Harry Potter, der rettende Engel
by Kyyra
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Harry bei seinem letzten Kampf gegen Voldi ins Koma gefallen wäre...6 Jahre lang...was hat sich wohl ereignet, während er schlief? HarryGinny,HermineRon u.v.m.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Also, die Figuren dieser Geschichte habe ich leider nicht erfunden mit ein paar Ausnahmen. Harry und jeder andere der jemals in einem HP Buch vorkamen sind geistiges Eigentum J.K.Rowlings und jede Abweichung und Verschandelung ihrer Charaktere tut mir leid ;)

Die Geschichte dreht sich um Harry, der aus einem 6 Jahre währendem Koma erwacht und seine komplette Welt auf den Kopf gestellt erlebt. Voldemort konnte er zwar vorher vernichten, aber ob jetzt alles wirklich wundervoll ist, bleibt zu erwarten. Jedenfalls werdet ihr einiges über Harry und seine Freunde Hermine und die Weasleyfamilie erfahren.

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen

****

**Prolog**

_Piep, piep, piep_

Immer wieder war das gleichmäßige Piepen einer Maschine zu hören, die den Herzschlag einer bestimmten Person wiedergab.

Diese Person war nicht einfach irgendjemand, nein, diese Person war der Held und Retter der gesamten Zauberwelt...Harry Potter.

6 lange Jahre lag er bereits dort, in St.Mungos, in seinem eigenen Zimmer, in seinem Krankenbett.

Harry war bei seinem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort nur sehr knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen und lag nun im Koma.

6 Jahre, in denen er seine wundervoll grünen Augen nicht mehr aufgeschlagen hatte.

Er sah um keinen Tag älter aus als die 17 Jahre, mit denen er ins Koma gefallen war, was aber wahrscheinlich an seinem blassen Hautton und seiner etwas zu dünnen Statur lag.

Ein Tag verging wie der andere. Trotz regelmäßiger Besuche von Freunden und seiner „sozusagen Familie", den Weasleys war es zermürbend ruhig in Harrys Zimmer.

Wieder einmal ging die Tür auf, um einer sehr jungen Besucherin den Zutritt zu gewähren.

Es war ein kleines Mädchen, von vielleicht gerade mal 1,10 m Größe. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar und strahlend grüne Augen.

Sie sah kurz zum Bett, dann noch einmal vorsichtig zur Tür hinaus, bevor sie die Tür entgültig schloss und langsam zum Bett ging.

Sie stellt sich neben das Bett und betrachtete eine Weile den Mann, der dort lag, bevor sie ihre kleine Hand auf die seine legte und ganz leicht darüber strich.

„Hallo Daddy, ich bins. Lily Harriert, deine kleine Tochter. Mama meint, du kannst mich sowieso nicht hören, also hätte es keinen Sinn, dir das jedes Mal zu erzählen, aber ich glaube, Mama hat unrecht. Meine Tante Hermine meint, dass Menschen, die so lange schlafen wie du sehr wohl hören, wenn jemand mit ihnen spricht, deshalb rede ich mit dir, damit du es nicht verlernst. Mama glaubt nicht, dass du uns hörst oder wieder aufstehen tust, aber ich glaube, sie hat unrecht. Sie muss unrecht haben, weil sie hat auch unrecht, wenn sie diesen Mann heiraten will."

Lily Harriet machte bei ihrem letzten Satz einen sehr unglücklichen Eindruck.

Wieder sah sich das kleine Mädchen um, bevor es vorsichtig auf Harrys Bett kletterte und sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Weißt du was, Daddy? Heute ist Weihnachten und bald gehen wir zu Grandma Molly. Das wird lustig, weil es jede Menge Essen und Süßigkeiten und natürlich Geschenke gibt."

Lily machte wieder eine Pause, in der sie unglücklich seufzte.

„Aber das schönste Geschenk wäre, wenn du endlich wieder aufstehst und Mama sagst, dass sie diesen Mann nicht heiraten kann, weil du mein Daddy bist und Mama lieb hast. Dann könnten wir alle bei Mama leben und glücklich sein. Hörst du Daddy, du sollst aufwachen, bitte!"

Lily legte ihre Arme um Harrys Hals und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, bevor sie leise anfing zu weinen.

Sie merkte nicht, wie eine Sternschnuppe an dem Fenster vorbeiflog, genauso wie sie nicht das kleine Zucken von Harrys Händen bemerkte.


	2. Von Hass

**Von Hass**

Harry spürte, dass sich etwas an ihn schmiegte und fühlte sich geborgen. Es kam ihm vor als wäre er endlich mit Wärme aus einem nie enden wollenden Alptraum geweckt worden.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und war geblendet von dem hellen Licht. Er blinzelte einige Minuten bevor er sich einigermaßen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte.

Weitere Minuten brauchte es bis er begriffen hatte, dass er seine Brille nicht trug und deshalb alles sehr verschwommen wahrnahm.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Alles was ihm einfiel war Voldemort. Voldemort wie er starb. Und Ginny.

Ginny, die ihn im Arm hielt und weinte. Hermine, die neben Ron kauerte. Percy der tot zusammenklappte. Mrs. Weasleys Schrei.

Viele Bilder und Emotionen sirrten in seinem Kopf.

Er verdrängte sie und versuchte sich auf seine jetzige Umgebung zu konzentrieren.

Er merkte, dass etwas auf ihm lag und schaute an sich hinunter. Er sah eine Fülle an schwarzem Haar, die definitiv nicht die seine wahr, denn so glatt waren seine Haare noch nie gewesen.

Bevor er das haarige etwas dazubringen konnte, sich zu bewegen und sich zu erkennen zu geben, hörte er wie sich eine Tür öffnete und zwei Stimmen laut wurden.

Das, was auch immer auf ihm lag, erstarrte merklich und Harry, nicht wissend, was er tun sollte, schloss schnell die Augen und stellte sich schlafend.

Er konnte ein leises Kichern hören und Geräusche, die sich nach etwas anhörten, das Harry beim besten Willen nicht belauschen wollte. Wer auch immer in sein Zimmer gekommen war, küsste sich offensichtlich.

„Wann erzählen wir es deiner Familie?", fragte eine Männerstimme.

Dann ertönte eine Stimme, bei der Harrys Herz vor Freude eine Hüpfer tat, denn diese Stimme würde er immer und überall erkennen. Ginny Weasley.

„Ich weiß nicht Keith. Das ist verdammt schwierig für mich. Lily wird es nicht freudig aufnehmen und bei meiner Familie kann man nie wissen."

„Komm schon Gin, wie lang willst du es noch herauszögern? Wir sind jetzt schon fast 3 Monate heimlich verlobt und...", weiter kam Keith nicht, denn das haarige etwas auf Harry gab ein Quieken von sich.

Harry war nach dieser belauschten Unterhaltung nicht nur zum Quieken zu Mute, sondern eher zum Schreien, zum Heulen und zum Verprügeln.

Ginny war verlobt? Wie konnte das sein? Was ging hier vor sich? Ginny war doch mit ihm verlobt und das doch sicher erst seit ein paar Tagen? 3 Monate? Wer war dieser Mann und was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich?

Ginny trat schnell hinter der Garderobe, hinter der sie sich mit Keith versteckt hatte, hervor.

„Lily Harriet Weasley, was tust du hier kleines Fräulein? Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst im Auto bleiben, weil ich kurz mit Doktor Richards sprechen wollte und kurz nach deinem Vater sehen wollte."

Das etwas auf ihm richtete sich ruckartig auf, wie Harry merkte und er musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zusammenzuzucken, als ihm ein kleiner spitziger Ellbogen in die Rippen drückte.

„Ich wollte nach Daddy sehen, weil du es nicht ordentlich machst. Du redest nicht mit ihm und dann kann er es irgendwann nicht mehr. Du willst gar nicht, dass er es kann und du willst nicht, dass er aufwacht. Du willst lieber diesen Mann heiraten und neue Babys bekommen, die du viel lieber hast als mich. Ich hasse dich. Hörst du Mama? Ich hasse dich."

Damit sprang das kleine Mädchen vom Bett und stürzte weinend aus dem Zimmer.

„Lily!", schrie Ginny ihr hinterher.

Ginny ließ sich frustriert auf den Stuhl neben Harrys Bett fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun, mein Engel?", fragte Ginnys Verlobter.

„Solange du mich nicht von diesem sturen Teufel befreien kannst, Keith, nein. Ich schwöre, sie wird von Tag zu Tag mehr wie ihr Vater. Lass mich einen Moment allein, damit ich mich wieder sammeln kann, in Ordnung?", bat Ginny.

Harry hörte wie wieder einmal die Tür aufging und sich wieder schloss.

Es drängte ihn danach seine Augen zu öffnen und Ginny anzusehen und zu fragen, was zur Hölle hier vor sich ging, aber er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, deshalb ließ er es bleiben und stellte sich weiterhin schlafend.

Ginny saß lange schweigend neben seinem Bett und hatte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht geschlagen. Ein kleines Schluchzen war zu hören und Harry wollte sie trösten, aber er konnte es nicht. Er wollte sich erst einmal selbst einen Reim auf das Vorgefallene machen.

Nach langer Zeit beruhigte sich Ginny wieder und sah zu Harry. Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn so liegen sah, brach ihr das Herz. Er sah genauso aus, wie bei dem letzten Mal, als er noch wach gewesen war.

Langsam stand Ginny auf, trat an sein Bett und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.

Sie hob ihre Hand und strich Harry sanft über die Wange.

„Himmel Harry, was hast du mir da nur eingebrockt? Wie konntest du mit mir ein Kind zeugen und dann einfach ins Koma fallen? Wie konntest du mir das nur antun? Du hast mir versprochen, dass dir nichts passieren würde. Ich hasse das alles! Du wirst nicht mehr aufwachen, aber außer mir scheint das keiner wahrhaben zu wollen. Wer sollte denn glauben, dass du nach 6 Jahren wie aus heiterem Himmel aufwachen solltest? Mum hängt an dieser schwachsinnigen Hoffnung, Ron, meine ganze Familie, sogar die vernünftige Hermine glaubt daran. Alle machen sie unserer kleinen Lily Hoffnung und eines Tages wird ihr das Herz brechen, weil du ganz von uns gehst. Ich hasse es, dass mich alle vorwurfsvoll anschauen, wenn ich anfange mein Leben wieder zu leben. Ich hasse es, dass mich meine Tochter hasst, weil ich jemanden anderen als dich heiraten will. Ich hasse es, ich hasse es!"

Ginny war mit jedem Wort wütender geworden.

Schließlich flüsterte sie leise: „Ich hasse dich, Harry Potter, dafür, dass du mir das antun musstest. Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du unser aller Herzen brichst. Ich wünschte, du würdest endlich aufwachen oder sterben, damit dieser Wahnsinn ein Ende hast. Hörst du mich? Wach auf oder lass es für immer bleiben. Mich kümmert es nicht, aber für alle anderen wäre es wichtig Gewissheit zu haben."

Wieder blieb Ginny lange schweigen sitzen, bevor sie sich über ihn beugte, ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und ging.


	3. Von Briefen

So, hier geb ich euch die nächsten zwei Kapitel und hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen.

Danke für die netten Reviews. Bin gespannt, ob euch diese beiden Kapitel auch zusagen.

**Von Briefen**

Harry riss die Augen auf sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Er hatte Mühe sich in seinen Kissen aufzurichten, denn er hatte sich noch nie so schwach gefühlt. Seine Muskeln und Arme fühlten sich an wie aus Gummi.

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte sich aufzusetzen, starrte er entsetzt vor sich hin.

Was war da nur alles passiert?

Wie er jetzt wusste, war er 6 Jahre im Koma gelegen und er konnte sich aus diesem ganzen Wirrwarr zusammenreimen, dass er eine kleine Tochter mit dem Namen Lily Harriert hatte. Eine Tochter mit Ginny. Harrys Herz erwärmte sich, doch dann gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern, denn eben diese Ginny war drauf und dran einen anderen zu heiraten. Außerdem war sie sichtlich wütend auf ihn. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn hassen würde, aber war das die Wahrheit?

Er wusste nicht so Recht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Wie sollte er sich verhalten?

Was hatte sich in 6 Jahren noch so alles getan?

Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, aber eins wusste er gewiss, er wollte aus diesem verdammten Krankenhaus heraus und zwar ohne vorher irgendwelche Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Er hasste dieses Krankenhaus.

Er fing an seinen Nachttisch zu durchsuchen auf der Suche nach etwas Nützlichem.

Er fand einige Briefe, die offensichtlich alle von Hermine waren und nach einigem Kramen fand er endlich seinen Zauberstab.

Hermine, ob sie wohl auch heute Weihnachten bei den Weasleys feierte? Bestimmt würde sie mit Ron albern und verliebt vor dem Weihnachtsbaum sitzen. Und was Ron wohl inzwischen machte? Vielleicht waren die beiden inzwischen verheiratet und hatten Kinder. Harry musste bei dieser Vorstellung grinsen. Lauter Kinder, die so altklug wären wie ihre Mutter und so schusselig und hungrig wie Ron. Hermine war für ihn wie eine Schwester und er hoffte, dass es ihr mit Ron, seinem besten Freund, gut ging.

Er konnte nicht wiederstehen und öffnete die Briefe um vielleicht kleine Hinweise darauf zu bekommen, was alles passiert war.

Harrys Strinrunzeln wurde mit jedem Brief schlimmer. Es gab einiges Erfreuliches zu lesen, aber man merkte auch, dass es Hermine mit jedem Brief schlechter ging.

Er las von Mr. Weasleys Ernennung zum Zaubereiminister und davon, dass Remus Lupin sich endlich überwunden hatte und Tonks geheiratete hatte. Die beiden hatten offensichtlich auch bereits ein paar Kinder. Geschockt aber auch glücklich war er darüber, dass Sirius auch geheiratet hatte und zwar Arabella Figg und sie hatten ein Kind mit Namen James. Harry nahm sich vor bei den beiden vorbeizuschauen und zu gratulieren.

Damit hatten sich aber die guten Nachrichten auch schon beinahe erschöpft. Anfangs schrieb Hermine noch einiges über sich selbst und Ron, aber dann wurde es immer weniger und weniger. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Ron Auror geworden war und Hermine nach Amerika gegangen war um zu studieren. Danach las Harry nichts mehr über Ron und kaum etwas über die Weasleys. Eigentlich las er nur ab und zu etwas über seine Tochter Lily Harriet und über Hermines Studium.

Was mochte wohl vorgefallen sein?

Aber aus den Briefen schloss er, dass sie wohl nicht bei den Weasleys Weihnachten feierte und da sie auch sonst von niemandem schrieb, mit dem sie befreundet war oder sonstiges, beschloss Harry, zunächst zu Hermine zu gehen, um mit ihr zu reden und von ihr einiges zu erfahren.

Ohne viel nachzudenken schwang Harry seinen Zauberstab und sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Schrank öffnete und ein paar Klamotten, die für die Straße geeignet waren, zu ihm schwebten.

Harry erinnerte sich genau daran, dass dies mit Sicherheit die Klamotten waren, die er bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort getragen hatte. Er fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich dabei sie zu tragen, aber es half alles nichts und so, mit einiger Mühe und viel Zeit, zog er seine alten Klamotten an und disapparierte.


	4. Vom Wiedersehen eines Freundes

**Vom Wiedersehen eine Freundes**

Hermine Granger, braune Locken, hübsches Gesicht und schlauer Kopf, saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb an ihrer Abschlussarbeit. Bald würde sie am Ende ihres Medizinstudiums sein, was sie zugleich freudig, aber auch ein wenig traurig stimmte, denn das Studium hatte ihr Spaß gemacht und ihr Trost gespendet.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und seufzte.

Von draußen erschall Weihnachtsmusik und die Schneeflocken tanzten an ihrem Fenster vorbei. Das vierte Weihnachten, dass sie nun allein zu Hause an ihrem Schreibtisch verbrachte.

Sie schaute zu den Bildern auf ihrem Schreibtisch und ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Es standen ein paar Bilder von ihr, Harry und Ron darauf, eines mit ihr und Ron, eines von Ginny und Harry, von Ginny und Lily, eines von Lily allein und eines von Lily mit ihren Taufpaten, Ron und ihr selbst. Hermine musste kichern als sie Rons entsetztes Gesicht sah, als das Baby auf seinem Arm anfing zu schreien.

Sie liebte diese Menschen und es machte sie traurig, dass sie im Moment einfach bei keinem davon sein konnte, nicht Weihnachten mit ihnen feiern konnte. Zwar hatte sie Lily ein Geschenk geschickt, aber sie würde nicht das freudige Gesicht sehen können, wenn das kleine Mädchen das Denkarium auspacken würde, angefüllt von Hermines Erinnerungen an Harry. Hermine wollte nämlich beim besten Willen nicht, dass das kleine Mädchen aufwuchs, ohne einen Eindruck davon erhalten zu können, wie sein Vater gewesen war. Ginny war keine gute Unterstützung, denn sie hatte jede Hoffnung, was Harry anging, aufgegeben und versuchte mit aller Macht jeden Gedanken an ihn aus ihrer Erinnerung zu löschen.

Als Hermine sich gerade wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren wollte und die Finger auf die Tastatur ihres Laptops legte, ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Poltern, Krachen und dann Fluchen.

Hermine sprang entsetzt auf und nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand, dann ging sie langsam Richtung Wohnzimmer, aus dem der Lärm gekommen war.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab sprang sie hinter einer Ecke vor und richtete ihn auf Harry.

Hermine erstarrte entsetzt.

„Hi Hermine, lange nicht gesehen, ich fürchte ich bin ein wenig aus der Übung, was das Apparieren angeht", meinte Harry, der lächelnd zwischen einem zusammengebrochenen Tisch und einem umgefallenen Stapel Bücher saß.

Hermine, die sich rasch wieder von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry und fragte zischend: „Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Himmel, Hermine, sag mir nicht, du hast mich vergessen. Ich bins Harry und ich wollte mit dir Weihnachten feiern."

„Hören Sie auf damit. Harry liegt im Koma, jeder weiß das."

„Komm schon Hermine, wer wird nach Voldis Ableben so misstrauisch sein. Ich bin es wirklich. Ich bin erst heute aufgewacht."

Hermines Blick sprach Bände. Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Muss ich wirklich beweisen, dass ich es bin? Als schön, es ist nur verdammt schwer, dir irgendetwas zu erzählen, dass nur wir beide wissen, denn mein Leben ist ja bekanntlich ein offenes Buch für jedermann. Aber da fällt mir etwas ein. Erinnerst du dich an unser drittes Jahr in Hogwarts? Das Jahr, in dem jedermann glaubte, Sirius wäre ausgebrochen, um mich zu töten. Weißt du auch noch, wie wir damals mit deinem Zeitumkeherer zurückgereist sind um Sirius zu retten? Da gab es diesen Moment am See, in dem Sirius und mein anderes ich von den Dementoren angegriffen wurde. Weißt du noch, was ich dir erzählt habe? Ich habe dir, und nur dir, erzählt, dass ich glaubte, dass mein Vater mich gerettet hätte, dass es mein Vater war, der am anderen Ende des Sees stand und den Patronus gezaubert hat, später hatte sich natürlich rausgestellt, dass ich das selbst war, aber du wusstest, dass ich dachte es wäre mein Vater und und..."

Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab fallen lassen und war ihm um den Hals gefallen.

„Oh Gott, Harry, du bist es wirklich. Du bist wieder wach. Wie geht es dir? Was machst du nur hier? Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine unter lauter Schluchzern.

Harry musste lachen und drückte Hermine einmal fest bevor er meinte: „Mal ganz langsam Hermine, lass uns in Ruhe über alles Reden. Ach, und mir geht es ganz gut."

Harry und Hermine hatten sich auf Hermines Sofa niedergelassen und Harry berichtete alles, was ihm wiederfahren war.

„Nachdem mich Ginny also anscheinend hasst, jemanden anderen heiraten will und extrem mit unserer Tochter zu kämpfen hat und mir der ganze Weasleyhaufen heute einfach zu überwältigend gewesen wäre, dachte ich, ich komme zu jemandem, der Gesellschaft offensichtlich am nötigsten hat. Wie geht es dir Hermine?", schloss Harry seinen Bericht mit seiner Frage.

Hermine seufzte, bevor sie antwortete: „Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich weiß leider nicht mehr als du, was die Weasleys angeht, denn ich spreche selten mit ihnen. Hin und wieder besuche ich Ginny und Lily, aber ich spreche dabei selten mit Ginny. Ich kümmere mich lieber um Lily und Ginny ist mir dankbar, wenn hin und wieder jemand anderes die Kleine hütet, denn wie du schon sagtest, zwischen den beiden gibt es einen Haufen Probleme, weil Lily an dir hängt und Ginny ihr Leben wieder leben möchte."

Harry seufzte nun auch, denn die ganze Geschichte war für ihn auch nicht einfach. Was sollte er nur mit den beiden Damen seines Herzens anstellen?

Bevor die beiden weitersprechen konnten, rief eine ihnen beiden nur zu gut bekannte Stimme besorgt nach Hermine.

Mrs. Weasleys Stimme schallte vom Kamin her und Hermine sprang auf, um zur Feuerstelle zu eilen.

„Mrs. Weasley, ich wünsche Ihnen fröhliche Weihnachten, mit Ihnen hätte ich heute gar nicht gerechnet, kann ich was für Sie tun?", fragte Hermine etwas nervös.

„Oh Liebes, etwas furchtbares ist passiert. Harry liegt nicht länger in seinem Zimmer."

„Harry? Nicht länger in seinem Zimmer?"

Hermine musste sich sehr zusammenreißen nicht strafend zu Harry hinüber zu sehen.

„Oh Hermine, wir alle sind besorgt, er muss entführt worden sein und alle fürchten, jemand hätte es auf sein Leben abgesehen. Wir wollten dich nur benachrichtigen und dafür sorgen, dass du dich meldest, falls du etwas hören solltest. Arthur, Ron, Fred, George und Bill sind alle auf der Suche nach ihm. Remus kann nicht aus Hogwarts weg, aber Sirius ist außer sich vor Sorge und scheucht sämtlich Auroren aus ihren Häusern, um Harry zu suchen. Lily weint ohne Unterlass und Ginny ist mit ihren Nerven am Ende, weil das Kind nicht aufhört zu weinen und sie anzuschreien. Es ist ein fürchterliches Chaos."

„Danke Mrs. Wealsey, ich melde mich, falls ich etwas höre."

Damit verschwand Mrs. Weasley aus Hermines Kamin und Hermine drehte sich zu Harry herum.

„Harry, bist du etwa verschwunden, ohne irgendjemandem Bescheid zu geben? Nicht einmal den Ärzten?"

Harry sah zerknirscht auf seine Hände: „Ich fürchte, ich habe vergessen mich abzumelden, aber das kann ja auch keiner ahnen, immerhin bin ich inzwischen Völljährig."

„Oh Harry, wie konntest du nur, du hast allen Weihnachten verdorben, weil alle Angst um dich haben und dich suchen", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

„Himmel Hermine, es tut mir Leid, aber versteh mich doch, ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich plötzlich bei den Weasleys vor der Tür auftauchen sollte und ihnen sagen sollte, dass ich wieder da bin. Nicht mit dem, was ich von Ginny gehört habe. Ich wusste nicht wie", meinte Harry verzweifelt.

Hermine seufzte: „Ist schon gut, Harry, ich versteh dich ja. Ich werde jetzt als erstes versuchen Sirius zu erreichen und ihm sagen, dass er die Suche abblasen soll."

Harry warf Hermine einen dankbaren Blick zu.


	5. Von einem sehr langen Gespräch

Okay, ich hoffe, dass die länge dieses Kapitels euch etwas mehr zusagt. Ich hab nur immer das Problem, dass ich die Geschichte schon ein ganz großes Stück weit geschrieben hab, ohne richtige Kapitel abschnitte zu machen und jetzt muss ich sie eben an geeigneten Stellen unterteilen. Aber ich kann vielleicht versuchen, was ich normalerweise als zwei Kapitel trennen würde zu einem zusammenzufügen, damit die Kapitel etwas länger werden.

Außerdem hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel nicht allzu sehr verwirrt, denn ich hatte mit diesem Teil der Geschichte sehr zu kämpfen. :)

So genug geredet. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Von einem sehr langen Gespräch**

„Sirius? Bist du da?", rief Hermine als sie aus dessen Kamin im Ministerium stolperte.

„Hermine, bist du das etwa?", fragte Sirius erschöpft aus dem Nebenzimmer.

Hermine ging in das angrenzende Zimmer und sah Sirius, den Kopf in seinen Händen, an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen.

Sie ging auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zu und ließ sich auf ihn fallen.

„Sirius, hör mir zu und sieh mich an, du musst die Suche abblasen und die Auroren wieder nach Hause schicken zu ihren Familien, damit sie Weihnachten feiern können. Du solltest übrigens auch nicht hier sitzen, Arabella und James warten sicher schon zuhause auf dich."

Sirius sah zu ihr auf als wenn sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Was? Ich soll Harry aufgeben? Kommst hier rein, nach vier Jahren, in denen du dich nicht einmal gemeldet hast und dich nicht um deine Freunde gekümmert hast und sagst mir ich soll aufhören Harry zu suchen? Ich halte dich für sehr intelligent, aber ich frage mich gerade, ob dir noch irgendetwas an einem von uns liegt", polterte Sirius wütend.

Hermine seufzte, sie nahm es Sirius nicht übel, aber es schmerzte sie doch ein wenig, was er zu ihr sagte.

Leise musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es Zeit war Heim zu kommen und sich den Dingen zu stellen.

„Doch, Sirius, mir liegt sehr viel an euch allen, aber es hat keinen Sinn Harry zu suchen, weil Harry nicht entführt wurde, sondern ganz freiwillig das Krankenhaus verlassen hat", erklärte Hermine ruhig.

Sirius gab ihr mit seinem Blick zu verstehen, dass er sie für völlig verrückt hielt, bevor er anfing mit ihr zu sprechen als sei sie zwei: „Hör mir mal zu Hermine! Harry liegt im Koma, wie soll er also freiwillig das Krankenhaus verlassen haben?"

„Wer sagt dir, dass Harry noch im Koma liegt? Ob du die Leute nun Weihnachten feiern lässt oder nicht, liegt bei dir, aber Harry geht es gut und er will im Moment nicht gefunden werden, wenn er das nämlich will, wird er sich schon bei euch allen melden", mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und verschwand wieder via Flohpulver.

Zuhause angekommen fand sie ihre Wohnung leer vor.

Besorgt rief sie nach Harry, aber als er sich nicht meldete ließ sie sich erschöpft und frustriert auf ihr Bett fallen und schlief ein.

ooooooooooooooo

Harry stand vor dem Fuchsbau und schaute durch das Fenster ins Wohnzimmer.

Er fühlte sich bei dieser Szene unwohl.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Fleur saßen zusammen mit drei Kindern im Wohnzimmer.

Fleur versuchte zwei der Kinder, einen Jungen, etwa in Lilys Alter und ein etwas jüngeres Mädchen von der Szene, die sich im Wohnzimmer abspielte, abzulenken.

Mrs. Weasley saß zusammengesunken in ihrem Sessel und sah unendlich müde aus, während Ginny und Lily sich ohne Unterlass anschrieen.

Ginny wirkte unglaublich erschöpft und traurig, während Lily einfach nur wütend war.

Harry zuckte zusammen als er hörte wie Lily lauthals schrie, dass sie Ginny hasse und sie Schuld daran sei, dass ihr Daddy nicht mehr da sei.

Dann rannte Lily aus dem Haus, vorbei an Harry, der sich schnell an die Hauswand drückte, und Richtung See.

Ginny ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und fing an zu weinen.

Harry fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen, aber da er Ginny im Moment nicht helfen konnte, machte er sich auf den Weg seiner Tochter zu folgen.

Nach einigen Minuten fand er sie schluchzend am See vor.

Nicht wissend was er tun sollte trat er leise an Lily heran, setzte sich neben sie ins Gras und nahm sie in den Arm.

Lily kuschelte sich an ihn und weinte weiter bis sie sich irgendwann bewusst wurde, dass der Körper, an den sie sich da schmiegte, sich definitiv nicht nach dem ihrer Mama anfühlte.

Sie schreckte zurück und sah ihn verwirrt an.

Harry warf ihr ein scheues Lächeln zu bevor er meinte: „Hey Kleines, weißt du noch wie du dir heute Abend etwas gewünscht hast als du bei mir warst? Du wolltest, dass ich aufwache und ich habe dich gehört und da bin ich."

Lily starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte und sich ihm in die Arme warf.

„Daddy, du bist endlich wach. Ich hab dich so lieb."

Harry seufzte zufrieden und zum ersten Mal hatte er eine eigene Familie.

Er schaute zu den Sternen auf und hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass sich seine Eltern mit ihm freuten.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Lily."

Lily löste sich von ihm, nahm seine Hand und versuchte ihn Richtung Haus zu zerren.

„Komm schon, Daddy, wir gehen zu Mama und erzählen ihr alles, dann sind wir wieder eine Familie und sie heiratet nicht diesen Mann und auch Grandma ist wieder froh und alle haben sich wieder lieb."

Harry hielt sie zurück und meinte: „Warte mal Lily, wir können jetzt nicht zurück. Wir müssen erst mal miteinander reden."

Lily sah ihren Vater lange an bis sie schließlich nickte und sich wieder neben ihn in Gras fallen ließ.

Harry sah sie lächelnd an bevor er fragte: „So Lily, jetzt sag mir erst mal, wieso sind alle unglücklich? Was ist mit deiner Grandma?"

„Granny ist traurig, weil alle so böse aufeinander sind und sie hat gesagt, wir sind keine Familie mehr, sondern ein Irrenhaus."

Harry musste ein wenig grinsen als er das hörte, fragte jedoch ernsthaft: „Wer ist denn böse aufeinander?"

„Alle, Onkel Bill und Tante Fleur, Onkel Charlie ist sehr böse und Onkel Fred und Onkel George sind böse und Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine sind böse und die böse Tante Labertasche ist auch böse. Außerdem ist Granny böse mit Onkel Ron und Mummy", erklärte Lily ernstahft.

„Du scheinst ja sehr genau zu wissen, wer alles böse ist, weißt du denn auch warum?", fragte Harry neugierig, denn er konnte sich aus dem meisten keinen Reim machen.

Lily nickte und fing an zu erklären: „Ich weiß warum alle böse sind. Ich hab alles gehört, weil Onkel Fred mir diese Langziehohren geschenkt hat und ich musste hören, was Mama über diesen Mann sagt, aber dabei konnte ich noch viel mehr hören. Onkel Bill ist böse mit Tante Fleur, weil er hat gesagt, dass Tante Fleur einen anderen Mann geküsst hat und Tante Fleur ist böse mit Onkel Bill, weil sie sagt, dass er immer nur arbeitet und nie mehr Zeit für sie, Jeremy und Lee Ann hat. Jeremy und Lee Ann sind Onkel Bills Kinder. Als Onkel Bill heute gehen wollte, um dich zu suchen, hat Tante Fleur böse Dinge gesagt. Sie hat gesagt, wenn er jetzt geht und nicht mit uns Weihnachten feiert, dann lässt sie sich scheiden. Was ist das Daddy?"

Harry seufzte, das hörte sich schon mal nicht gut an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, was das bedeutet, denn Onkel Bill und Tante Fleur lassen sich nicht scheiden, okay?"

Lily nickte.

„In Ordnung, was ist mit deinem Onkel Charlie?"

„Onkel Charlie ist fast so böse wie die bösen Drachen. Mama hat gesagt, es ist nicht sehr nett, das zu sagen, weil Onkel Charlie doch nicht mehr sehen kann. Eines Tages hat ihm ein Drachen mit der Kralle ins Gesicht gekratzt und dann konnte er nicht mehr sehen. Seitdem ist er sehr böse und schließt sich bei sich Zuhause ein. Einmal war Mama mit mir bei ihm und er wurde sehr böse, weil Mama ihm helfen wollte. Das war nicht nett von ihm und Granny weint sehr oft, weil Onkel Charlie so gemein ist."

Harry schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, das hörte sich überhaupt nicht nach dem netten und lebenslustigen Charlie an, den er kannte.

„Also schön und was ist mit Onkel George und Fred?", fragte Harry, dem es langsam davor graute, was noch alles kommen würde.

„Oh, Grandma sagt, die beiden sind nicht richtig im Kopf. Onkel Fred und Onkel George schauen sich immer böse an und einmal haben sie sich gehauen. Mama hat mir erklärt, dass Onkel George ein Mädchen kennengelernt hat, dass er sehr gern mochte und sie wollten heiraten, aber als Onkel George sie mit zu Granny gebracht hat, mochte das Mädchen Onkel Fred noch lieber als Onkel George. Onkel George wurde ganz böse auf Onkel Fred und hat zu ihm gesagt, dass er das Mädchen mit Absicht in sich verliebt gemacht hat, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er der bessere von beiden ist. Dann ist Onkel Fred böse geworden, weil er hat gesagt, dass das gar nicht stimmte, sondern das Mädchen nur böse Geschichten erzählt hat. Jetzt sind Onkel Fred und Onkel George böse, weil keiner sagen will, ob Onkel Fred böse war oder das Mädchen."

Harry war unglaublich verwirrt. Manchmal war es schwierig Lily zu folgen, aber im Großen und Ganzen schien er das Problem verstanden zu haben und konnte nicht glauben, dass Fred und George sich dermaßen verkrachen konnten.

„Okay und was ist jetzt mit deinem Onkel Ron?", fragte Harry nun wirklich neugierig, was seine naseweise Tochter zu seinem besten Freund sagen konnte.

Lily rollte mit den Augen und meinte: „Onkel Ron ist einfach nur dumm und deshalb sind alle böse."

Harry musste sich bei dem was er hörte das Lachen sehr verkneifen.

„Bei Onkel Ron sind es viele Dinge. Granny ist böse, weil Onkel Ron die Tante Labertasche heiraten will und wir alle, auch Granny, sind böse, weil er nicht zu Tante Hermine geht und sich entschuldigt, dass er soviel arbeiten wollte und mit so vielen Mädchen gelacht hat, dass Tante Hermine ganz traurig wurde und nach Amerika gegangen ist um Doktor zu werden. Wir alle haben Tante Hermine sehr lieb und sind traurig, dass sie nicht mehr da ist. Und an allem ins Onkel Ron Schuld. Jetzt will er Tante Labertasche heiraten und Granny hat Onkel Ron deshalb ganz furchtbar zur Sau gemacht."

Harry lachte nun doch und meinte ermahnend: „Hey junges Fräulein, nicht solche Ausdrücke, auch wenn dein Onkel Fred oder George dir erzählt haben, dass das in Ordnung ist, in Ordnung?"

Lily nickte und Harry fragte nun: „So, wer ist denn nun diese Tante Labertasche? Heißt sie wirklich so?"

Lily schüttelte energisch den Kopf und gab dann mit einem Kichern zu: „Eigentlich heißt die Tante Labertasche, Lavendel oder so ähnlich, aber Mama hat einmal mit Tante Hermine geredet und Mama hat ihr von der Tante Labertasche erzählt und Tante Hermine ist so böse geworden, weil Onkel Ron die Tante Labertasche heiraten will, dass sie gesagt hat, ihre Eltern hätten sie nicht Lavendel, sondern Labertasche nennen sollen. Mama musste so lachen und seitdem heißt die Tante immer Labertasche."

Harry musste ein wenig lachen, weil das ganz nach Hermine klang, aber er war auch gleichzeitig geschockt, dass Ron tatsächlich drauf und dran war Lavender Brown zu heiraten, wo seine große Liebe in Amerika traurig vor sich hinlebte.

In etwa konnte er sich denken, was passiert war.

Dass Ron dauerhaft unterwegs war wegen seiner Aurorenausbildung, hatte er ja schon mitbekommen, aber dass dabei auch noch die ein oder andere Frau im Spiel war, hatte er nicht gewusst und es reizte Harry extrem Ron eine überzubraten, auch wenn er vermutlich den Kürzeren dabei ziehen würde.

„Also schön und warum ist Tante Lavender, so heißt sie doch oder, böse?"

„Ja, richtig, Tante Lavender ist böse, weil Onkel Ron schon seit zwei Jahren sagt, dass er sie heiraten will, aber sie noch nicht geheiratet haben. Tante Lavender ist sehr böse, aber Onkel Ron sagt, dass es noch Zeit hat."

Harry seufzte, es gab also vielleicht noch Hoffnung.

„Okay, und was ist mit deiner Mum?"

„Mummy ist böse mit mir und mit dir. Mummy will, dass ich fröhlich bin, wenn sie den Mann heiratet, aber ich kann das nicht und bin immer böse mit ihr. Außerdem ist Mummy böse mit dir, weil du nicht aufgestanden bist als sie es wollte und es macht sie böse, dass alle zu mir sagen, dass du irgendwann aufwachst, weil du nämlich noch nie aufgegeben hast. Und Granny ist böse mit Mummy weil sie nicht glaubt, dass du aufstehst und jetzt den Mann heiraten will. Sie hält sie für genauso dumm wie Onkel Ron. Granny findet es nicht richtig, dass Mummy mir nichts über dich erzählt und es allen verbietet. Ich glaube Mummy hat dich nicht mehr lieb und will, dass du verschwindest und deshalb sind wir alle böse mit Mummy."

Harry bemerkte, dass Lily fast wieder weinte und er musste daran denken, was Ginny gesagt hatte, als sie mit ihm allein im Krankenzimmer gewesen war und war sich selbst nicht mehr so sicher, ob Ginny ihn noch liebte.

Harry und Lily saßen noch eine Weile schweigend zusammen, dann räusperte sich Harry und meinte zu Lily: „Du solltest jetzt wieder reingehen bevor Mummy sich Sorgen macht."

Lily nickte und sprang auf, doch bevor sie weglaufen konnte, fiel sie Harry noch einmal um den Hals und fragte: „Daddy, kannst du wieder alles in Ordnung bringen, dass wir wieder eine Familie sind und kein Irrenhaus?"

Harry lachte, dann sah er sie ernst an.

„Ich gebe dir ein Versprechen. Ich bringe alles in Ordnung, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du versuchst nicht mehr so viel mit Mummy zu streiten und ihr böse Sachen zu sagen. Denn dass du sie nicht mehr lieb hast, stimmt nicht und Mummy hat dich auch sehr lieb. Mummy ist nur sehr sehr traurig. Versuch Mummy fröhlich zu machen, okay?"

Lily nickte und wollte gehen, doch Harry hielt sie noch fest.

„Lily, du darfst niemandem sagen, dass ich hier war. Das bleibt ein Geheimnis, nur du, ich und Tante Hermine wissen davon. Ich komme bald wieder und vielleicht bringe ich auch Tante Hermine mit. Ich bleibe eine Weile bei ihr in Ordnung?"

Lily nickte wieder und diesmal ließ Harry sie springen, doch er hielt sie noch einmal auf, indem er nach ihr rief.

„Lily?"

„Ja, Daddy?", fragte Lily als sie sich noch mal umdreht.

„Versprich mir, dass du Mummy und Onkel Ron solange wie möglich daran hinderst zu heiraten. Mummy darf diesen Mann nicht heiraten und Onkel Ron auch nicht die Tante Labertasche, okay? Tu alles um das zu verhindern, aber ohne Onkel Ron und Mummy böse zu machen. Du kennst doch bestimmt auch andere Methoden, oder?", rief Harry ihr hinterher.

Lily grinste frech, drehte sich dann um und rannte zum Haus.

Harry sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher bevor er wieder disapparierte.

Er würde alles tun, dass diese gesamte Familie wieder glücklich werden würde, denn sonst würde keiner seiner Freunde je wieder vollkommen glücklich werden.


	6. Von Nachrichten durch den Paten

So, es geht weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel und Asche über mein Haupt, aber es ist wieder einmal kurz. Okay, hier erstmal eine Frage an euch, wie ist es euch lieber? Ich schreibe längere Kapitel und ihr müsst dafür länger warten oder ich schreibe kürzere und die Wartezeit geht schneller um. Es liegt bei euch.

Es ist nämlich so, dass ich mitten im Schuljahr einer Fotografenschule stecke und jetzt jede Menge Zeit brauche für Bewerbungen und all diese stressigen Sachen. Außerdem jede menge Prüfungen. Da wird mir meine Zeit immer ein wenig knapp und ich muss mir dann auch immer erst überlegen wie es weiter geht.  
Also eure Entscheidung, teilt sie mir per Review mit. ;)

Okay und dann möchte ich mir kurz Zeit nehmen euch Fragen zu beantworten.

Romilda...tja, ob die kleine Lily Geheimnisse behalten kann? Gute Frage...hm, sie ist die Tochter von Harry und Ginny...könen die beiden Geheimnisse bewahren? Andererseits ist sie auch verwandt mit Fred und George und da wird es schon schwierig, obwohl die beiden durchaus auch in der Lage sind Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Tja, das wird sich wohl zeigen, fürchte ich ;)

tini-chan...das mit den Muskeln ist so ne Sache...aber ich dachte, ich schiebe das einfach mal auf die Magie und hoffe, dass die Ärzte in St.Mungos den totalen Muskelabbau bei Komapatienten verhindern können, allerdings muss man sich trotzdem daran gewöhnen seine Muskeln wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen und ich hoffe, ich habe es wenigstens ein bisschen andeuten können :)...habe übrigens deinen Rat mit den anonymen Reviews beherzigt und sage dafür "Danke" ;)

Alex Black5...man könnte wohl sagen, dass die Ereignisse auf Band 4 aufbauen...andererseits hab ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben Sirius wiederzusehen. Ich hab es noch nicht ganz akzeptiert, dass er nicht mehr unter uns weilt und glaube fest daran, dass er wieder kommt. Ansonsten könnte man auch sagen, ich halte mich an die 6 bereits erschienen Bände mit ein paar Wirklichkeitsverdrehungen, die mir so besser in den Kram passen. :)

all...vielen Dank für eure netten Reviews ich sehne mich danach, wie manche von euch sich nach neuen Kapiteln sehnen. ;)

Gruß Kyyra und jetzt weiter in der Geschichte...

**Von Nachrichten durch den Paten**

„Lily Harriet Weasley, wie konntest du nur solange draußen bleiben? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte Ginny streng zu Lily, als diese wieder von draußen hereinkam.

Lily ließ sich von Ginnys böser Mine jedoch nicht beirren und lief direkt auf ihre Mutter zu und umarmte sie.

„Es tut mir Leid Mama, ab jetzt werde ich nicht mehr schreien und böse zu dir sein. Ich will das liebste Kind von allen sein, okay Mama?", fragte Lily und schaute mit einem ehrlichen Blick zu ihrer Mutter auf.

Ginny war vollkommen verwirrt. Was mochte dieser Veränderung in ihrer Tochter hervorgerufen haben? Ginny ließ sich auf ihre Knie sinken und sah ihrer Tochter direkt in die Augen. Wo Ginny vorher nur Wut erblicken konnte, sah sie jetzt etwas völlig anderes in den Augen des Mädchens. Gott und in diesem Moment erinnerte das kleine Mädchen Ginny so sehr an Harry, dass Ginny tief atmen musste um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Was auch immer diese Änderung bewirkt hatte, Ginny hoffte, es würde so bleiben.

„Ist in Ordnung mein Schatz, ich bin nicht böse mit dir und du nicht mit mir, okay? Du brauchst nicht für immer lieb zu sein. Du kannst ruhig sagen, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt, aber ich möchte, dass du verstehst, dass ich deinen Vater sehr lieb hatte, aber nicht glaube, dass er je wieder aufwacht, falls er überhaupt wieder auftaucht. Deshalb möchte ich jemand neuen finden, den ich lieb haben kann, okay?"

Lily seufzte und meinte: „Aber muss es dieser Mann sein, er mag mich nicht und wenn du jemanden lieb haben willst, hast du doch mich."

Ginny stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie konnte das kleine Mädchen ja verstehen. Sie betrachtete die schwarzen Haare und die nur allzu bekannten grünen Augen und wünschte sich, Harry könnte sie so sehen.

Ginny drückte Lily an sich, gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihr seidiges Haar und flüsterte: „Lass uns darüber ein anderes Mal sprechen. Dieser Mann und ich werden ja nicht sofort heiraten."

Eine Weile später kehrten auch die restlichen Weasley-Angehörigen wieder Heim.

Ron schmiss sich auf einen Sessel am Kamin und starrte lange in die Flammen. Jetzt war also auch noch der letzte seiner beiden besten Freunde für immer verschwunden.

Fred schmiss sich zwischen Ginny und Bill auf das Sofa, während George sich neben dem Kamin an die Wand lehnte. Mr. Weasley hatte sich zu Lily auf den Boden gesetzt, die dabei war endlich ihre Geschenke auszupacken.

Mrs. Weasley kam mit ein paar Tassen dampfendem Honigbier vor sich her schwebend aus der Küche.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", fragte sie.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Wir haben überall gesucht und es kamen keine Erpresserbriefe an. Wir wissen nicht, was wir tun sollen."

Ron sagte grimmig: „Wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben ist!"

Molly fuhr Ron erschrocken an: „Ronald Weasley, pass auf was du in Anwesenheit der kleinen Lily sagst."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Lily, denn sie erwarteten wieder einmal einen ihrer Wutausbrüche, die Ron jedes Mal beängstigend stark an Harry erinnerten. Auch er konnte richtig wütend werden, wenn ihn etwas belastet hatte.

Aber zur Verwunderung aller saß Lily freudestrahlend zwischen ihren Geschenken und schien noch nie fröhlicher gewesen zu sein.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schulter und flüsterte Bill und Fred zu: „Ich glaube, sie wird langsam verrückt, wie unserer Tante Augusta. Erst hat sie den ganzen Abend geschrieen und getobt, dann rannte sie raus und kam fröhlicher und versöhnlicher denn je wieder ins Haus."

Nach einer Weile kamen Fleur und Lavender aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Lavender hatte sich entschlossen Fleur Gesellschaft zu leisten, während diese die kleine Lee Ann ins Bett brachte.

Lavender ging zu Ron und setzte sich auf seine Armlehne. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter und meinte: „Komm schon Ronald, Harry wird schon wieder irgendwo auftauchen, den hat noch keiner so einfach umgebracht."

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, noch nie lag Harry im Koma, als er angegriffen wurde", meinte George trocken.

Fleur, die absolut keine Lust mehr auf Weihnachten hatte, gesellte sich zu Arthur, Lily und Jeremy, die eifrig weiter Geschenke auspackten.

Es herrschte absolute Stille und wurde nur von dem Geflüster der Kinder, dem Rascheln des Geschenkpapiers und dem leisen Knistern des Kaminfeuers unterbrochen.

Plötzlich tauchte eine Person in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers auf.

Lily sprang auf und rief begeistert: „Onkel Sirius!"

Sie rannte zu ihm und schmiss sich gegen ihn. Sirius, der sonst Lily freudig in die Luft warf, tätschelte ihr diesmal nur kurz den Kopf, bevor er sich an Arthur wandte.

„Habt ihr was gefunden?"

Alle Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wie steht es mit dir und den Auroren? Habt ihr was entdeckt?", fragte Bill.

Sirius schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Ich hab die Suche vor etwa einer Stunde abgebrochen und alle Heim zu ihren Familien geschickt."

Ron sah ihn entgeistert an, bevor er rief: „Was? Wie hast du das tun können? Wir müssen ihn doch finden."

„Vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde kam ein völlig überraschender Gast in mein Büro geschneit und hat mir aufgetragen, die Suche einzustellen", meinte Sirius müde und rieb sich den Nacken.

Ginny sah verwirrt aus als sie fragte: „Dann hast du also doch etwas von Harrys Verbleib gehört? Gab es einen Brief? Wer war der Gast?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wo Harry jetzt ist und es gab auch keinen Brief. Hermine tauchte in meinem Büro auf und meinte, ich solle aufgeben zu suchen. Harry würde es gut gehen und er wolle nicht gefunden werden."

Alle starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Ron war bei Hermines Namen zusammengezuckt.

„Was, in Merlins Namen, hat Hermine damit zu tun?", fragte Ron erzürnt.

„Ja, Sirius, ich habe erst vorhin mit Hermine gesprochen und das arme Mädchen war genauso geschockt wie wir. Sie wusste gar nichts", fügte Mrs. Weasley hinzu.

„Du hast mit ihr gesprochen?", presste Ron seine Frage wütend hervor.

„Um Himmels Willen Ronald, nur weil ihr beiden Streit habt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir das arme Mädchen, dass so allein in Amerika sitzt, nicht mehr gern haben", fauchte Mrs. Weasley ihren jüngsten Sohn an.

„Aber...", wollte Ron ansetzen, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen.

„Wie auch immer, Hermine hat nur sehr wage Andeutungen gemacht, was Harry angeht und ich kann nicht ganz glauben, was ich mir zusammengereimt habe, aber Tatsache ist, dass es Harry gut zu gehen scheint und Hermine weiß, wo er sich aufhält."

„Wie meinst du das? Harry liegt im Koma und Hermine kann ihn doch nicht einfach in ein anderes Krankenhaus verlegen", flüsterte Ginny verwirrt.

Sirius holte tief Luft bevor er endlich seinen Verdacht in Worte fasste.

„Wie ich es Hermines Worten entnehmen konnte, scheint Harry nicht länger im Koma zu liegen."

„Wie bitte?", fragten Ginny und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

„Es wäre möglich, dass Harry aufgewacht ist und das Krankenhaus verlassen hat."


	7. Von neuen Plänen

Jaja, ich kann euch nicht leiden sehen und weil ihr nicht so gerne kurze Kapitel lest, dachte ich, ich hänge das nächste Kapitel direkt an, damit ihr wenigstens ein wenig entschädigt seit für die Kürze. Aber wir werden sehen, wie ich es weiterhin halte, wenn ich eure Antworten auf meine Frage, die ich euch bei meinem vorigen Kapitel gestellt habe, erhalte. ;)

**Von neuen Plänen**

„Guten Morgen Hermine, setz dich, ich hab uns Frühstück gemacht", meinte Harry fröhlich und rührte weiter das Ei in der Pfanne.

Hermine, die verschlafen aus ihrem Zimmer gewankt war, starrte Harry kurz entsetzt an bevor sie sich ihren Hausmantel fester um den Körper wickelte.

„Gott Harry, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass das kein Traum war", flüsterte sie verschlafen und setzte sich an den Esstisch.

Harry sagte nichts dazu. Er füllte zwei Teller mit Ei, Speck und Toast und stellte einen der beiden Teller vor Hermine und den anderen auf den Platz gegenüber. Danach schenkte er zwei Gläser mit Orangensaft ein und brachte auch davon eines Hermine.

Als er sich auf seinen Platz gegenüber von Hermine fallen ließ, merkte er, dass Hermine ihn stumm beobachtete.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Ach nichts, mir gingen nur ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf. Erstens ist es ewig her, dass mir jemand Frühstück gemacht hat und zweitens brenne ich darauf zu erfahren, was du jetzt vorhast."

Harry sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was sollte ich denn vorhaben?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist Harry Potter, du hast schon immer irgendeine merkwürdige Idee gehabt, was du zu tun hast. Außerdem kannst du nicht einfach hier bei mir leben und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Zumal du eine kleine Tochter hast, die bestimmt darauf brennt, sich endlich mit dir zu unterhalten."

Harry starrte betreten auf seinen Teller und flüsterte: „Ich hab bereist mit ihr gesprochen. Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen sie an Weihnachten zu beobachten, doch dann gab es Streit und irgendwie musste ich sie trösten. Keine Sorge, niemand außer uns dreien weiß davon."

„Und?", fragte Hermine, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass das schon alles gewesen sein kann.

„Und ich hab ihr ein Versprechen gegeben, aber dazu brauch ich deine Hilfe", gab Harry zu.

Hermine sah ihn interessiert an, als sie fragte: „Wie in alten Zeiten, was? Also schön was ist das für ein Versprechen und wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Hermine, kannst du dein Studium unterbrechen?", fragte Harry nun direkt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht, was machen wir beide hier in London in einer Bar in der Winkelgasse, noch dazu in einem solchen Aufzug?", fragte Hermine entrüstet.

„Komm schon Hermine, ich hab es dir schon mal erklärt. Wir sind hier, weil diese Bar Lee Jordan gehört und wir suchen dieses mysteriöse Mädchen, in das sich George verliebt hat und welches sich in Fred verliebt hat. Wir müssen herausfinden, was da abgelaufen ist um die beiden wieder zu versöhnen."

„Okay, Harry, wieso in aller Welt siehst du aber aus wie, na ja, eben wie du aussiehst?", fragte Hermine sichtlich verwirrt.

Vor ihr saß ein nicht wieder zu erkennender Harry. Seine Haare waren braun, ebenso seine Augen. Die Brille war verschwunden, dafür konnte man mit Mühe erkennen, dass er Kontaktlinsen trug. Genauso war seine Narbe verschwunden, mit Magie unsichtbar geworden. Wenn man wusste wonach man suchen sollte, dann würde man vielleicht den Harry von einst erkennen, aber eine unbefangene Person würde ihn für jemand ganz anderen halten.

Harry seufzte: „Denk doch mal nach Hermine, wenn ich versuche, das Chaos der Weasley-Familie zu beseitigen, ohne dass mich jemand erkennt, dann würde das als Fremder nicht so leicht passieren. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, aber als Außenseiter ist es reichlich schwer an die Familie des Zaubereiministers heranzukommen. Wenn ich aber als dein Freund, noch besser als dein Verlobter, der Familie vorgestellt werde, dann hab ich keine Probleme mehr. Ich kann mich mit jedem unterhalten, dank dir."

Hermine starrte ihn offenen Mundes an.

„Du glaubst also, dass ich nach vier Jahren einfach bei den Weasleys auftauche, mit dir als meinem Verlobten?", fragte Hermine sichtlich mit dem Unterton, dass sie ihn für komplett verrückt hielt.

Harry nickte, nahm ihre Hand und zog einen Ring hervor.

„Hermine Granger, willst du mich, Name wird eingefügt, sobald wir einen für mich haben, heiraten?", fragte Harry gespielt ernst.

„Harry lass den Blödsinn, ich will keinen Antrag von dir, aber gut gib mir diesen verdammten Ring. Spiele ich eben deine Verlobte, aber sobald alles wieder in Ordnung ist im Hause Weasley verschwinden wir wieder nach Amerika, nun ja ich zumindest", gab Hermine resigniert nach.

Harry grinste sie fröhlich an.

Hermine seufzte bevor sie meinte: „Darf ich vorstellen Harry Potter, noch verrückter als je zuvor, wie wäre es übrigens mit Seth?"

Harry sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ich meine als deinen neuen Namen. Ich mag Seth", erklärte Hermine augenrollend.

„Also schön, Seth und wie weiter?", fragte Harry.

„Seth Grant", meinte Hermine bestimmt.

„Wieso ausgerechnet dieser Name?", wollte Harry nun neugierig wissen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schulter bevor sie erzählte: „Ach Seth Grant ist ein junger Arzt aus meinem Krankenhaus, von dem ich Ginny einmal erzählt habe. Ich denke, so eine Geschichte sollte realistisch sein und den Namen habe ich immerhin schon einmal erwähnt, zwar nicht zu seinem Vorteil aber was solls. Ich erzählte Ginny, dass ich diesen Arzt nicht leiden kann, weil wir immer unterschiedlicher Ansicht sind und uns streiten. Hat mich und Ron aber auch nicht davon abgehalten zueinander zu finden."

Harry grinste als er an die vielen Streitereien, die Hermine und Ron miteinander hatten, dachte. Den wirklich ernsthaften Streit hatte er jedoch verpasst, dachte Harry dann traurig.

„Harry, was soll ich denn den Weasleys erzählen, warum ich jetzt auftauche?", fragte Hermine jetzt wieder nervös.

„Ach, das ist doch einfach, du erzählst ihnen einfach, dass wir vorhaben hier zu heiraten und zwar in 3 Monaten. Du erzählst, dass es seit der 4. Klasse dein Traum war einmal im Garten des Fuchsbaus zu heiraten. Mrs. Weasley wird uns bestimmt diesen Gefallen tun und alles organisieren wollen und uns bei sich einquartieren", meinte Harry leichthin.

„Gott, Harry, ich weiß nicht ob ich das überzeugend bringen kann."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern bevor er sich zu ihr beugte und leise flüsterte: „Denk nach, du wirst das bestimmt tun können, ohne dass du dir um die Gefühle anderer Sorgen zu machen brauchst, immerhin ist Ron auch im Begriff die Tante Labertasche zu heiraten."

Einen kurzen Moment sah Hermine aus, als würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen, doch dann loderte die Wut in ihren Augen. Sie straffte die Schultern und nickte entschlossen und sah sich den Ring an, den sie von Harry bekommen hatte.

Ein hübscher silberner Ring mit fünf kleinen Diamanten darin. Er war wundervoll. Kurz viel ihr der Ring ein, den sie damals von Ron bekommen hatte. Es war ein schmaler Silberreif gewesen mit einem kleinen Saphirstein in Sternenform. Auch wenn Harrys Ring vermutlich der teurere gewesen war, war ihr Rons Ring immer noch lieber, denn er hatte eine sehr große Bedeutung für sie. Es war ein Versprechensring gewesen. Ein Ring, den ihr Ron vor 6 Jahren gegeben hatte. In der Nacht des großen Kampfes gegen Voldemort hatte er ihn ihr gegeben und gesagt, wenn sie beide das überleben sollten, würden sie eines Tages heiraten.

Hermine sah auf und meinte: „Vielen Dank für den Ring Harry, du bekommst ihn wieder sobald das alles hier vorbei ist."

Harry nahm Hermines Hand in die seine und sagte: „Ich möchte, dass du ihn behältst. Er ist ein Geschenk von mir an dich. Du weißt, ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester und ich möchte, dass du ihn als Zeichen der Zuneigung deines Bruders behältst."

Hermine lächelte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an und nickte dann.

Sie war froh Harry als Bruder betrachten zu dürfen, denn seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie selbst keine Familie mehr. Doch jetzt hatte sie wieder eine, wenn auch eine sehr kleine.


	8. Von den Zwillingen

So, weiter gehts und ich hoffe, euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel...aber erst nachdem ich euch kurz geantwortet habe...

Alex Black5...warum meldet sich Harry nicht...verdammt gute Frage und ich werde nochmal drüber nachdenken...ich hab zwar bereits ein Kapitel geschrieben, in dem er es irgendwie tut, aber vielleicht werde ich in eines der Kapitel, die jetzt bald folgen werden etwas in diesem Sinne einfügen. Irgendwie hast du nämlich Recht, er könnte sich zumindest bei Sirius, Lupin und Ron melden...ich lass mir die Sache durch den Kopf gehen, ob und wann es reinpasst.

Rhapsody...sorry, das mit dem Absatz ist tatsächlich dumm gelaufen. In meinem Worddokument gibt es einen Absatz, aber hier wurdeer weggelassen.Ich muss mich noch an diese merkwüridgen Absätze die macht gewöhnen. Ich werde aber das letzte Kapitel nochmal neu reinstellen, samt Kennzeichnung für einen Absatz. ;)

So, nun noch eine kurze Anmerkung zum folgenden Verlauf. Harry hat ja nun von jetzt an zwei Namen, Harry und Seth. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr verwirrt seid oder so, es handelt sich um ein und diesselbe Person, allerdings werde ich je nachdem aus welcher Sicht ich gerade schreiben Harrys wirklichen Namen oder seinen erdachten Namen Seth verwenden.

Alles klar...viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen

**Von den Zwillingen**

„So, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen, was darf ich euch bringen?", fragte ein junger schwarzer Mann Harry und Hermine, als er an ihren Tisch trat.

Hermine lächelte zu ihm auf und meinte: „Hey Lee, schön dich zu sehen, ich hätte gern ein Butterbier und mein Verlobter hier hätte sicherlich gern einen Feuerwhiskey."

Lee sah von seinem Bestellblock auf und blickte Hermine erstaunt an, bevor er sie aus ihrem Stuhl zerrte und herzlich umarmte.

„Beim Barte von Merlin, Hermine! Schön dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Verlobt, ey? Lass mal diesen Klunker sehen", sprudelte Lee hervor und zerrte Hermines Hand nach oben.

Er stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus und meinte: „Oy, das Baby hat sicherlich viel gekostet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Eure Getränke gehen aufs Haus. Ich hol sie euch schnell, bevor ich mich zu euch setze. Wir haben vieles an Klatsch und Tratsch aufzuholen."

Lee rauschte davon und Hermine setzte sich wieder kichernd auf ihren Stuhl.

„Ich glaube, diese ganze Geschichte wird mir vielleicht doch mehr Spaß machen, als ich zuerst dachte", meinte Hermine lachend.

„So, guten Durst", meinte Lee als er die beiden bestellten Getränke abstellte und sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Lee, darf ich vielleicht kurz vorstellen? Das ist Seth Grant, mein Verlobter. Er ist Arzt in dem Krankenhaus, in dem ich mein Praktikum fürs Studium absolviere."

Lee reichte Harry grinsend die Hand.

„So, was soll ich euch zuerst erzählen? Ach, Kindchen, du hast so viel verpasst", sagte Lee seufzend.

Hermine lächelte, bevor sie erwiderte: „Weißt du Lee, wir haben nicht lange Zeit, wir sind nur auf einem Zwischenstop hier bevor wir zu den Weasleys gehen und dachten du könntest uns vielleicht ein paar Neuigkeiten aus dem Hause Weasley erzählen. Wie zum Beispiel geht es Fred und George?"

Harry warf Hermine einen anerkennenden Blick zu bevor er sich interessiert an Lee wandte.

Lees Blick wurde düster und er begann zu erzählen: „Ach Kinderchen, das ist eine traurige Sache. Im Moment ist es nur möglich mit einem von beiden zu reden, denn beide zusammen sind unerträglich. Da war dieses Mädchen. Wunderschön, mit langem kastanienbraunem Haar und grauen Augen. Cassidy Fowler hieß sie. George lernte sie bei einem Geschäftsessen kennen. Sie ist die Tochter von Benjamin Fowler, dem Besitzer vom Zonkos. Häftige Konkurrenz zwischen seinem Laden und Weasleys zauberhaften Scherzartikeln. Es ging um irgendeine Allianz, die allerdings nicht zustande gekommen ist. Jedenfalls lernte George sie kennen und sie verliebten sich sehr schnell ineinander. Irgendwann stellte George sie seiner Familie vor, tja, und ab da nahm das Böse seinen Lauf. Keiner weiß genau, was passiert ist, aber ich habe mit Fred gesprochen, mit George und mit Cassidy und jeder erzählt die Geschichte anders. Ich glaube, dieser ganze Streit ist ein riesiges Missverständnis."

Harry und Hermine warfen sich einen Blick zu bevor sie wieder neugierig zu Lee sahen.

„Was erzählten denn die drei?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Tja nun, George meinte, er hätte die beiden in Flagranti unter der Dusche erwischt, woraufhin er sich eine heftige Prügelei mit Fred lieferte. Fred ist stocksauer, weil Angelina die ganze Sache genauso sah wie George und sich zwei Wochen vor der Hochzeit von ihm getrennt hat. Fred erzählt, dass Cassidy sich an ihn rangeschmissen hat und er sie aus der Dusche scheuchen wollte, weshalb er sie an den Armen festhielt, was für George irgendwie wesentlich inniger ausgesehen haben muss. Cassidy schwört, dass sie nicht wusste, dass es Fred und nicht George war, der unter der Dusche stand. Sie sagte mir, dass sie Fred und George nur in der Vorderansicht von einander unterscheiden kann, weil, ach was weiß denn ich. Ich selber kann die beiden nicht von einander unterscheiden. Als Fred sich dann wohl zu ihr umgedreht haben muss, war sie zu Tode erschrocken, dass sie beinahe rückwärts aus der Dusche stolperte. Damit sie jedoch nicht mit voller Wucht hinfiel klammerte sie sich an Fred. Danach passierte gar nichts mehr, denn George kam hereingeschneit. Ihr seht also, dass alles ein Missverständnis ist, aber weder Fred, noch George, noch Angelina lassen mit sich reden. Das Ende vom Lied ist, dass Fred und George sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit prügeln, Angelina so weit ist Nonne zu werden und nebenbei gesagt nur noch einen Monat von ihrem Gelübde entfernt ist. Tja, und die Sache mit Cassidy ist traurig, denn sie könnte jetzt jeden Tag ihr Kind bekommen. George weiß nichts von der Sache und selbst wenn er es wüsste, würde er glauben, dass das Kind immer noch Freds sein könnte."

Hermine und Harry sahen sich beunruhigt an. Diese Geschichte war derart absurd, dass es die beiden wütend machte, wie stur Weasleys doch sein konnten.

Harry räusperte sich nach einer Weile und meinte an Hermine gewandt: „Liebes, wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen. Es ist bald später Abend und wir wollen deine Freunde, die Weasleys, doch nicht aus dem Bett klingeln."

„Oh natürlich, Seth, du hast Recht. Lee, es hat uns sehr gefreut", sagte Hermine, stand auf und reichte Lee die Hand.

Lee ergriff sie und meinte: „Die Freude war ganz auf meiner Seite. Lasst euch bald mal wieder hier blicken."

Harry und Hermine nickten bevor sie Hand in Hand die Bar verließen.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine stand neben Harry vor der Tür des Fuchsbaus und erhob nun bestimmt schon zum zehnten mal die Hand in dem Versuch anzuklopfen, doch bevor ihre Hand die Tür berühren konnte, hielt Hermine jedes mal inne und atmete erneut tief durch.

Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Es schien Hermine doch mehr zu entnerven der Familie ihres Exfreundes, schlimmer ihrem Exfreund selbst, gegenüber zu treten, als er es je zu hoffen gewagt hätte.

Als Hermine erneut einen Versuch wagte an zu klopfen, es aber wieder nicht tat, ergriff Harry ihr Hand und klopfte dann entschlossen selbst an.

Im Haus herrschte ein reges Treiben, denn immerhin war es der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag und die ganze Familie war zu Gast bei Molly und Arthur.

Nach einer Weile wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Harry und Hermine sahen sich Fleur gegenüber.

Fleur sah von einem zum anderen bevor sie laut fragte: „Ermine, bist du das wirklisch?"

Bevor Hermine oder Harry etwas sagen konnte, verstummten alle anderen Gäste, die vom Wohnzimmer aus Fleurs Stimme hatten hören können.

Dann wurde ein freudiger Schrei ausgestoßen und Lily kam aus dem Wohnzimmer geschossen.

„Tante Hermine, du bist endlich wieder da. Er hat es versprochen und da bist du."

Lily rannte um Fleur herum genau auf Hermine zu und schmiss sich gegen ihre Beine.

„Hey Prinzessin, da seh ich dich ja endlich wieder", sagte Hermine glücklich und hob Lily auf ihre Arme um sie zu umarmen.

In dem Moment kam Mrs. Weasley aus dem Wohnzimmer und sah Hermine glücklich an.

„Hermine, Schätzchen, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Komm herein und bring deinen jungen Freund mit. Ihr holt euch bei dieser Kälte ja den Tod."

Hermine trat gefolgt von Harry ein und betrat nach Fleur und Mrs. Weasley das Wohnzimmer, Lily noch immer tragend.

Hermine lächelte unsicher und meinte: „Vielen Dank, Mrs. Weasley."

Einen kurzen Moment starrten alle Hermine an wie einen Geist, doch dann regten sie sich wieder und einer nach dem anderen kam, um Hermine zu umarmen, allen voran Ginny.

Nach einander wurde Hermine von Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Fred, Bill und Fleur umarmt. Schließlich stand sie Ron und Lavender gegenüber.

Hermine musste sich für einen kurzen Moment sammeln, doch dann schloss sie erst Ron, dann Lavender in eine kurze Umarmung.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, lächelte die beiden fröhlich an und meinte: „Ich hab von eurer Verlobung gehört und wünsche euch von Herzen alles Gute."

Die Anwesenden warfen sich einen Blick zu der einen komischen Ausdruck von Verwirrung und einer seltsamen Art Trauer zeigte.

Rons Haut wurde leicht rot und er wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte, hatte er doch noch nicht einmal den Schock verdaut, sie hier vor sich zu sehen, schöner als je zuvor.

Ihre braunen Locken waren um ein großes Stück gewachsen und fielen ihr bis über die Schulterblätter.

Auch hatte er gar nicht mehr in Erinnerung gehabt, dass ihre Augen derart blau gewesen waren.

Lavender, die von der ganzen unbehaglichen Situation nichts mitbekommen hatte, lächelte Hermine fröhlich an und fing an zu Plappern.

„Ja, ist es nicht toll. Ich meine, wer hätte das gedacht. Es gab zwar mal diese kurze Episode zwischen uns beiden in unserem 6. Jahr in Hogwarts, aber jeder glaubte ja, ihr beide wäret das perfekte Paar. Naja, aber jetzt ist es eben anders gekommen, nicht wahr?"

Keiner wusste dazu etwas zu sagen und nach einer weiteren peinlich stillen Minute, fragte Lily, die nach wie vor noch auf Hermines Arm saß und sich an ihre wiedergewonnene Tante klammerte, leise: „Du, Tante Hermine, wer ist dieser Mann, der mit dir gekommen ist?"

Bei dieser Frage schien auch Molly wieder zum Leben zu erwachen und fragte: „Ja, Liebes, wer ist dieser gutaussehende junge Mann? Was tut ihr beiden denn hier?"

Hermine stellte Lily wieder auf deren Beine und ging zu Harry.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und stählte sich innerlich für die Show, die sie jetzt abziehen musste.

„Das ist Seth Grant und er ist mein..."

Harry sah zu ihr und merkte, dass sie bereits jetzt ins Schlingern kam.

„Ich bin ihr Verlobter", fügte er deshalb freundlich hinzu.

Die Weasleys starrten das Pärchen verblüfft an.

„Es freut mich sehr die Bekanntschaft einer Familie zu machen, von der meine Verlobte nur das Allerbeste zu erzählen hat."

Mrs. Weasley errötete jetzt leicht und meinte etwas verlegen: „Nur das Allerbeste? Ich bin sicher das Mädchen hat übertrieben, aber na ja, über ein Kompliment will man nicht meckern. Es freut uns ebenfalls Sie kennenzulernen."

Harry sah zu Hermine, die sich immer noch nicht ganz gefangen hatte und sagte deshalb: „Ach bitte, sagen Sie doch „du" und „Seth" zu mir. Ich habe das Gefühl, diese Familie bereits ewig zu kennen bei all den Geschichten, die ich bereits über sie gehört habe."

„Dann möchte ich dasselbe von dir verlangen. Mein Name ist Molly, das sind Arthur, Bill, seine Frau Fleur, seine Kinder Jeremy und Lee Ann, Fred und George, meine unverbesserlichen Zwillinge, mein jüngster Sohn Ronald, seine Verlobte Lavender und unser Nesthäckchen Ginevra und deren Tochter Lily", erklärte Molly, wobei sie jeweils auf die genannten Personen zeigt.

Harry nickte den Anwesenden zu, bevor er Hermine leicht in die Rippen stieß.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah dann zu ihm auf.

Harry gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie nun endlich den Grund ihres Aufenthalts erklären sollte.

Hermine räusperte sich und fuhr dann endlich fort zu sprechen: „Ja, also Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, das mag Ihnen jetzt vielleicht merkwürdig vorkommen, aber ich möchte Sie um einen großen Gefallen bitten."

„Ja was denn Liebes?", fragte Mrs. Weasley nun verwirrt.

„Nun, es ist so, dass ich, dass wird Ihnen wirklich albern vorkommen, aber ich habe seit meinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts davon geträumt einmal hier im Garten des Fuchsbaus zu heiraten und ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir das erlauben würden. Sie und ihre Kinder sind für mich wie meine Familie und ich würde so gerne mit der ganzen Familie hier meine Hochzeit feiern und zwar in drei Monaten."

Hermine war nun, nachdem sie ihr Anliegen zögerlich hervor gebracht hatte, erleichtert es endlich hinter sich zu haben.

Harry drückte ihre Hand leicht und sie fand endlich den Mut ihren Blick wieder auf Mrs. Weasley zu richten.

Molly sah Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen an und erwiderte schließlich: „Aber mein liebes Kind, natürlich sollst du deine Traumhochzeit hier haben. Ihr seid beide recht herzlich eingeladen solange hier zu bleiben."

Harry unterdrückte einen Jubelschrei, denn es verlief alles nach Plan.


	9. Von Erinnerungen

**Von Erinnerungen**

Hermine stand mit Ginny in der Küche und spülte ab. Erst hatten sie lange geschwiegen, doch dann konnte es Ginny nicht mehr aushalten und platzte mit ihrer Frage heraus.

„Ist das _der_ Seth Grant, von dem du mir erzählt hast, den du da heiraten willst?"

Hermine nickte lachend.

Ginny ging zur Tür und linste kurz ins Wohnzimmer, um einen Blick auf Hermines Verlobten zu werfen. Er saß zusammen mit Fleur, Jeremy, Lee Ann und Lily auf dem Boden und las den Kindern etwas vor. Er schien das so gut zu machen, dass sowohl die Kinder als auch Fleur ganz gespannt zuhörten.

„Merlin, Hermine, er sieht fabelhaft aus und scheint ein netter Mensch zu sein. Ist das wirklich derselbe, den du mir als unsensiblen arroganten Volltrottel beschrieben hast? Ich meine, er wirkt nicht unsensibel und auch nicht arrogant. Er sitzt da und spielt mit den Kindern, ich wünschte das Keith, dass auch hin und wieder tun würde."

Hermine lachte wieder und gab dann zu: „Er ist vielleicht wirklich kein so schrecklicher Mensch, wie ich zunächst dachte. Als wir endlich zugaben, was wir für einander empfinden, machte er eine Totalwendung. Ich meine, er kann schon mal arrogant werden und in manchen Fällen auch unsensibel, ich meine, du hast ihn noch nie als Arzt in Aktion erlebt, aber er kann auch so lieb, witzig und aufmerksam sein. Tja, ich scheine eben zunächst nur unsensible Volltrottel magisch anzuziehen. Na ja, wenigstens hat Seth sich, ganz im Gegenteil zu Ronald, als echter Traummann erwiesen."

Ginny lehnte sich neben Hermine ans Spülbecken und studierte Hermines Gesicht eindringlich, bevor sie leise fragte: „Und wie sieht es nun mit deinen Gefühlen für Ron aus? Ich meine, ich hoffe, du tust das nicht nur um Ron wegen seiner Verlobung mit Lavender eins auszuwischen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich glaube dir, dass dieser Seth ein netter Mann sein kann, aber hast du bei ihm dieselben starken Gefühle wie bei Ron oder ist er nur ein passabler Ersatz?"

Hermine warf Ginny einen ernsten Blick zu, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ich glaube kaum, dass du die richtige Person bist, um eine solche Frage zu stellen. Denk doch nur an dein eigenes Liebesleben, dann..."

Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn Lily stand nun in der Küchentür und rief freudig: „Tante Hermine, ich wollte mich bei dir noch mal für das großartige Geschenk bedanken. Es ist eine tolle Kugel. Sie leuchtet ganz wunderbar. Ich hab sie auf meinem Nachttisch als Nachttischlampe aufgestellt. Ich wusste nicht, wofür sie sonst sein sollte."

Hermine sah verwirrt auf, hatte ihr denn keiner den Zettel vorgelesen oder ihr erklärt, was es mit der Kugel auf sich hatte?

„Lily, Engel, hat denn keiner dein Geschenk gesehen und konnte dir sagen, was es ist?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und gab zu: „Ich hab sie doch niemandem gezeigt, weil Onkel Ron immer so böse wird, wenn er deinen Namen hört. Alles was du mir geschenkt hast, ist unser Geheimnis."

„Lily Herriet, du solltest wirklich nicht solche Dinge über Onkel Ron vor deiner Tante Hermine sagen", mahnte Ginny ihre Tochter.

„Das macht doch nichts. Lily, weißt du was wir jetzt machen werden? Du holst die Kugel und dann setzen wir uns zu Seth ins Wohnzimmer und ich erkläre dir, was das für eine Kugel das ist", meinte Hermine freundlich.

Lily nickte und rannte davon.

Ginny warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Hermine beachtete sie nicht, sondern ging zu Harry und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden am Kamin.

Ginny konnte beobachten, wie Seth seinen Arm um Hermines Schulter legte und ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe gab. Irgendetwas an dieser ganzen Sache, kam ihr sehr merkwürdig vor. Sie konnte nicht sagen was, aber dieser Seth machte sie nervös. Schon als er hereingekommen war, hatte ihr Herz merkwürdig schnell angefangen zu schlagen. Sie konnte jedoch nicht ihren Finger auf das legen, was ihr so merkwürdig vorkam. Wie sie die beiden jetzt so am Feuer sitzen sah, kam ihr einfach auf eine seltsame Art vertraut vor.

„Tante Hermine, hier ist die Kugel!", rief Lily fröhlich.

„Was hast du denn da, Lily?", fragte Bill sie neugierig.

Die Erwachsenen im Raum, also Ron, Fleur, Fred, George, Bill, Ginny und Harry sahen nun alle neugierig zu dem kleinen Mädchen, dass sich auf Hermines Schoss fallen gelassen hatte.

„Ist das...?", setzte Fleur an.

„Ein Denkarium", beendete Harry den Satz.

Ginny ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem Boden neben dem Kamin nieder und fragte Hermine erstaunt: „Du schenkst meiner Tochter ein Denkarium? Wozu soll ein Mädchen in dem Alter so etwas brauchen? Sie hat ja noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab."

Hermine warf Ginny einen Blick zu, der ihr zu verstehen geben sollte, dass sie ja nicht blöd war.

„Natürlich ist das kein gewöhnliches Denkarium. Normalerweise ist ein Denkarium dazu da, dass man seine Gedanken darin ablegen kann und immer wieder abrufen kann. Das ist eine etwas vereinfachte Version, die ich mir in Amerika habe erklären lassen. Es sind Kopien meiner Erinnerungen, die in dieser Kugel abgespeichert sind und man braucht keinen Zauberstab, um sie abzurufen. Lily muss die Kugel nur berühren und sich fest wünschen zu sehen, was die Kugel birgt."

„Cool", flüsterte Lily.

„Was will das Kind denn mit deinen Erinnerungen?", fragte Ron jetzt etwas bissig.

Hermine warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Zu deiner Information, Ronald, das sind nicht irgendwelche Erinnerungen. Es sind speziell meine Erinnerungen an Harry", erklärte Hermine leicht gereizt.

„Wow, noch mal cool! Danke, Tante Hermine, kann ich sie mir gleich ansehen?", fragte Lily eifrig.

Harry, der neben Hermine leicht zusammengezuckt war, wandte schnell ein: „Sollte man nicht überprüfen, ob diese Erinnerungen überhaupt angemessen sind für ein so kleines Kind?"

Nun starrten ihn alle verwirrt an.

Harry wurde leicht rot und meinte: „Ich meine, nicht das mich das was angehen würde, aber es könnte ja sein, dass solche Erinnerungen über ihren Vater mit unter nicht ganz jugendfrei sein könnten, nach allem was du mir über deine Schulzeit erzählt hast, Liebes."

Hermine grinste ihn an. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, was Harry erröten ließ. Es gab einige Dinge, auf die Harry vielleicht nicht stolz war und sicher nicht wollte, dass seine Tochter sie sah. Dann gab es Dinge, von denen er gewiss nicht wollte, dass seine Tochter sie nachahmte, wenn sie da an einige der Regelbrüche dachte. Außerdem gab es noch die schockierenden und gefährlichen Momente in Harrys Leben und natürlich so einiges nicht jugendfreies. Sie dachte da an das eine Mal, bei dem sie Harry und Ginny in einem leeren Klassenzimmer erwischt hatte. Hermine musste bei dem Gedanken kichern.

„Es sind doch nur Erinnerungen aus meiner Schulzeit. Nur Dinge über mich, Ronald, Fred, George, Ginny und Harry. Ich meine hauptsächlich über mich, Ginny, Harry und Ronald, aber hin und wieder tauchen auch Fred und George darin auf", sagte Hermine leichthin.

„Oh ja, gerade das macht es nicht besser. Ich gebe Seth da ganz recht, vielleicht sollte man das Denkarium erst überprüfen", wandte Ginny nun auch ein.

„Ach komm schon Gin, es würde mich doch zu brennend interessieren, was Hermine und Ron und auch du und Harry so in eurer Schulzeit, nun ja, so, also, vielleicht ist getrieben das richtige Wort, ja, was ihr vier so getrieben habt", meinte Bill grinsend.

Sowohl Hermine, als auch Ginny und Harry erröteten, doch allen voran war Ron derjenige mit dem am stärksten geröteten Gesicht. Harry hoffte, dass das Kaminfeuer seine Röte vertuschte, denn er wollte den anderen beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum er als Seth und Hermines Verlobter jetzt erröten sollte.

„Himmel, wofür haltet ihr mich. Lily ist ein kleines Kind. Ich hab nur Erinnerungen in das Denkarium gespeichert, die ihrem Alter angemessen sind, zumal es unter den anderen Erinnerungen genügend gibt, an das ich mich heute selbst nicht mehr erinnern möchte", sagte Hermine und warf Ron einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Komm schon Granger, sei kein Spielverderber!", riefen Fred und George gleichzeitig, was die beiden zusammenzucken ließ. Sie sahen sich kurz an und schauten dann schnell in verschiedene Richtungen.

Hermine schnaubte und sagte: „Es sind meine privaten Erinnerungen und ich habe nur vor sie mit Lily zu teilen, schließlich ist sie diejenige, die Harry nie richtig kennen lernen durfte. Ihr anderen habt ja wohl mehr als genug an eigenen Erinnerungen. Ich habe das Denkarium außerdem so angelegt, dass es nur mir und Lily Zugang gewährt, alle anderen haben leider Pech gehabt."

In der Zwischenzeit waren die Kinder, darunter auch Lily, friedlich eingeschlafen. Hermine lächelte zu dem schlafenden Kind auf ihrem Schoß hinab. Lily hatte ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und hielt die Kugel fest in ihrem Arm.

Als sie wieder aufblickte, sah sie sich einigen vorwurfsvollen Blicken gegenüber.

„Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder verbrochen?", fragte sie deshalb verwirrt.


	10. Von wütenden Freunden

So, da bin ich auch schon wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel und ich hoffe, es macht euch Freude.

Vielen Herzlichen Dank für eure netten Reviews. Bin immer froh welche zu erhalten. ;)

Außerdem kann ich euch schon sagen, dass ich ein paar mehr Kapitel geschrieben hab in der letzten Zeit, die mir total gefallen und ich schon vor Spannung umkomme, ob sie euch auch gefallen.:)

Naja, aber vorher müsst ihr euch wohl mit diesem Kapitel begnügen g

****

**Von wütenden Freunden**

Die Weasley-Familie warf sich bedeutende Blicke zu, bevor Fred meinte: „Wir haben von Sirius erfahren, dass du etwas über Harrys Verschwinden weißt."

Hermine schaute entsetzt zu Harry, der unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt gehen, Seth?", fragte Hermine nervös und wollte sich mit Lily im Arm erheben, doch Ron hielt sie mit seinen Worten zurück.

„Hermine, wir alle haben Jahre lang auf Harry aufgepasst und ihn besucht, während du eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr bei ihm warst. Jetzt ist er verschwunden und da tauchst du auf und meinst etwas über Harrys Verbleib zu wissen. Denkst du nicht, dass wir das Recht haben zu erfahren wo er ist?"

Hermine starrte auf ihre Hände und meinte mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme: „Du brauchst nicht zu glauben, dass ihr alle mir unwichtig seid, vor allem nicht Harry. Er war immer wie ein Bruder für mich. Ich musste eine Weile von hier weg, dass weißt du, Ronald, aber ich habe Harry Briefe geschrieben, in der Hoffnung, er würde irgendwann aufwachen und sie lesen. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Harry sich bei mir gemeldet hat und nicht bei euch und wenn er es will, wird er euch wissen lassen, wo er ist."

„Er ist also wirklich wach?", fragte Ginny leise.

Hermine sah sie entschuldigend an und nickte dann.

„Ginny, ich weiß nicht so Recht, was ich dir sagen soll, ohne mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, aber..."

Harry legte Hermine eine Hand auf ihren Arm und sagte: „Vielleicht solltest du einfach im Moment gar nichts sagen, Liebes. Ich denke, so respektierst du Harrys Wünsche am besten."

Hermine sah zu ihm und nickte.

Harry stand auf, lupfte Lily von Hermines Schoß und fragte dann: „Wo ist das Zimmer dieser jungen Dame? Ich denke, es wird Zeit für uns ins Bett zu gehen."

„Ich zeige Ihnen den Weg", meinte Ginny leise.

Harry nickte und folgte Ginny.

Hermine stand ebenfalls auf und fragte dann in die Runde: „Wo dürfen Seth und ich schlafen?"

„Oh, Ermine, isch abe das mit Molly besprochen. Ir schlaft in dem Zimmer der Zwillinge, denn sie werden in iren jeweiligen Wohnungen schlafen", meinte Fleur freundlich.

Hermine nickte dankbar und verließ das Zimmer.

oooooooooooooooooo

„Sie können sie dort auf das Bett legen", sagte Ginny und wies auf das Doppelbett im Raum.

Harry tat wie ihm gesagt, legte Lily auf das Bett und deckte sie zu, bevor er sie eine Weile betrachtete.

Ginny trat neben ihn und sah auf das schlafende Mädchen hinab.

„Sie haben Harry auch gesehen, nicht wahr? Als er bei Hermine war?", fragte Ginny leise.

Harry nickte und meinte: „Die Kleine sieht ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich, das muss schwer sein."

Ginny lachte.

„Nein, es ist nicht schwer. Es ist mir eine große Freude. Sie müssen wissen Harry war meine große Liebe und wenn ich das Kind sehe, sehe ich ihn. Sie kommt ganz nach ihm, wobei sie ein wenig unseres Temperamentes geerbt hat. Sie vermisst ihren Vater und das lässt sie mich spüren. Sie kann sehr anstrengend sein, vor allem in letzter Zeit."

„Sie scheint mir ein liebes Kind zu sein", meinte Harry beiläufig.

„Oh ja, heute. Ich weiß nicht, sie verhält sich sehr eigenartig. In dem einen Moment kann sie toben und mich anschreien, dass ich sie am liebsten schütteln würde und im nächsten Moment ist sie ein Engel mit teuflischem Grinsen. Das hat sie eindeutig von ihrem Vater, bei ihm ging es mir genauso."

Harry grinste leicht, bevor er sie ernst anblickte und sagte: „Miss Weasley, ich weiß, dass sie sehr wütend auf Harry sind. Ich habe es vorhin in ihren Augen gesehen. Er wäre sofort zu ihnen gekommen, aber er hielt es in dem Moment aus bestimmten Gründen wohl nicht für angebracht. Er hat sich nicht so genau geäußert, aber vielleicht fällt Ihnen dazu ja etwas ein. Denn er wäre wohl sonst sofort hier erschienen. Er schien Sie sehr gerne zu haben."

Ginny starrte stumm auf Lily, während ihre Gedanken rasten.

Harry wandte sich um und machte sich auf das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Bevor er jedoch auf den Gang hinaustrat, drehte er sich um und meinte: „Gute Nacht, Miss Weasley. Ach, und es wäre mir eine große Freude, wenn Sie mich mit meinem Vornamen, Seth, ansprechen würden. Ich würde mir wünschen, Sie und ihre ganze Familie als Freunde betrachten zu dürfen, denn Sie alle sind Hermine sehr wichtig."

Ginny wandte sich zu ihm um und gab als Antwort: „Natürlich, Seth, dann musst du mich aber auch Ginny nennen. Gute Nacht."

Harry verließ das Zimmer, lehnte sich draußen an die Tür und atmete einmal tief durch.

Ginny sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Warum brachte dieser Mann sie dazu über Harry zu reden?

Warum brachte er ihr Herz zum Rasen?

oooooooooooooooooo

„Gott, Harry, ich dachte, die gesamte Familie reist mir jetzt den Kopf ab. Hast du gesehen, wie wütend Ron war, weil ich ihm nicht sagen wollte, wo du bist. Und Ginny ist ziemlich schwer zu deuten", meinte Hermine aufgebracht als Harry das Schlafzimmer betrat.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, das wird alles besser werden, aber zuerst müssen wir uns dem ersten Problem stellen", sagte Harry.

Hermine atmete tief durch und gab sich dann geschlagen.

„Gut, wo fangen wir an?", fragte sie.

„Bill und Fleur. Ich dachte, es wäre am einfachsten den Leuten, dem Alter nach geordnet, zu helfen."

„Bill und Fleur? Wo ist bei ihnen das Problem? Sie schienen völlig normal. Bei Fred und George dagegen schien einiges nicht in Ordnung", meinte Hermine.

„Also, laut Lily will Fleur sich von Bill scheiden lassen", sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

Hermine sah entsetzt aus.

„Allem Anschein nach arbeitet Bill für Fleurs Geschmack zu viel und Bill meint, Fleur hätte eine Affäre", gab Harry zu verstehen.

Hermine sah grimmig aus, bevor sie meinte: „Ich könnte Fleur fast verstehen. Was ist nur mit den Weasleys und ihrem plötzlichen Eifer im Berufsleben. Schön, ich will nicht, dass die beiden so enden wie..."

„Wie du und Ron?", fragte Harry.

Hermine nickte.

„Gut ab morgen ist unser Ziel herauszufinden, was sich hinter dieser Geschichte mit der Affäre verbirgt und warum Bill so viel arbeitet", beschloss Harry.

Hermine stimmte zu, nahm dann ihren Zauberstab und schob magisch die zwei Betten zusammen.

Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Komm schon Harry, manchmal bist du wirklich nicht der Schlauste. Kein Mensch wird uns unsere Verlobung abkaufen, wenn wir unser Schlafarrangement nicht auf diese Weise verändern", antwortete Hermine, bevor sie sich auf die eine Seite des Bettes legte.

Harry legte sich neben sie und meinte: „Du bist eben doch die Schlauste aller Hexen."

Danach schwiegen die beiden und versuchten zu schlafen, doch nach einer Weile brach Harry die Stille und meinte: „Du hast dich heute wirklich tapfer gehalten, Hermine."

„Danke, Harry!"


	11. Von UTZs, Fleur und Kosenamen

So, sorry, dass es länger gedauert hat, aber ich stecke gerade mitten in der Berwerbungsphase (suche Ausbildungsplatz) und bin deshalb ständig unterwegs oder beschäftigt und dann genieße ich meine freie Zeit am liebsten mit nichts tun. Sorry ;)

Ich versuche aber, mich zu beeilen.

Weiter gehts...und eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel ist mir wichtig, ich bin damit nämlich sehr sehr unzufrieden. Deshalb her mit Kritik ;)

**Von UTZs, Fleur und Kosenamen**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte musste sie feststellen, dass es erst 6:00 Uhr morgens war. Sie beschloss trotz der frühen Stunde aufzustehen, denn einerseits war sie seit je her eine Frühaufsteherin gewesen und andererseits konnte sie jetzt, wo sie einmal wach war, so oder so nicht mehr einschlafen.

Sie kletterte vorsichtig aus ihrem Bett um Harry nicht zu stören, zog sich ihren rosafarbenen Seidenmorgenmantel über, schnappte ihren Laptop und verließ das Zimmer.

Sie stieg die Treppe nach unten und betrat die Küche. Zu ihrer Überraschung war sie dort nicht alleine.

„Guten Morgen, Ronald", meinte sie leise.

Ron drehte sich, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, zu ihr um.

„Morgen", grummelte er und fuhr dann fort, „auch einen Kaffee?"

Hermine nickte und ließ sich am Esstisch nieder. Ron kam mit der Tasse zu ihr, stellte sie vor ihr ab und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber.

„Was treibt dich zu so früher Stunde aus dem Bett?", fragte Hermine leicht nervös.

Ron sah sie mit unergründlicher Miene an, bevor er erwiderte: „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an und meinte: „Ich? Ich war schon immer ein Frühaufsteher, du dagegen warst doch nie aus dem Bett zu bekommen."

Ron stellte seine Tasse ab und beugte sich zu ihr.

„Stimmt schon, aber ich kann mich an Zeiten erinnern, in denen du genauso schwer aus dem Bett zu bekommen warst wie ich. Müssen wohl sehr erschöpfende Nächte für dich gewesen sein", meinte er in leisem anzüglichen Tonfall.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment schockiert an, bevor ihr Blick wieder ausdruckslos wurde.

„Ich schätze, dass mich mein Studium sehr erschöpft haben muss, etwa wie damals kurz vor unseren UTZs. Ich war damals so erschöpft vom Lernen und den Nächten in der Bibliothek, dass ich schon manchmal sehr müde war."

„Zum Teufel Studium und UTZs. Du weißt, was ich gemeint habe. Wie sieht es aus, Hermine. Komm schon lass uns wie Freunde miteinander reden. Ist dein ach so toller Verlobter in der Lage, dich so zu Lieben, dass du vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst?", fragte Ron sichtlich wütend.

„Ach, Ronald, worüber regst du dich auf? Zum einen gibt es mehr als Sex in einer Beziehung und zum anderen könntest du dieselbe Frage dir selber stellen. Aber, ach, was rede ich? Du wirst ja genügend nette und gutaussehende Frauen kennen, die dich in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen befriedigen, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine wütend und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

Ron, der ebenfalls zornig aufgesprungen war, starrte sie wütend an und wollte ihr gerade eine bissige Antwort geben, als Fleur und Bill in die Küche gestürmt kamen.

„Bill, wenn du jetzt dursch diese Tür gehst, sind wir geschiedene Leute!", rief Fleur Bill zornig hinterher.

Bill drehte sich zu Fleur um und schrie ebenfalls zornig: „Klasse, Fleur, entweder ich bleibe hier, verliere eventuell meinen Job und lasse diese armen hilflosen Menschen mit ihrem Fluch, der gerne und gut lebensgefährlich sein könnte, sitzen oder ich gehe und verliere dich und die Kinder? Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für solche kindischen Ultimaten?"

Damit stürmte er aus der Küche und Fleur ließ sich aufschluchzend auf einen Stuhl sinken.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich noch kurze Zeit in die Augen, bevor sie beide ihre Blicke in andere Richtungen wandten.

„Ich denke, ich geh jetztkurz ins Ministerium. Ich hab ein paar Dinge aus meinem Büro zu holen", murmelte Ron und disapparierte.

Hermine sah ihm zu wie er verschwand, rieb sich dann ihren Kopf, weil sich ein leichter Migräneanfall zu entwickeln begann und wandte sich dann Fleurs Problemen zu.

Hermine seufzte, holte eine weitere Tasse Kaffee und stellte sie dann vor Fleur ab.

„Brauchst du vielleicht jemanden unparteiischen zum Reden?", fragte sie freundlich.

Fleur sah zu Hermine auf, nahm dankbar die Tasse in ihre Hände und genehmigte sich einen Schluck.

„Oh ja, jemanden zum reden wäre fantastisch. Jeder ier geört zu Bills Familie. Isch kann nischt mit ihnen reden, denn sie werden alle auf seiner Seite stehen und meine eigene Familie möschte isch nischt belasten."

Hermine nahm Fleurs Hand und meinte sanft: „Du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden, wenn du etwas Frust über die Familie Weasley los werden möchtest. Ich kenne diesen Frust nur zu gut, ich meine, ich war etwa 4 Jahre mit Ron zusammen. Wo liegt euer Problem, Fleur?"

Fleur saß eine Weile schweigend da und meinte schließlich: „Isch denke, mein Problem ist nischt unbedingt die viele Arbeit, die Bill zu tun at, isch denke, es at etwas mit seiner übschen Kollegin zu tun. Isch abe das Gefühl, seit er mit dieser Frau zusammen arbeitet, arbeitet er nur noch. Isch abe keinen Beweis, dass zwischen den beiden etwas ist, aber die Eifersucht nagt an mir."

Hermine sah sie entsetzt an. Die ganze Geschichte erinnerte sie stark an ihre eigene. Der Unterschied lag nur darin, dass Ron die Aufmerksamkeit der weiblichen Bevölkerung, die aufgrund seiner Popularität wegen der ganzen Geschichte mit Voldemort und auch wegen seines Jobs als Auror in Scharen um ihn schwirrten, viel zu sehr genossen hatte. Außerdem hatte sie definitiv einen Beweis für seine Untreue, denn sie hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Hermine räusperte sich und fragte dann etwas unbehaglich: „Fleur, ich möchte jetzt nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ist an dem Vorwurf von Bill, dass du einen anderen Mann geküsst hast, etwas dran?"

Fleur schaute verwirrt auf.

„Welscher Mann und welscher Vorwurf? Bill at mir nie etwas in dieser Art vorgeworfen. Warum fragst du so etwas? Woher ast du das?"

Hermine rutschte etwas unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, bevor sie sagte: „Ich habe von jemandem erfahren, dass Bill so etwas gesagt haben muss, vielleicht nicht dir gegenüber, aber vielleicht einem seiner Brüder gegenüber oder Ginny. Wichtiger ist aber, ist da etwas dran?"

Fleur dachte eine Weile nach, bevor sie antwortete: „Ermine, isch abe keinen anderen Mann geküsst. Isch muss darüber mit Bill sprechen. Wenn er so etwas glaubt, warum spricht er dann nischt mit mir darüber?"

Hermine lächelte schwach, bevor sie entgegnete: „Wenn du so etwas bei ihm vermutest, warum sprichst _du_ dann nicht mit ihm darüber?"

Fleur dachte eine Weile nach, bevor sie leicht grinste.

„Merci Ermine und willkommen Zuause."

Fleur sprang auf, gab Hermine einen Kuss auf jede Wange und rannte dann aus dem Zimmer.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_Zur selben Zeit..._

Harry wachte auf, als Hermine das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Zuerst wollte er wieder schlafen, doch als ihm das nicht gelang, stand er auf, zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer.

Zunächst wusste er nicht Recht, was er jetzt tun sollte, doch als er Ginnys Zimmertür sah kehrte er, einem Impuls folgend, noch einmal in sein Zimmer zurück und begann einen Brief zu schreiben.

Harry überlegte eine ganze Weile, wie er seine große Liebe zurückgewinnen konnte, ohne im Moment aktiv zu handeln.

Was konnte er schreiben, dass sie sich sofort an ihn erinnerte und auch weiterhin an ihn dachte? Wie konnte er sich am besten in ihr Leben und in ihre Gedanken drängen?

Harry dachte lachend an das erste Mal,an dem er sich mit Ginny als Paar gestritten hatte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**oo Rückblick Anfang oo**_

_Ginny trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindorhauses und sah Harry konzentriert an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeiten. Er sah ein wenig müde und gelangweilt aus, so dass Ginny beschloss, es sei langsam an der Zeit für eine kleine Pause._

_Sie ging zu seinem Stuhl, umarmte ihn von hinten und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange._

„_Hey Gin", murmelte Harry beiläufig._

_Ginny sah ihn etwas erbost an, da er sie nicht richtig wahrzunehmen schien. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und meinte ebenso beiläufig: „Hey Narbie!"_

_Harry ließ seine Feder, die er gerade zum Schreiben angesetzt hatte, sinken und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an._

„_Ähm, Gin, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mich so nicht mehr nennen würdest", meinte er sehr ruhig._

_Ginny sah überrascht zu ihm hinüber und sagte dann leichthin: „Wieso? Ich finde Narbie süß!"_

„_So, du findest es also süß? Ich weiß nicht, aber wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn jemand deine äußerlichen Makel zu einem Spitznamen umformte? Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn dich jemand „Karotte" oder „Mobbelchen" nennen würde?", fragte Harry in plötzlich aufwallendem Zorn, doch in dem Moment als er Ginnys verletzte Miene sah, bereute er seine Worte sofort._

„_Karotte? MOBBELCHEN? Gott, das denkst du, sind meine äußerlichen Makel? Sehr liebenswürdig Harry!", damit stand sie auf und rannte die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinauf._

„_Wirklich sehr charmant, Potter, anzudeuten ein Mädchen, dass eine Traumfigur hat, wäre dick. Klasse gemacht, deine Eltern wären Stolz auf deine Liebenswürdigkeit", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst._

_oooooooooooooooo_

_Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle zum Frühstück erschien saß Ginny bereits am Tisch umgeben von Hermine, Parvati und Lavender. Harry setzte sich zwei Plätze von ihr entfernt neben Ron. Er wollte ihr jetzt noch nicht gegenüber stehen und sich entschuldigen, er wollte sich das für die Pause aufheben. _

„_Hey mein Freund, was ist mit dir und meiner Schwester los?", fragte Ron, als Harry neben ihm Platz nahm._

„_Nichts", murmelte Harry und begann sein Frühstück schweigend._

_Harry hörte den Gesprächen am Tisch zu und meinte, ihm müsse schlecht werden bei dem, was er aus Ginnys Ecke hörte._

„_Himmel, Ginny, willst du nicht etwas mehr zu dir nehmen als Wasser und Brot?", fragte Hermine besorgt._

„_Nein, vielen Dank, aber ich bin auf Diät", meinte Ginny freundlich._

_Harry begann innerlich bis zehn zu zählen, als er diesen Schwachsinn hörte, aber als er bei zehn angelangt war, war seine Wut mit Nichten verschwunden._

_Er sprang auf, begann einen Teller mit allem möglichen Essbaren voll zu laden und ging damit zu Ginny._

_Krachend stellte er den Teller vor ihr ab und schrie sie an: „Himmel, Ginny, das ist das Bescheuertste, was ich je aus deinem Mund gehört habe: Diät. Du bist das wunderschönste Mädchen, dass ich kenne und du hast bei weitem keine Probleme mit deinem Gewicht oder deiner Körperfülle und ich werde einen Monat nicht mit dir sprechen, wenn du nicht mindestens drei Dinge von diesem Teller ist."_

_In der Halle war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden, doch dann flüsterte ein Mädchen vom Nebentisch ihrer Nachbarin zu, und zwar laut genug, dass es alle mitbekamen: „Ich wünschte mein Freund würde mal so etwas zu mir sagen." _

_Ginny fing an zu lachen und die Mädchen spendeten Harry Beifall, d__och Harry war noch längst nicht zum Lachen zu Mute._

„_Gott, Ginny, was hast du mit deinem wunderschönen Haar angestellt?", rief Harry entsetzt als er seine Freundin zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen genauer betrachtete._

_Ginny wickelte nervös eine Locke ihres Haares um ihren Zeigefinger als sie antwortete: „Ich hab es braun gefärbt, gefällt es dir?"_

_Harry sah sie entsetzt an, bevor er erwiderte: „Hölle, nein. Dein rotes Haar war wundervoll. Wieso nur hast du das getan? Ich kann manchmal ein Idiot sein und ich weiß, dass ich diese Dinge gestern Abend nicht hätte sagen dürfen, weil esStumpfsinn war. Du bist das wunderschönste Mädchen hier und du brauchst dich nicht zu verändern, nur weil ich Schwachsinn rede. Ich dachte, gerade du würdest mir lieber in den Hintern treten, bevor du so etwas tust."_

_Ginny sprang auf, fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn._

„_Denkst du nicht, dass hätte ich gerade getan?", fragte sie ihn lachend._

_Harry wurde sich erst in diesem Moment bewusst, dass die ganze Halle mitgehört hatte und sich jetzt über ihn lustig machen würde._

_"Verdammt", murmelte Harry verlegen._

_**oo Rückblick Ende ooo**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry wusste auf einmal genau, was er schreiben wollte.

_Liebste Ginny,_

_ich weiß, du bist unendlich wütend auf mich und ich weiß nicht, wie ich je wieder alles gut machen kann. Ich kann die letzten sechs Jahre nicht zurückdrehen. Ich kann dir den Kummer, den du meinetwegen und wegen Lily hattest, nicht nehmen. Ich kann nicht noch einmal zurück und verhindern, was geschah. _

_Ich kann dir nur das Heute und Morgen so wundervoll gestalten, wie du es verdienst. Wenndas bedeuten sollte, dass du „diesen Mann", wie Lily ihn so nett nannte, heiraten musst, dann wünsche ich euch alles Gute und bin mir sicher, dass sich auch Lily eines Tages daran gewöhnen wird. Wenn es bedeutet, dass ich mich von dir fernhalten muss, dann werde ich auch das schaffen._

_Du musst nur sicher sein, dass dies das Richtige für dich ist. _

_Aber wenn es doch noch einen Teil in dir gibt, der sich wünschte, wir würden das Leben führen, dass wir vor sechs Jahren geplant hatten, dann verbau es uns nicht._

_Ich werde immer auf dich warten und für dich da sein mein liebstes Mobbelchen._

_Für immer der deine_

_Harry_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry rollte den Brief ein, band ihn mit einem Bändel zu und schob eine Rose unter das Band.

Dann schlich er in Ginnys Zimmer, legte den Brief auf ihren Nachttisch und verließ den Raum.

Im Flur kam ihm eine beschwingte Fleur entgegen, küsste ihn auf jede Wange und meinte: „Ermine ist eine kluge und übsche Frau, lassen Sie sie nicht entwischen."

Harry sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher und ging dann nach unten in die Küche.


	12. Von Frühstück

So, weiter gehts. Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Account hatte ein kleines Problem, was das hochladen von Kapitel anging. Problem gelöst und weiter gehts. Das Kapitel gefällt mir persönlich wieder besser als das letzte, aber ich bin gespannt, was eure Meinung dazu ist.

**Von Frühstück**

Lily wachte davon auf wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal verschlafen und sah dann ihre Mutter friedlich neben sich im Bett schlummern. Als Lily sah, dass die Sonne bereits begann auf zu gehen, beschloss sie, dass es Zeit zum Aufstehen war und kitzelte deshalb Ginny sanft an der Nase. Ginny begann im Schlaf zu Lächeln und als sie endlich aufwachte, packte sie Lilys Hand, zog sie über sich drüber an ihre Seite und begann sie gnadenlos zu kitzeln.

Lily schrie vor Vergnügen auf und rief: „Mama Mama, hör auf ich muss so lachen!"

„So?", fragte Ginny lachend, „ Das wird dich lehren deine Mutter noch mal mit einem Kitzeln aufzuwecken, wenn es noch so früh am Morgen ist."

Das kleine Mädchen rollte sich schnell vom Bett, um den Händen ihrer Mutter zu entfliehen und entdeckte dabei den Brief auf dem Nachttisch.

„Kuck mal, Mama, da liegt ein Brief. Vielleicht war deshalb jemand hier im Zimmer", meinte Lily ganz aufgeregt.

Ginny sah zu dem Brief, runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und fragte dann, während sie den Brief öffnete: „Jemand war im Zimmer? Das hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen."

Als Ginny den Brief las, war ihre Stimme immer mehr zu einem Flüstern geworden.

Ginny las die Worte immer und immer wieder und als sie das Wort „Mobbelchen" das dritte oder vierte Mal gelesen hatte, lief ihr eine Träne über die Wange.

Lily beobachtete ihre Mutter genau und als sie die Träne sah, nahm Lily die Hand ihrer Mutter und fragte leise: „Mama, was ist denn? Ist das ein böser Brief?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Nein, mein Liebes, es ist kein böser Brief, es ist ein netter Brief von deinem Papa."

Lilys Augen leuchteten auf.

„Wirklich, was steht denn in dem Brief?"

„Oh, Lily, das ist nicht so wichtig für dich, aber was wichtig für dich ist, ist die Frage, wie dein Papa denn von „diesem Mann" also Doktor Richards erfahren hat", meinte Ginny und sah ihre Tochter aufmerksam an.

Lilys Miene zeigte keine Regung als sie ohne darüber nachzudenken sagte: „Ich weiß nicht Mama, aber vielleicht hat Papa doch was gehört als er geschlafen hat. Vielleicht hat er Doktor Richards gehört. Vielleicht hast du gar nicht Recht gehabt, als du gesagt hast, dass Papa uns nicht hört, wenn wir mit ihm reden, sondern Tante Hermine."

Ginny sah sie noch eine Weile an. Irgendwie konnte sie es sich nicht erklären, aber einen ganz kurzen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihre Tochter etwas im Schilde führte, doch dann verwarf sie den albernen Gedanken wieder. Ein Kind in diesem Alter konnte nie und nimmer so gut lügen.

Also nahm Ginny Lily kurz in die Arme, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erklärte: „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Liebes. Pass auf, du gehst jetzt schon mal in die Küche hinunter und lässt dir etwas zum Essen und zum Trinken geben. Deine Mama kommt gleich nach, okay?"

Lily nickte und verließ dann das Zimmer, nur um gleich wieder zurückzukommen und ein kleines Täschchen mit nach unten zu nehmen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Lily die Treppe zur Küche hinunterhüpfte, kam ihr Hermine entgegen.

„Hey, Kleines, wo soll es denn hingehen?", fragte sie fröhlich.

„Mama hat gesagt, ich soll in die Küche gehen und etwas frühstücken", antwortete das Kind.

Hermine zeigte auf das Täschchen als sie meinte: „Und was ist mit der Tasche?"

„Oh, da sind eine Bürste, ein paar Haargummis und Haarklammern drin. Irgendjemand muss mein Haar zumachen, sonst kommen immer so eklige Knoten", erklärte Lily mit gerümpfter Nase.

„So? Na dann geh schnell in die Küche, denn dein Onkel Seth wartet dort auf dich und er kann ganz wunderbares Frühstück machen und bestimmt kann er dir auch mit deinen Haaren helfen", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Wirklich? Onkel Seth kann Frühstück machen und auch noch meine komischen Haare?", fragte Lily mit großen Augen.

Hermine lachte und erwiderte: „Oh ja, dein Onkel Seth ist der Größte und er hat Erfahrung mit so komischen schwarzen Haaren wie deinen."

Damit ging Hermine weiter die Treppe hinauf um sich endlich anzuziehen.

Lily sprang weiter die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo sie ihren neuen Onkel am Tisch sitzen sah, eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich.

Er schaute auf und lächelte sie an.

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin Lily von und zu Fuchsbau, welchem Umstand verdanke ich die Ehre Eures frühen Besuches?"

Lily musste über den komischen Tonfall ihres Onkels lachen und erklärte zum wiederholten Male: „Mama hat gesagt, ich soll frühstücken gehen und Tante Hermine hat gesagt, dass du ganz tolles Frühstück machen kannst. Außerdem hat Tante Hermine noch gesagt, dass du weißt, wie mein komisches Haar zugemacht werden kann, deshalb musst du mir Frühstück und einen Haargummi in die Haare machen."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er meinte: „Frühstück machen kann ich tatsächlich, aber das mit den Haare müssen wir erst sehen. Komm mal her damit und ich sehen kann, was sich mit deinen Haarenmachen lässt."

Lily ging zu ihm, stellte sich zwischen seine Beine und reichte ihm aus ihrer Tasche eine kleine rosa Haarbürste und zwei grüne Haargummis mit Plastikbären darauf.

Harry sah zweifelnd von der Haarbürste zu den Haargummis, dann drehte er Lily aber entschlossen um und wandte sich konzentriert ihren Haaren zu.

oooooooooooooooooo

Als Ginny die Tür zur Küche erreichte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und beobachtete das Treiben. Sie sah Lily zwischen den Beinen von Seth stehen, während dieser versuchte ihrer schwarzen wirren Haare, die sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte, Herr zu werden.

Ginny musste lächeln als sie sah wie vorsichtig er mit der winzigen Bürste durch das Haar ihrer Tochter fuhr, voller Angst ihr wehtun zu können.

Harry stellte fest, dass das Haar seiner Tochter genauso schwer zu bezähmen war, wie sein eigenes in Natura, deshalb kämmte er sie vorsichtig Strähne für Strähne durch, um ihr nicht wehzutun, wenn er einen Knoten in ihrem Haar erwischte.

Als er damit fertig war, teilte er das Haar in zwei gleich große Hälften und band sie dann mit den zwei Haargummis zu zwei Zöpfen in ihrem Nacken zusammen.

„So, fertig", meinte Harry schließlich.

Lily drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um und sagte erstaunt: „Was wirklich? Das ging ja schnell und hat kein bisschen wehgetan. Tante Hermine hatte Recht, du hast wirklich Ahnung davon wie meine Haare zugemacht werden müssen."

Harry sah, dass sich ein paar vorwitzige Löckchen aus den Zöpfen lösten und sich in ihrem Gesicht kringelten. Es sah ganz zauberhaft aus und war ganz typisch für die gefürchtete Potter Mähne.

Spontan drückte er Lily an sich und sagte schließlich als er sie wieder losließ: „So, und was wünschen Mylady nun zum Frühstück?"

„Eine heiße Schokolade, Rührei, Speck und Toast wären klasse", meinte Lily begeistert.

Harry musste lachen, diesen Appetit hatte sie mit Sicherheit von ihrem Onkel Ron geerbt.

In diesem Moment beschloss Ginny, die ganz verwirrt war von der Szene, die sie eben gesehen hatte, die Küche zu betreten. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Lily überhaupt kein Theater gemacht hatte, wenn es um das Kämmen ihrer Haare ging. Dieser Anblick von Seth und Lily hatte sie irgendwie berührt und sie wusste noch nicht einmal warum.

„Sie müssen das Frühstück für meine Tochter nicht machen. Ich kann das Frühstück machen", meinte Ginny.

Harry sah zu ihr auf und Ginny meinte, ihr müsse das Herz zerspringen. Diese Bewegung und dieser Blick ließen ihre Knie weich werden. Irgendwie war er ihr so vertraut. Das alles verwirrte sie.

„Keine Sorge, ich mache das Frühstück gerne, Ginny. Wir wollten doch „Du" sagen, nicht wahr? Was möchtest du? Karotten vielleicht?", fragte Harry freundlich.

Bei dem Wort Karotten sah sie verwirrt zu ihm und hakte nach: „Was? Wieso sagen Sie ausgerechnet Karotten?"

„Oh, ich meinte Karottensaft, den habe ich vorhin im Kühlschrank gesehen und vergiss das duzen, nicht?", meinte Harry unschuldig.

„Oh, ach so, ja, Karottensaft wäre wunderbar. Ich nehme dann das gleiche wie meine Tochter, dann brauchen Sie, ähm, dann brauchst du nichts extra machen", stammelte Ginny.

Sie setzte sich neben ihre Tochter an den Tisch und beobachtete Harry dabei, wie er das Frühstück machte.

Ginny wusste nichts zu sagen und war erleichtert, dass das nicht auffiel, denn Seth schien die ganze Zeit über mit dem Frühstück beschäftigt zu sein und damit mit Lily herumzualbern.

Es schien ihm Spaß zu machen, dass Essen vorzubereiten und während er Rührei, Speck und Toast machte, konnten Ginny und Lily bereist ihre Schokolade und den Karottensaft genießen, die er ihnen gebracht hatte.

Während Harry noch kochte wurde die Küche immer voller. Zuerst kam Ron wieder zur Küchentür herein und setzte sich an den Tisch, dann gesellten sich nach kurzer Zeit auch Hermine, Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, Fleur, deren zwei Kinder und die Zwillinge dazu.

Mrs. Weasley wollte Harry sofort vom Kochen ablösen, doch Harry komplimentierte sie wieder freundlich zum Küchentisch und meinte, er würde das Frühstück heute machen als Dank für die Erlaubnis der Hochzeit in ihrem Garten.

Harry hatte großen Spaß daran für alle zu kochen, auch wenn die Gespräche am Tisch wesentlich weniger laut und fröhlich waren als er es kannte.

Als das Essen schließlich fertig war, stürzte sich die komplette Familie hungrig darauf.

„Mann, Seth, das schmeckt klasse", meinte Fred kauend.

Mrs. Weasley lobte ihn ebenfalls mit den Worten: „Benutzen Sie irgendwas spezielles für dieses Rührei? Es ist himmlisch."

Harry wurde rot im Gesicht und Hermine tätschelte ihm lächelnd die Hand, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel Ron wahrnahm, der wohl irgendwas von „man kann es gerade so essen, wenn man sehr hungrig ist" vor sich hin murmelte.

Ginny sagte gar nichts dazu, denn ihr war sehr mulmig zu Mute. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ein solches Rührei schon einmal gegessen zu haben, aber irgendwie konnte oder wollte sie ihren Finger nicht darauf legen, woher es ihr so bekannt vorkam.

ooooooooooooooo

So, das war das nächste Kapitel und hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Über Reviews freue ich mich immer ;)


	13. Von Quidditch

So, ihr Lieben, hier ein neues Kapitel und ich muss gleich vorwarnen, dass ich für das nächste länger brauchen werde, weil ich jetzt viel um die Ohren habe. Demnächst hab ich Prüfungen und ich muss dafür lernen, dann die ganzen Osterfestle und dann hat mein Neffe Geburtstag und dann werde ich ne Woche in Prag sein. Ich hoffe, ich kann euch noch vor Prag mit einem Kapitel beglücken, aber ich kann es nicht garantieren. Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen.

Naja, genug davon. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

****

**Von Quidditch**

Als er das Frühstück beendet hatte, sprang Ron auf und rief: „Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Quidditch?"

„Klar, bin dabei, was ist mit Ihnen Seth?", fragte George an Harry gewandt.

Harry wollte aus vollem Herzen ja sagen, meinte aber dann unsicher: „Ich weiß nicht, ist das so was wie Scrabble?"

Fred lachte und fragte: „Weiß nicht, ist Scrabble so etwas wie Quidditch? Woher sollen wir dir deine Frage beantworten, wenn du sie mit Dingen vergleichst, die wir nicht kennen?"

„Oh Liebling, ich fürchte Quidditch ist eine Sportart, kein Brettspiel. Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn du mitspielst", meinte Hermine lächelnd.

„Aber aber, Miss Granger, du wirst einem Mann doch nicht das Vergnügen einer Sportart nehmen wollen oder weiß er noch gar nicht so genau wer du und wir sind?", fragte Ron höhnisch.

„Ach, Ronald, du solltest wissen, dass ich vor meinem Freund, ja sogar Verlobten, nichts verheimliche. Natürlich weiß er, dass ich eine Hexe bin, sonst hätte ich Lily wohl kaum in seiner Anwesenheit das Denkarium erklärt. Sowieso hätte er es spätestens nach Harrys Auftauchen...", Hermine verstummte als sie die Mienen der Anwesenden sah.

Es war wohl keine gute Idee gewesen Harry gerade jetzt zu erwähnen.

Harry sah sich kurz nervös um, bevor er sich räusperte und meinte: „Gut, wie war das jetzt noch mal mit dieser Quidditchsportart, die wir eben im Begriff waren zu spielen? Ich liebe Sport."

Ginny sah zu ihm, sprang auf und sagte: „Ja, lasst uns spielen. Komm Lily hol doch eben Mamas und deinen Besen, außerdem könntest du den Besen deines Vaters holen, damit Seth ihn sich borgen kann, ja Schätzchen?"

Lily nickte und sprang vergnügt davon.

Ginny packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn durch die Hintertür nach draußen, so dass auch die restlichen Anwesenden gezwungen waren die Küche zu verlassen um Quidditch zu spielen.

ooooooooooooo

Während George mit Lily und Hermine zusammen versuchte Harry das Spiel zu erklären, nahm Ron Ginny auf die Seite.

„Ginny, warum zum Teufel leihst du diesem Kerl Harrys Besen?"

„Wieso denn nicht. Komm schon Ron, wenn Harry der Besen so wichtig wäre, dann wäre er bereits hier gewesen und hätte ihn geholt, mal davon abgesehen wird er sich wahrscheinlich sowieso sobald als möglich einen der neusten Besen zulegen. Der Feuerblitz war vielleicht mal gut als Harry in die Schule ging, aber jetzt gibt es schon längst bessere und..."

„Aber meinst du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist Harrys Besen einfach an _ihn_ zu verleihen? Er ist ein Anfänger und wird ihn bestimmt kaputt machen. Ich meine sieh ihn dir an, er sieht nicht wie der beste Sportler aus."

„Ach, findest du? Ich finde eher, dass er ziemlich sportlich aussieht. Vielleicht ein bisschen blass um die Nase, aber das könnte von seinem Beruf als Arzt kommen. Vielleicht hat er nicht genug Zeit sich in die Sonne zu legen um sich ein wenig Gesichtsfarbe zuzulegen."

„Für mich ist er eher dürr und fast ein wenig eingebildet. Irgendwie erinnert er mich stark an Malfoy das Frettchen."

Ginny sah Ron verdutzt an, bevor sie in Lachen ausbrach.

„Du bist eifersüchtig!"

„Was? Auf wen sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?"

„Ronald Weasley, du bist eifersüchtig auf Seth Grant. Du bist eifersüchtig auf ihn, weil er Hermines Verlobter ist und du dir eingestehen musst, dass er sehr nett ist, gut mit Kinder umgehen kann, deine Familie ihn zu mögen beginnt, er gut aussieht und ach ja, hab ich schon erwähnt, weil er Hermines Verlobter ist? Sie sehen gut aus als Paar und sie scheinen einander aufrichtig zugetan zu sein."

Ron sah Ginny an, als wäre sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden.

„Ginny, das ist Schwachsinn. Warum sollte mich all das kümmern? Hermine gehört zumeinen besten Freunden und ich gönne ihr ihr Glück. Ich meine, ich bin schließlich auch mit jemandem anderen verlobt."

„Ja, weil du ein Blödmann bist!", rief Ginny entrüstet und ging davon.

Wieder war sie wütend auf ihren Bruder, aber sie war auch ein wenig wütend auf sich, weil all die Dinge, die sie eben zu Ron über Seth gesagt hatte auch ihr nahe gingen.

ooooooooooooo

„Also schön, lasst uns Mannschaften bilden. Ich würde sagen, ich spiele mit Ginny und Seth", meinte Fred.

„Schön, dann spielen Lily, George und ich miteinander", sagte Ron.

George winkte Hermine zu sich und erklärte: „Hermine, du bist Schiedsrichter. Wer zuerst 100 Punkte hat, hat das Spiel gewonnen. Jeder Treffer zählt 10 Punkte. Jede Mannschaft hat ein Tor, wie sie es verteidigen ist das Problem der Mannschaft."

Hermine nickte und stellte sich wieder an den Spielfeldrand.

Harry sah sich um und murmelte dann Ginny zu: „Ist es nicht ein wenig gefährlich für ein so kleines Mädchen wie Lily?"

Ginny begann zu lachen: „Keine Sorge, Seth, Lily ist wahrscheinlich eine der besten Spielerinnen hier. Sie ist klein, wendig, ein guter Fänger und sehr schnell. Ihr mag zwar die Kraft zu werfen noch fehlen, aber das macht sie durch ihre Fliegkunst wieder wett. Sie ist schließlich meine und Harrys Tochter. Sie besteht also praktisch zu 100 Prozent aus Superquidditchgenen."

Harry musste sich wohl mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden geben, auch wenn er trotzdem ein wenig beunruhigt war. Er hatte ein böses Gefühl.

Dennoch war er sehr gespannt darauf seine Tochter fliegen zu sehen.

Als er sah, dass bereits alle in der Luft waren, stieß auch Harry sich vom Boden ab. Ein absolutes Gefühl der Freude machte sich in ihm breit und er spürte sofort das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Sein alter Feuerblitz fühlte sich einfach klasse an, auch wenn er sagen musste, dass der neue Donnerblitz, den die Weasleys flogen, noch um Klassen besser war, nur Lilys Besen ein Nimbus 3000 war etwas langsamer als die anderen, aber wohl auch leichter in der Handhabung.

Er war noch ganz versunken in die Beobachtung seiner Tochter, die, wie er feststellen musste, in der Tat eine außergewöhnlich gute Fliegerin war, als er in der Ferne einen Pfiff wahrnahm. Dann sah er einen Quaffel durch die Luft fliegen und direkt in Rons Armen landen. Ron flog mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu und Harry bekam fast ein wenig Angst vor ihm.

„Seth, halten Sie ihn vom Tor ab!", rief Fred ihm zu.

Harry merkte, dass er direkt vor dem Tor war und nun erwachte sein Ehrgeiz. Ron war zwar sein bester Freund, aber er würde ihn dennoch nicht ungehindert ein Tor schießen lassen.

Ron kam näher und warf den Quaffel mit voller Wucht Richtung Tor, jedoch konnte Harry ihn, dank seiner guten Reflexe mit seinem Besen abwehren.

Nun nahm Ginny den Quaffel auf und flog mit Fred in die Richtung des gegnerischen Tores.

Ron blieb bei Harry und meinte wütend: „Glaub nur nicht, dass es vorbei ist!"

Dann flog er davon und Harry musste sich wirklich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht zu lachen. Oh ja, Ron konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, was er gut fand, denn es konnte eigentlich nur etwas mit Hermine zu tun haben.

Im Laufe des Spieles wurde Rons Wut immer deutlicher erkennbar und es kam der Punkt, an dem die anderen Mitspieler nur noch entsetzt zusehen konnten. Hermine hatte das Spiel schon mehrfach abgepfiffen, aber weder Ron noch Harry schienen es zu bemerken. Ron und Harry boten sich eine unerbittliche Schlacht um den Quaffel. Zunächst war es stets Ron gewesen, der Harry angriff, ob nun durch Flugmanöver, Bodychecks oder Worte. Harry hatte es mehr oder weniger hingenommen, doch an irgendeinem Punkt, keiner wusste so Recht welchem, war Harry dazu übergegangen zurückzuschlagen.

oooooooooooooooo

„Komm schon Seth Kumpel, komm aus den Hufen, du fliegst wie eine Ente!", rief Ron ihm zu und Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Es war ungefähr schon die hundertste Beleidigung und er war sich sicher, dass er schon dutzende blaue Flecke hatte, so oft hatte Ron ihn bereits angerempelt. Dennoch hielt er sich zurück, denn er wusste ja, was Ron dazu trieb ihn so zu behandeln.

Wieder setzte Ron zu einer Attacke an, blieb jedoch diesmal direkt neben ihm und zischte ihm zu: „Du wirst nie von meiner Familie aufgenommen werden und selbst für Hermine bist du nur die zweite Wahl. Keiner will dich hier, also verschwinde."

Harry wusste eigentlich, dass Ron sonst ein netter Mensch war und im Moment nur die Eifersucht aus ihm sprach, aber dennoch verletzten ihn seine Worte sehr. Das, und auch ein wenig, weil als Hermines Verlobter auf dieses Kommentar eine Reaktion folgen musste, veranlasste Harry Ron derart hart anzurempeln, dass dieser vor Überraschung fast vom Besen geworfen wurde.

Ab diesem Moment lieferten sie sich einen wahren Schlagabtausch.

ooooooooooooooooo

„Gott, irgendjemand sollte doch etwas dagegen unternehmen!", riefen Ginny und Hermine. Währende jedoch Hermine jedes Mal einen Schrei unterdrücken musste, wenn Ron knapp vom Besen fiel, bangte Ginny nicht um Ron, sondern um Seth.

Sie konnte es sich wirklich nicht erklären und sie wollte es auch nicht, denn der Mann, zu dem sie sich derart hingezogen fühlte, war niemand anderes als Hermines Verlobter, außerdem war sie selbst verlobt, aber ändern konnte sie es auch nicht.

„Wozu? Die beiden haben offensichtlich etwas miteinander zu klären und wir sollten ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu geben, nicht wahr, George?", fragte Fred amüsiert.

„Richtig, Fred", meinte George ohne zu überlegen, dann sah er entsetzt zu seinem Bruder.

„Ich geh dann mal ins Haus", murmelte George und flog davon.

Fred schüttelte traurig den Kopf und kehrt auch Richtung Haus zurück.

Lily, die das Ganze beobachtete, zitterte am ganzen Körper, sie konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum ihre Onkel Ron und Seth sich schlugen. Sie mochte beide wirklich gern und sie wollte nicht, dass sich einer von ihnen schlimm verletzte, also flog sie, ohne zu überlegen, direkt auf die beiden Männer zu und warf sich zwischen die beiden.

oooooooooooooooooo

Als Ginny ihre Tochter direkt auf die beiden Kampfhähne zufliegen sah schrie sie entsetzt ihren Namen.

Harry blieb das Herz stehen als er Ginny derart verzweifelt den Namen ihrer Tochter schreien hörte. Er stellte seinen Kampf augenblicklich ein, um sich nach Lily um zu sehen. Als er sich wieder zu Ron drehte, sah er gerade noch seine Faust ausholen und Harry schloss die Augen in Erwartung des Schlages. Doch der Schlag kam nie. Harry öffnete schnell die Augen als er entsetzte Schreie hörte. Allen voran schrie Ron am lautesten, denn, wie Harry feststellen musste, hatte sich Lily zwischen sich und Ron geworfen und Ron hatte zwar seinen Schlag noch verlangsamen können, jedoch nicht vollkommen stoppen. Er hatte Lily noch erwischt, die daraufhin bewusstlos vom Besen sank und in die Tiefe stürzte.

Ginny, Hermine und Ron waren wie erstarrt und konnten dem Sturz der kleinen Lily nur hilflos zusehen.

Doch Harry schaltete sofort.

Er war zu weit weg, um ihren Aufprall noch verhindern zu können, in dem er sie auffing, also schnappte er ohne zu überlegen seinen, unter seiner Jacke versteckten, Zauberstab und rief: „Arresto Momentum!"

Es war der erste Zauber, der ihm in den Sinn kam und er hatte ihn viele Jahre zuvor von Dumbledore aussprechen hören, als er, Harry, bei einem Quidditchspiel vom Besen gefallen war, weil er den Dementoren nicht Stand halten konnte.

Lilys Fall wurde enorm gebremst, so dass sie schließlich nur wenige Meter über dem Boden zum Stehen kam.

Harry flog zu ihr hinunter, nahm sie auf seine Arme und landete mit ihr.

Ron, Ginny und Hermine erwachten aus ihrer Erstarrung. Hermine blieb mit zittrigen Knien stehen, während Ginny und Ron sofort zu Harry eilten.

„Gott, es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ginny es war keine Absicht. Gott, Seth, danke Mann, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann...", Ron konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn er klappte auf dem Boden zusammen und zum ersten Mal konnte Harry Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.

„Kein Problem", murmelte Harry verlegen.

Ginny war die nächste, die bei ihm ankam. Sie warf sich um seinen Hals, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und rief: „Gott sei Dank. Vielen vielen Dank, wie soll ich das je wieder gut machen!"

Harry lächelte sie freundlich an, drückte ihr das bewusstlose Kind in die Arme und meinte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, bring das Mädchen rein und kümmere dich um sie. Wir sind ja schließlich fast so etwas wie eine Familie."

Ginny nickte und lächelte ihm unter Tränen zu, dann ging sie mit Lily im Arm ins Haus.

Hermine, die sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, rief gespielt entsetzt: „Seth, du bist Zauberer?"

Harry sah sie verwirrt an, dann dämmerte ihm, dass er ohne drüber nachzudenken Lily mit einem Zauber gerettet hatte.

„Äh, ich konnte es dir irgendwie nicht sagen, zumal ich es bei dir bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Harry auftauchte ja auch nicht wusste und seither war nie der richtige Augenblick", murmelte Harry.

Hermine kam zu ihm, umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Kein Problem. Jetzt weiß ich es und es ist ein großes Glück für uns."

Harry löste sich von ihr und meinte: „Ich gehe eben hinein und sehe nach der Kleinen, vielleicht solltest du nach deinem Freund hier sehen."

Hermine nickte und sah Harry hinterher, der zum Haus ging, dann trat sie zu Ron und ließ sich neben ihm ins Gras sinken.

„Gott Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Lily doch nicht verletzen."

„Nein, sie nicht, aber Seth schon. Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es kam einfach so über mich."

Hermine sah ihn ärgerlich an und meinte: „So? Was meinst du, wie es dir gehen würde, wenn ich jetzt direkt zu Lavender ginge und sie derart verprügelte, dass sie zwei Monate nicht mehr gehen könnte und dir dann als Erklärung bieten würde, dass ich nicht wüsste wieso ich das getan habe, es wäre einfach so über mich gekommen. Wie würde dir das gefallen? Und zweifle nicht daran, dass ich Lavender nicht verprügeln könnte. Ich hätte kein Problem damit, dieser lästernden Kuh das Maul zu stopfen."

Ron sah entsetzt zu ihr auf, dann begann er zu lachen.

„Ach Hermine, du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert und ich hoffe Lavender wird dir nie einen Anlass dazu geben, sie zu verprügeln."

Hermine stand auf und ging Richtung Haus, als sie zu ihm meinte: „Weißt du Ron, das hat sie bereits getan."

Sie ging weiter Richtung Haus und Ron sah ihr hinterher. Er beobachtete ihren Gang, ihr Haar, er roch ihren Duft und sein Herz verkrampfte sich vor Sehnsucht. Er war so ein Vollidiot gewesen und jetzt war es zu spät.

„Hermine!", rief er und sie blieb stehen.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut!"

Hermine blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann ging sie weiter.

„Hermine!", rief er erneut.

Diesmal fuhr Hermine herum und schrie: „Was ist denn noch Ronald?"

Ron grinste sie an und meinte: „Ich kann diesen Kerl immer noch nicht leiden."

Hermine nickte, dann wandte sie sich um und verschwand mit einem Lächeln um den Mund im Haus.

oooooooooooo

So, so weit erst mal zu diesem Kapitel und ich hoffe, ich kann mich bal mit einem neuen Kapitel zurückmelden.

Lasst mich wissen, was ihr von diesem (endlich ein wenig längerem) Kapitel haltet. :)


	14. Von überfälligen Besuchen

So, weiter gehts. Ich fürchte, diese Kapitel könnte ein wenig langwierig werden. Ich selber bin mal wieder nicht so zufrieden damit, aber es war einfach eine Sache, die passieren muss. Ich denke, dass das nächste Kapitel dafür wieder interessanter wird.

****

**Von überfälligen Besuchen**

Harry sah sich an diesem Abend einer etwas unangenehmen Aufgabe gegenüber, auf die er sich im tiefsten seines Herzens schon sehr freute.

Er hatte diese Aufgabe lang genug vor sich her geschoben, doch jetzt war es Zeit.

Er musste endlich seinen Paten und dessen einzig übriggebliebenen besten Freund, die besten Freunde seines Vaters, besuchen.

Sirius und Lupin verdienten Gewissheit über seinen Verbleib, wo er doch praktisch wie ein Sohn für die beiden war, wie sie auch für ihn seit jeher seine Vaterfiguren waren.

Harry lief ein wenig nervös in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.

Er wusste ja schließlich nicht was ihn erwartete.

Über Mr. Weasley hatte er erfahren, dass Lupin heute extra aus Hogwarts gekommen war um Sirius zu besuchen.

Wie Harry sich sagen lassen musste, war Lupin inzwischen der Schulleiter von Hogwarts geworden und hatte so in den Winterferien Zeit seine Freunde nahe Londons zu besuchen.

Harry hörte, wie sich die Zimmertür öffnete und die kleine Lily hereinschaute.

Lächelnd sah Harry der Kleinen entgegen.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass das Kind keine Zeichen eines blauen Auges aufwies.

Hermine hatte es im Handumdrehen weggehext.

„Na, was treibt Sie hier her, Mylady?"

Lily kicherte und meinte: „Grandma sagt, ich soll dich zum Abendessen holen."

„Ich fürchte, das Angebot muss ich heute ablehnen. Ich habe ein paar Freunde hier in England, die ich heute besuchen möchte."

„Oh", sagte Lily ein wenig enttäuscht.

Harry sah es und es wärmte ihm das Herz.

In diesem Moment schwoll ihm das Herz über vor Liebe für das kleine Mädchen mit seinen Haaren und Augen.

„Ihr dürft nicht traurig sein, Mylady, sonst bringe ich es nicht über mich zu gehen und das würde meine Freunde sehr traurig machen. Ich verspreche, ich bin zurück bevor Ihr zu Bett gehen müsst", sagte Harry und hob seine Hand um einen Schwur anzudeuten.

„Na gut, aber wenn du nicht wiederkommst, dann muss ich es wohl meinem Papa sagen, wenn er mich wieder besuchen kommt und dann steckst du in der Klemme, Onkel Seth. Papa wird dich in der Luft zerreißen, wie er es mit dem bösen Zauberer Wollimort gemacht hat", sagte Lily mit misstrauischer Miene.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Er wusste nicht, ob es an Lilys Worten lag oder an dem Blick, der eine perfekte Nachahmung ihrer Mutter war.

„Na, das wollen wir ja nicht, also muss ich mich wohl beeilen. Ihr solltet jetzt zum Essen gehen."

Mit einem letzten strengen Blick auf Harry ging Lily wieder zur Tür.

„Onkel Seth, bist du ein wirklich richtig guter Zauberer? Mama sagt, keiner hat gewusst, dass du zaubern kannst, nicht mal Tante Hermine. Erst als du mich gerettet hast, haben sie es gewusst. War das nicht schrecklich gemein von dir, Tante Hermine anzuschwindeln? Ich meine, wenn du so ein Geheimnis hat, musst du es dann nicht erzählen, weil dann Tante Hermine sehr traurig ist?", fragte Lily bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Harry dachte einen Moment nach bevor er dann antwortete: „Ja, ich denke, da hast du Recht. Ich hätte deine Tante Hermine nicht anschwindeln sollen. Eigentlich sollte man niemals schwindeln, aber manchmal ist es vielleicht viel besser eine Weile zu schwindeln. Aber irgendwann muss man die Wahrheit sagen. Was allerdings das Zaubern angeht, so denke ich, dass ich ein ganz ordentlicher Zauberer bin."

Lily nickte zufrieden und meinte dann mit strenger Miene: „Aber du darfst meinem Papa nicht weh tun, wenn er dich in der Luft zerreißt, sonst rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir."

Damit verließ sie das Zimmer.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry stand vor dem riesigen Gebäude am Grimmauld Place und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Das Haus sah von außen wesentlich ansprechender aus, als bei seinem letzten Besuch hier.

Es waren draußen schöne Blumen gepflanzt und die bunten Vorhänge an den Fenstern ließen das Gebäude gleich einladender wirken.

Harry straffte mit einem letzten Blick auf die beleuchteten Fenster seine Schultern, ging auf die Tür zu und klopfte fest gegen die Türe.

Er hörte von drinnen lachende Stimmen, ein Hund bellte und das Geschrei von Kindern wurde laut.

Harry musste lächeln als er diese Geräusche wahrnahm.

Sein Pate schien endlich ein erfülltes Leben zu führen.

Als die Tür aufging, stand Harry immer noch lächelnd davor und sah eine sehr hübsche blonde Frau vor der Tür stehen.

„Oh, kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Sir?", fragte die Frau.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an, bevor er sagte: „Arabella, erkennst du mich nicht mehr?"

Arabella, ehemalige Figg, jetzt Black, sah den jungen Mann vor ihrer Tür an und schüttelte ein wenig verständnislos den Kopf.

Harry dachte kurz nach, dann viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er hatte ja noch seine Zauber aktiv, die sein Aussehen veränderten.

„Ach ja, einen Moment, das haben wir gleich", sagte Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich.

Arabella reagierte sofort als Harry seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Expelliarmus!"

Harrys Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und er sah blinzelnd von seiner leeren Hand zu Arabella.

„Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr so misstrauisch seid. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass Moody mir gegenüber steht."

Arabella starrte nach wie vor verwirrt den jungen Mann, vor ihrer Tür, an, dessen Aussehen sich jetzt komplett verändert hatte.

Aus braunen Haaren waren schwarze geworden und aus braunen Augen waren grüne geworden.

Auf seiner Stirn war eine sehr verblasste Narbe zum Vorschein gekommen.

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?", fragte Arabella mit beiden Zauberstäben auf Harry gerichtet.

Harry seufzte und antwortete: „Ich bin es Arabella, Harry, das siehst du doch!"

„Ja, als wenn ich darauf hereinfallen würde. Jeder weiß wie Harry aussieht und könnte sich als er ausgeben. Wer sind Sie wirklich und was wollen Sie hier?"

„Das ist ja noch schlimmer als Moody. Ich bin ich und niemand anders, das kannst du mir glauben", sagte Harry und machte einen Schritt auf Arabella zu.

„Locomoto Mortis!"

Harry hielt mitten in seinem Schritt inne und starrte mit erschrockenen Augen auf Arabella, bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte.

„Wer ist denn an der Tür, Liebes?", fragte Sirius, der jetzt neben Arabella an der Tür auftauchte.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der vor der Tür auf dem Boden saß.

„Verdammt noch mal Sirius, Arabella hat mich verhext!", rief Harry, der sich den schmerzenden Hintern rieb.

Sirius riss seine Augen auf.

„Harry? Bist du das Junge?"

Harry sah mit vor Zorn blitzenden Augen zu seinem Paten auf.

Noch nie hat er seiner Mutter so ähnlich gesehen wie in diesem Moment, dachte Sirius.

„Natürlich bin ich es. Das sag ich doch die ganze Zeit. Wollt ihr Beweise? Ich weiß von der Karte des Rumtreibers und von Sirius Flucht aus Hogwarts. Verdammt, ich kann dir jeden einzelnen Namen von Arabellas verflixten Katzen aufzählen. Mal sehen, da waren Sparkle, Twinky, Cleopatra und..."

„Oh Gott, Harry, du bist es wirklich. Es tut mir so leid."

Arabella ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und nahm Harry in den Arm.

All die Jahre, als Harry bei den Dursleys gewesen war, hatte sie auf ihn aufgepasst.

Er war ihr ans Herz gewachsen wie ihr eigener Sohn und jetzt war er wieder da.

„Was ist denn los, dass ihr solange hier an der Tür rumsteht?"

Mit diesen Worten tauchten Lupin und Tonks neben Sirius an der Tür auf.

„Oh, die verlorene James-Brut ist wieder aufgetaucht", meinte Sirius trocken.

Tonks schrie freudig auf und nahm den Platz neben Arabella ein und umarmte Harry ebenfalls.

Lupin blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Wer genau hinsah, konnte erkennen, dass er ein paar Freudentränen wegblinzelte.

„Und warum sitzt er auf dem Boden?", fragte Lupin nach einer Weile ruhig.

Sirius machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ach, weißt du, der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten wurde von meiner hinreißenden Frau mit einem Beinklammer-Fluch belegt."

Lupin schmunzelte und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Habt ihr beiden euch jetzt endlich genug lustig gemacht? Wäret ihr vielleicht so freundlich und würdet mir helfen?", fragte Harry ein wenig von Arabellas und Tonks Umarmung erstickt.

Sirius und Lupin sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie sich ihre Frauen schnappten, sie auf die Seite stellten und dann Harry unter die Arme griffen.

„Ach weißt du, Junge, es gefällt uns ganz gut, wie du jetzt bist. Nicht wahr, Remus, alter Freund?", fragte Sirius fröhlich.

„Aber natürlich, Sirius, alter Freund. So ein Beinklammer-Fluch hat etwas absolut positives", meinte Remus heiter.

Harry sah von einem zum anderen.

„Ihr wollt mich auf den Arm nehmen oder?"

„Aber nein, Harry, wo denkst du hin? Dieser Fluch garantiert uns nur, dass du uns nicht davonläufst bis du uns ein paar zufriedenstellende Antworten gegeben hast", sagte Sirius bevor er Harry kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

Harry seufzte tief bevor er sich seinem Schicksal ergab.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wo, zum Teufel, hast du gesteckt? Kannst du dir vorstellen, was Remus und ich für Ängste durchgestanden haben? Einfach zu verschwinden, ohne ein einziges Wort?", schnauzte Sirius Harry an.

Die beiden hatten Harry auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und nun tigerte Sirius schon eine halbe Stunde wütend vor ihm hin und her.

Remus lehnte Harry gegenüber am Kamin.

„Ja, Sirius, guter Freund, bring dem jungen Kerl mal ein wenig Vernunft bei, damit aus ihm nicht so ein verkorkster Mann wie du oder sein Vater wird."

Sirius sah auf und schnaubte, bevor er zustimmend nickte.

„Da hörst du s, Harry! Du willst doch nicht so enden wie ich oder dein Dad? Du willst doch nicht auch dauernd in der Klemme stecken. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Hach ja, spazier ich mal eben aus dem Krankenhaus, wird mich schon keiner vermissen?"

„Äh, weißt du, das war so...", fing Harry an, doch weit kam er nicht.

„Und dann Hermine zu schicken, die uns einfach so eben erklärt, dir geht es gut, aber sie kann uns nicht sagen, wo du steckst. Das war verdammt töricht von dir Harry. Wie konntest du zulassen, dass ich mich so zum Narren mache. Jetzt muss ich mich bei dieser verdammt schlauen Hexe entschuldigen. Bei so jemandem wie ihr sollte man nicht in der Kreide stehen", sagte Sirius aufgebracht.

Remus nickte und meinte: „Ja, Harry, das war nicht nett von dir. Dein armer Pate will noch eine Weile Leben. Was denkst du, was ihm blüht, wenn Hermine sich rächt oder noch schlimmer, die Leitung von St.Mungos übernimmt? Da kann er ja nie wieder zum Arzt. Außerdem will ich gar nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn sie und Ron sich wieder vertragen. Dann bekommt Sirius Weasley-Schläge. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

„Ja, wisst ihr, das war so."

Wieder kam Harry zu keiner Erklärung.

„Und weißt du überhaupt, was du mir und meiner armen Frau zugemutet hast? Dobby war deinetwegen so bestürzt, dass das Essen ein Desaster war. Und kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das aussieht, wenn der Minister bei einem äußerst wichtigen Interview mit einer weißen und einer pinken Socke auftaucht? Es war einfach schrecklich! Diese Blamage! Und natürlich der arme Dobby!"

Remus nickte wieder bekräftigend und erklärte dann an Harry gewandt: „Ja, das mit der Socke war wirklich gemein von dir. Dobby hätte man dir noch verzeihen können. Aber die Socke war unglaublich. Es steht heute noch im Tagesprophet. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der arme Sirius auf der Liste „Begehrenswertester Junggeselle, wenn die Ehefrau endlich tot ist" nur noch auf Platz zwei steht, seit der Sache mit der Socke. Das war wirklich ein schwerer Schlag."

Sirius nickte bestürzt.

Harry sah von einem zum anderen und fragte sich, wann sein Pate und dessen Freund verrückt geworden waren.

„Okay, ihr wisst, dass ihr eine absolute Meise habt, deshalb werde ich das jetzt nicht erwähnen, aber jetzt versetzt euch mal im meine Lage. Stellt euch vor, das Letzte woran ihr euch erinnert, ist ein absolut erschreckender Tag mit viel Blut, Geschrei, Kampf und Tod. Dann wacht ihr auf und auf euch liegt ein kleines Kind, dass, wie ihr bald erfahrt, eure Tochter ist. Die Mutter des Kindes, die Frau, die ihr liebt, kommt zu Tür rein und tändelt mit eurem Arzt, eurem eigenen Arzt, herum und hat sich, wie ihr hören müsst, sogar verlobt, weil sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hat, dass ihr je wieder aus eurem Koma aufwacht. Dann seid ihr allein und all eure Träume für eure Zukunft haben sich zerschlagen. Ihr schaut euch um und das einzigste, dass euch irgendwie hilft, sind die Briefe eurer besten Freundin. Die Freundin erzählt euch, dass sich praktisch alles geändert hat. Die Hälfte der Leute, die ihr kennt, sind auf einmal verheiratet und haben Kinder, die andere Hälfte, von der ihr dachtet, sie müssten inzwischen verheiratet sein, haben sich im Streit getrennt. Alles ist irgendwie seltsam, also beschließt ihr erst mal zu dieser einen Freundin zu gehen, von der ihr als einzigste sicher sagen könnt, wo sie wohnt und was sie tut. Außerdem ist diese Freundin verdammt klug und ihr seid euch sicher, sie kann euch helfen. Tja, dann erfahrt ihr von eurer Tochter, dass die Familie, die wie eine eigene für euch ist, irgendwie auseinander fällt, weil alle verstritten sind. Stellt euch das vor und dann sagt mir, was ihr getan hättet. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich gar kein paar Socken zum Anziehen gefunden habe als ich aufwachte, nicht mal ein verdammtes Paar, das aus einer weißen Socke und einer Pinken besteht. Ist das nicht eine verdammt furchtbare Vorstellung?"

Sirius und Remus sahen Harry lange schweigend an, dann nahm Sirius seinen Zauberstab.

„Finite incantatem"

Harry stellte erleichtert fest, dass er seine Beine endlich wieder bewegen konnte.

Remus warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zu, den Harry mit seinen Sucher-Reflexen ohne weiteres auffing.

„Was wirst du also jetzt tun, Harry?", fragte Sirius.

„Ach wisst ihr, ich habe da einen Plan", meinte Harry verschmitzt grinsend und erzählte Sirius und Remus von seinem und Hermines Plan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Später am Abend standen Harry, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Nymphadora und die kleine Vivian, Remus älteste Tochter, von fünf Jahren, in der Halle um Harry zu verabschieden.

„Kommst du uns bestimmt bald besuchen, Onkel Harry? Das wäre so cool, dann könnte ich der ollen Mary-Alice aus dem Kindergarten endlich beweisen, dass du gar nicht tot bist und dass du schon gar nicht aussiehst wie ein Troll", meinte Vivian.

„Klar doch, ich komme dich bestimmt bald besuchen und dann bringe ich vielleicht auch Lily mit, dann könnt ihr beiden mal wieder miteinander spielen", sagte Harry.

Vivian sprang vor Freude auf und ab.

Harry hatte all die Kinder von Sirius und Remus kennen gelernt.

Sirius einzigstes Kind war ein Junge namens James.

Er war zwei Jahre alt und sah genauso aus wie sein Vater.

Sirius hatte ihn etwas betreten gefragt, ob es ihm etwas ausmachte, dass _er_ seinen Sohn nach Harrys Vater benannt hatte.

Harry machte es natürlich überhaupt nichts aus, immerhin war es für Sirius ein genauso großer, wenn nicht sogar größerer Verlust, wie für Harry selbst.

Er war froh, dass sein Vater nicht in Vergessenheit geriet und nur das zählte.

Remus hatte außer Vivian, noch zwei andere Kinder.

Nicholas war vier und Davy drei.

Davy kam, genau wie Vivian, eher nach Remus, während Nicholas nach seiner Mutter kam.

Er hatte dieselbe Gabe wie Nymphadora, von daher war es schwer festzustellen, wie Nicholas eigentlich genau aussah.

Harry freute sich für die beiden, dass sie endlich ihr Glück gefunden hatten und die Kinder würden sie auf Trab halten.

„Machs gut, Harry und entschuldige noch mal wegen vorhin", meinte Arabella, bevor sie Harry zum Abschied umarmte.

Dann nahm Nymphadora ihn kurz in die Arme, bevor sie ihn an Remus und Sirius weiterreichte.

„Pass gut auf dich auf und dass du uns nicht noch mal solche Sorgen machst!", sagte Sirius mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger.

„Melde dich, wenn was ist und schau bald wieder vorbei", meinte Remus.

Die beiden umarmten ihn kurz und dann verließ Harry das Haus.

oooooooooooooooooo

Endlich am Fuchsbau angekommen wartete Lily bereits ungeduldig auf ihren neuen Onkel.

„Da bist du ja endlich wieder, liest du mir jetzt etwas vor?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Harry lächelte, dann ging er zur Couch im Wohnzimmer, setzte sich und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf den leeren Platz neben sich.

Lily rannte freudestrahlend los um ihr Lieblingsbuch zu holen und sich damit neben Harry zu setzen.

Es war ein Märchenbuch von den Gebrüdern Grimm.

„So, welches der Märchen würdet Ihr gerne hören, Mylady?", fragte Harry freundlich.

Lily zögerte keine Sekunde bevor sie rief: „Dornröschen, Dornröschen, das ist mein Lielblingsmärchen, weil die Prinzessin so lange schläft, fast wie Papa. Aber dann wird sie geküsst und ist wieder wach. Bei Papa hat das nicht geklappt, aber jetzt ist er trotzdem wach, weil ich es mir ganz doll gewünscht hab."

„So ist das also. Dann wollen wir mal. Es war einmal..."

Während Harry zu lesen begann, rutschte Lily ganz nah zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Es dauerte nicht Mal zehn Minuten bevor sowohl Lily, als auch Harry fest eingeschlafen waren.

Nach einer halben Stunde betrat Ginny das Wohnzimmer und der Anblick ließ sie stehen bleiben.

Ginny wurde ganz warm ums Herz als sie ihre kleine Tochter so friedlich schlafen sah.

Ihr kleiner Kopf ruhte auf Harrys Brust und Harry hatte einen Arm um das Mädchen geschlungen.

Ginny betrachte die beiden eine Weile bevor ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da tat.

Es war ja schön, dass Lily Hermines Verlobten so gerne mochte, aber er war nun mal Hermines Verlobter und definitiv konnte er nicht Lily Ersatzvaterfigur werden.

Zum einen gab es Keith, der ihr Stiefvater werden würde, zum anderen war da noch Harry.

Harry, ihr Vater, von dem sie immer noch nicht wusste, wo er sich herumtrieb.

Harry, von dem sie sich fest wünschte, er würde endlich auftauchen und ihr Herz im Sturm erobern.

„Wo bist du nur, Harry", flüsterte Ginny leise.

Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da dachte, schüttelte sie den Kopf über sich, ging zur Couch und breitete eine Decke über die beiden Schlafenden.

Dann verließ sie leise das Zimmer.

Als sie draußen war, öffnete Harry die Augen.

„Ich bin ganz in deiner Nähe", murmelte er, bevor er Lily fester in die Arme nahm und weiterschlief.


	15. Von Schrecken am Morgen

So, weiter geht es mit meiner Geschichte. Zu diesem Kapitel möchte ich anmerken, dass ich Hermines Augenfarbe nicht mehr wusste, also habe ich beschlossen, dass sie blau sind. Falls sie also doch braun sind, dann steinigt micht bitte nicht. ;) 

Zum letzten Kapitel möchte ich kurz die Frage über Arabella beantworten. Wie bereits im Prologangekündigt, fand ich es sehr enttäuschend, dass Arabella wirlich eine alte Frau und ein Squib ist. Es gab die schöne Theorie, dass Arabella in Wirklichkeit eine junge Frau im Alter von Lily ist, die mittels Vielsafttrank getarnt wurde um ein Auge auf Harry zu haben. In Folge dieser Theorie gab es auch eine, dass Arabella in früheren Jahren mal SiriusFlamme gewesen sein könnte. Diese Theorien fand ich total super und sie kommen auch in einigen Fanfictions vor. Ich habe mich dieser Theorie bedient, um meinen Seelenfrieden zu bewahren. ;)

So, jetzt gehts aber weiter!

**Von Schrecken am morgen**

Am nächsten Morgen taumelte Hermine schlaftrunken Richtung Badezimmer.

Sie trug noch ihr lila Seidennachthemd, denn sie rechnete nicht damit um 5.00 Uhr morgens jemandem auf den Fluren zu begegnen.

Als sie an der Badezimmertür ankam und diese gerade öffnen wollte, wurde die Tür nach innen aufgerissen und Hermine, die sich gerade leicht gegen die Tür werfen wollte, um diese zu öffnen, stürzte nach vorne.

Sie stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus und bereitete sich bereits auf den Schmerz, der dem Sturz folgen würde, vor.

Doch der Bodenkontakt blieb aus, stattdessen fand sich Hermine an einer breiten nackten Brust wieder, umschlungen von zwei starken Armen.

„Was, bei Merlins Name, hast du um diese Zeit hier verloren, Mine? Du hättest dir weh tun können!", meinte Ron brummig.

Hermine konnte nicht antworten.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Knie fühlten sich butterweich an.

Das Gefühl ihrer aneinander geschmiegten Körper, nur durch die Seide ihres Nachthemdes getrennt, erweckte eine wilde Sehnsucht in Hermine.

Statt einer Antwort sah sie langsam zu ihm auf.

Ron musste schlucken.

Es war sehr lange her, seit er Hermine so im Arm gehalten hatte, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, die Haare noch zerzaust vom Schlafen und ihre blauen Augen durch Emotionen verschleiert.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er seinen Blick zu ihren wundervoll geschwungenen Lippen wandern ließ.

Er hatte sie weich und nachgiebig in Erinnerung.

„Ach, ich wollte nur...", setzte Hermine an, doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende führen.

Ron hatte eine seiner Hände gehoben und strich ihr langsam eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht.

Hermine musste schlucken, als sie sah, dass Ron sich langsam zu ihr herunter beugte und seine halbgeschlossenen Augen auf ihre Lippen fixiert waren.

Hermine hatte nur einen Gedanken, bevor sich ihre Augen schlossen.

_„Hatte er schon immer so unglaublich lange Wimpern?"_

Sie fühlte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen und hielt den ihren erwartungsvoll an.

Ron atmete ihren berauschenden Geruch von Vanille ein.

Seine Hände wanderten über die glatte Seide von ihren Hüften zu ihrem Rücken und zogen sie enger an sich.

Hermine keuchte leise auf, als er sie so eng an sich gepresst hielt.

Ihre Hände wanderten von seinen Armen zu seinem Nacken.

Sie spürte seine Lippen nur wenige Millimeter von ihren entfernt und machte sich auf das Gefühl seines Kusses gefasst.

Ron konnte es keine Sekunde länger aushalten.

Er musste ihren Geschmack testen.

_Pick, pick, pick!_

Hermine und Ron fuhren auseinander.

Sie wandten sich um und sahen zum Fenster.

Davor saß ein Waldkauz mit einem Brief am Bein.

Einen Moment zögerten die beiden, doch dann löste sich Ron von Hermine und ging den Brief holen.

Hermine lehnte sich an die Wand und beobachtete Ron, wie er der Eule den Brief abnahm und sie bezahlte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen, eine dringende Sache im Ministerium", murmelte Ron, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatteund schob sich an Hermine vorbei in den Flur.

„Ach übrigens, nettes Nachthemd."

Nach diesem Kommentar, dass er mit einem anzüglichen letzten Blick in ihre Richtung, abgegeben hatte, verschwand er durch den Flur und die Treppe hinunter.

Hermine schloss die Badezimmer und lehnte sich dagegen.

Eine kalte Dusche würde ihr gut tun.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Auf der Suche nach Frühstück ging Harry an Ginnys Zimmer vorbei und erhaschte einen Anblick, der ihn stehen bleiben ließ.

Ihre Tür stand offen und sie saß vor ihrer Frisier-Kommode und kämmte sich ihr Haar.

Sie trug ein weißes Spaghettiträgeroberteil und eine weiße Pyjamahose.

Harry überkam ein warmes Gefühl von Zuneigung, als er sie bei ihrem morgendlichen Ritual beobachtete.

Sie fuhr sich mit langsamen Bürstenstrichen durchs Haar und schien das Gefühl sehr zu mögen, wie er aus ihren geschlossenen Augen und dem genießerischen Gesichtsausdruck schloss.

Danach massierte sie eine weiße Creme in die Haut ihres Gesichtes ein und begann dann, sich etwas Make-up, Rouge und Wimperntusche aufzulegen.

Als sie sich zufrieden im Spiegel betrachtete fiel ihr Blick auf eine Gestalt in ihrem Spiegel.

„Guten Morgen, kann ich irgendwas für dich...", Ginny stockte mitten in ihrem Satz.

Sie konnte die Person im Spiegel nicht richtig erkennen, denn sie stand im Schatten, an die Tür gelehnt.

Sie war gut gebaut und definitiv größer als sie selbst.

Das Haar war dunkel.

Das alles hätte sie nicht wirklich stutzig gemacht.

Was sie verstummen ließ waren die Augen.

Ein schmaler Lichtstrahl fiel auf die Augenpartie der Person und Ginny hätte schwören können, dass diese Augen die intensivsten grünen Augen waren, die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Harry?"

Ginny drehte sich um und blickte zu der Person im Türrahmen.

Harry erstarrte für einen Augenblick vor Schreck, dann tat er das erste, das ihm einfiel.

Er disapparierte.

Ginny blieb mit wild klopfendem Herzen sitzen.

Als sie diese Augen gesehen hatte, war einen Moment alles um sie verschwommen.

Ein Schauer war ihr über den Rücken gelaufen.

Diese Augen waren so emotionsgeladen gewesen.

War es Leidenschaft gewesen?

Zorn?

Hass?

Oder doch, Ginny wagte kaum daran zu denken, alles verzehrende Liebe?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry apparierte vor die Küchentür im Garten.

„Verdammt, du Volltrottel, dieses Dummheitsgen musst du absolut von deinem Vater geerbt haben, Potter! Wie konntest du nur vergessen, deine Augen umzufärben?"

Harry erledigte das mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs und betrat dann die Küche.

„Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?", fragte Hermine und hielt ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hin.

„Falls Ginny herunter kommt, ich sitze hier schon etwa eine halbe Stunde, verstanden?", zischte Harry Hermine zu, bevor er sich neben sie an den Tisch setzte.

Kaum eine Minute später kam auch schon Ginny die Treppe herunter gestürmt.

„Hermine, Hermine, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was passiert ist!", rief Ginny aufgeregt.

Hermine warf Harry einen schnellen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, bevor sie sich an Ginny wandte.

„Was hat dich denn so aus dem Häuschen gebracht?"

„Er war hier, in meinem Zimmer!"

Hermine wurde nervös und fragte etwas zittrig: „Wer war in deinem Zimmer?"

Ginny sah sie an als sei sie schwer von Begriff.

„Harry! Gott, Hermine, du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Ich bin total durcheinander. Ich habe mich für den Tag fertig gemacht und auf einmal stand er da und hat mich beobachtet. Diese Augen, sie waren so...Hermine, was soll ich nur tun?"

Hermine warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Was soll ich darauf antworten, Gin? Ich meine, was hast du für ein Problem? Was willst du denn tun?"

Ginny seufzte.

„Am liebsten hätte ich ihm vors Schienbein getreten und ihm gesagt, was er doch für ein dummer Idiot ist!"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und was wolltest du wirklich tun?"

Ginny ließ sich auf den Stuhl Hermine gegenüber fallen.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Vielleicht um seinen Hals fallen und ihn besinnungslos küssen?"

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und hustete heftig.

Hermine klopfte ihm unbeeindruckt auf den Rücken.

„Und warum hast du nicht?"

„Ich konnte nicht. Erstens konnte ich mich nicht bewegen und zweitens war er, als ich ihn bemerkt habe, innerhalb von einer Sekunde verschwunden. So ein Scheißkerl!"

Hermine musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Ja, ein Scheißkerl!"

„Wie konnte er auftauchen, mich beobachten und dann einfach so abhauen. Oh, warte, Harry Potter, wenn ich dich zwischen die Finger kriege!"

Harry räusperte sich und meinte ruhig: „Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur solche Sehnsucht nach dir, dass er dich sehen musste und hat dann kalte Füße bekommen. Immerhin war er 6 Jahre im Koma, während du dein Leben gelebt hast. Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass seine Gefühle, die sich ja im Schlaf kaum geändert haben können, nicht länger erwidert werden."

Hermine sah mit einem warnenden Blick zu Harry, während Ginny im einen etwas peinlich berührten Blick zuwarf.

„Ich habe von deiner Mutter und von Hermine gehört, dass du die Hoffnung um ihn aufgegeben hattest und begonnen hast, dein Leben ohne ihn weiterzuplanen. Da würde ich mir das auch stark überlegen, ob ich dir tatsächlich gegenübertreten wollte, wenn ich Harry wäre."

„Gott, Hermine, ich fühle mich wirklich..."

„GINNY!"

Mrs. Weasleys entsetzter Schrei kam aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Alle drei sprangen auf und rannten ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mum, was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

„Oh, Ginny, Charlie ist von der Treppe gestürzt und hat sich ein Bein gebrochen. Gerade gab mir eine Schwester aus St. Mungos Bescheid."

Ginny, Hermine und Harry atmeten erleichtert aus.

„Himmel, Mum, ich dachte, es sei etwas schlimmeres. Gebrochene Knochen lassen sich heilen."

Mrs. Weasley sah Ginny entsetzt an.

"Diesmal ja, aber wer sagt dir, dass er sich das nächste Mal nicht das Genick bricht? Dieser dumme Junge lässt sich ja nicht helfen. Er ist blind und daran lässt sich im Moment nichts ändern. Es hilft ihm und uns nicht, wenn er stur und wütend zu Hause sitzt und sich in den Tod stürzt, weil er zu stolz ist, sich helfen zu lassen. Oh nein, meine Lieben, das hat ein Ende. Ich gehe jetzt nach St. Mungos und hole Charlie Heim. Er wird so lange hier bleiben, bis er allein zu Recht kommt und wann das sein wird, beschließe ich!"

Damit disapparierte Mrs. Weasley und ließ die anderen drei schweigend zurück.

„Sag mal, Gin, Blindheit kann doch eigentlich geheilt werden, wo ist also Charlies Problem?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, normalerweise ist es kein Problem, Blindheit zu heilen, aber Charlies Blindheit rührt von einer Drachenverletzung her. Dieser Drache, ein indischer Giftdrache, war eine Neuentdeckung. Als er Charlie mit einer Kralle am Auge erwischte, floss sein Gift mit in die Wunde. Die Wunde an sich ist nicht das, was Charlie blind macht, sondern das Gift. Bislang wurde kein Gegenmittel gefunden."

„Ich verstehe!"

In Hermines Hirn fing ein Uhrwerk an zu ticken.

In Gedanken hatte sie schon eine Reihe Bücher in der Hand.

„Ich bin außer Haus. Hab was zu erledigen", murmelte Hermine und ging.

Ginny wandte sich anHarry und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen.

Als Harry gerade etwas sagen wollte, kam Lily hereingerannt.

„Mummy, warum hat Granny so geschrieen?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ach, weißt du was, Kleines, Granny hat sich sehr gefreut, weil dein Onkel Charlie uns für eine Weile besuchen kommen wird."

„Wirklich?"

Sie sah nun zu Harry, welcher bestätigend nickte.

„Jippie, endlich besucht uns der grummelige Onkel auch mal! Mummy, glaubst du, es geht ihm besser, wenn ich seine Augen küsse, so wie du es machst, wenn mir was weh tut?"

„Ach, Kleines, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", seufzte Ginny.

Harry kniete sich zu ihr.

„Also, Prinzessin, ich glaube, das ist eine wundervolle Idee, wenn es deinem Onkel dadurch nicht besser geht, wird er zumindest noch ein grummeligeres Gesicht machen als sonst und wenn das nicht toll ist, weiß ich auch nicht. Dann spielen wir Prinzessin in Nöten. Du bist die Prinzessin, ich dein strahlender Held und dein Onkel Charlie darf die gute grummelige Fee sein, währende deine Mum, das hässliche Biest ist."

Lily kicherte.

„Na wartet, das lass ich mir von euch beiden nicht gefallen!", rief Ginny.

Harry schnappte Lily und rannte lachend mit ihr durch die Wohnung, während Ginny die beiden mit einem Kissen in der Hand verfolgte.


	16. Von ärgerlichen Patienten

So, endlich geht es weiter und eigentlich hab ich nicht viel zu sagen außer...Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Oh, aber ich möchte mich bei Lexa und Fee für ihre nette Review bedanken...ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt und ein bisschen unetr Druck gesetzt, nachdem ich weiß, dass jemand meien Geschichte so gerne mag ;)

Aber natürlich auch danke, an all meine anderen fleißigen Reviewer! Danke...ihr seid die Besten:)

****

**Von ärgerlichen Patienten und verletzten Ärzten**

„Mum, das ist nicht witzig. Ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr und du kannst mich nicht zwingen bei euch zu wohnen!", rief Charlie empört.

„So, du bist kein Kleinkind? Du benimmst dich aber wie eines", erklärte Mrs. Weasley bissig.

Diese Worte waren die ersten, dieHermine, Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny und Lilyzu hören bekam, als Mrs. Weasley mit ihrem verletztenSohn zurückkam.

„Ich bin kein Invalide, Mum. Ich hab mir lediglich ein Bein gebrochen und das ist jetzt so gut wie neu, nicht wahr Doc?"

„Nun ja, das Bein ist wieder heil, aber vielleicht wäre es dennoch besser eine Weile bei Ihrer Mutter zu wohnen", murmelte eine Stimme, die Ginny aufhorchen ließ.

„Da hörst du es. Keine Widerrede, du bleibst hier!", sagte Mrs. Weasley bestimmt.

„Mum, es ist nur ein Fuß und was du hier tust ist Entführung. Ich bin doch nicht blöd, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich bin nur..." Charlie stoppte mitten im Satz und schwieg betreten.

„Was, Charlie? Du bist nur blind, Junge, und es wird Zeit, dass du dich damit abfindest. Und ich schwöre bei Gott, du wirst dieses Haus erst dann verlassen, wenn ich glaube, dass du soweit bist, alleine zurechtzukommen!", meinte Molly wütend.

Charlie murmelte etwas mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme, bevor er innehielt.

Sie waren inzwischen an der Tür des Wohnzimmers angelangt und in dem Zimmer herrschte Totenstille.

Charlie lauschte kurz und knurrte wütend: „Und wer hält sich alles in diesem Zimmer auf, um mitzuerleben, wie mich meine eigene Mutter wie ein kleines verkrüppeltes Kind behandelt?"

Die Anwesenden sahen sich betreten an, bevor sich schließlich Hermine räusperte und meinte: „Hallo Charlie, ich glaube, es ist lange her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben!"

Charlie ließ ein trockenes Lachen hören und erwiderte: „Oh ja, gesehen habe ich ja schon lange nichts mehr, aber wenn ich mich nicht täusche, habe ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen, als du heulend Reißaus genommen hast, als mein Babybruder dir dein armes Herz gebrochen hat. Übrigens reife Leistung Brüderchen. Wie viele von uns hier können von sich behaupten, in grenzenloser Dummheit der großen Liebe das Herz gebrochen zu haben und innerhalb von zwei Jahren diese Liebe durch ein sexy Dummchen ersetzt zu haben?"

Ron wurde bei jedem seiner Worte röter, während Hermine erblast war.

Lavender sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen und verließ rennend das Zimmer.

„Onkel Seth, warum ist Onkel Charlie nur so wütend?", fragte Lily flüsternd Harry.

Die beiden hatten auf dem Boden gesessen und eine Partie Memory gespielt, als Charlie das Haus betreten hatte.

„Ich glaube, eine böse Fee hat ihn geküsst und jetzt ist er nur ein wenig böse", meinte Harry zwinkernd an Lily gewandt.

„Okay, wer ist dieser Dummschwätzer, der meiner unehelichen Nichte Schwachsinn erzählt? Ich glaube, ich kann ihn jetzt schon nicht ausstehen. Vielleicht sollte er besser verschwinden, bevor mich wirklich eine böse Fee küsst", fauchte Charlie.

Er fühlte sich eingeengt und bemitleidet. Zwei Gefühle, die er definitiv nicht mochte. Was er aber auf keinen Fall dulden konnte, war ein Fremder, der sich über ihn lustig machte.

„Charlie, du hast jetzt wirklich genug gesagt. Seth ist Hermines Verlobter und er wollte Lily nur beruhigen. Du machst ihr Angst mit deiner Wut. Willst du, dass sie sich dauerhaft vor dir ängstigt? Dann mach nur weiter wie bisher. Du bist zu solch einem zorntobenden Ungeheuer geworden, dass es dir egal ist, dass wir uns um dich Sorgen, und deine Nichten und Neffen sich vor dir fürchten. Du kannst mit mir reden wie du willst, aber lass Hermine oder jedes der Kleinen aus dem Spiel, kapiert!", faucht Ron Charlie wütend an.

Lilys Lippen fingen an zu zittern.

Sie mochte es nicht, wenn alle schrieen und gerade in diesem Moment hätte sie am liebsten angefangen zu weinen und sich bei ihrer Mutter versteckt.

Ihr Onkel Charlie machte ihr Angst.

Hermine riss sich zusammen.

Sie hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, Lösungen für Charlie zu finden.

Bislang war es ihr nicht gelungen etwas brauchbares zu finden, aber sie wollte ihm helfen.

Sie konnte sich nicht von seiner bärbeißigen Art abschrecken lassen, immerhin wollte sie mal Ärztin werden und sie würde noch mehr solche ungehaltenen Patienten haben.

Charlie gehörte mehr oder weniger zu ihrer Familie und wenn es sie umbrachte, sie würde ihm helfen.

„Charlie, komm ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer", meinte sie fröhlich, ging zur Tür, packte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn die Treppe hinauf.

Schon lange hatte sich keiner mehr so wenig von seiner Wut einschüchtern lassen, deshalb ließCharlie es verdutzt geschehen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem Charlie und Hermine das Zimmer verlassen hatten, starrten die übrigen Anwesenden auf Mrs. Weasley und Dr. Richards, die immer noch in der Tür standen.

„Oh, Doc, was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte Ron etwas abwesend.

Er war immer noch mit dem beschäftigt, was Charlie gesagt hatte, außerdem bereitete er sich schon mal seelisch und moralisch darauf vor eine weinende Lavender zu beruhigen.

Wie er das hasste.

„Doktor Richards war so nett und hat mir geholfen Charlie hier her zu bringen. Außerdem meinte er, er müsse uns noch etwas erzählen. Hat es etwas mit Harry zu tun?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

Doktor Richards schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es hat nichts mit Harry zu tun. In der Tat halte ich dieses Spiel einfach nicht länger aus", meinte er.

Ginny schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf.

„Mrs. Weasley, ich habe Ihrer Tochter einen Antrag gemacht und sie hat akzeptiert. Sie ist zu feige, Ihnen davon zu erzählen und da ich dieses Versteckspiel satt habe, dachte ich, ich muss das endlich klarstellen!", sagte er entschlossen.

Wieder herrschte Stille.

Harrys Augen begannen vor Zorn zu funkeln und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Wie er diesen Kerl hasste.

Neben sich nahm er eine Bewegung war.

Er sah, dass Lily ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hielt, wütend zu Doktor Richards sah und dann zornig mit dem Fuß aufstampfte.

„So ein Käse, Mama, wie kannst du _den_ nur heiraten wollen?"

„Ja, wieso willst du _den_ heiraten?", fragte sich Harry ebenfalls.

Leider war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er das laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Nun wandten sich alle Blicke ihm zu.

Harry erstarrte, ließ dann seine Arme locker und sagte etwas zu heiter für aufmerksame Beobachter: „Äh, ich meinte das nicht so wie es klang. Ich meine, ich kenne ihn ja gar nicht und ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wer er ist und woher ihr euch kennt. Ich meine, mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass Ginny jemanden trifft, weil ich irgendwie annahm, dass sie auf Harry wartet. Immerhin haben die beiden ein Kind zusammen und da war ich eben überrascht. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nichts sagen, denn es geht mich nichts an und...ach, vergesst, dass ich etwas gesagt habe."

Er schloss seinen Redefluss mit einem nervösen Lachen.

„Ja, Mama, was ist mit Papa? Er ist doch jetzt wach und wenn du _den _da heiratest, dann verdirbst du alles, was Papa plant. Wenn du heiratest, kann er dich nicht heiraten und mit uns wohnen. Wenn du _den_ heiratest, dann muss ich wieder mit dir streiten, obwohl ich versprochen hab, dass ich lieb bin."

Lily hatte angefangen zu weinen, während sie ihre Rede vom Stapel gelassen hatte.

Nun stand sie zitternd da, sah von einem zum anderen und rannte dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Äh, ich werde mal nach Lavender sehen", murmelte Ron und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Mrs. Weasley sah zu ihrer einzigsten Tochter.

„Ginny, Liebes, ist das wahr? Bist du mit Doktor Richards verlobt?"

Ginny nickte.

„Weißt du, das hättest du uns erzählen können. Wenn du ihn liebst, dann steht es uns nicht zu diese Ehe nicht zu unterstützen und du liebst ihn doch, nicht wahr?", fragte Molly und sah Ginny intensiv an.

Ginny zögerte kurz, meinte dann aber lächelnd: „Ja...ja, natürlich liebe ich ihn."

Harry konnte sich ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht verkneifen.

Wieder sahen alle zu ihm.

Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Oh, da war eine Spinnwebe, direkt vor meinem Gesicht. Ich glaube, ich sehe nach Hermine", murmelte er und ging davon.

Ginny sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach.

Das war alles so verwirrend.

Sie hätte schwören können, dass Seth wütend war.

Aber warum?

„Ginny?", fragte Keith zögerlich.

Mrs. Weasley sah von einem zum anderen und verschwand in der Küche.

„Dazu hattest du kein Recht, Keith. Ich wollte es meiner Familie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt erzählen. Ich wollte es Lily in Ruhe erklären, statt dessen sitzt sie jetzt wütend irgendwo im Haus und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wieder gut machen soll!", fauchte Ginny.

„Aber Ginny, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass der richtige Moment nie gekommen wäre. Jetzt ist es raus und alle werden sich beruhigen. Auch Lily wird irgendwann einsehen, dass sie dich nicht mehr für sich alleine hat", sagte Keith beruhigend.

Ginnys Wut kochte in ihr hoch.

„Wie ich das meiner Familie erzähle, ist meine Sache und ob Lily mich teilen muss, werden wir sehen. Gerade in diesem Moment würde ich dich nämlich lieber zum Teufel schicken als heiraten. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt besser gehen, bevor ich mich verliere und Dinge sage, die ich später bereuen würde", zischte Ginny wütend.

Keith sah sie einen Moment verdattert an, bevor er steif nickte und aus dem Haus apparierte.

Ginny atmete zitternd ein, bevor sie sich auf die Couch fallen ließ.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Oh ja, Harry hasste diesen Kerl mit einer Leidenschaft, wie er schon lange keinen mehr gehasst hatte.

Er wollte diesen Kerl in der Luft zerreißen und ihm sein dämliches Schmalzgesicht einschlagen.

Er ging wütend im Garten hin und her um sich zu beruhigen und merkte nicht mal, dass die ganze Zeit eine Person, ebenso wütend, neben ihm herging.

Lily war bereits vor Harry im Garten gewesen und hatte zornig vor sich hin geschimpft.

Als Ginny zehn Minuten später im Garten angekommen war, um nach Lily zu suchen, war sie stehen geblieben und hatte das Treiben beobachtet.

Da lief ihre Tochter neben Seth im Garten hin und her und beide schienen Worte vor sich hin zu murmeln, ohne den anderen zu beobachten.

Wenn die Lage nicht zu ernst gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie gelacht.

Ihr war klar, dass Lily wütend auf sie war, was allerdings in Seth gefahren war, das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

„Lily, ich muss mit dir sprechen", sagte Ginny schließlich.

Sofort blieben Harry und Lily stehen.

Lily sah einen Moment von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Onkel, bevor sie zu ihm ging und ihn bat sich zu ihr zu beugen.

Sie flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr.

„Lily sagt, sie möchte nicht mit dir reden", sagte Harry und grinste unwillkürlich.

„So, sie will also nicht mit mir reden. Warum nicht?", fragte Ginny ernst.

Wieder flüsterte Lily Harry etwas zu.

„Sie möchte nicht, dass du diesen Lackaffen heiratest", meinte Harry lächelnd.

Harry erinnerte sich, schon einmal so ein ähnliches Gespräch geführt zu haben.

Damals hatten er und Ginny sich gestritten und sich geweigert miteinander zu reden, daher mussten Ron und Hermine als Sprachrohr herhalten.

Irgendwann war es den beiden zu blöd geworden und sie waren gegangen, allerdings nicht, ohne ihn mit Ginny einzuschließen, bis sie sich vertragen hatten.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass ich den Lackaffen nicht heiraten soll?", fragte Ginny verdutzt.

Harry grinste.

„Nein, der Lackaffe kam von mir, aber dass sie nicht will, dass du ihn heiratest, das stimmt."

„Was geht es dich an, wen ich heirate? Man könnte meinen, du bist wütend, Seth."

Harry zögerte, dann nickte er.

„Ja, ich bin wütend. Ginny, wir sind doch Freunde, nicht wahr, und ich hatte auch das Vergnügen Harry kennen zu lernen. Ihr seid beide nette Menschen und ihr verdient es glücklich zu werden, am besten miteinander, wenn man den Umstand einer gemeinsamen Tochter bedenkt. Doktor Richards ist ein Lackaffe und ich kenne mich aus mit Ärzten, mit ihm würdest du nicht glücklich werden."

Ginny war wirklich verwirrt.

Was ging es Seth an, wenn sie einen Lackaffen heiratete?

Freund hin oder her, warum war er wütend?

„Warum bist du so wütend?", fragte Ginny leise.

Harry kam ins Schwitzen.

„Eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Hermine", antwortete er schließlich.

Ginny nickte zögernd.

Harry sah noch einmal zu ihr, wuschelte Lily dann durchs Haar und ging wieder ins Haus.

„So, junge Dame, jetzt wird es Zeit, dass wir miteinander reden. Ich weiß, du bist sauer auf mich und ich weiß, du magst Doktor Richards nicht, aber was war das für ein Gerede von einem Versprechen und von Plänen deinen Vater betreffend?", fragte Ginny eindringlich.

Lily atmete tief durch.

„Daddy hat versprochen, er würde wieder alles in Ordnung bringen, wenn ich ihm verspreche, nicht mehr so wütend auf dich zu sein. Wenn du jetzt heiratest, dann kommt nichts in Ordnung", sagte Lily traurig.

Ginny ging zu Lily, kniete sich vor sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Hast du mit deinem Dad gesprochen, Kleines?", fragte Ginny leise.

Lily nickte.

„Es war unser Geheimnis."

Ginny schaute Lily in die Augen.

„Keine Geheimnisse mehr, mein Kleines. Wenn du deinen Dad mal wieder siehst, sag ihm, ich möchte ihn sprechen, okay?", bat Ginny.

Wieder nickte Lily.

„In Ordnung, aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, den Doktor nicht zu heiraten."

Ginny seufzte.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich ihn vorerst nicht heirate, aber ich weiß nicht was die Zukunft bringt. Es hängt von deinem Dad ab, okay?"

Lily nickte, dann lächelte sie.

„Also geh schon spielen, Süße."

Ginny küsste Lilys Stirn und ließ sie springen.

„Herr Gott noch mal, Harry, was tust du nur", murmelte Ginny wütend.

oooooooooooooooo

„Hermine, du bist eine Plage, ich will nicht, dass mir geholfen wird!", rief Charlie.

„Sei doch kein Sturkopf. Du willst doch so schnell wie möglich von hier weg, deshalb werde ich meiner Freundin in Amerika schreiben. Sie ist ein Squib und arbeitet in einer Blindenschule. Sie wird dir helfen und im Nu lässt dich deine Mutter gehen", sagte Hermine genervt.

„Ich will niemand der mir sagt, wie ich mit diesem Zustand fertig werden kann, denn ich werde nicht mehr lange blind sein", meinte Charlie verbissen.

Hermine kniete sich vor ihn.

„Charlie, du bist blind und im Moment sieht es nicht so aus, als würde man dir helfen können. Aber ich verspreche dir eines, wenn du mir etwas versprichst. Ich werde ab diesem Moment alles tun, um eine Heilung für dich zu finden, aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass es solch eine Heilung nicht gibt. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du mit Emily übst, dich blind zurecht zu finden. Du wirst dir von ihr helfen lassen und nett zu ihr sein, so wie zu jedem anderen. Ich werde forschen und ich schwöre, wenn ich keine Lösung finde, dann wird es keiner."

Charlie dachte eine Weile nach.

„Also schön", brummte er, bevor er hinzufügte , „Aber wenn diese Emma, oder wie sie heißt mir mit dem Quatsch eines Blindenhundes kommt, dann garantiere ich für nichts."

Hermine lachte.

„Sie heißt Emily und das mit dem Hund werden wir ja noch sehen. Jemand, der Drachen so gerne mag, kann doch nicht ernsthaft etwas gegen Hunde haben."


	17. Von sehr langen Tagen

Wow, über 100 Reviews, ich fühle mich geehrt, dass doch einige meine Fanfic so treu mitverfolgen und immer wieder ihre Meinung kundtun.

Ich hab hin und her überlegt, wie ich das gut machen soll und so hab ich ein extra langes Kapitel geschrieben, mit einigen sehr schönen Momenten. Ich mag dieses Kapitel sehr und ich hoffe euch geht es auch so ;)

Übrigens die Idee mit dem Buch hatte ich auch schon und hab sogar schon mal angefangen, aber dann hatte mein PC ein Virus und mein Buch wurde vernichtet, besser gesagt etwa 100 Seiten des Anfangs. Das hat mich so deprimiert, dass ich den Anfang bis heute nicht neu geschrieben habe. Ich hab einfach weiter geschrieben, aber irgendwann schreib ich den Anfang vielleicht wieder und dann werden wir sehen...oder vielleicht fällt mir auf einer Zugfahrt ja auch mal eine super Idee für ein neues Buch ein ;)

Weiter gehts...

**Von sehr langen Tagen**

Harry hatte beschlossen, den Tag damit zu verbringen, die Winkelgasse aufzusuchen und sich um seine Finanzen zu kümmern.

Zuerst ging er nach Gringotts, um nach seinem Verließ zu sehen und um überraschend festzustellen, dass sein Vermögen um einiges gewachsen war.

Ein Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums, so wurde ihm gesagt.

Er eröffnete auch ein neues Verließ für Lily, in dass er monatlich etwas einzahlen wollte.

Danach suchte er seinen Anwalt auf, um sein Testament zu ändern.

Eigentlich hatte Harry schon beim letzten Mal befunden, dass er viel zu jung für ein Testament sei, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass sein Kampf gegen Voldemort bevor gestanden hatte, hatte er es doch für sinnvoll erachtet.

In seinem letzten Testament wäre das Geld an die Familie Weasley gegangen, aber da diese nun nicht länger auf Geld angewiesen waren, wenn man bedachte, dass Arthur inzwischen der Zaubereiminister war, vermachte er sein Vermögen zu gleichen Teilen Ginny und Lily.

Nachdem er diese Angelegenheit erledigt hatte, machte er einen weiteren Pflichtbesuch.

Seit seinem Aufwachen hatte er ständig Briefe des Ministeriums erhalten, in denen er um eine Unterredung gebeten wurde.

Harry war klar, dass das eine etwas unangenehme Sache werden würde, da es ihn vor einem Gespräch mit Arthur nicht würde bewahren können.

Er überlegte eine Weile, ob er tatsächlich gehen sollte, straffte dann allerdings seine Schultern und beschloss, es hinter sich zu bringen.

Er betrat das Ministerium und legte seine Einladung vor.

Der Mann, der inzwischen den Einlass überwachte, blickte ihn nur kurz und gelangweilt an, bevor er den Brief las und dann wieder ruckartig zu ihm hochsah.

„M-m-mr. Potter, Sir, es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sir."

Harry lächelte kurz und nickte ihm zu.

„Oh Junge, würden Sie mir ein Autogramm für meine Kinder geben? Die werden sich freuen, außerdem glaubt mir das sonst keiner", meinte der Mann aufgeregt.

Harry nahm den Stift und ein Blatt entgegen, dass ihm der Mann reichte und unterschrieb wortlos darauf.

Dann reichte er beides zurück und wollte seinen Zauberstab zur Kontrolle übergeben.

„Nicht doch Mr. Potter, Sir, gehen Sie einfach weiter."

Harry nickte noch einmal und ging ohne großes Aufsehen weiter.

Er hielt seinen Blick gesenkt und ging Richtung Büro des Zaubereiministers, dass wie er wusste im ersten Stock war.

Es kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor.

Das letzte Mal als er im Zaubereiministerium war, war eine lange Zeit her und seine Erinnerungen lösten in Harry unangenehme Gefühle aus.

Als er am Büro des Zaubereiministeriums angekommen war, saß eine rothaarige Sekretärin an einem Tisch vor der Tür.

Harry trat vor den Tisch und wartete darauf, dass die Sekretärin aufsah.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte die Sekretärin und sah dann von einem Stapel Papiere auf.

„Ich möchte...", begann Harry, doch der freudige Aufschrei der Sekretärin brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Es war ja alles so schrecklich damals und dann dein Koma, aber jetzt bist du hier und es geht dir gut. Es freut mich ja so...oh, und du siehst wirklich ausgezeichnet aus!", rief die Sekretärin.

Harry sah sie einen Moment von oben bis unten an.

Sie war eine hübsche junge Dame und sie kam Harry bekannt vor.

„Oh, Harry, sag bloß du erinnerst dich nicht an mich, Susan, du weißt schon, Susan Bones", meinte Susan lachend.

Harry lachte verlegen.

„Oh, natürlich, entschuldige. Es ist lange her und...wow, du hast dich vielleicht verändert, richtig gut siehst du aus", meinte Harry überrascht.

Susan lachte vergnügt.

„Du bist ein Schmeichler, Harry. Ich hab ein wenig abgenommen, daher wird es kommen. Es war wirklich schön dich zu sehen. Ginny ist ein Glückspilz. Geh schon rein, Arthur wird erfreut sein, dich zu sehen."

Harry nickte Susan noch mal lächelnd zu und ging dann zur Tür.

_Nochmal tief durch atmen Harry_, dachte er bei sich.

Insgeheim fürchtete er sich vor einer Strafpredigt.

Immerhin hatte Harry mit Arthurs minderjährigen Tochter geschlafen und sie dabei auch noch geschwängert.

Diese Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Schlag und er erbleichte.

Zögerlich klopfte er dann aber an und öffnete, nach einem gemurmelten „Herein", die Tür.

„Äh, h-h-hallo Mr. Weasley", brachte Harry etwasnervös hervor.

Arthut blickte auf, lächelte, sprang von seinem Stuhl und ging um den Tisch herum auf Harry zu, um ihn schließlich zu umarmen.

„Harry, Junge, du ahnst nicht wie froh ich bin, dich zu sehen. Du hast uns allen einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", meinte Arthur und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Es tut mir Leid", meinte Harry mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Nicht doch, nicht doch, wir sind dir zuDank verpflichtet. Du hast uns schließlich alle gerettet. Wir haben sehr um dich gezittert als du im Koma lagst, aber jetzt bist du ja wieder wach, außerdem kann ich jetzt, nachdem du hier bist, Molly endlich beruhigen. Jeden Abend liegt sie mir in den Ohren dich zu suchen und Heim zu bringen. Du kannst dich auf was gefasst machen. Einfach so zu verschwinden, das war nicht nett, Harry. Du hast Molly große Sorgen bereitet."

Harry wurde ein wenig rot.

„So, jetzt setz dich aber erst mal. Wir haben ein paar Dinge zu besprechen."

Arthur bedeutete Harry auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich dann ebenfalls.

„Harry, ich hab dich hergebeten, weil ich wissen wollte, ob du schon weißt, was du mit deiner Zukunft anfangen möchtest? Du weißt, hier im Ministerium wäre jederzeit eine Stelle für dich offen, vor allem die Auroren würden dich mit Handkuss aufnehmen."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Mr. Weasley, aber ich denke, ich habe in meinem Leben genug für das Ministerium getan. Ich habe genug von lebensgefährlichen Jobs. Ich denke, nein, ich weiß, dass ich erst Mal mehr Spaß daran hätte es beim Profiquidditch zu probieren. Quidditch war immer meine Leidenschaft und ich denke, ich werde es damit versuchen. Wenn es nicht klappt, dann komme ich vielleicht auf ihr Angebot zurück."

Mr. Weasley nickte.

"Verständlich, Junge!"

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend zusammen, dann räusperte sich Mr. Weasley.

„So, nachdem mein obligatorisches Stellenangebot vom Tisch ist, kommen wir zu einer anderen Sache. Dir ist klar, dass das Ministerium, jetzt, nachdem du wach bist, ein Bankett für dich veranstalten muss. Eine offizielle Danksagung sozusagen. Außerdem wirst du eine Auszeichnung erhalten und all solchen Schnickschnack."

Harry rollte mit den Augen und seufzte verzweifelt.

„Muss das sein? Ich meine, können wir uns nicht hier und jetzt die Hand reichen und Sie geben mir, was immer zu geben ist und damit hat sich die Sache?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Mr. Weasley kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, nicht mal ich kann dich davor bewahren, dass alle Welt dir danken will. Ich würde dir gern sagen, dass du jetzt erlöst bist und dein Leben führen kannst, wie es dir gefällt, aber das geht nicht. Du wirst dich wohl nicht mehr aus deiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung und den damit verbundenen Pflichten lösen können. Man erwartete von dir, dass du verschiedene Veranstaltungen besuchst, hier und da ein Interview gibst und einfach hin und wieder öffentlich auftrittst. Aber das hättest du so oder so tun müssen, wenn du dich tatsächlich für eine Karriere beim Profiquidditch entschieden hast."

„Also schön, ich werde an diesem dusseligen Bankett teilnehmen. Aber darüber hinaus werden wir ja sehen, was ich tun muss und was nicht. Keiner kann mich zwingen etwas zu werden, dass ich nicht sein will", gab Harry grummelnd nach.

„Sehr schöne Sache, Harry, ich gebe dir dann noch bescheid wegen dieses Banketts", sagte Mr. Weasley erfreut.

Harry wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch Mr. Weasley hielt ihn zurück.

„Einen Moment noch Harry!"

Harry drehte sich um und Mr. Weasley deutete wieder auf den Stuhl.

Harry nahm wieder Platz.

„Nachdem der offizielle Kram nun erledigt ist, kommen wir zum inoffiziellen Teil...Wo hältst du dich zur Zeit auf, was tust du und was gedenkst du mir zu beichten, wenn man mal bedenkt, dass meine jüngste Tochter mit 17 einem Kind das Leben geschenkt hat, das zweifellos nur deins sein kann?",fragte Arthur ernst.

Harry rutschte in seinem Stuhl nervös hin und her.

„Mr. Weasley, es tut mir wirklich Leid, das mit Ginny und Lily und..."

„Ach, Papperlapapp. Wir sind alle froh, dass Lily da ist und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du Ginny liebst. Ich werde dir keinen Vorwurf machen, denn ich glaube, das wäre sehr Fehl am Platze, immerhin kam Bill zur Welt als Molly gerade Mal 18 war. Meine Frage ist, was wirst du tun?", fragte Arthur lächelnd.

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Ich denke, ich sollte Ihnen da etwas erzählen...", begann Harry.

So erzählte er Mr. Weasley von Hermine, Seth und seinem Versprechen Lily gegenüber.

„Ich werde Ginny nicht kampflos aufgeben und ich sehe meine Chancen in der zwischen Zeit als relativ befriedigend an!", schloss Harry überzeugt.

Mr. Weasley schwieg einen Moment und grinste dann.

„Du warst also die ganze Zeit in unserem Haus, als Hermines Verlobter Seth? Das ist wirklich ausgefuchst und ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du meiner Familie auf die Sprünge hilfst. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie es auf einmal dazu kam, dass Bill und Fleur sich wieder so gut verstanden und samt ihrer Familie für einen Urlaub nach Italien aufgebrochen sind. Also haben die beiden sich vertragen und das dank dir und Hermine. Das Mädchen war wirklich schon immer ein schlaues Kind. Ich wünschte Ron und Hermine wären nicht auseinander gegangen. Die beiden gehören zusammen und daran wird auch Lavender nichts ändern können."

Harry nickte.

„An dieser Sache arbeite ich noch, wobei ich denke, mit genug Zeit bekommen die beiden das alleine in den Griff."

„Harry, es war wirklich schön mit dir zu sprechen und wegen des Banketts werde ich noch auf dich zukommen. Wir sehen uns dann", meinte Arthur zwinkernd.

Die beiden standen auf, reichten sich die Hände und Harry verließ das Zimmer.

Er winkte Susan zu und ging dann erleichtert die Gänge entlang.

Harrywar froh, dass Mr. Weasley ihm nichts vorwarf.

Er ging durch die Gänge ohne sein Umfeld wirklich wahrzunehmen.

In Gedanken beschäftigte er sich mit Banketts und Interviews die er tunlichst vermeiden wollte.

„Harry?", rief plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry blieb versteinert stehen und drehte sich nach etwa einer Minute zögernd um.

Am anderen Ende des Ganges sah er Ron.

Natürlich hatte er Ron schon gesehen seit er aufgewacht war, immerhin lebten sie zur Zeit unter einem Dach, aber was Harry wirklich erstaunte war der Ausdruck in Rons Augen.

Er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass sich so viele Emotionen in Rons Augen widerspiegeln konnten.

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte aufeinander zu und Harry war wirklich ein wenig erschrocken.

_Konnten das tatsächlich Tränen in Rons Augen sein?_

Harry und Ron gingen langsam aufeinander zu und blieben schließlich einen Schritt voneinander entfernt stehen.

Es waren tatsächlich Tränen in Rons Augen und erst da merkte Harry, dass auch seine Augen feucht wurden.

Beide standen sich schweigend gegenüber.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, öffnete Ron schließlich den Mund und meinte: „Du bist ein Idiot!"

Harry starrte ihn kurz verwirrt an, bevor er grinste und meinte: „_Du_ bist ein Idiot!"

Ron schaute Harry kurz böse an, bevor auch er in Grinsen ausbrach und Harry umarmte.

Harry lachte und klopfte Ron die Schulter, während dieser ihn zu erdrücken schien.

„Okay, okay, Kumpel, ich bin noch am Leben, zumindest, wenn du mich nicht gleich zerquetschst."

Schließlich ließ Ron Harry los und gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Wie konntest du es wagen, einfach aus dem Krankenhaus zu verschwinden und dich nicht zu melden. Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Mal davon abgesehen, wie konntest du es wagen überhaupt im Krankenhaus zu landen, noch dazu, wenn meine Babyschwester vor dir Schwanger ist?"

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und meinte: „Entschuldige, das alles war keine Absicht, außer der Ausbruch aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich hasse die Dinger. Okay, und dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, lag daran, dass ich einfach verwirrt war und erst mal alles, was ich verpasst habe verdauen musste. Außerdem", Harry hielt kurz inne, um Ron ebenfalls eins über den Kopf zu wischen, bevor er fortfuhr, „Wie konntest du das mit Hermine so versauen, du Idiot?"

Ron verging das Lachen.

„Das hab ich wirklich gründlich in den Sand gesetzt, nicht?"

Harry legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Dann bring es wieder in Ordnung, ich weiß, dass es dafür noch nicht zu spät ist."

Ron lachte bitter.

„Oh doch, sie ist bei uns und will diesen Spinner heiraten. Gott, Harry, du solltest ihn sehen. Er sieht aus wie ein typischer amerikanischer Sunnyboy und er ist so nett, dass man Kotzen möchte. Er ist einfach perfekt."

Harry musste sich stark das Lachen verkneifen, als er meinte: „Ach was, ich hab ihn kennen gelernt. Er sieht überhaupt nicht aus wie ein Sunnyboy und er ist auch nicht so nett, dass man Kotzen möchte. Obwohl ich sagen muss, ich meine ich bin ein Junge und kann das nicht beurteilen, aber er sieht nicht völlig schlecht aus und er ist ganz okay, aber Ron, er ist nicht du und jeder weiß, dass Hermine schon seit der ersten Klasse auf dich stand. Denkst du, da kann dieser Arzt mithalten?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wechseln wir das Thema. Was treibst du jetzt so, Kumpel?"

„Oh, das ist gegenwärtig noch ein Geheimnis, aber bald wirst du es erfahren und dann setzen wir uns zusammen und betrinken uns erst Mal richtig, auf alles, was in unserem Leben falsch lief", meinte Harry heiter.

„Okay, aber Harry, eins noch, was ist mit dir und Ginny?"

Harry seufzte.

„Ich bin ein Potter und wir kämpfen um das, was wir haben wollen. Denkst du ich lasse sie davon kommen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry, du solltest aber vielleichtwissen, dass sie mit ´nem Arzt verlobt ist. Merlin, was haben es unsere Frauen mit ihren netten Langweilern von Ärzten?", fragte Ron gereizt.

Harry lachte.

„Billiger Ersatz für die wirklichen Kerle in ihrem Leben", flüsterte Harry verschwörerisch.

Ron lachte.

„Gut Harry, wir sehen uns bald auf einen Drink", sagte Ron.

Harry nickte.

Die beiden umarmten sich noch mal und Harry verließ das Ministerium mit einem breiten Grinsen.

oooooooooooooooooo

Als Harry die Winkelgasse Richtung Tropfender Kessel entlangging, um wieder zum Fuchsbau zurückzukehren, war die Straße bereits ziemlich verlassen.

Eine Weile blieb er vor einem Schaufenster stehen und betrachtete die Auslageartikel.

Es war nur Quidditchzubehör darunter auch der Donnerblitz, den die Weasleys flogen.

Er hatte vor sich einen neuen Besen zu kaufen, allerdings sah er auf einem Plakat, dass demnächst der neue Feuerblitz X200 herauskommenwürde und Harry beschloss zu warten.

Der Feuerblitz hatte ihm immer gut gedient und er war sich sicher, die nächste Generation würde ihm ebenfalls gute Dienste leisten.

Als Harry gerade weitergehen wollte, hörte er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aus einer Seitengasse.

Es hörte sich an wie eine Mischung aus Weinen und Stöhnen.

Harry blickte sich um, aber immer noch waren die Straßen verlassen.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Seitenstraße und was er sah, traf ihn unvorbereitet.

Auf dem Boden saß, an der Wand eine Gebäudes angelehnt, ein Frau mit langen kastanienbraunen Haaren und hochschwanger.

Sie saß dort und weinte, während sie schwer atmete.

Harry kam sich ein wenig unbeholfen vor, immerhin war es eine unbekannte schwangere Frau, aber sein Helfersyndrom brachte es nicht über sich, die Frau dort sitzen zu lassen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry deshalb leise.

Die Frau blickte erschrocken auf.

„Ja, es ist nichts, ich bin nur..."

Die Frau hielt inne und stöhnte wieder auf.

Harry kniete vor ihr nieder.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber es scheint mir so als wäre nicht alles in Ordnung. Sie sitzen hier weinend in einer verlassenen Straße und scheinen Schmerzen zu haben. Ist etwas mit ihrem Kind nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Harry ruhig und freundlich.

Die Frau sah auf und begann wieder zu heulen.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich sitze hier und trage ein Kind in mir rum, dessen Vater uns nicht haben will, weil er ein Idiot ist. Er denkt, ich hätte ihn betrogen, dabei stimmt das gar nicht. Wir haben uns getrennt und eigentlich weiß er noch nicht einmal was von dem Kind. Er hat es auch nicht verdient es zu erfahren, dabei wäre er ein wirklich wundervoller Vater."

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, während die Frau wütend vor sich hin prappelte.

„Also ich kenne Sie ja nicht, aber vielleicht sollten Sie noch einmal versuchen mit dem Vater Ihres Kindes zu reden. Vielleicht würde er inzwischen zuhören. Vielleicht ist seine Wut verraucht und er sehnt sich genauso nach Ihnen, wie Sie sich nach ihm. Ich meine, Sie bekommen ein Kind und schon allein Ihrem Kind zuliebe sollten sie mit dessen Vater reden."

Die Frau sah auf und ein wenig Hoffnung flackerte in ihren Augen auf, dann stöhnte sie wieder auf als ein Schmerz sie durchzuckte.

Harry ergriff ihre Hand und meinte: „Ich sollte Siewirklich in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Irgendwas scheint nicht in Ordnung zu sein und Sie wollen Ihr Kind doch wohl nicht zwischen all diesem Müll zur Welt bringen, oder?"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na sehen Sie. Ich helfe Ihnen auf und bring Sie nach St.Mungos", sagte Harry fröhlich und zog die Frau hoch.

Die Frau lächelte und meinte: „Vielen Dank, mein Name ist übrigens Cassidy Fowler."

Harry sah sie überrascht an.

Das war also Georges Exfreundin und Mutter seines Kindes.

Harry lächelte erfreut und meinte: „Harry Potter, stets zu Diensten."

Die Frau sah erschrocken aus.

„Harry Potter? Na das ist ja fantastisch, da sitze ich dran und jammere einem Helden das Ohr voll, dessen Leben noch schlimmer war als meines und Sie helfen mir auch noch lächelnd. Kann mein Leben noch erbärmlicher werden?"

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich denke, wir wären uns früher oder später sowieso begegnet und Freunde meiner Freunde sind auch meine Freunde, nicht wahr?"

Cassidy war ein wenig verwirrt.

„Oh, keine Sorge, ich kenne Sie von Erzählungen. Sie sind Georges Exfreundin und ich nehme an, das Kind ist demnach seines. Fred und George sind manchmal wirklich die Pest, aber sie werden sich zusammenraufen und ich wette, dann kommt auch wieder alles mit George und Ihnen in Ordnung", sagte Harry fröhlich, während er mit Cassidy durch die Straßen ging.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Oh, sind Sie Ms. Fowlers Freund?", fragte eine Schwester Harry.

Harry nickte.

„Also, die gute Nachricht ist, den Kindern geht es gut und sie sind auch noch im Bauch ihrer Mutter, wie es sich gehört. Die schlechte Nachrichtist, dass Ms. Fowler wohl einigen Stress hatte in letzter Zeit, was nicht gut ist. Sie muss wohl den letzten Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft liegen. Wir behalten sie für zwei Tage zur Beobachtung hier und dann wird sie entlassen, mit der strikten Anweisung liegen zu bleiben."

Harry nickte abwesend mit dem Kopf.

Kinder? Cassidy würde also Zwillinge bekomme? Bettruhe?

In Gedanken formte Harry bereits einen Plan.

Er betrat Cassidys Zimmer.

„Na, wie es aussieht, geht es Ihnen besser", meinte Harry fröhlich.

„Oh ja, allerdings werde ich liegen bleiben müssen. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das machen soll. Ich wohne ja allein. Ach, aber was erzähle ich Ihnen. Irgendwie wird das schon klappen. Vielen Dank noch mal für Ihre Hilfe."

„Oh, keine Sorge, es war mir eine Freude und für Ihre Bettruhe wird sich schon eine Lösung finden. Sie werden sehen. Ich komme morgen noch mal vorbei, in Ordnung?"

Cassidy nickte, dann schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein.

Harry verließ St. Mungos und ging endlich zurück zum Fuchsbau.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und Harry wollte gerade sein Aussehen wieder ändern als er sah wie eine Gestalt zum See ging.

Harry erkannte die Person sofort.

Es war Ginny.

Noch nie im Leben hatte er das Bedürfnis sie zu sehen, als so stark empfunden wie in diesem Moment.

Die ganze Sache mit der schwangeren Cassidy hatte ihm zugesetzt.

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Ginny während ihrer Schwangerschaft allein gelassen zu haben, nicht erlebt zu haben, wie Ginnyall diese Monate alleinedurchleben musste.

Es nagt sehr an Harry.

Ohne nachzudenken, ging er Ginny nach.

Er fand sie am See und schlich leise hinter sie.

Ginny betrachtete gedankenverloren den Mond, als sich plötzlich Arme um sie schlossen.

Sie wollte aufschreien, aber dann nahm sie einen vertrauten Geruch wahr.

Minze.

Ein Geruch der sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte.

„Harry?", flüsterte sie leise.

Harry schloss die Arme fester um sie, damit sie sich nicht umdrehen konnte.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete ihren Geruch ein.

Vanillie.

Ginny durchfuhr ein Schauer.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Harry schließlich in ihr Haar.

Ginny wollte sich wieder umdrehen, doch Harry ließ es nicht zu.

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte Ginny atemlos, als sie es aufgab sich aus Harrys Armen zu befreien.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht da war, als du mich brauchtest. Ich war nicht da als du schwanger warst, als du Gelüste nach unmöglichen Sachen wie Erdbeermarmelade mit sauren Gurken hattest und ich war nicht bei Lilys Geburt da. Ich war nicht da um dich zu heiraten und um Lilys Taufe mitzuerleben. Übrigens möchte ich dir für Lily danken und auch für den Namen meiner Mutter, Gin", flüsterte Harry in ihr Ohr.

Ginny schloss die Augen um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

So lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, Harrys Arme um sich zu spüren.

Sie hatte darauf gewartet, dass er genau das sagen würde, was er eben gesagt hatte.

Ginny wollte ihn treten, anschreien, schlagen und sie wollte ihn küssen, bis sie all diese schmerzlichen Jahre vergaß, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte und so hielt sie einfach still und schwieg.

Harry drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Hinterkopf.

„Ich werde dich nicht verlieren. Ich werde um dich kämpfen und dafür Sorgen, dass du diesen Lackaffen von Arzt nicht heiratest", meinte Harry schließlich entschlossen.

Damit ließ Harry Ginny los und disapparierte.

Ginny blieb eine Weile wie erstarrt stehen.

Hatte sie das alles nur geträumt?

Nein, sicher nicht, sie konnte ihn noch deutlich spüren und sein Geruch nach Minze hing noch in der Luft.

Ginny atmete tief durch und lächelte dann.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry schmiss sich in seinem Zimmer auf sein Bett.

Hermine fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch.

„Und, Harry, wie war dein Tag heute?", murmelte Hermine verschlafen.

Harry schloss die Augen und lächelte.

„Sehr lang, Hermine, sehr lang."


	18. Von Dummköpfen und Hunden

oooo An dieser Stelle möchte ich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass ich das Kapitel noch einmal durchgelesen habe und ein paar Änderungen und Korrekturen durchgenommen habe, da mich ein paar äußerst nette Leser darauf hingewiesen haben, dass ich einige Fehler überlesen habe. Danke dafür :) oooo

Hallo miteinander, endlich gehts weiter. Hatte ein paar Probleme mit diesem Kapitel, we il ich fand, dass es mal wieder eines der weniger spannenderen ist, aber ich dachte, ich muss es schreiben, damit keine Lücken in der Geschichte sind. Ich denke, das nächste Kapitel ist wieder besser. Zumindest werden etwas interessantere Dinge passiern, hoffe ich ;)

Außerdem muss ich mich ein wenig für die Pause entschuldigen, aber ich konnte das Kapitel nicht früher reinstellen, da immer Probleme verursacht hat. Naja, aber jetzt gehts und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß :)

**Von Dummköpfen und Hunden**

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry in Gedanken versunken in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.

Sein Problem für heute war Cassidy Fowler.

Wie konnte er es schaffen, dass George ihr zuhörte?

Diese hübsche Frau lag jetzt hochschwanger im Krankenhaus und brauchte dringend jemanden, der sich um sie kümmerte.

Wer also wäre besser dafür geeignet als der Vater der Kinder?

Tja, da war wieder das Problem, dass George sich nicht einfach dazu überreden lassen würde.

Er konnte unmöglich Zwang auf ihn ausüben, nicht als Seth und nicht als Harry.

Harry konnte sich schon vorstellen wie das aussehen würde.

_George, alter Freund, ich bins, Harry. Ich war zwar lange Zeit im Koma, aber jetzt bin ich da um dir zu befehlen, dich um deine hochschwangere Exfreundin zu kümmern. Falls du es nicht weißt, sie ist schwanger von dir und dann gleich mit Zwillingen. Ach ja, und übrigens war die Sache mit Fred ein Missverständnis._

Harry konnte sich schon den Schmerz vorstellen, den Georges Faust in seinem Gesicht verursachen würde.

Wer also konnte George dazu bringen, sich um Cassidy zu kümmern.

Wer war unerschrocken und jederzeit bereit George die Leviten zu lesen, jetzt, nachdem Fred wirklich keine Lösung war.

Wer würde...?

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn.

Wie blöd konnte er sein, wo die Lösung so offensichtlich war.

Alles was er brauchte, war eine bestimmte Person als Verbündeten für sich zu gewinnen.

Oh ja, er brauchte dringend Mrs. Weasleys Hilfe.

Harry murmelte einige Beschimpfungen, seine eigene Dummheit betreffend, vor sich hin.

Er nahm seine Wanderung im Zimmer wieder auf, als er plötzlich ein Kichern hörte.

Er wandte sich zur Tür um.

„Mami, Onkel Seth ist echt ulkig. Er schimpft mit sich selbst", kicherte Lily.

Harry sah von Lily zu Ginny.

Als er Ginnys belustigte Augen sah, musste er sich sehr beherrschen sie nicht hier und jetzt zu küssen.

„Wolltet ihr beiden etwas bestimmtes oder seid ihr nur gekommen um euch über mich lustig zu machen?", fragte Harry fröhlich.

„Oh ja, Hermine, Lily und ich machen einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Scheinbar muss Hermine ganz dringend mit jemandem aus Amerika reden und sich etwas in der Winkelgasse besorgen. Wir dachten, du würdest vielleicht gerne mitkommen. Ansonsten müsstest du dich hier mit meiner Mum allein amüsieren", meinte Ginny lächelnd.

Harry wäre gerne mitgekommen, doch er hatte etwas wichtigeres zu erledigen.

„Ich fürchte, heute müsst ihr euch ohne mich vergnügen. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich mit Molly besprechen möchte, die Hochzeit betreffend natürlich. Also, habt viel Spaß und passt mir gut auf meine Verlobte auf."

Ginny konnte es nicht verhindern, aber Seths Worte machten sie etwas traurig.

Sie redete sich ein, dass es einfach nur daran lag, dass er ihr ein guter Freund war und sie gerne mit ihm und Hermine einen lustigen Tag verbracht hätte.

Ganz tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie jedoch, dass es sie ein wenig traurig stimmte, wenn er über seine bevorstehende Hochzeit mit Hermine redete.

Ginny schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

_Er ist Hermines Verlobter, zum Himmel, außerdem habe ich Harry._

_Harry?_

_Moment, nein, ich habe Keith._

Wieder schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

Sie war dermaßen verwirrt mit all den Männern, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten.

Sie war verwirrt und fühlte sich ein wenig schmutzig.

Wie konnte sie an Harry, Seth und Keith gleichzeitig denken, in ein und demselben Zusammenhang.

Nein, Keith konnte sie davon ausnehmen, wie sie sich eingestehen musste.

Er beherrschte nicht ihre Gedanken, zuweilen musste sie sich sogar anstrengen, um sich an ihn zu erinnern.

All diese Gedanken sorgten nicht gerade dafür, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

Ginny straffte die Schultern und nahm Lilys Hand.

„Also schön, dann viel Spaß", murmelte sie und ging davon.

Harry sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Er hatte sie beobachtet, während sie scheinbar ein Wechselbad an Gefühlen durchlief.

Er hatte Trauer, Verwirrung, Liebe und Ärger in ihren Augen ablesen können.

Wie gern hätte Harry gewusst, worüber sie nachgedacht hatte.

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf.

_Sie verliebt sich doch nicht etwa in Seth!_

Harry schüttelte seine Gedanken über Ginny ab und wandt sich wieder demProblemCassidy zu.

Er musste Mrs. Weasley zu Cassidy bringen.

Vorher jedoch musste er mit Cassidy selbst reden.

Über Ginny konnte er später in Ruhe nachdenken.

oooooooooooooooooo

„Ah, wie es scheint, geht es Ihnen heute schon besser", meinte Harry fröhlich, als er Cassidys Krankenzimmer betrat.

Er hatte ihr einen Strauß Blumen mitgebracht.

„Oh, sind die Blumen für mich? Das ist aber nett. Ja, es geht mir heute besser", sagte Cassidy fröhlich.

„Und haben Sie schon eine Lösung für Ihre Bettruhe gefunden?", fragte Harry.

Cassidy schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Lächeln wurde schwächer.

„Nein, leider nicht, aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde es schon irgendwie schaffen."

Harry wurde ernst und meinte: „Ich hätte eine Lösung für Sie, aber dafür muss ich Sie über ein paar Dinge aufklären. Ich denke, dass Sie und George noch eine Chance haben. Allerdings glaube ich, dass der Schlüssel dafür bei Georges Mutter liegt. Mrs. Weasley würde Sie sofort bei sich aufnehmen, wenn sie von Ihrer Schwangerschaft wüsste, außerdem würde sie wohl ihre ganz eigenen Methoden anwenden, um George zur Vernunft zu bringen."

Cassidy sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Eigentlich hatte ich immer gehofft, George würde von allein zur Vernunft kommen, aber ich denke, er ist so ein sturer Bock, dass mein Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gehen würde. Vielleicht sollte ich also besser auf die Unterstützung von Mrs. Weasley setzen. Was muss ich tun?", fragte sie.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Ich erzähle Mrs. Weasley von Ihnen und Ihrer Geschichte. Der Rest wird von alleine kommen. Allerdings gibt es noch einige Dinge, die ich Ihnen vorher von _mir_ erzählen sollte, damit Sie nicht hoffnungslos verwirrt sind, wenn ich mit Mrs. Weasley wiederkomme."

Harry erzählte ihr also sein Versteckspiel und all seine Pläne.

„Also, verstehe ich das richtig, wenn Sie wiederkommen, sind Sie Seth und sehen anders aus. Ich habe Sie also als Seth und nicht als Harry kennen gelernt", wiederholte Cassidy Harrys abschließende Worte.

Harry nickte.

„Sie kennen mich nur als Seth und ich zähle darauf, dass Sie mein Geheimnis wahren."

Cassidy lächelte.

"Was ein Mann nicht alles für die Liebe zu tun bereit ist. Keine Sorge, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Harry, oder besser gesagt, Seth. Ich denke, wir können uns ruhig duzen, wenn ich bedenke, was ich über dich weiß und was du über mich weißt. Wir sind ja schon beinahe so etwas wie Freunde."

Harry lächelte, reichte ihr die Hand und meinte: „Freunde."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

„Hallo, Molly, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Harry als er die Küche im Fuchsbau betrat.

Mrs. Weasley drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Sicher, Seth, was kann ich für dich tun, Junge?"

Harry setzte sich an den Küchentisch und deutete auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Na, du machst es ja spannend. Es scheint etwas Ernstes zu sein, wenn du so ein Geheimnis daraus machst."

Molly setzte sich und sah Harry abwartend an.

„Also, ich möchte dir von meinem Tag gestern erzählen und ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht falsch eingeschätzt habe", meinte Harry.

„Raus mit der Sprache, Seth, was ist passiert", sagte Mrs. Weasley ein wenig beunruhigt.

„Gestern habe ich eine junge Frau kennen gelernt. Sie saß weinend in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse. Ich bin also hin und habe sie gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie war hochschwanger, musst du wissen. Sie erzählte mir davon, dass der Vater des Kindes sich von ihr getrennt habe, weil er durch ein Missverständnis glaubte, dass sie ein Verhältnis mit dessen Zwillingsbruder habe. Sie hatte jedoch nie ein Verhältnis, sondern liebte immer nur den Vater ihres Kindes. Ich weiß nicht mehr wieso, aber irgendwann stellte sich heraus, dass wir beide den Vater des Kindes kennen. Es ist George, Molly. Ich habe die junge Frau, Cassidy Fowler, so heißt sie, ins Krankenhaus begleitet, weil irgendwas mit dem Kind nicht in Ordnung schien. Die Ärzte haben mir erzählt, dass sie Zwillinge erwartet und in letzter Zeit viel zu viel Stress gehabt haben muss. Siesoll den letzten Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft im Bett bleiben.Cassidy ist ziemlich verzweifelt, weil sie nicht weiß, wer sich um sie kümmern soll und wo sie hingehen soll. Ich hatte also gehofft..."

Molly sprang vom Stuhl.

„Seth, Junge, zieh dir wieder deinen Umhang an und bring mich zu dem armen Kind. Alleingelassen und das hochschwanger! George ist wirklich ein Sturkopf, aber dieser lächerliche Streit wird ein Ende haben. Wir bringen das arme Mädchen hier her. Sie liebt meinen dummen George und sie bekommt seine Kinder. Sie sollte nicht allein sein. Nein, beim besten Willen nicht. Sie wird hier bleiben und George bekommt einen Tritt in den Hintern, wenn er nicht hier auftaucht und sich mit dem armen Geschöpf versöhnt."

Harry lauschte lächelnd Mollys besorgtem Geschnatter.

Er hatte beinahe Mitleid mit George.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Also wirklich, Hermine, warum sind wir jetzt in der Winkelgasse?", fragte Ginny zum zwanzigsten Mal.

All die anderen Male hatte Hermine, in Gedanken versunken, einfach keine Antwort gegeben.

Nun blieb sie jedoch stehen und meinte lächelnd: „Ganz einfach, wir holen meine Freundin aus Amerika ab. Sie ist ein Squib und arbeitet in einer Blindenschule. Das ist eine Einrichtung für Muggel, die nicht mehr sehen können. Hier in der Zaubererwelt braucht man so etwas für gewöhnlich nicht, denn man kann Erblindungen heilen, aber du weißt wie es sich mit Charlie verhält. Er ist eine Ausnahme, weil das Gift des neuentdeckten Drachen unerforscht ist. Irgendwann kennen wir ein Heilmittel für Charlie, aber noch ist es nicht so weit und er muss anfangen sich zurecht zu finden."

„Du hast also deine Freundin kommen lassen, damit sie Charlie pflegt? Du weißt, dass ihm das nicht gefallen wird."

„Oh, das ist mit Charlie abgesprochen. Er wird, schätze ich, öfter aus der Haut fahren, aber Emily kann mit so was umgehen."

Plötzlich kam aus der Menge ein Hund auf Hermine zugesprungen.

Es war ein wunderschöner Golden Retriever.

„Hi, Pete, wie geht's dir mein Schönster?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich neben dem Hund auf die Knie gelassen hatte.

„Mum, das ist aber ein schöner Hund, können wir den behalten?"

Lily, die begeistert den Hund streichelte, wandte sich hoffnungsvoll zu ihrer Mutter um.

Sie konnten ein Lachen hören.

„Ich fürchte, Pete würde mich furchtbar vermissen, wenn er länger als eine Woche von mir getrennt wäre", sagte eine hübsche Frau, die ihnen entgegenlief.

Sie war ziemlich klein und zierlich.

Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel ihr in weichen Wellen bis zur Hüfte, ihr Augen standen leicht schräg und waren blau.

_Sie muss Halbasiatin sein_, dachte sich Ginny.

Hermine sprang auf und lief auf die Frau zu.

„Emily, wie schön dich zu sehen. Wie war die Reise hierher? Hat dich Danny gut hergebracht?", fragte Hermine fröhlich.

Emily lachte.

„Oh ja, es war ganz interessant, aber ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, von meinem zaubernden Bruder durch die Gegend teleportiert zu werden."

„Ich bin so froh, dass du kommen konntest. Du wirst uns eine große Hilfe sein!"

„Ich werde es versuchen. Ich liebe eine gute Herausforderung und dein Patient muss, nach allem, was du geschrieben hast, ein Mount Everest sein."

„Du wirst deine Schwierigkeiten mit ihm haben. Das ist Ginny, Charlies Schwester und das hier ist die kleine Lily. Ich hab dir sicher von den beiden erzählt", stellte Hermine vor.

"Oh ja, die Schwester deiner großen Liebe und deren kleine Tochter. Ich muss sagen, Lily kommt absolut nach ihrem Vater. Nicht, dass ich den großen Harry Potter persönlich kennen würde, aber immerhin bin ich ein Squib und meine Familie vergöttert den Jungen, der überlebte. Du solltest die vielen Zeitungsartikel sehen, die meine Mum von ihm gesammelt hat."

"Himmel, Emily, du sollst nicht immer diese Dinge über mich und Ron sagen und schon gar nicht vor seiner Schwester und seiner Nichte", murmelte Hermine.

Emily zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu.

"Was, ich soll nicht sagen, dass er dein große Liebe ist, wenn er es aber ist? Ich meine, komm schon Hermine, du warst eine einzige Katastropheals du nach Amerika kamst."

Hermine errötete.

Ginny gab Emily lächelnd die Hand.

„Ich möchte mich jetzt schon für Charlie entschuldigen", meinte Ginny fröhlich.

Emily musste laut lachen.

Ginny hatte diese Frau schon jetzt ins Herz geschlossen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Hey, Cassidy, da bin ich wieder und ich hab dir jemanden mitgebracht", sagte Harry als er mit Mrs. Weasley im Schlepptau Cassidys Zimmer betrat.

Cassidy sah von Harry zu Mrs. Weasley und errötete leicht.

„Hallo, Mrs. Weasley, es freut mich sehr, Sie wieder zu sehen", meinte Emily verlegen.

Molly ging zu Cassidy ans Bett, griff nach ihrer Hand und tätschelte sie beruhigend.

„Nenn mich Molly, meine Liebe, wir sind schließlich eine Familie, nicht wahr? Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dir nichts vorwerfen, immerhin kam Bill auch 5 Monate nach meiner Hochzeit zur Welt. Es muss dir also nichts peinlich sein", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern.

„Ja, nun, das alles ist mir ein wenig unangenehm. Sie sind Georges Mutter und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie mich hassen und...", begann Cassidy zögerlich.

„Unsinn, meine Liebe, George und Fred sind zwei liebenswürdige Jungen, aber nun, sie sind Männer und daher zuweilen ein wenig dumm. Nichts für ungut, Seth, mein Lieber", plauderte Mrs. Weasley vergnügt.

Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Keine Sorge, morgen holen wir dich zu uns und dir wird es an Nichts fehlen, weder an Unterhaltung, noch an Essen oder Sonstigem. Dann werde ich ein Wörtchen mit meinen dummen Jungs reden müssen."

Cassidy wirkte amüsiert als sie meinte: „Vielen Dank, Molly. Ich schätze mich glücklich in einer verqueren Weise zu Ihrer Familie zu gehören."

„Ich bin es, die mich bedanken muss. Du hast es mit einem meiner Zwillinge aufgenommen und das allein reicht schon, um dir ewig dankbar zu sein. Aber sieh dich an, du schenkst mir auch noch Enkelkinder. Das ist eine riesige Freude für mich. Da bin ich glücklich, wenn ich wenigstens ein wenig helfen kann."

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber die Besuchszeit ist jetzt rum", meinte eine Schwester freundlich.

„Nun gut, meine Liebe, morgen werde ich kommen und dich abholen", sagte Molly mit einem letzten Tätscheln, bevor sie mit Harry das Zimmer verließ.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Klopf, klopf, klopf_

„Charlie, kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Hermine höflich.

„Ich schätze, du wirst so oder so hereinkommen", grummelte Charlie.

Hermine betrat lächelnd das Zimmer.

Charlie lag auf seinem Bett und starrte zur Decke.

„Natürlich wäre ich so oder so hereingekommen, aber ich hielt es für höflich, vorher wenigstens zu fragen", meinte Hermine schelmisch.

„Also schön, jetzt bist du hier, was willst du?"

Hermine ließ sich von seinem genervten Tonfall nicht abschrecken.

„Oh, Charlie, du weißt doch, dass ich gesagt habe, ich würde eine Freundin, Emily, um Hilfe bitten. Nun, ich hab sie mitgebracht."

Charlie setzte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen auf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er einen fremden Duft, der sich langsam in seinem Zimmer ausbreitete.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie mein Auftreten. Mir geht es prima, ich denke eigentlich nicht, dass ich Ihre Hilfe brauche, aber Hermine hat mich sozusagen erpresst."

Emily, die neben Hermine in der Tür stand, musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Wir werden sehen, ob Sie meine Hilfe brauchen oder nicht. Ich denke, ich bin sofort weg, sobald ich glaube, dass Sie es alleine schaffen."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn.

Sie hatte eine sehr schöne Stimme.

So klar und ruhig.

Unwillkürlich musste er sich fragen, wie sie wohl aussah.

War sie hübsch oder hässlich, jung oder alt, groß oder klein, dick oder dünn?

All diese Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, was ihn sofort wieder wütend auf sich werden ließ.

Er hasste es , nicht sehen zu können, was um ihn herum geschah.

„Eigentlich könnten Sie doch dann gleich wieder verschwinden, mir geht es bestens", fuhr er sie ein wenig zu schroff an.

Es machte ihn wirklich wütend, sie nicht sehen zu können, denn nicht nur ihre Stimme war betörend, nein, auch ihr Geruch.

Sie roch nachsüßen Äpfeln.

Emily trat vor ihn und kicherte leise.

„Oh ja, ich sehe, dass es Ihnen bestens geht, aber vielleicht würden Sie gelegentlich Ihr T-Shirt richtig herum tragen, es sei denn, es gefällt Ihnen so besser. Oh, und was sehe ich da? Zwei verschiedene Paar Socken. Typischer Anfängerfehler."

Charlie war mit jedem ihrer Worte wütender geworden.

„Raus!", bellte er jetzt zornig.

„Ich brauche beim besten Willen niemanden, der sich über mich lustig macht."

Hermine sah kopfschüttelnd vom einem zum anderen.

Emily würde hervorragend mit Charlie auskommen, davon war sie überzeugt.

Leise verließ sie das Zimmer, um sich wieder ihren Nachforschungen zu widmen.

„Sie brauchen vielleicht keinen, der sich über Sie lustig macht, aber Sie brauchen ganz offensichtlich jemanden, der Sie auf Ihre Probleme hinweist und Ihnen klar macht, dass Sie nicht länger sehen können. Zumindest vorerst nicht. Also hören Sie auf zu jammern wie ein Baby und fangen Sie an zu lernen", sagte Emily resolut.

Charlie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich selbst oder sie erdrosseln sollte.

Er wollte sie gerade anschreien und ihr klar machen, dass er nicht jammerte wie ein Baby, als ihm ein neuer Geruch in die Nase stieg.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass sie keinen dieser Hunde mitgebracht haben, der alten Männern über die Straße hilft", zischte Charlie wütend.

„Oh, Pete, ist mein Hund und er kann nicht ohne mich leben, deshalb habe ich ihn mitgebracht, aber er wäre sehr wohl in der Lage alten Männern über die Straße zu helfen. Vorerst soll er mir allerdings nur dabei helfen ein Baby über die Straßen zu lotsen", sagte Emily fröhlich.

Charlie packte Emily an den Armen.

Er hatte instinktiv die richtige Stelle erwischt.

Nun zog er sie nah zu sich, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten.

„Hören Sie, ein Drache hat mich erblinden lassen, daher sind Tiere im Moment das letzte, was ich um mich gebrauchen kann. Ich will diesen Köter nicht in meiner Nähe, genauso wenig, wie ich Sie in meiner Nähe will", knurrte er.

Pete kam langsam näher und rieb sich dann erfreut an Charlies Bein.

Charlie ließ Emily sofort los.

„Tja, Charlie, sehen Sie den Tatsachen ins Auge. Scheinbar können Sie weder mich, noch Pete mit ihrem wütenden Gezeter abschrecken. Ich schätze, hier, wie auch überall sonst, gilt das Sprichwort: Hunde, die bellen, beißen nicht. Ich würde sagen, Sie bellen, aber beißen tun Sie ganz sicher nicht, oder Charlie?", fragte Emily ruhig.

Charlie blieb verblüfft stehen.

Vor ihm stand eine Frau, die nicht viel größer sein konnte als 1,60 m, die er angebrüllt hatte, um sie zu verscheuchen und doch blieb sie ungerührt.

Sie stand da und versetzte ihn mit ihrer sexy Stimme und ihrem Duft nach Äpfeln in Staunen.

Waren ihre Augen grün, braun oder vielleicht blau?

„Das hab ich mir gedacht", meinte Emily, der seine ausbleibende Antwort alles sagte.

„Komm, Pete, wir gehen eine Runde spazieren und lassen den Bären eine Weile alleine vor sich hin brüten."

Mit diesen Worten verließen Emily und Pete das Zimmer.

Charlie ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, während ein kleines Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte.

Emily lehnte sich im Flur kurz an die Tür.

Zittrig atmete sie einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

Dieser brummige Bär beunruhigte sie.

Für ihren Geschmack war er viel zu aufregend.

Er konnte ihrem Herzen gefährlich werden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, das wars erst mal wieder. Ich hoffe, ich komme mit dem nächsten Kapitel etwas besser voran als mit diesem.

Schreibt mir und lasst mich wissen, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat.


	19. Von der Familie Weasley Teil 1

Hallo miteinander,

erst Mal eine kurze Entschuldigung, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat, aber ich hatte einige Klausuren hinter mich zu bringen und dann muss ich gestehen, hat mich das Fußballfieber gepackt. Ich war so hingerissen von der WM, dass ich ziemlich viel Zeit vor dem Fernseher und beim Stuttgarter Fan Fest verbracht habe. Gut, aber welcher Stuttgarter war letzten Freitag und Samstag nicht in der Stadt und hat die Nationalmannschaft begrüßt? ;)

Naja, jetzt ist die WM rum und ich hab mich sofort ans Schreiben gemacht und hab zum Überwinden der WM-Entzugserscheinungen eine kleine Überraschung für euch.

Mein Kapitel ging über 18 Seiten, so dass ich es in zwei Kapitel geteilt habe und ihr jetzt zwei schöne lange Kapitel zu lesen habt. ;)

Oh, und ich hab noch was zu sagen.

Manche werden vielleicht gemerkt haben, dass sich in meinem letzten Kapitel ziemlich viele Fehler versteckt haben, weil ich mit dem ganzen Wust an Text einfach nicht mehr alleine klarkam. Jetzt hab ich zwei wirklich klasse Beta-Leserinnen, die mir wirklich sehr geholfen haben.

Ich möchte mich ganz doll bei Alexa und Fee bedanken, die mich in ihrer kurzen Spanne als Beta-Leserinnen bereits sehr unterstützt haben. DANKE!

So, jetzt aber genug Geschwafel...Viel Spaß bei meinen beiden Kapiteln und reviewt mir schön, damit ich für mein nächstes Kapitel auch wieder sehr motiviert bin ;)

**Von der Familie Weasley Teil 1**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam, sah er Hermine bereits mit ihrer Freundin Emily am Küchentisch sitzen und einen Kaffee trinken.

Es war nach wie vor noch dunkel draußen und Harry wunderte sich, die beiden schon so früh hier sitzen zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen, Harry, darf ich dir Emily vorstellen?"

Harry sah entsetzt zu Hermine.

„Keine Sorge, Harry, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Ich meine, du bist ein Held, da werde ich dir einen Gefallen tun können", meinte Emily fröhlich.

„Komm schon, Harry, du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich Emily nicht eingeweiht hätte, bevor sie hierher kam. Sie ist meine beste Freundin in Amerika und wenn sie nicht von dir als meinem Verlobten weiß, wer dann? Ich musste es ihr erzählen, um sicher zu gehen, dass unsere Geschichte nicht auffliegt."

Harry nickte und reichte Emily dann seine Hand.

„Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

„Wenn ich meiner Mutter erzähle, dass ich den berühmten Harry Potter getroffen habe, dann flippt sie aus und wird glatt ohnmächtig", erzählte Emily begeistert.

Harry musste feststellen, dass Emily ihm wirklich jung vorkam, wie sie da in ihrer Begeisterung redete.

Bei Asiaten war das Alter nur schwer einzuschätzen, da sie mit 40 noch immer wie 20 aussehen konnten, doch Emily machte auf ihn einfach nicht den Eindruck bereits 23 oder älter zu sein.

Nein, sie musste definitiv jünger sein als er.

„Emily, nur aus reiner Neugier, darf ich fragen wie alt du bist?"

„Harry, also wirklich, so was fragt man eine Frau nicht", meinte Hermine amüsiert.

„Tut mir leid, aber als du mir von deiner Freundin in Amerika erzählt hast, habe ich einfach angenommen, dass sie in unserem Alter ist oder ein wenig älter, aber Emily scheint mir eher..."

Harry führte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, denn Emily fiel ihm lachend ins Wort.

„Ich bin 19 und somit nur vier Jahre jünger als ihr. Okay, ich muss zugeben, 19 ist wirklich noch ein wenig jung, aber na ja, was soll ich machen?"

„Ich habe kein Problem mit dem Alter 19, nicht, dass ich Erfahrungen mit dem 19. Lebensjahr hätte. Es war einfach nur eine Frage aus Interesse. Außerdem wäre es von Vorteil, wenn ich ein paar Dinge über dich weiß. Immerhin kennen wir uns angeblich", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Eine Weile saßen die drei schweigend zusammen, bevor Harry schließlich fragte: „Wie verbringt ihr beiden euren heutigen Tag?"

„Oh, ich werde wohl Hogwarts einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Ich denke, in der Bibliothek werde ich ein paar Bücher finden, die mir helfen könnten, ein Heilmittel für Charlie zu finden. Außerdem könnte ich dann Hagrid und Remus einen Besuch abstatten", antworte Hermine und versank bereits wieder in ihre Gedanken.

Emily dachte einen Moment nach und meinte dann: „Ich weiß noch nicht ganz genau was ich tun werde. Es hängt davon ab wie der Drache oben gelaunt ist. Ich denke jedoch ich werde mit ein paar einfachen Übungen anfangen, ich werde sozusagen versuchen seine Sinne etwas zu schärfen."

Harry nickte und betete im Stillen, dass Charlie einigermaßen kooperativ sein würde.

Mrs. Weasley wäre eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen, wenn sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müsste, dass Charlie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit umkommt.

Eben in diesem Moment kam Mrs. Weasley wie ein Wirbelsturm in die Küche gesaust.

„Ah, Seth, mein Lieber, gut, dass du bereits wach bist. Wir haben heute einiges vor. Wir beide werden Cassidy heute abholen, dann werde ich Ron endlich wieder in sein Eigenheim schicken. Die liebe Cassidy wird sein Zimmer brauchen und der Junge hat schließlich eine eigene Wohnung, wenn er sich auch nicht gern dort aufhält."

Hermine sah verwirrt zu Mrs. Weasley, während Harry nachdenklich an seinem Kaffee nippte.

„Ist mit Ronalds Wohnung etwas nicht in Ordnung, dass er sich dort nicht gern aufhält?", fragte Harry schließlich neugierig.

Molly schien einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick auf Hermine meinte: „Nein, mein Lieber, mit der Wohnung ist alles in Ordnung. Es scheint wohl eher an der Atmosphäre oder Erinnerungen zu liegen. Immerhin lebte er dort einmal mit..."

Mrs. Weasley sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende.

Sowohl Harry als auch Emily blickten nun zu Hermine.

„Warum ist der sture Bock nicht einfach umgezogen?", murmelte Hermine leise vor sich hin.

Molly nahm ihre Hand und meinte beruhigend: „Vielleicht war es etwas, das er nicht aufgeben wollte."

In diesem Moment betraten auch Ginny, Lily, Ron und mit etwas Abstand eine verschlafene Lavender in die Küche.

Hermine versteifte sich leicht als sie einen Blick auf Lavender warf.

Ihr Haar war durcheinander, ihre Wangen leicht gerötet und sie trug eines von Rons T-Shirts über ihren Shorts.

Es brauchte wirklich kein Genie, um zu erkennen, was Lavender und Ron diesen Morgen getan hatten.

Die Küche verfiel in ein unbehagliches Schweigen.

Mrs. Weasley warf Lavender einen leicht hochmütigen Blick zu.

Hermine sah dieses kurze Aufklimmen von Abneigung in Mollys Blick und es löste ein Gefühl von Befriedigung in ihr aus.

Sie wusste, dass Mrs. Weasley, bei aller Offenheit, in gewissen Dingen altmodisch war.

Hermine, für ihren Teil, wäre nie in einem solchen Aufzug hier erschienen.

Selbst wenn sie hier mit Ron übernachtet hatte, war sie morgens stets aus einem anderen Schlafzimmer gekommen als Ron und noch dazu in einem respektvollen Zeitabstand.

Natürlich wusste Hermine, dass Mrs. Weasley gewusst haben musste, dass Hermine sich morgens nur in ein anderes Zimmer appariert hatte, dennoch hatte es gereicht, um Mollys Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Harry starrte beinahe entsetzt von Ron zu Lavender.

Er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so deutlich ausstrahlte bis vor kurzem Sex gehabt zu haben wie Lavender.

Irgendwie hatte Harry Rons Beziehung zu Lavender bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht für voll genommen, weil er einfach von Rons starken Gefühlen Hermine gegenüber überzeugt gewesen war.

Harry sah zu Hermine und ergriff ihre Hand, als er den Schmerz in ihren Augen erblickte.

Emily bemerkte die greifbare Anspannung im Raum und erkannte den Mann, der jetzt etwas unbehaglich in der Küche stand, von Hermines Bildern und wusste sofort, dass er derjenige war, der Hermines Herz gebrochen hatte.

Emily stand auf und reichte Ron lächelnd die Hand.

Ron ergriff sie verwirrt und fragte: „Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Oh, ich bin Emily, ich komme aus Amerika und bin eine Freundin von Hermine. Sie müssen Ron sein, nicht wahr?"

Ron warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ja, ich bin Ron. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen."

Emily lächelte süß, bevor sie meinte: „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

Einen Moment lang lächelte Ron freundlich zurück, bevor Emily ihm, ohne Vorwarnung, mit aller Kraft auf den Fuß trat.

Ron stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und verkrampfte sich kurz vor Schmerz.

Emily hatte nicht so viel Kraft um ihm ernsthaft wehzutun, aber der Absatz an ihrem Schuh hatte den Rest erledigt.

„Idiot", zischte Emily ihm zu, bevor sie hocherhobenen Hauptes zur Tür hinausrauschte.

Harry hatte entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und kämpfte jetzt mit einem Lachen, während Ginny Emily voller Bewunderung hinterher sah.

Mrs. Weasley hatte sich mit Lachtränen in den Augen auf den Hocker neben dem Herd fallen lassen, während Hermine wie vom Donner gerührt erstarrt war.

Schließlich sprang sie auf und murmelte: „Man erwartet mich in Hogwarts."

Blitzschnell war sie aus der Küche appariert.

„Oh, Ronnie, tut es sehr weh?", fragte jetzt eine überbesorgte Lavender.

Ron stieß ihre tätschelnden Hände weg.

„Es geht mir hervorragend", stieß er hervor.

„Was ist in diese Frau gefahren?", rief Lavender nun wütend.

Lily ging zu Harry und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Onkel Seth, darf man so was tun, wie Emily? Sie hat Onkel Ron wirklich wehgetan", fragte Lily Harry flüsternd.

Harry lächelte und Ginny antwortete ihrer Tochter grinsend: „Nein, Süße, eigentlich darf Emily das nicht, aber ich denke dein Onkel Ron hatte es verdient."

„Ronnie, sollen wir vielleicht nach St. Mungos?", fragte Lavender mitleidig.

Ron warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Nein, zum Himmel, hör auf mich zu bemuttern. Mir geht es hervorragend. Geh mit deiner Sorge jemand anderem auf die Nerven", fauchte Ron.

Lavender verstummte und ihre Augen begannen zu tränen.

„Schön", murmelte sie, bevor sie ebenfalls disapparierte.

„Also wirklich, Ron. Das arme Mädchen hat sich nur Sorgen um dich gemacht. Es war nicht nett von dir, sie so anzufahren. Wo hast du nur deine Manieren gelassen? Du wirst dich bei ihr entschuldigen müssen", meinte Mrs. Weasley nun amüsiert.

„Ich wusste, dass ich Emily mögen würde", konnte Ginny nur grinsend murmeln.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Plötzlich sprang Mrs. Weasley von ihrem Stuhl.

„Ach du lieber Himmel, über diese ganze Aufregung hätte ich beinahe Cassidy vergessen."

„Cassidy? Wer ist das schon wieder?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Also wirklich, Ron, Cassidy ist Georges Exfreundin."

Ron nickte.

„Ja, klar, Cassidy, Georges Exfreundin ...und wieso um alles in der Welt hat Mum Cassidy beinahe vergessen? Ich meine, was haben wir mit der Frau am Hut? Immerhin hat diese Frau George mit Fred betrogen. Es ist einfach nicht in Ordnung den einen Bruder durch den anderen zu ersetzen."

Mrs. Weasley stand auf und gab Ron einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Autsch, wirklich Mum, ich hab heute schon genug Schmerz durchlitten", jammerte Ron.

„Ich dulde es nur nicht, dass du schlecht über Cassidy redest. Das Mädchen hat Furchtbares hinter sich gebracht und zu eurer Information, Cassidy hat George nicht betrogen. Das war alles ein fürchterliches Missverständnis. Noch dazu wird sie in Kürze meine Enkelkinder zur Welt bringen", erklärte Mrs. Weasley.

Ron sah verwirrt zu Ginny, die einen genauso ahnungslosen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte.

„Seth, wir müssen jetzt los", meinte Molly an Harry gewandt.

Harry nickte, setzte Lily auf Ginnys Schoß ab und folgte Mrs. Weasley zur Tür.

„Ach übrigens, Ronald, du wirst heute wieder in deine eigene Wohnung zurückkehren müssen. Wir brauchen dein Zimmer für Cassidy", sagte Molly bevor sie den Raum endgültig verließ.

Harry folgte ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln um seine Lippen.

„Na toll, einfach prima. Erst dieser fürchterliche Morgen, dann werde ich aus meinem Zimmer geschmissen und zu allem Überfluss muss ich mich auch noch bei Lavender entschuldigen. Das heißt, ich werde sie heute Abend zum Essen ausführen müssen, was mir ja so viel Spaß macht", brummelte Ron vor sich hin, bevor er ebenfalls apparierte.

„Mummy, warum will Onkel Ron nicht mit der Tante Labertasche Essen gehen? Ich dachte, die beiden haben sich lieb? Onkel Seth ist gerne mit Tante Hermine zusammen und Grandpa und Granny sind auch gerne zusammen. Sogar Tante Fleur und Onkel Bill sind wieder gerne zusammen", wandte Lily ihre Bedenken an ihre Mutter.

„Tja, Lily, Schätzchen, das kann dir nur dein Onkel selbst beantworten", meinte Ginny mit nachdenklichem Blick.

Lily legte ihren Kopf schräg und versank eine Weile lang in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt, bis sie schließlich das Ergebnis ihrer Überlegungen kundtat: „Weißt du, Mummy, ich glaube, Onkel Ron hat die Labertasche gar nicht wirklich lieb. Er mag Tante Hermine viel lieber. Ich glaube, er mag Tante Hermine so sehr wie Daddy dich mag."

Ginny starrte ihre Tochter verwirrt an.

„Und weißt du, was ich noch glaube, Mummy? Ich glaube, Onkel Seth mag Tante Hermine nicht so gern wie Onkel Ron. Ich glaube, Onkel Seth ist Tante Hermines bester Freund. Ich glaube, er mag jemanden anderen viel lieber."

Mit diesen Worten sprang Lily vom Schoß ihrer Mutter und hüpfte singend davon.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

Manchmal konnte sie sich über ihre Tochter nur wundern.

Sie schien oft mehr zu sehen, als andere, aber eigentlich war sie doch nur ein Kind.

Aber wie lautet das Sprichwort, rief sich Ginny in Gedanken, Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund.

Konnte das mit Seth wirklich stimmen?

Ach, Blödsinn!

oooooooooooooooooo

„Guten Morgen, Sternenglanz, die Welt sagt: Hallo!", rief Emily fröhlich als sie die Vorhänge in Charlies Zimmer aufriss.

Ein lautes Stöhnen war von Richtung Bett zu hören.

„Komm schon, Charlie, Zeit zum Aufstehen, damit wir anfangen können."

Charlie zog sich sein Kissen über seinen Kopf und murmelte: „Dir ist schon klar, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, ob du die Vorhänge aufziehst oder nicht. Ich sehe doch kein Licht."

Emily grinste.

„Oh, keine Sorge, die Vorhänge habe ich wegen mir aufgezogen. Ich kann ja ansonsten deine überwältigende Schönheit nicht würdigen."

Charlie schmiss sein Kissen in die Richtung, in der er ihre Gestalt vermutete.

Emily wich lachend aus.

„Wirklich gut, Charlie, scheinbar sind deine Sinne bereits besser ausgeprägt, als ich vermutete."

„Was zum Teufel machst du überhaupt hier in meinem Zimmer", grummelte Charlie.

Plötzlich nahm er ein Hecheln wahr und dann gab sein Bett unter einem Gewicht nach.

Das nächste, was Charlie spürte, war eine kalte feuchte Hundeschnauze in seinem Gesicht.

„Was zum...!", rief Charlie entsetzt und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf.

Emily kicherte und meinte: „Pete und ich wollten dich aufwecken. Es wird Zeit, dass du anfängst zu lernen."

Charlie gab seufzend auf.

„Na schön, aber wie wäre es, wenn du vorher mein Zimmer verlässt, damit ich mich anziehen kann?", fragte Charlie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

Erst jetzt sah Emily, dass seine Brust nackt war seit das Lacken heruntergerutscht war.

Sie errötete leicht und war dankbar dafür, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte.

Er hatte wirklich einen unglaublichen Körper.

Kein Gramm Fett, nur Muskeln.

Emily sah eine Narbe auf seiner Brust, die sich über seinen gesamten Oberkörper zog und schließlich unter der Decke verschwand.

Charlie konnte ihren Blick auf sich spüren.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, aber er konnte genau den Weg ihrer Augen ausmachen.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er sich unbehaglich oder auf verquere Weise anziehend fühlen sollte.

„Äh, ich gehe dann und warte draußen. Komm, Pete", meinte eine etwas nervös klingende Emily.

Emily wollte bereits das Zimmer verlassen, als Charlie sie zurückhielt.

Er wusste nicht, welcher Teufel ihn ritt, aber ihre Gesellschaft machte ihm Spaß und er genoss ihre Verlegenheit.

Er entschloss sich, sie ein wenig aufzuziehen.

„Warte eben Emily."

Emily drehte sich zögerlich zu ihm herum.

Einen Moment musste sie tief durchatmen, dann aber überwand sie ihre momentanen Emotionen und witzelte fröhlich: „Was denn? Bist du nicht fähig dich alleine anzuziehen?"

Charlie schenkte ihr ein atemberaubendes Lächeln, bevor er meinte: „Oh, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich alleine anzuziehen, allerdings will ich nicht wieder in die Verlegenheit geraten zwei unterschiedliche Paar Socken zu tragen und ich dachte mir, du hast da bestimmt eine wunderbare Idee, wie ich dieses Problem beheben kann."

Emily lächelte.

Charlie war viel umgänglicher, als sie erwartet hatte.

„Oh, ich kenne da eine Lösung. Wir müssen deinen Schrank nach einem bestimmten, dir vertrauten, System sortieren. Die Klamotten werden nach Farben und nach Art der Kleidung sortiert und du wirst sehen, im Nu hast du keine Probleme mehr mit den Sachen, die du anziehst. Ich werde dir jetzt etwas aus dem Schrank rausholen und später sortieren wir deinen Schrank gemeinsam", plauderte Emily fröhlich, während sie zu seinem Schrank ging und seine Klamotten begutachtete.

Charlie kam der merkwürdige Gedanke, dass noch keine Frau so früh in ihrer Bekanntschaft einfach an seinen Kleiderschrank gegangen war.

Sollte er darüber verlegen, ein wenig ärgerlich oder erfreut sein.

Emilys unschuldiger Ton bei ihrer nächsten Frage dagegen rührte etwas tief in ihm.

„Hm, Charlie, was möchtest du heute tragen? Lieber Jeans oder lieber etwas anderes? Ein blaues T-Shirt oder vielleicht lieber das weiße hier?", fragte Emily mit ihren Gedanken ganz bei den Klamotten.

Charlie grinste als er meinte: „Keine Ahnung, mit welchen Klamotten hätte ich denn eher Chancen bei dir?"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht ich sehe Männer ja lieber in..."

Emily verstummte als ihr klar wurde, was er gefragt hatte und wie sie ihm beinahe geantwortet hätte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah sein freches Grinsen.

Sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Kurzer Hand zog sie eine Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt aus seinem Schrank und schmiss es ihm entgegen.

Der Jeans konnte er anhand seiner Sucherreflexe ausweichen, doch das Shirt klatschte ihm mitten ins Gesicht.

Er hatte das Geräusch eines fliegenden Gegenstandes ohne weiteres erkannt.

Die Tatsache, dass sie mit Dingen nach ihm schmiss, belustigte ihn ungemein.

Emily trat direkt zu ihm, beugte sich dicht zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte heiser: „Du solltest wissen, am liebsten sehe ich Männer wie dich ganz ohne Klamotten."

Mit diesen Worten richtete sie sich auf und marschierte aus dem Zimmer.

Charlie war das Lachen vergangen.

Wie schaffte es diese Frau nur immer wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen, wo er sich doch so sicher war, dass sie ihm gegenüber stets ein wenig verlegen war?

Verdammt, ihre Stimme war einfach sexy.

Auf dem Weg in den Garten musste sich Emily wieder einmal über sich selber wundern.

Woher nahm _sie_, eine 19jährige, die im Umgang mit Männern von Charlies Kaliber kaum Erfahrung hatte, den Mumm solche Dinge zu sagen?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Morgen, Ron!"

Ron wurde wie jeden Tag freundlich von seinen Kollegen begrüßt und normalerweise würde er zurückgrüßen, aber heute war ihm einfach nicht nach Konversation zu Mute.

Der Morgen war ein Desaster gewesen und jetzt würde er sich bei Lavender entschuldigen müssen, etwas, das er verabscheute.

Er würde es hassen, wenn sie wieder einen ihrer Gefühlsausbrüche bekommen würde.

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Dort angekommen warf er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ließ sich dann auf seinen Sessel fallen.

Eine Weile blieb er ruhig sitzen, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben.

Wie konnte nur alles so schief gehen?

Erst die Katastrophe mit Hermine, dann Lavender und jetzt war Hermine wieder da und dann auch noch verlobt.

Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, bevor er sich einmal frustriert mit seinem Bürostuhl im Kreis drehte.

Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

Hermine war einfach eines Tages verschwunden gewesen und hatte ihm in einem Brief mitgeteilt, dass sie die Verlobung als gelöst betrachtete und jetzt ihr eigenes Ziel, ein Studium in Amerika, verfolgen würde.

Er war völlig am Boden zerstört gewesen, war sie doch die Liebe seines Lebens gewesen.

Sie hatte ihn doch auch geliebt, oder nicht?

Warum war sie gegangen?

Klar, sie hatten ihre Probleme gehabt.

Sie hatten, wie zu jeder Zeit, miteinander gestritten, aber sich stets versöhnt.

Daran konnte es nicht liegen.

Natürlich war da noch ein grundlegendes Problem gewesen, mit dem Hermine einfach nicht zurechtgekommen war und er konnte es inzwischen verstehen.

Nach Voldemorts Untergang war er unglaublich beliebt gewesen, wie auch jetzt noch.

Ständig musste er Interviews geben, war wegen der Arbeit unterwegs gewesen und hatte sie des Öfteren aus dem einen oder anderen Grund versetzt.

Dann gab es natürlich eine Menge Frauen, die um seine Aufmerksamkeit buhlten, was ihm, zugegebenermaßen, gut gefallen hatte.

Es war einmal etwas anderes gewesen im Rampenlicht zu stehen, als immer nur der Schatten eines Helden zu sein.

Er hatte, so unglaublich das klang, regelmäßig Fanpost bekommen, in der mitunter die verblüffendsten Dinge standen.

Aber dennoch hatte er Hermine stets geliebt und nie auch nur ansatzweise mit einer der anderen Frauen, die um ihn herumschwirrten etwas angefangen.

Er war nur nett gewesen und hatte gelegentlich ein wenig geflirtet, doch es war nie weiter gegangen.

Zudem war es nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld, dass er offiziell als Single galt, denn Hermine war diejenige gewesen, die ihre Verlobung geheim halten wollte.

Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Rummel um ihre Person haben, als sie sowieso schon hatte, denn man musste bei allem sehen, dass auch Hermine nicht gerade wenig an männlichen Aufmerksamkeiten erregte.

Sie war immerhin genauso berühmt und beliebt gewesen, wie er, nur hatte sie es besser verstanden, sich von dem Starrummel zu distanzieren.

Zunächst war er ständig eifersüchtig gewesen bei all den Männern um sie herum, doch als sie sich verlobt hatten und sie ihm versichert hatte, dass sie immer nur ihn lieben würde, war er lockerer geworden.

Was also war der eigentliche Grund gewesen, dass sie so überstürzt gegangen war?

Ron musste zugeben, dass er ihr durchaus hätte nachreisen können und eine Antwort von ihr verlangen hätte können, aber er war einfach zu Stolz gewesen.

Inzwischen bedauerte er es beinahe, denn es war einfach zu spät.

Er war mit Lavender und sie war mit diesem „Mr. Perfect" Seth verlobt.

Ron merkte, dass sich hämmernde Kopfschmerzen ankündigten und schloss daher die Augen, um sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Ohne es zu wollen, wanderten seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zurück.

Er sah sich mit Harry im Zugabteil sitzen und die Abteilungstür aufgehen.

Er erinnerte sich wie er Hermine das erste Mal gesehen hatte mit ihren buschigen Haaren und ihrem hochmütigen Blick.

Merlin, sie war ihm in ihrer Anfangszeit mit ihrer Besserwisserei wirklich auf den Geist gegangen.

Wenn ihm damals jemand prophezeit hätte, dass er sich in sie verlieben würde, hätte er dieser Person ins Gesicht gelacht.

Doch bald hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er sie auf verquere Art und Weise in sein Herz geschlossen hatte.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, dann hatte er eigentlich nie eine Abneigung gegen sie verspürt.

Im Gegenteil.

Aber sie hatte ihn einfach schon immer verwirrt und es geschafft, dass er sich nicht gut genug fühlte.

Er sah sich mit ihr und Harry Hausaufgaben machen.

Er konnte sogar noch den Blick vor sich sehen, den sie ihnen zugeworfen hatte, als sie versucht hatten bei ihr abzuschreiben.

Ihr Bild, wie sie damals in der vierten Klasse am Weihnachtsball in ihrem Ballkleid die große Halle betreten hatte, hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Wie sehr er auch versuchte, sie zu vergessen und an etwas anderes zu denken, es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren.

Immer sah er sie lachend, wütend, verlegen, traurig oder liebevoll in seinen Gedanken.

Es war beinahe ein Fluch.

Ron hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie lange er dagesessen hatte und in der Vergangenheit geschwelgt war.

Schließlich streckte er sich, schüttelte alle Bilder, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten, von sich und stand auf.

Er konnte das Gespräch mit Lavender wirklich nicht länger rauszögern.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Als er vor Lavenders Bürotür angekommen war, ging diese gerade auf und Susan Bones verließ das Zimmer.

„Hey, Susan, was tust du denn hier? Normalerweise lässt sich die Sekretärin des Ministers nicht hier blicken", meinte Ron als er sie sah.

Susan lächelte und rollte dann mit den Augen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich auch nicht hier sein, aber als ich hier ankam, traf ich zufälligerweise gleichzeitig mit Lavender ein. Sie sah ein wenig traurig aus und deshalb fragte ich, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Das hat sie als Anlass genommen, mir all ihre Beschwerden vorzutragen."

Ron nickte etwas unbehaglich.

„Und waren es bestimmte Klagen?"

„Ach, sie hatten alle mit dir zu tun. Ich nehme an, ihr hattet Streit?", fragte Susan mit einem wissenden Blick.

„So etwas ähnliches", murmelte Ron.

Eine Weile blieben die beiden schweigend stehen.

Schließlich brach Susan die Stille und fragte: „Erzähl mal, wie geht es dir?"

Ron sah erstaunt zu ihr hoch.

„Oh, mir geht es ausgezeichnet", sagte er etwas zu fröhlich.

Es war seltsam, aber er hatte vorher kaum mit Susan gesprochen, aber gerade in diesem Moment kam sie ihm wirklich nett vor und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, warum sie in der Schule nie Freunde geworden waren.

Susan nickte und meinte dann: „Das ist wirklich schön."

Ron nickte.

Wieder diese Stille.

„Und wie geht es Hermine? Ich habe gehört, dass sie wieder im Lande ist und bei euch wohnt", brachte Susan schließlich die Frage über die Lippen, die ihr wirklich auf der Seele brannte.

„Oh ja, ihr geht es bestens. Sie ist jetzt verlobt und ich glaube, sie ist wirklich glücklich."

Susan warf ihm wieder diesen wissenden Blick zu.

Dann nahm sie zu seiner Überraschung seine Hand, drückte sie mitfühlend und meinte: „Ich hoffe, dass du auch glücklich wirst. Manchmal ist es nicht leicht, aber man muss für das kämpfen, was einen glücklich macht. Aber, na ja, du bist ein Gryffindor und deshalb habe ich keine Bedenken. Mut und Kampfgeist liegen ja in eurer Natur."

Nach diesen Worten ging Susan an Ron vorbei.

Er blickte ihr verwirrt hinterher.

Sie war wirklich nett und irgendwie bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sie nie richtig beachtet hatte.

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und betrat Lavenders Büro.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Lavendersaß schniefend an ihrem Schreibtisch, die Augen verquollen und die Nase in ein Taschentuch vergraben.

„Was willst du denn hier?", brachte sie mit bebender Stimme hervor, als sie ihn erblickte.

Ron musste sich sehr zurückhalten nicht genervt zu reagieren.

Er hasste einfach diese Emotionen.

Er fasste sich ein Herz, ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und blieb neben ihr stehen.

„Ich wollte mich für heute Morgen entschuldigen", brummelte er.

Lavender hob eine perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue.

„Du meinst also, wenn du dich entschuldigst ist alles wieder in Ordnung? Nein, so läuft das nicht..."

Ron unterbrach sie mit einem Seufzen, dann packte er sie an den Armen, um sie zu sich nach oben zu ziehen und ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Zunächst wehrte sie sich, doch dann erschlaffte sie in seinen Armen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Als Ron den Kopf hob, war er erleichtert, nicht länger mit ihren Tränen konfrontiert zu sein.

Ihr Blick jetzt war ein wenig verklärt und Ron fragte sich kurz, wie oberflächlich ein Mensch sein konnte.

Konnte sie nicht einmal vernünftig mit ihm streiten, wie normale Menschen es tun würden?

Nein, wie Hermine es tun würde?

Ron straffte seine Schultern und meinte: „Nein, natürlich ist das nicht so einfach, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass wir beide heute Abend ausgehen würden und ich dich als Entschuldigung in ein chices Restaurante einlade. Was sagst du dazu?"

Lavender blickte ihn eine Weile verwirrt an.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie bereits vergessen, aus welchem Anlass Ron in ihr Büro gekommen war.

Als es ihr schließlich wieder einfiel wurde ihr Blick kurz kühl und sie schien abzuwägen.

Einen Moment später machte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Oh, Ronnie, das wäre wundervoll. Wir beide gehen richtig fein Essen und ich werde mich extra für dich rausputzen. Dann könnten wir endlich einmal über unsere Hochzeit sprechen. Ach, Ronnie, ich hab ganz bezauberndes Geschirr gesehen. Wir müssen es einfach als unser Hochzeitsgedeck haben", plauderte Lavender fröhlich.

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

Die Hochzeit!

Endlich mal wieder ein Thema, auf das er gar keine Lust hatte.

„In Ordnung, ich hole dich dann heute Abend um acht ab."

Schnell wandte sich Ron um und verließ das Büro.

Wieso tat er sich das alles an?


	20. Von der Familie Weasley Teil 2

Und weiter gehts mit Teil 2

Falls sich jemand wundert, warum ich den Kapiteln gerade diese Überschrift gegeben habe, wo gar nicht alle Weasleys auftauchen, so muss ich sagen, dass ich zunächst einen anderen Titel hatte, der aber durch die Zweiteilung nicht mehr so gut gepasst hat. Leider gab es außer den Weasleys keine wirklichen Verbindungen zwischen den einzelnen Geschehnissen, weshalb ich mich eben mit dem Titel abfinden musste, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht der Beste ist. (Wenn jemand einen besseren Vorschlag hat...ich bin für alles offen ;) )

**Von der Familie Weasley Teil 2**

Als Susan Bones an diesem Tag Mittagspause hatte, beschloss sie, endlich mal wieder bei Lee Jordan vorbeizuschauen und den neusten Klatsch zu hören.

Sie war äußerst neugierig, was es aus dem Hause Weasley Neues gab.

Sie hätte zwar auch ihren Chef danach fragen können, aber es machte nur halb so viel Spaß, wenn man die Neuigkeiten nicht bei einem Drink, etwas zu Knabbern und einem lustigen Gesprächspartner erfuhr.

Lee schaffte es meistens jeder Geschichte eine faszinierende Note zu verleihen.

Außerdem würde sie vielleicht auch etwas über Harry und Hermine erfahren.

Sie brannte auf Informationen über zwei der beliebtesten Zauberer ihrer Zeit, noch dazu, wo sie doch mit den beiden zur Schule gegangen war.

Harry war immer einer der netteren Jungs in Hogwarts gewesen.

Etwas schüchtern, höflich, freundlich, hilfsbereit und ziemlich gut aussehend.

Sie hatte ihn immer bemitleidet, denn das Schicksal war wirklich nicht gnädig mit ihm gewesen.

Jetzt wo Voldemort vernichtet war und Harry endlich wieder wach war, wollte sie einfach wissen, was bei ihm vor sich ging.

Erstaunlicherweise war in der Presse kein Wort über ihn zu lesen.

Niemand wusste, wo er sich zurzeit versteckte.

Immerhin hatte sie ihn einmal gesehen und wusste sogar von dem Ball, der ihm zu Ehren stattfinden sollte, schließlich war sie ja an der Organisation beteiligt.

Über Hermine hingegen wusste sie erstaunlich wenig.

Sie war immer eine unglaublich schlaue Hexe gewesen, die Susan stets bewundert hatte.

Vielleicht nicht die atemberaubendste Schönheit, aber auf ihre Art und Weise ziemlich hübsch.

Hermine hatte nie zu ihren besten Freundinnen gezählt, aber eines hatte Susan immer gewusst: Ron und Hermine waren für einander bestimmt.

Jetzt da Hermine wieder in England war, wollte Susan unbedingt wissen, ob es für sie und Ron noch eine Chance gab, denn eigentlich hatte Susan immer getippt, dass diese beiden die Ersten wären, die heiraten würden, sobald die Schulzeit rum ist.

Susan war einfach von Natur aus neugierig und wollte immer informiert sein, vor allem wenn es sich um berühmte Persönlichkeiten ging, die ihr am Herzen lagen.

Mit all diesen Gedanken schlenderte Susan gemütlich die Winkelgasse entlang.

Sie achtete nicht auf ihren Weg, weshalb sie, kurz bevor sie Lees Laden erreicht hatte, hart mit jemandem zusammenprallte.

Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, wurde aber aufgefangen bevor sie den Boden berühren konnte.

Sie hörte ein Rumpeln und dann sah sie Tausende von roten Schnipseln um sich herumfliegen.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich hab Sie nicht gesehen. Ich konnte nicht über meine Kiste drübersehen."

Susan blickte auf und sah sich Fred Weasley gegenüber.

In der Schule hatte Susan die Zwillinge sehr bewundert und daher immer versucht, Zeichen zu finden, anhand derer man die beiden auseinander halten konnte.

Tatsächlich gab es kaum eine Unterscheidung, aber Fred besaß, im Gegensatz zu George, eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Sommersprosse direkt neben seinem linken Ohr.

Sie hatte beinahe die Form eines Sterns.

Irgendwann war sie sich albern vorgekommen, sich dermaßen mit den Zwillingen zu beschäftigen und hatte es aufgegeben.

Natürlich waren sie unglaublich witzig und beliebt, aber sie hatten sie eigentlich nie beachtet, weshalb sie sich ihre kleine Verliebtheit schnell abgewöhnt hatte.

Außerdem hatte jeder in der Schule gewusst, dass Fred viel für Angelina übrig hatte, während George an Alicia gehangen war.

„Macht nichts, Fred. Ich war in Gedanken und habe dich auch nicht gesehen", meinte Susan als sie aufstand und die roten Schnipsel von sich abklopfte.

Fred sah sie verwirrt an.

„Sag mal, kennen wir uns? Ich meine, du weißt, wer ich bin und kannst mich sogar von meinem Bruder unterscheiden. Wäre es da nicht fair, dass du mir sagst, wer du bist?", fragte Fred schließlich.

Susan lächelte.

„Ja, das wäre nur fair, aber ehrlich mal Fred, ich dachte nicht, dass ich in der Schule so dermaßen Luft für euch war, dass du mich jetzt nicht erkennst."

Fred sah sie noch einmal von oben bis unten an und schließlich dämmerte es ihm.

„Susan? Susan Bones? Du bist mit meinem Bruder Ron in eine Klasse gegangen, nicht wahr? Junge, ich hätte dich wirklich kaum wieder erkannt. Du bist ja ein richtig heiser Fe ...du bist richtig erwachsen geworden", meinte Fred verblüfft.

In der Tat war sie eine Schönheit geworden.

In der Schule war sie ein wenig pummelig gewesen, da war sich Fred sicher.

Nun allerdings war sie richtig schlank.

Ihre seidigen roten Haare hatte sie elegant aufgesteckt und ihre blauen Augen funkelten vergnügt.

Sie war wirklich bezaubernd.

Fred kam nicht umhin, sie anzustarren.

Susan bemerkte, dass Fred sie ansah wie ein kleiner Schuljunge und musste sich sehr zusammenreißen nicht zu lachen.

Schließlich räusperte sie sich.

„Nun erzähl mal, Fred, was sollen all die roten Schnipsel?"

Fred sah sich kurz verwirrt um, bevor er zu Boden sank und damit begann, die Schnipsel aufzuräumen.

Susan schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab nahm und ihn leicht schwang.

„Tergeo!"

All die Schnipsel schwebten von alleine zurück in die Kiste und Fred kam etwas verlegen auf die Beine.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem. Du scheinst ein wenig durch den Wind zu sein. Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Susan besorgt.

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Es ist eine längere Geschichte."

„Du könntest mir beim Mittagessen bei Lee Gesellschaft leisten und mir von deinem Problem erzählen", bot Susan freundlich an.

Fred schien einen Moment zu zögern, dann aber lächelte er und sagte: „Wieso eigentlich nicht?"

Zusammen betraten die beiden Lees Bar.

oooooooooooooooooo

„Warte einen Moment, du sagst also, dass George und Angelina dich mit Cassidy in der Dusche erwischt haben, aber eigentlich alles ein Missverständnis gewesen war, weil Cassidy dich von hinten für George gehalten hat und nur deshalb zu dir in die Dusche gestiegen ist?", fasste Susan zusammen.

Fred nickte.

„Ja, das dumme ist nur, dass Angelina und George zu stur sind, Cassidy und mir zuzuhören. Sie wollen uns nicht glauben, dass es ein Missverständnis war. Cassidy hat mich für George gehalten, kam zu mir in die Dusche, erkannte mich und ist vor Schreck hintenüber gefallen. Ich wollte ja nicht, dass sie sich wehtut, also habe ich sie aufgefangen, wie dich vorhin. Das Dumme war nur, dass George eben diesen Moment gewählt hat das Badezimmer zu betreten. Für ihn muss es ausgesehen haben, als hätten wir uns unter der Dusche vergnügt."

Susan saß eine Weile schweigend da und rührte in ihrem Tee, bevor sie schließlich fragte: „So weit so gut, aber was hat es nun mit den Schnipseln auf sich?"

Fred wurde ein wenig rot als er erklärte: „Ich versuche seit jenem Vorfall mich mit Angelina auszusöhnen, aber es hat keinen Zweck. Die roten Schnipsel waren einmal Rosen, die sie mir in tausend Stücken wieder zurückschicken lassen hat."

Susan sah ihn mitleidig an und war gleichzeitig wütend auf George und Angelina.

„Also ehrlich, Fred, ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso sind weder dein Bruder, dem du mal alles bedeutet hast, noch die Frau, die dich liebt, dazu bereit, dich anzuhören. Also, wenn ich Angelina wäre, dann würde ich vorher hören wollen, was du zu sagen hast. Außerdem hätte ich Cassidy und dir geglaubt. Ich selbst kann euch beide nämlich auch nur von vorne auseinander halten."

Fred musste Lächeln als er Susans aufgebrachte Worte hörte.

„Danke, Susan."

„Kein Problem."

Als sie wieder eine Weile schweigend beieinander gesessen hatten, konnte Fred seine Neugierde nicht länger zügeln.

„Was lässt dich erkennen, ob ich Fred oder George bin?"

Susan lachte.

„Hat euch das noch nie jemand gesagt? Ich fasse das nicht!"

Susan tippte mit einem Finger auf seine sternförmige Sommersprosse und meinte: „Das hier verrät euch. Du hast eine Sommersprosse in der Form eines Sterns neben deinem linken Ohr, während George das nicht hat. Zugegeben die Sommersprosse ist nicht groß und man kann sie leicht übersehen, aber es wundert mich doch sehr, dass ihr beiden das nicht bemerkt habt."

Fred legte eine Hand über die verräterische Sommersprosse.

Seine Haut hatte angefangen zu kribbeln, als Susan ihn dort berührt hatte und er musste sich sehr über sich selbst wundern.

Wieder kehrte Stille ein, doch dann kam Lee an den Tisch gerauscht.

„Na, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen, darf es noch was sein?"

„Wir sind keine Turteltäubchen, Lee", meinte Fred und gab seinem alten Freund einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Ach nein, da habt ihr mich aber an der Nase herumgeführt", erwiderte Lee fröhlich und sprang hinter Susans Rücken in Deckung.

Susan konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Und, kommt ihr morgen zu meiner Party hier in der Bar?", fragte Lee dann.

„Was gibt es denn zu feiern?", wollte Susan wissen.

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete an Lees Stelle: „Der alte Gauner hat morgen Geburtstag!"

„Oh, wenn das so ist, dann komme ich natürlich gerne", meinte Susan freundlich.

Lee nickte erfreut und sagte: „Dann könnt ihr beiden ja Morgen zusammenkommen. In Begleitung ist es doch viel angenehmer als alleine."

Fred warf Lee einen warnenden Blick zu.

Das war bereits der zwanzigste Versuch von Lees Seite ihn mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu verkuppeln, damit er endlich von Angelina loskam.

„Tja, nette Idee, Lee, alter Junge, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Susan mit mir kommen möchte. Ich meine, sie hat sicher einen Freund und..."

Weiter kam Fred nicht, denn Susan versicherte: „Oh, ich habe keinen Freund und es würde mir sogar Spaß machen, mit dir hierher zu kommen."

Fred war verwirrt.

Susan war ein hübsches Ding und sehr nett, aber eigentlich hing er an Angelina.

Sollte er sich wirklich auf das hier einlassen?

Er ging davon aus, dass Angelina ihm verzieh und sie wieder zusammenkommen würden und er wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass er bis dahin ein nettes Mädchen verletzte.

Nein, das konnte er nicht tun.

„Wenn das so ist, dann wäre es mir eine Ehre, wenn du morgen mit mir zu Lees Geburtstagsfeier gehen würdest", hörte Fred sich sagen und musste innerlich über sich fluchen.

So war das nicht geplant.

„Sehr gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Ich muss wieder arbeiten", flötete Lee zufrieden.

„Oh, meine Mittagspause ist auch rum. Man wartete sicher schon auf mich. Der Minister bekommt seine Termine ohne mich einfach nicht geregelt", sagte Susan und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

Erst jetzt wurde Fred bewusst, dass Susan die Sekretärin seines Vaters war.

Sein Vater hatte sie einmal erwähnt.

Tatsächlich hatte er sie aber nie wirklich wahrgenommen, obwohl er bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal an ihr vorbeigegangen war.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig.

„Ich hol dich dann morgen Abend gegen halb zehn ab", sagte Fred.

Susan nickte und verließ die Bar.

Lee kam wieder zu Fred und klopfte ihm vergnügt auf die Schulter.

„Na also, Junge, die Kleine steht auf dich und ist wirklich scharf."

„Halt die Klappe, Lee. Es ist alles deine Schuld, wenn sie verletzt wird", brummelte Fred.

Lee zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Warum sollte sie verletzt werden? Es liegt in deiner Hand. Ich meine, Fred, alter Junge, zwischen dir und Angelina ist der Zug längst abgefahren. Sogar bevor ihr euch getrennt habt, konntet ihr euch nicht überwinden euch zu verloben. Meiner Meinung nach..."

„Nach deiner Meinung hat keiner gefragt", sagte Fred etwas genervt.

Lee lachte.

„Das macht nichts, ich sag sie dir trotzdem. Du und Angelina habt euch nie verlobt, weil ihr eigentlich wusstet, dass ihr beiden nicht zusammenbleiben würdet. Komm schon, wenn Angelina dich wirklich geliebt hätte, dann hätte sie dir nach dem Vorfall mit Cassidy geglaubt. Das hat sie aber nicht und ich denke, dass das für sie nur ein willkommener Vorwand war sich von dir zu trennen."

Fred seufzte ergeben.

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

„Na was schon? Konzentrier dich auf Susan. Sie ist hinreißend und ich kann das Knistern zwischen euch beiden förmlich spüren."

Fred stützte sein Kinn nachdenklich auf seine Handfläche.

„Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wo sie wohnt und habe ihr versprochen, sie abzuholen."

Lee zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wenn du schlau bist, dann findest du schleunigst heraus, wo sie wohnt. Ich denke, dein Vater wird dir weiterhelfen können."

Fred dachte noch eine Weile nach, dann grinste er, stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.

Bevor er die Bar verließ, rief er über seine Schulter: „Danke, Lee, du bist der Beste."

„Ich weiß!", sang Lee vergnügt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Da wären wir", meinte Mrs. Weasley zu Cassidy, als diese zusammen mit Harry den Fuchsbau betrat.

Cassidy war soeben aus St. Mungos entlassen worden.

„Seth, bringst du Cassidy bitte nach oben, dann werde ich ihr solange eine kräftige Mahlzeit vorbereiten? Sie muss sich stärken, außerdem muss sie ja für drei essen."

Mrs. Weasley verschwand in der Küche und Harry half Cassidy nach oben.

„Danke noch mal, Harry. Für alles", meinte Cassidy als sie schließlich bequem im Bett lag.

Harry lächelte ihr zu.

Ein kleines Klopfen ertönte an der Tür und Lily betrat leise das Zimmer.

„Hallo, Onkel Seth, darf ich reinkommen und Cassidy und den Babys eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Lily.

Harry sah zu Cassidy und diese nickte lächelnd.

„Komm rein, Prinzessin, und benimm dich anständig. Cassidy braucht Ruhe."

Lily nickte und setzte sich zu Cassidy aufs Bett.

„Sind Babys sehr schwer, wenn sie im Bauch sind?", fragte Lily neugierig.

Cassidy lachte.

„Oh ja, sie sind nicht ganz leicht. Manchmal habe ich ziemliche Rückenschmerzen und im Moment sind die beiden sehr aktiv und treten mich. Das tut ein wenig weh."

In diesem Moment betrat Ginny das Zimmer.

„Ich wollte nur eben sehen, ob mein Engel sich auch anständig benimmt."

„Oh ja, sie befriedigt gerade ihre Neugier über Babys", meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Mummy, Mummy, stell dir vor, Cassidy sagt, die Babys treten."

Ginny lächelte und meinte: „Ja, Schätzchen, das hast du auch getan. Weißt du noch, dass ich dir davon erzählt habe?"

Lily nickte und meinte dann aufgeregt: „Ich weiß, ich weiß, dann hast du immer ein Lied gesummt und ich bin sofort eingeschlafen und habe nicht mehr getreten."

Ginny nickte.

Harry bekam einen Kloß im Hals.

Wieder einmal bedauerte er zutiefst nicht dabei gewesen zu sein, als Ginny schwanger gewesen war.

Sie musste hinreißend gewesen sein.

„Mummy, denkst du, bei Cassidys Babys funktioniert das auch?", fragte Lily.

„Oh, vielleicht funktioniert es, du kannst es ja mal versuchen", sagte Cassidy freundlich.

Lily nickte, legte dann vorsichtig den Kopf an Cassidys Bauch und begann ein Lied zu summen.

Harry erstarrte.

Er kannte das Lied.

Es hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

„Das Lied habe ich immer gesummt, um Lily in meinem Bauch zur Ruhe zu bringen, aber es hat auch noch nach der Geburt funktioniert. Es war das Lied auf das Harry und ich das erste Mal zusammen getanzt haben. Es war sozusagen unser Lied", erzählte Ginny leise.

Harry konnte sich wieder genau erinnern.

Es war in derselben Nacht gewesen, in der auch Lily gezeugt worden war.

Er hatte sich mit Ginny den Abend vor dem großen Kampf davongestohlen.

Sie wussten, dass es leichtsinnig war, aber niemand hatte sie hindern können.

Sie hatten sich weggeschlichen und waren in einem kleinen Restaurante im Muggel-London Essen gewesen.

Die Band in dem Restaurante hatte ein Lied gespielt zu dem sie getanzt hatten.

„Es war ein Lied von einem irischen Muggel-Sänger gewesen, ich weiß nicht mehr wie er heißt, aber der Titel des Liedes war..."

„This I promise you", beendete Harry Ginnys Satz.

Ginny sah ihn kurz verwirrt an, doch Harry meinte schnell: "Ich habe das Lied an Lilys Gesang erkannt. Für ihr Alter ist sie wirklich eine begabte Sängerin. Ich habe das Lied hin und wieder im Radio gehört."

Ginny fand eigentlich nicht, dass man das Lied sehr gut erkannte, denn Lily war erst fünf und das Lied wirklich nicht ganz einfach.

Seth musste ein überaus gutes Ohr für Musik haben.

Eine Weile lang hörten sie Lily beim Singen zu bis Lily verstummte.

Cassidy blickte auf das kleine Mädchen hinunter und musste Lächeln.

„Ich glaube, sie hat nicht nur die Zwillinge, sondern auch sich selbst in den Schlaf gesummt."

Harry lächelte, hob Lily hoch und meinte: „Ich glaube, wir bringen die Prinzessin lieber in ihr Bett."

In diesem Moment betrat Mrs. Weasley das Zimmer.

Sie trug ein großes Tablett voller Essen.

„So, jetzt macht aber, dass ihr rauskommt. Die arme Cassidy muss etwas essen und braucht Ruhe", ordnete Molly gebieterisch an.

Harry, die schlafende Lily im Arm, war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Ginny folgte den beiden.

In Ginnys Zimmer angekommen, legte Harry Lily auf das Bett, zog ihr die Schuhe aus und deckte sie zu.

Ginny beobachtete das Treiben.

„Du wirst mal einen guten Vater abgeben", meinte sie plötzlich.

Harry fuhr herum und sagte dann mit einem nervösen Lachen: „Oh, ich bin Arzt, da lernt man so einiges im Umgang mit Kindern."

„Hermine und du werden ja sicherlich auch bald Kinder haben wollen, oder nicht?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

Harry war ein wenig verdattert.

Auf solch eine Frage war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Nun, also, ich muss ehrlich sagen, wir haben darüber noch gar nicht gesprochen", antwortete Harry um eine vernünftige Antwort verlegen.

Eine Weile wusste keiner etwas zu sagen, doch dann fasste sich Harry ein Herz und meinte: „Ich wette, du sahst hinreißend aus als du schwanger warst. Ich meine, alle Frauen sehen bezaubernd aus, wenn sie schwanger sind. Sie haben dann eine glückliche Aura."

Ginny war etwas über sein Gestammel amüsiert.

Sie ging zu einem Fenstersims und nahm einen Bilderrahmen hoch, den sie ihm reichte.

„Also ich finde, ich sehe eher fett, anstatt hinreißend aus", sagte Ginny belustigt.

Harry nahm das Bild und ihm blieb beinahe das Herz stehen.

Auf dem Foto konnte er eine lächelnde und hochschwangere Ginny sehen.

Sie saß in einem Schaukelstuhl, der im Garten des Fuchsbaus aufgestellt worden war.

Sie trug ein weites weißes Frühlingskleid und ihre Haare hatte sie sich zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden.

Eine ihrer Hände lag behutsam auf ihrem Bauch, während sie die andere Hand zum Winken angehoben hatte.

Wie Harry vermutet hatte, sah sie einfach atemberaubend aus.

„Das Bild bewegt sich gar nicht."

Ginny beugte sich zu ihm und sah sich das Bild an.

„Oh ja, Hermine hat das Bild mit ihrem Muggel-Fotoapparat gemacht."

Wieder versank Harry in dem Anblick.

Schließlich räusperte er sich und meinte, als er ihr das Bild wieder zurückgab: „Du siehst nur ein wenig fett aus."

Ginny gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Frechheit!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron straffte die Schultern, bevor er die Klingel an Lavenders Wohnungstür betätigte.

Innerlich stählte er sich bereits gegen einen endlosen Abend.

Die Tür ging auf und Lavender lächelte ihm entgegen.

Wie immer sah sie atemberaubend aus, allerdings fand Ron, dass Lavenders Kleider stets ein wenig zu tief ausgeschnitten waren und ihr Parfüm ein wenig zu aufdringlich wirkte.

In dem Kleid heute Abend hätte sie auch in einem dieser schmutzigen Heftchen abgebildet sein können.

„Ronnie, Schätzchen, da bist du ja. Du siehst gut aus, können wir los?", fragte Lavender fröhlich.

Ron hätte beinahe mit den Augen gerollt, stattdessen lächelte er, nahm ihren Arm und meinte: „Klar, los geht's!"

Im Restaurante angekommen half er Lavender sich zu setzen und nahm dann ihr gegenüber Platz.

Sofort ergriff er die Speisekarte, die ihm der Kellner reichte und versuchte sich darin zu vergraben, um vor Lavenders Geschwätz geschützt zu sein.

„Oh, Ronnie, du hättest das Geschirr sehen sollen, es war bezaubernd. Es hatte diese winzigen goldenen und rosa Verzierungen. Ich wünsche mir sowieso, dass möglichst alles in rosa gehalten wird. Die Blumen, die Kärtchen und die Kerzen. Das stelle ich mir so entzückend vor..."

Beinahe den ganzen Abend ging es so weiter und Ron wünschte sich sehnlichst an einen anderen Ort.

Er nickte hier und da und lächelte, während er schnellstmöglich sein Essen verschlang.

Was gäbe er nicht darum, in diesem Moment einer intelligenten Person gegenüber zu sitzen.

Einer Person, die sich genauso wenig für Hochzeitsvorbereitung interessierte wie er.

Einer Person, die lieber schlichtes Hochzeitsgedeck haben wollte und der, wie ihm, als Farben elegantes Elfenbein und Blau besser gefielen.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass ihm eine Person gegenüber sitzen würde, die die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen großteils in die Hände seiner Mutter legte und lieber mit ihm vergnügt zu Abend aß, während ihre blauen Augen im Kerzenschein funkelten und sie gelegentlich nervös mit einer ihrer braunen Locken spielte.

Er wünschte sich von Herzen, dass Hermine auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber sitzen würde.

Plötzlich ergriff Lavender seine Hand und fragte eindringlich: „Alles in Ordnung, Schätzchen? Was geht in deinem Kopf vor, du sahst so traurig aus. Möchtest du mit mir über deine Gefühle reden?"

Ron unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

Das war wirklich das Letzte, was er wollte.

Er wollte nicht über Gefühle reden und mit ihr schon gar nicht.

„Lass uns gehen", meinte er abrupt, stand auf und schmiss das Geld, das er zahlen musste auf den Tisch.

Lavender folgte ihm verwirrt aus dem Restaurante.

Draußen angekommen zog Ron Lavender in seine Arme und küsste sie stürmisch, während er mit ihr zusammen in seine Wohnung apparierte.

Er ließ sich nicht viel Zeit, sondern sank sofort mit ihr zusammen ins Bett.

Als er später im Bett lag, war es ihm einfach unmöglich einzuschlafen, während Lavender neben ihm längst friedlich schlummerte.

_Wenigstens klappt das immer, um sie abzulenken_, dachte Ron bei sich.

Er starrte eine Weile zur Decke, bevor er schließlich aufstand und das Schlafzimmer verließ.

Er ging durch die Diele, vorbei an der Küche, durch das Wohnzimmer und gelangte schließlich in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Er hasste es, sich in dieser Wohnung aufzuhalten, weil ihn praktisch alles an Hermine erinnerte.

Die Möbel hatten sie zusammen gekauft und die Farben der Wände hatte sie herausgesucht.

Das Arbeitszimmer war das einzige Zimmer, das er selbst eingerichtet hatte.

Die einzige Ausnahme war das Schachbrett.

Das Schachbrett war aus Marmor und Glas, ein äußerst teures Stück, das ihm Hermine zu ihrem zweiten Jahrestag geschenkt hatte.

Er betrachtete die Figuren eine Zeit lang und ließ sich schließlich auf seinem Bürosessel nieder.

Eine Weile saß er reglos da, dann aber öffnete er eine Schreibtischschublade und holte zwei Gegenstände heraus.

Das eine war ein Bild, während das andere eine kleine schwarze Schatulle war.

Lange sah er sich die Fotografie an.

Es war ein Bild von ihm und Hermine, das an dem Tag gemacht wurde, an dem sie sich verlobt hatten.

Hermine lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Wehmütig betrachtete er das Foto, bis er es schließlich beiseite legte und die Schatulle zur Hand nahm.

Darin befand sich ein silberner Ring mit drei kleinen Diamanten.

Für diesen Ring hatte er ewig gespart, doch es hatte sich gelohnt.

Hermine hatte diesen Verlobungsring geliebt und es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen als er ihn, zusammen mit ihrem Brief, aus einem Umschlag geholt hatte.

Wieso nur war sie gegangen und hatte die Verlobung gelöst?

Eine Weile dachte er nach, dann setzte er sich entschlossen auf.

Er packte das Bild wieder weg, nahm aber die Schatulle mit dem Ring mit sich, als er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer ging.

Er steckte den Ring in seine Jackentasche und warf sich dann wieder ins Bett.

Noch einmal überdachte er seinen Entschluss und schlief schließlich zufrieden ein.

oooooooooooooooooo

„So, noch ein Schritt und dann bist du direkt vor deiner Zimmertür", sagte Emily als sie am späten Abend vor Charlies Zimmertür ankamen.

„20 Schritte", murmelte Charlie.

Emily lächelte.

Sie hatten den Tag damit verbracht das Haus und den Garten abzugehen und die Schritte von Ort zu Ort zu zählen.

„Ich brauche genau 20 Schritte von der Treppe bis zu meiner Zimmertür", sagte Charlie noch mal mit einem stolzen Unterton.

„Siehst du, so schwer ist das alles nicht. Heute haben wir es geschafft, Ordnung in deinen Schrank zu bringen und dich mit dem Haus richtig vertraut zu machen. Du wirst sehen, bald kann ich dich wieder dir selbst überlassen", meinte Emily fröhlich.

Charlie grinste, hob eine Hand und tastete nach ihr.

Emily wollte zunächst zurückzucken, blieb dann aber stehen.

Seine Hand war auf ihrer Schulter gelandet und wanderte jetzt langsam über ihre Haut.

Er konnte ihren zarten schmalen Hals spüren und tastete sich dann zu ihrem Kinn.

Sanft ließ er einen Finger über ihre Lippen streifen.

Emily musste schlucken.

Ihr Herz raste.

Seine Hand wanderte von ihrem Kinn zu ihrer Wange und blieb dort liegen.

Charlie konnte sich nicht besinnen jemals so weiche Haut gefühlt zu haben.

Er beugte sich vor.

Emily schloss die Augen in der Erwartung eines Kusses.

Charlie drehte den Kopf leicht und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich danke dir", murmelte er leise, dann verschwand er in seinem Zimmer.

Emily öffnete flatternd die Augen.

Sie war wirklich eine Närrin.

Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, er würde sie küssen?

Wollte sie das überhaupt?

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Nein, das wollte sie nicht, denn immerhin würde sie bald nach Amerika zurückgehen.

Sie sah zu Pete, der sich neben die Treppe gelegt hatte.

Er sah sie mit eindringlichen Augen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu schauen. Das war absolut nichts, nur ein kleines Dankeschön."

Pete winselte leise.

Emily seufzte.

„Komm schon, Pete, lass uns schlafen gehen."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine betrat müde ihr Zimmer.

Geschafft lehnte sie sich an die Tür.

„Und? Schon Erfolg gehabt?", fragte Harry, der auf seiner Seite des Bettes lag und ein Buch las.

Seufzend stieß sich Hermine von der Tür ab und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.  
"Überhaupt nicht, aber ich habe auch erst einen kleinen Teil der Bücher in Hogwarts durchforstet."

„War es wenigstens nett bei Hagrid und Remus?"

Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Oh ja, Hagrid geht es richtig gut mit Madame Maxime. So glücklich habe ich ihn lange nicht gesehen. Er war so begeistertet davon, dass du endlich wieder wach bist und es dir gut geht. Du solltest dich vielleicht bald mal bei ihm melden. Tja und Remus hatte nicht viel Zeit. Anscheinend hat er ein paar Dinge für eine besondere Veranstaltung des Ministeriums zu erledigen. Er meinte, du müsstest wissen, worum es geht."

Harry stöhnte auf.

„Er meint diesen lächerlichen Ball, der für mich gegeben wird."

Hermine musste lachen.

„Es wird also tatsächlich ein Ball für dich gegeben? Du Armer, da wirst du vermutlich sogar tanzen müssen."

„Ja, grauenvoll."

„Du wirst es überleben und ich werde ja auch da sein."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das ist mir wirklich gar kein Trost. Du musst ja nicht vor all den Leuten einen Ball eröffnen."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht, es sei denn du hättest keine Tanzpartnerin."

„Hm, ja", gab Harry leise zur Antwort.

Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile.

„Ich schätze, du würdest am liebsten mit Ginny tanzen", murmelte Hermine schließlich müde.

Harry sah zu ihr und antwortete dann grinsend: „Natürlich, du würdest doch auch lieber mit Ron tanzen."  
Hermine, zu müde sich richtig zu bewegen, schupste Harry leicht an seiner Schulter, bevor sie kicherte.

Harry musste auch lachen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte Hermine schließlich.

„Nacht, Mine", erwiderte Harry und schloss seine Augen.

Hermine drehte ihm den Rücken zu und holte ein Bild aus ihrem Nachttisch.

Es war ein Bild von ihr und Ron an ihrem letzten Schultag.

Er umarmte sie fröhlich von hinten und sie sah ihn ein wenig strafend an.

Sie konnte sich erinnern, dass sie sich kurz vor der Aufnahme über irgendwas gestritten hatten, über was, das wusste sie nicht mehr.

Sie war eigentlich wütend auf ihn gewesen, aber er hatte es einfach übergangen und sie dennoch in seine Arme gezogen und geküsst.

Normalerweise hätte er weiter mit ihr gestritten, aber an diesem Tag war er einfach zu gut gelaunt gewesen, um sich ernsthaft mit ihr zu zanken.

Hermine wischte die einzelne Träne weg, die ihr über das Gesicht lief und räumte das Bild wieder sorgfältig in ihren Nachttisch.

„Gute Nacht", murmelte sie noch mal leise, bevor sie einschlief.


	21. Von verwirrenden Gefühlen

Halli hallo zusammen,

endlich hab ichs geschafft zu schreiben und es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte ziemlich Stress, weil ich erst kürzlich meine Ausbildung begonnen habe und dann war ich im Urlaub und konnte auch nix schreiben, sorry:(

An dieser Stelle muss ich mich auch kurz bei meinen äußerst hilfreichen Betaleserinnen entschuldigen, weil ich sie mit diesem Kapitel übergehe, aber ich habe so lange für diese Update gebraucht, dass ich die Leser nicht länger als nötig warten lassen wollte (Übrigens ist dies eine überarbeitete Version, also nicht diejenige welche, die ich euch geschickt habe).

So, jetzt ohne Umschweife mehr zur Geschichte. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel und bete, dass ihr es mir nicht übel nehmt, dass es nicht ganz so lang ist, wie die letzten.

**Von verwirrenden Gefühlen**

„Onkel Seth, Onkel Seth, möchtest du mit mir und Mummy mit an den See um zu picknicken?", fragte Lily Harry aufgeregt und sprang auf sein Bett.

Harry, der noch geschlafen hatte, war einen Moment verwirrt und fragte sich, wo er eigentlich war.

Im nächsten Moment hörte er Hermine neben sich aufstöhnen.

„Na los, geh schon mit ihr und mach, dass sie aufhört. Ich bin todmüde und will noch etwas schlafen."

Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob das ein seltsamer Traum war, in dem er Hermine geheiratet hatte und Lily ihre gemeinsame Tochter war, doch dann wurde er in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.

„Hey, Onkel Seth, du musst endlich deine Augen aufmachen, um mit uns zu picknicken", sagte Lily kichernd.

Harry lächelte.

So musste es sich anfühlen Vater zu sein.

Harry setzte sich abrupt auf, schnappte sich Lily und stand mit ihr, unter seinen Arm geklemmt, auf.

Lily quietschte vergnügt.

„Hilfe, Onkel Seth, lass mich runter!"

Harry verließ mit der lachenden Lily das Zimmer und meinte: „Das kommt davon, wenn man die Leute einfach unhöflich aus dem Bett schmeißt."

In diesem Moment hastete Ginny um die Ecke und prallte unsanft mit Harry zusammen.

Harry schlang blitzschnell einen Arm um Ginnys Hüfte um ihr Halt zu geben.

Ginny sah einen nackten Oberkörper vor sich.

Irgendwie kam ihr das alles so vertraut vor, dass ihr Herz schneller zu klopfen begann.

Sie sah auf und erblickte Seth Gesicht.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich hatte Lily gebeten, zu warten bis du von selbst aufstehst, aber scheinbar konnte sie es nicht erwarten und stahl sich davon als ich gerade unter der Dusche stand", murmelte Ginny verlegen und senkte ihren Blick wieder.

Harry setzte Lily ab und diese hüpfte fröhlich davon.

„Beeil dich, Onkel Seth!"

Harry und Ginny standen sich gegenüber.

„Kein Problem, Gin. Ich wollte sowieso um diese Uhrzeit aufstehen", meinte Harry, ein wenig vergnügt über ihre Verlegenheit.

Sie sah bezaubernd aus.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre, vom Duschen, nassen Haare kringelten sich sanft an ihrer Wange.

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Sie blickte weiterhin geradeaus auf seine Brust.

Sie bemerkte eine Narbe an seiner rechten Seite, die ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkam.

Ohne es recht zu bemerken, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte sie sanft.

Harry hatte bemerkt, dass Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck sich verändert hatte.

Sie schien konzentriert nachzudenken.

Als sie schließlich die alte Narbe an seinen Rippen berührte, zuckte er zurück.

Aus Angst sie könnte sich erinnern, wandte er sich abrupt um und meinte: „Ich gehe eben duschen, dann komme ich auf das Picknick mit."

Ginny sah ihm verwirrt nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging davon.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ron polterte ohne groß nachzudenken in Hermines Zimmer.

Er war gerade aufgestanden, hatte sich rasch etwas angezogen und war, mit der Schatulle in seiner Jackentasche zum Fuchsbau appariert.

Als er jetzt so aufgebracht in das Zimmer gestürzt war, war Hermine erschrocken aus ihrem Schlaf aufgefahren.

Einen Moment schien sie nicht zu bergreifen, was vor sich ging, bis sich ihr Blick auf Ron heftete.

„Ronald, was willst du denn..."

Ohne sie ausreden zu lassen, schmiss er die Schatulle in ihren Schoß und fragte: „Warum?"

Hermine blickte auf die Schatulle, nahm sie zur Hand und öffnete sie.

Als ihr Blick auf ihren alten Verlobungsring fiel, begannen ihre Hände zu zittern.

Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und atmete tief ein, um ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen, dann ließ sie das Kästchen entschlossen zuschnappen und richtete ihren Blick auf Ron.

„Warum was, Ron?"

Ron starrte sie einen Moment lang an.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, um aufzustehen und sich einen Morgenmantel überzuwerfen.

„Zum Teufel, Hermine, warum hast du die Verlobung gelöst und bist gegangen?"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann ging sie wieder zum Bett, nahm das Etui und legte es in Rons Hand.

„Das ist inzwischen völlig belanglos, Ron. Wir leben zwei unterschiedliche Leben und du bist verlobt, vergessen? Was spielt es für eine Rolle, warum? Vergiss das mit uns und leb dein Leben."

Ron schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht, nicht bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, was damals passiert ist."

Hermine seufzte.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich irgendwas erklären müsste, Ron. Denk selber nach. Ich halte dich für schlau genug, um selbst darauf zu kommen."

Hermine wollte sich von ihm abwenden, doch Ron zog sie zurück.

„Verdammt noch mal, Hermine, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest, du sture Hexe. Wäre es nicht fair, wenn du mir den Grund für dein Verschwinden nennst?"

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Lass mich los, Ron! Ich muss dir gar nichts erklären. Du hast genau genommen gar kein Recht, mich um irgendwas zu bitten. Geh, werde glücklich und heirate eine von deinen vielen Groupies. Ich bin sicher Padma freut sich schon tierisch darauf Mrs. Weasley zu werden und zur Highsociety zur gehören. Immerhin heiratet sie einen Helden."

Ron sah sie verständnislos an.

„Hermine, was redest du da?"

„Ach, komm schon, Ronald. Denkst du, ich hätte schon vergessen, wie sich die Frauen um dich gescharrt haben, nachdem Voldemort besiegt war? Denkst du, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie sehr dir das gefallen hat, dass all die hübschen Mädchen dich umschwärmten?"

Ron wusste das alles nur zu gut, denn aus diesem Grund, hatten sie häufig gestritten.

„Du bist drauf und dran eines der Mädchen zu heiraten, dass dich in der Schule, solange du kein Held warst, eiskalt abblitzen hat lassen. Denkst du, sie liebt dich wirklich, Ron, oder ist es der Name, der Ruhm und das Geld, das sie bei dir finden wird?"

Ron sah Hermine ruhig an.

Er wusste das alles selbst, doch es war ihm egal gewesen, denn wenn er Hermine nicht haben konnte, dann war die eine so gut wie die andere.

Im Moment wollte er sich aber nicht mit diesem Gedanken herumschlagen, denn das hatte alles nichts mit Hermines Trennungsgrund zu tun.

„Das alles spielt keine Rolle, Hermine, denn das war nicht der Grund, warum du gegangen bist. Ich kenne dich, Mine, mit diesem Ausbruch willst du mich nur ablenken. Du hoffst auf einen Streit, damit ich verschwinde und dich in Ruhe lasse, aber so leicht geht das nicht, nicht in diesem Fall."

Hermine sah Ron in die Augen und seine Entschlossenheit machte ihr zu schaffen.

Sie war zu Stolz, den waren Grund zu nennen, denn es würde bedeuten, dass sie zugab, ihm einfach nicht genug gewesen zu sein, nicht hübsch genug, nicht lustig genug, nicht aufregend genug, einfach nicht genug.

Dieser Gedanke machte Hermine wütend und ließ sie in ruhiger Würde sagen: „Der Grund spielt keine Rolle, denn so oder so, lässt sich nichts daran ändern. Zwischen uns ist es vorbei, Ron."

Wieder wollte sie sich abwenden, doch Ron, verzweifelt, sie entgültig zu verlieren, zog sie an sich und küsste sie.

Hermine wehrte sich und versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, doch Ron ließ sie nicht los und küsste sie stürmisch, mit all der Wut und all den Schmerzen, die sie ihm verursacht hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit brach Hermines Widerstand und sie ließ die Hände auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, all diese Empfindungen je wieder zu spüren.

Ron, der merkte, dass Hermines Widerstand nachgelassen hatte, ließ den Kuss sanfter werden.

Er strich mit seinen Lippen leicht über ihre.

Einmal, zweimal, dann öffnete sie sich ihm und er vertiefte den Kuss zaghaft.

Sie wussten beide nicht, wie lange sie so gestanden hatten, doch schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander um zu Atem zu kommen.

Ron sah unter gesenkten Wimpern auf Hermine hinab.

Hermines Augen öffneten sich flatternd.

Als sie Rons zufriedenes Lächeln sah, verschloss sich ihr Blick.

„Das ändert gar nichts, Ron!"

Ron küsste sie noch einmal kurz, dann ließ er sie los.

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Ron bevor er fröhlich pfeifend das Zimmer verließ.

Hermine ließ sich auf das Bett sinken.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Ron Gefühle in ihr erweckte, aber sie wollte und konnte sich nicht darauf einlassen.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr noch mal das Herz brach.

Das würde sie einfach nicht überstehen.

Sie straffte entschlossen ihre Schultern.

Ron würde es auf keinen Fall gelingen, sie noch mal so weit zu bekommen, am liebsten sterben zu wollen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Charlie, du musst nur meiner Stimme folgen!", rief Emily vergnügt.

Charlie brummte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, bevor er meinte: „Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan."

Emily und Charlie standen im Garten.

Sie versuchten, Charlies Gehör zu trainieren.

Charlie stand in der Mitte des Gartens und Emily einige Schritte hinter ihm.

Er sollte versuchen, sie zu finden, anhand der Richtung, aus der ihre Stimme kam.

„Komm schon, Charlie, ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Du bist wohl heute vormittag etwas schlechtgelaunt", meinte Emily scherzhaft.

„Schlechtgelaunt ist untertrieben. Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen, weil dieser verdammte Köter unbedingt auf meinem Bett liegen musste und er die ganze Nacht auch noch so fürchterlich laut geschnarcht hat", meinte Charlie jammernd.

Emily musste lachen.

„Pete, mag dich einfach gerne, Charlie. Er versucht dich aufzuheitern."

„Dann soll er doch das nächste Mal versuchen mich aufzuheitern, indem er in deinem Bett schläft, Emily!"

Wieder lachte Emily und Charlie versuchte in ihre Richtung zu gehen.

„Verflucht noch mal, Emily, ich weiß nicht, wo du steckst!", schimpfte Charlie.

Emily legte ihren Kopf schräg, sie vermutete, dass er einfach keine Lust hatte, sie zu finden und es deshalb auch nicht konnte.

„Schön, Charlie, wenn du mich jetzt findest, dann bekommst du einen Kuss von mir", sagte Emily witzelnd.

Sofort wandte Charlie seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

Er wirkte erschrocken.

„Wirklich?"

Jetzt klang er beinahe hoffnungsvoll.

Emily musste lachen.

In diesem Moment ähnelte er einem Kind, dem man gerade gesagt hatte, dass Weihnachten dieses Jahr einen Monat früher stattfinden würde.

„Na ja, wir werden sehen, zumindest verspreche ich dir dann, dass Pete heute bei mir schläft."

Charlie ging los und hielt direkt auf sie zu, kurz vor ihr hatte er allerdings die Vorsicht in den Wind geschlagen und hatte den Weg vor sich nicht länger mit seinem Stock abgetastet, weshalb ihm der abgebrochene Ast kurz vor ihr entgangen war.

Er stolperte über den Ast, strauchelte und ging zu Boden.

Emily die erschrocken versuchte hatte, ihn aufzufangen, ging mit ihm zu Boden.

Sie lag nun unter Charlie begraben.

Einen Moment waren sie beide zu erschrocken um etwas zu sagen, doch dann begann Charlie zu lachen.

Emily, ganz entzückt von seinem fröhlichen Gelächter, stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

„Ich hab dich gefunden, Emily", meinte er schließlich vergnügt.

„Na ja, ich würde sagen, das war geschummelt", sagte sie lachend.

„Ich habe nicht geschummelt, offensichtlich bin ich genau in die richtige Richtung gelaufen, sonst hättest du nicht so schnell bei mir sein können."

Emily musste schmunzeln.

„Also schön, Pete schläft heute bei mir", gab sie nach.

Charlie tastete mit seinen Händen an ihren Armen entlang, bis seine Hände an ihren Wangen lagen.

Emily musste nervös schlucken.

Charlie grinste: „Mir ist der Kuss lieber!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Noch nie hatte er so zarte Lippen gespürt.

Er fühlte ihr Zittern und ihren Herzschlag, der sich beschleunigte.

Sie legt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Langsam ließ er seine Arme von ihren Wangen über ihren Körper gleiten.

Sie war wundervoll.

Ihr Körper fühlte sich sehr weiblich an.

Sie war schlank und hatte genau an den richtigen Stellen sanfte Rundungen.

Er spürte ihre Gänsehaut und den Schauer der durch ihren Körper rann.

Noch nie hatte er die Empfindungen seiner Partnerin so intensiv gespürt.

Es fühlte sich himmlisch an.

Charlie löste sich von ihr, stand auf und zog sie mit sich auf die Beine.

Emily versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

„Du bist unmöglich, Charlie", sagte sie schließlich mit zittriger Stimme.

Charlie lächelte und gab frech zurück: „Ja, und du stehst drauf!"

Emily musste lachen und gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Arm.

„Los, komm schon, du Charmeur, sonst bist du ewig auf mich angewiesen."

„Ich kann mir schlimmeres vorstellen", sagte er.

Kurz schwiegen sie beide, dann meinte Charlie: „Komm schon, Emmy, lass uns die Sache hinter uns bringen, wo dieser Köter mir über die Straße hilft."

Emily grinste über seinen Tonfall und zog ihn mit sich.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny beobachtete Seth und Lily, wie sie miteinander spielten.

Ein Spiel mit dem Namen „Federball".

Seth hatte es mitgebracht und die beiden schienen es gerne zu mögen.

Ein Muggelspiel, wie Seth ihr erklärt hatte.

Ginny lächelte, als Lily behauptete, Seth hätte ins Aus geschlagen und er dies vehement abstritt.

Wieder musste sie an den Morgen denken und an die Narbe auf Seth rechter Seite.

Harry hatte genau dieselbe Narbe.

War das ein Zufall?

Ginny musste den Kopf über sich selbst schütteln.

In letzter Zeit hatte sie häufig unangebrachte Gefühle für Seth gehabt.

Sie fand es wundervoll, wie er mit Lily umging und auch die netten Worte, die er für sie übrig hatte, brachten ihr Herz zum Schmelzen.

Hin und wieder hatte sie den Drang verspürt ihn zu küssen, doch immer wieder hatte sie sich zur Ordnung gerufen.

Er war Hermines Verlobter, Teufel noch mal.

Außerdem hatte sie Harry.

Sie war endlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen.

Wahrscheinlich mochte sie Seth so gern, weil sie all das in ihm sah, was sie auch Harry in Harry gesehen hatte und sie diesen im Moment schrecklich vermisste.

Sie wollte, dass Harry mit Lily Federball spielte und sie wollte, dass Harry für sie Frühstück machte und sie wollte, dass Harry verzweifelt versuchte Lilys Haar zu bändigen.

Sie wollte Harry in ihrem Leben haben, als Mann und Lilys Vater.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Harry so sehr vermisst, dass sie sich diese Narbe heute Morgen eingebildet hatte.

Was Keith anging, so musste sie bald mit ihm sprechen, aber im Moment wollte sie nicht an ihn denken.

Ihr wuchs einfach alles ein wenig über den Kopf und sie brauchte Zeit und Abstand, damit sie alles auf ihre Weise regeln konnte.

„Mummy, Mummy, hast du gesehen? Ich habe Onkel Seth geschlagen!", rief Lily vergnügt, als sie zu ihrer Mutter sprang.

Ginny musste Lächeln.

Bald würde wieder alles in Ordnung sein.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spät am Abend tigerte Fred nervös vor Susans Wohnungstür hin und her.

Sollte er wirklich anklopfen und mit ihr zu Lees Party gehen?

Wäre das fair?

Im Moment wusste er einfach noch nicht, ob er wirklich einen Neuanfang wagen wollte.

Andererseits hatte er Angst sie gehen zu lassen und vielleicht eine großartige Chance zu verpassen.

Sie war wirklich unglaublich nett, witzig und sehr attraktiv.

Vielleicht war ja Susan seine große Liebe und nicht Angelina.

Aber er hatte seit seiner Schulzeit immer nur Angelina gesehen, wenn er an seine Zukunft dachte.

Konnte er sie wirklich schon einfach ziehen lassen.

Nein, er sollte vielleicht noch einmal versuchen...

Weiter kam er mit seinem Gedankengang nicht, denn die Tür ging auf und Susan lehnte amüsiert am Türrahmen.

„Hattest du vor, heute noch zu klingeln?", fragte sie mit unterdrücktem Lachen in der Stimme.

„Ich...", begann Fred, doch ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken.

Susan sah unglaublich aus.

Sie trug eine schwarze elegante Hose, schwarze Pumps und ein dunkelrotes Spaghettiträgeroberteil, das den Großteil ihres Rückens freiließ.

Ihr Haar trug sie offen und in weiche Wellen gelegt.

Fred schluckte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Susan, es tut mir leid, aber ich...", versuchte es Fred nochmals.

„Du bist noch nicht über Angelina hinweg und fühlst dich nicht dazu bereit etwas neues anzufangen", schloss Susan für ihn.

Fred nickte.

„Ja, es tut mir wirklich leid."

Susan lachte und meinte: „Denkst du, das wusste ich nicht? Keine Sorge, Fred, ich habe nicht vor dich zu bespringen und dir das Versprechen einer Heirat abzuverlangen."

„Aber, was...", begann Fred erneut verwirrt.

„Ich wollte nur den Abend mit dir genießen und zwar als Freunde. Ich dachte, es könnte Spaß machen und dir vielleicht auch weiterhelfen. Ich meine, ein unschuldiger Abend mit Tanz, ein wenig Alkohol und jede Menge Lachen hat noch nie jemandem geschadet. Können wir nicht einfach als Freunde auf der Party auftauchen und die Nacht genießen?"

Fred lächelte beruhigt.

„Klar, können wir. Du hast Recht, Spaß mit Freunden hat noch nie jemandem geschadet."

Fred verbeugte sich übertrieben vor ihr und reichte ihr seinen Arm.

„Also dann, Miss Bones, wären Sie bereit den heutigen Abend in meiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen? Als Freunde, versteht sich."

Susan musste lachen und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Mr. Weasley."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Ah, meine Lieblingsturteltäubchen, schön, dass ihr gekommen seit und das gemeinsam!", rief Lee fröhlich, als Fred und Susan den völlig überfüllten Club betraten.

Fred gab Lee wiedereinmal einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und meinte: „Wir sind kein Paar, Lee, lediglich Freunde. Also wirklich, manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, warum wir befreundet sind."

Lee starrte Fred eine Weile in die Augen und versuchte in ihnen zu lesen.

Nachdem Lee eine Weile geschwiegen hatte, meinte er schließlich in amüsiertem Tonfall: „Soso, lediglich Freunde, dann würde ich mal aufpassen, dass deine _Freundin_ heute Nacht nicht mit einem der Männer verschwindet, die gerade versuchen ihr Drinks zu spendieren und ihre Nummer aus ihr herauszulocken, denn das sind wirkliche Mistkerle."

Fred wandte sich abrupt in die Richtung, in die Lee gezeigt hatte.

Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass Susan mehr oder weniger gleich nach ihrem eintreten, von einer Scharr Männer umringt worden war.

Er sah sie Lachen und irgendwie sagte ihm das gar nicht zu.

„Bis später Lee", murmelte er und ließ seinen lachenden Freund stehen.

„Komm schon, Süße, du würdest uns zu sehr glücklichen Männern machen, wenn du wenigstens mit uns tanzen gehen würdest", sagte einer der Männer zu Susan.

„Justin Finch-Fletchley, du sollst mich nicht Süße nennen, wie oft habe ich dir das schon gesagt?", sagte sie lachend.

„Och, komm schon Sue, sei doch nicht so. Wir kennen uns seit wir gemeinsam die Schulbank gedrückt haben und du hast kein Tänzchen für einen alten Freund übrig?"

„Oh, Justin, ich erinnere mich, dass du damals beim Schulball auch nicht einen einzigen Tanz für mich frei hattest. Ich denke, es ist nun an mir mich wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen. Ich würde allerdings niemals zu dir sagen, dass du mir zu fett bist, nein, du bist mir einfach zu dämlich. Über dein Aussehen hätte ich eventuell hinwegsehen können", meinte Susan zuckersüß.

Justins Freunde mussten lachen.

„Sei doch nicht nachtragen, Sue, ich..."

Weiter kam Justin nicht, denn Fred tauchte an Susans Seite auf und legte besitzergreifend seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Entschuldigt die Unterbrechung, Freunde, aber die Lady tanzt heute nur mit mir", erklärte Fred freundlich und zog Susan auf die Tanzfläche.

„Hoho, sehr großspurig von dir. Wer sagt dir, dass ich das einfach hinnehmen werde? Ich bin schließlich nicht deine Freundin, mir steht es frei zu tanzen, mit wem ich will", meinte Susan amüsiert.

Fred wirbelte sie auf der Tanzfläche herum und zog sie eng an sich.

„Oh, es steht dir tatsächlich frei, zu tanzen mit wem du willst", sagte Fred vergnügt.

Susan sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Aber?", wollte sie wissen.

„Du kannst tanzen mit wem du willst, aber nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass sie alle mit blutigen Nasen Heim gehen werden", sagte Fred mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Susan blieb abrupt stehen und schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Warum, zum Henker, solltest du das tun? Ich meine, wir sind doch nur Freunde, so hatten wir uns zumindest geeinigt", stammelte Susan aufgebracht.

Fred nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, aber ich schätze es gar nicht, wenn andere Männer versuchen mir mein Date zu stehlen."

„Fred, aber das hier ist doch kein...", begann Susan.

Fred zog Susan wieder zu sich.

„Susan?"

„Ja?"

Fred schenkte ihr ein süßes Lächeln.

„Halt die Klappe und tanz mit mir!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George war ziemlich müde als er spät in der Nacht im Fuchsbau eintraf.

Er wusste nicht einmal, warum er hier war, aber er hatte am frühen Nachmittag eine Nachricht seiner Mutter bekommen.

Sie wollte ihn unbedingt heute noch sehen.

Er hatte ihr sofort via Eule mitgeteilt, dass er heute eine geschäftliche Angelegenheit zu regeln hatte, die ihn bis spät in die Nacht aufhalten konnte.

Anscheinend war das seiner Mutter egal gewesen.

Sie hatte verlangt, dass er kommen solle, sobald er mit seinen Geschäften fertig war.

„Mum!", rief er nun.

Mrs. Weasley kam aus der Küche geschossen.

„Ah, George, mein Lieber, da bist du ja endlich. **ARTHUR**!"

George zuckte unter Mollys Schrei zusammen.

Sofort kam Mr. Weasley aus seinem Arbeitszimmer.

„Was ist denn los, Liebes, es ist mitten in der Nacht. Hältst du es für angebracht, das ganze Haus zusammenzubrüllen? Denk doch an die arme Cassidy..."

„Arthur!", unterbrach Molly ihn ungeduldig.

George war verwirrt.

„Ah, George, mein Junge, was tust du denn hier?"

„Arthur, wir haben keine Zeit für Geplauder, geh und hol einen Priester", sagte Mrs. Weasley ungehalten.

„Einen Priester, Liebes, wozu?"

Mrs. Weasley warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu, der ihn verstummen ließ.

„Teufel", murmelte er.

Er schaute von seinem Sohn zu seiner Frau und lächelte schließlich.

„Einen Priester, Liebes, aber natürlich, sofort."

Mr. Weasley warf seinem Sohn einen mitleidigen Blick zu und disapparierte dann.

„Mum, wozu brauchst du einen Priester? Ist jemand gestorben? Sollte ich deshalb kommen?"

„Was ist mit einem Priester und wer ist gestorben?", fragte in diesem Moment Fred von der Tür her.

Er war, nachdem er Susan bei ihrer Wohnung abgesetzt hatte, zum Fuchsbau gegangen, um einige Papiere abzuholen, die er Weihnachten dort liegen lassen hatte.

George versteifte sich.

„Mum, wenn das ein erneuter Versuch sein sollte, um mich und Fred..."

„George, halte jetzt bitte den Mund und setz dich. Ich wusste nicht, dass Fred kommen würde, aber wo er schon mal da ist, sollte er sich ebenfalls setzen."

„Molly, ist etwas passiert?", kam eine Stimme vom Treppenabsatz.

George erstarrte.

Von all den Stimmen, war das diejenige, die er am wenigsten im Hause seiner Mutter erwartet hätte.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hehe, ich weiß, ich bin an dieser Stelle ein wenig fies, aber ich muss die Geschichte hier unterbrechen, weil das Kapitel mit den weiteren Geschehnissen ein wenig zu lang geworden wäre.

Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht wieder solange brauchen, wenn ich wieder schöne nette (aber wenn es euch dannach ist, auch nicht so nette) Reviews bekomme ;)


	22. Von verrückten Ideen

Hallöchen zusammen, weiter geht es mit dem nächsten Kapitel und ich muss sagen, es war eines der schwersten. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass dieses Kapitel wieder ein bissle länger gebraucht hat, aber ich habe mich echt davor gescheut es zu schreiben, weil es eine Herausforderung für mich war.

Ich hoffe aber, dass es euch gefällt. ;)

Naja, eben zwei Anmerkungen.

1.) Irgenjemand meinte, dass Ron sich im letzten Kapitel ungwohnt benommen habe, weil er ja doch recht energisch Auftrat, was Hermine angeht und er ja normalerweise nicht den Mumm dazu aufbringt und so. Nun ja, ich habe mir gedacht, nachdem er und Hermine so lange ein Paar waren und Ron jetzt, wo er ein Held ist, wohl ein etwas gestärkteres Selbstbewusstsein hat, ruhig auch etwas mehr Iniative an den Tag legen kann.

2.) Manchen von euch werden in naher oder auch in ein wenig entfernterer Zukunft vielleicht die Ereignisse zwischen George und Cassidy, aber auch zwischen Emily und Charlie etwas schnell vorkommen, aber ich möchte diese Fanfic auch nicht ewig in die Länge ziehen, weshalb ich einfach manches etwas "übereilt" schreibe. Ich bitte das zu entschuldigen...naja, aber vielleicht schreib ich nach dieser Fanfic auch noch irgendwann ein paar Auszüge zu dieser Geschichte, in denen manche Dinge etwas deutlicher werden, aber so kommt einem eben manches ein wenig schnell vor...ich hoffe einfach, ihr könnt damit leben. ;)

Dann wäre da noch ganz kurz etwas...ein weiterer Grund, warum ich für dieses Kapitel wieder ein wenig länger gebraucht habe, als noch zu Anfangszeiten, ist der, dass ich mich bereits intensiv mit einer Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte beschäftigt. Sie soll von der Story ganz anders aussehen, auch wenn natürlich die Liebe ein vordergründiges Thema bleibt. Ich musste mir jedenfalls, bereits jetzt Gedanken über die Fortsetzung machen, damit ich weiß, ob bestimmte Dinge in dieser Fanfic Erwähnung finden sollten.

Ich verrate nur so viel, dass die Fortsetzung von der kleine, dann jedoch nicht mehr so kleinen, Lily handeln soll. ich weiß, dass sie ja nicht direkt ein Teil des HP-Universums ist, aber ich hoffe, ein paar von euch werden die Geschichte dennoch lesen, denn die Story gefällt mir so gut, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, damit beginnen zu können.

So, jetzt aber...weiter gehts :)

**Von verrückten Ideen**

„_Molly, ist etwas passiert?", kam eine Stimme vom Treppenabsatz._

_George erstarrte._

_Von all den Stimmen, war das diejenige, die er am wenigsten im Hause seiner Mutter erwartet hätte._

„Ah, Cassidy, Liebes, du kommst genau richtig", meinte Mrs. Weasley erfreut.

Cassidy ging die Treppen ein paar Stufen hinab, bevor sie mitten im Schritt verharrte, als sie George erblickte.

George hatte sich bemüht, sich auf ihren Anblick gefasst zu machen, doch es hatte bei weitem nichts genützt.

Sie sah wunderschön aus.

Ihr Haar schimmerte immer noch in diesem umwerfenden kastanienbrau und ihre großen grauen Augen zogen ihn immer noch genauso in ihren Bann.

Als er sie von oben bis unten musterte, blieb sein Blick auf ihrem Bauch hängen.

Mit einem Mal rasten tausend Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, Gedanken wie: _Sie ist schwanger? _und _Wer ist der Mistkerl, der sie geschwängert hat?_

Seine Miene verhärtete sich.

War es Freds Kind?

Oder war es möglich, dass...?

Er wollte über diese Möglichkeit nicht nachdenken.

Cassidy musste am Treppengeländer Halt suchen, denn ihr wurden unter Georges Blick die Knie weich.

Er sah genauso gut aus wie eh und je und leider war der grimmige und unnachgiebige Gesichtsausdruck auch immer noch derselbe, den er bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen getragen hatte.

„George", flüsterte Cassidy mit bebender Stimme.

George erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Mum, was soll das hier werden?", stieß er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Cassidy, vielleicht solltest du nach oben gehen und dir etwas nettes anziehen", schlug Molly vergnügt vor.

Als Cassidy sich abwenden wollte, um die Treppen wieder hinaufzugehen, wurde sie von Mrs. Weasley zurückgehalten.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist das, was du im Moment trägst, auch ganz reizend!"

Cassidy sah an sich hinunter.

Sie trug ein cremefarbenes Seidennachthemd, das im Empirestil geschnitten war und sich sanft an alle ihre Rundungen schmiegte.

„Molly, das ist doch aber nur..."

„Mum, noch mal, was soll das hier werden?", unterbrach George Cassidy gereizt.

Fred, der das Ganze bislang unangenehm berührt beobachtet hatte, wollte leise einen Abgang machen.

Als er sich gerade rückwärts aus dem Zimmer schleichen wollte, drehte sich Mrs. Weasley ruckartig zu ihm herum.

„Wage es ja nicht zu verschwinden, Frederick Weasley!"

Fred zuckte unter dem scharfen Ton seiner Mutter zusammen.

„Keiner, ich wiederhole, keiner von euch wird dieses Zimmer verlassen, während ich eben die anderen wecken, sonst kann euch absolut nichts vor mir retten!"

Mrs. Weasley warf nacheinander Fred, George und sogar Cassidy ihren strengsten Blick zu, bevor sie die Treppe hinauf schwebte.

„Sie ist total verrückt", murmelten Fred und George gleichzeitig.

Sie blickten sich entsetzt an und starrten dann beide schweigend zu Boden.

Keiner wusste, wie lange die peinliche Stille, die sich im Zimmer ausgebreitet hatte, angehalten hatte.

Plötzlich stieß Cassidy ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen aus und hielt sich den Rücken.

Der Schmerz in ihrem Rücken war auch der eigentliche Grund gewesen, weshalb sie zu dieser späten Stunde überhaupt wach gewesen war.

Mrs. Weasley Geschrei war für sie nur eine willkommene Ablenkung gewesen.

George musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht an ihre Seite zu eilen.

Fred seufzte ob der Sturheit seines Bruders und ging auf Cassidy zu.

Er legte die Hand unter ihren Arm und stützte sie auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter.

Unten angekommen half er ihr sich in einem Sessel niederzulassen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein nervöses, aber dankbares Lächeln.

„Danke, Fred."

„Es ist wirklich rührend mit euch. Wie eine große glückliche Familie", sagte George bissig.

Fred fuhr herum und meinte wütend: „Das ist völliger Blödsinn, George. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Cassidy nicht auf der Treppe verrotten lassen habe, aber scheinbar kann ich es, anders als du, nicht ertragen, hilflose Ladys leiden zu sehen!"

George schnaubte abfällig.

„Das würde ich auch behaupten, vor allem dann, wenn die Frau gerade schwanger mit meinem Kind wäre!"

Cassidy schnappte entsetzt nach Luft.

„George, bei aller Liebe, du glaubst doch nicht, dass...Ach was, was rede ich denn da? Natürlich glaubst du, dass das Kind von mir ist. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Natürlich suche ich mir als Mutter meiner Kinder ausgerechnet die Frau aus, in die mein Zwillingsbruder bis über beide Ohren verliebt ist, noch dazu wo ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja auch keine Freundin hatte", meinte Fred ironisch.

Er hatte sich regelrecht in Rage geredet.

Cassidy, müde von diesem ewig selben Streit, meinte nun mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ach, lass doch gut sein, Fred. Er wird es und sowieso niemals glauben."

„Es gut sein lassen? Er ist mein Zwillingsbruder, zum Henker noch mal! Er sollte mir glauben, wenn ich ihm sage..."

In diesem Moment kam Mrs. Weasley, gefolgt von einer murrenden und verschlafenen Schar, bestehend aus Charlie, Ron, Emily, Hermine, Harry und Ginny, die eine schlafende Lily im Arm trug, die Treppe hinunter.

„Mum, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was das soll! Ich muss morgen früh aus dem Haus!", schimpfte Ron.

„Hör auf zu jammern, Ronald, und setz dich!"

Harry sah zu Ginny, die in ihrem müden Zustand sichtlich Mühe hatte Lily zu tragen und nahm ihr das Kind ab.

„Merlin, Mum, bitte sag, dass jemand gestorben ist, weil ich sonst wirklich keinen Grund dafür sehe, weshalb du mich und Lily aus dem Bett geschmissen haben könntest!", meinte Ginny gereizt.

„Ja, Mum, zum dritten Mal jetzt, was soll das alles hier?", rief nun George.

Die gerade eingetroffene Gruppe nahm nun zum ersten Mal Notiz von den drei Personen im Wohnzimmer.

„Emily, was geht hier vor?", wandte sich Charlie flüsternd an die Gestalt neben sich.

Emily betrachtete einen nach dem anderen, bevor sie zu erklären begann: „Ron sieht aus, als müsste er gleich weinen, während Hermine versucht, nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen. Wusstest du, dass es wirklich praktisch ist, im Stehen schlafen zu können, wenn ma Arzt ist? Ich meine, stell dir mal vor, wie es ist, überall und zu jeder Zeit einfach die Augen schließen zu können und schlafen zu..."

„Emily!", unterbrach Charlie ihr Gerede amüsiert.

„Oh ja, entschuldige! Seth bemüht sich die schlafende Lily zu wecken, aber die hat scheinbar einen sehr gesunden Schlaf. Ginny und deine Mutter hingegen werfen sich gerade Blicke zu als wollten sie sich gleich gegenseitig die Treppen hinunterschupsen."

Charlie wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr, doch als ihm klar wurde, dass sie nicht die Absicht hatte, mehr zu erzählen, seufzte er ein wenig genervt.

„Em, das alles wusste ich schon. Eigentlich sollte meine Frage dazu dienen, dass du mir erzählst, was sich im Wohnzimmer mit den Zwillingen abspielt."

Emily kicherte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Cassidy sitzt im Sessel und überlegt sich gerade, wie sie George am schmerzhaftesten umbringt und Fred scheint kurz davor zu sein, seine Überlegungen in die Tat umzusetzen, während George eigentlich ein Schild um den Hals tragen müsste, auf dem in fetten Rotbuchstaben steht „Dümmster Mann der Welt", stattdessen steht er nur da und schmollt."

Charlie grinste zufrieden.

„Gut, dann kommen wir genau rechtzeitig, um den Showdown noch mitzuerleben!"

Auf einmal hatten es alle eilig ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen.

„Ach, komm schon George, ist doch egal, was das hier soll. Lass uns doch ein wenig reden, das heißt, wenn du nicht zu viel Angst davor hast am Ende vielleicht deinen Fehler einsehen zu müssen. Oje, dann wärst du mir und Cassidy nämlich eine Entschuldigung schuldig", meinte Fred süffisant.

„Oh, worüber möchtest du denn reden, liebster Bruder? Über das Geschäft vielleicht oder doch lieber über das Wetter? Oder vielleicht willst du ja auch mit mir darüber reden, dass du mit der Frau geschlafen hast, die ich heiraten wollte?", fragte George gefährlich leise.

Cassidy gab einen erstickten Laut von sich.

„Das stimmt, er hatte mir den Ring gezeigt. Ein wirklich schöner Ring mit einem wirklich großen..."

Ron verstummte, als George ihn wütend anblitzte.

„Was, zum Teufel, tut ihr eigentlich alle hier? Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch alle verzieht?"

Charlie lehnte sich grinsend in seinem Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust.

„Keine Chance, Baby-Bruder, das hier ist einfach zu gut, um es zu verpassen!"

„Du wolltest mich heiraten?", flüsterte Cassidy mit Tränen in den Augen.

George sah einen Moment verlegen zu Boden, bevor er seine kühle Miene wieder aufsetzen konnte.

„Was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Du solltest dich lieber darum bemühen, dass Fred dich nimmt, nachdem er dich geschwängert hat!"

„Autsch, das tat weh", murmelte Ginny, bevor sie die Tüte Chips, die sie sich herbeigezaubert hatte, an Hermine weitergab.

Hermine schob sich genüsslich einen Chip in den Mund und beugte sich dann zu Ginny und meinte beinahe verärgert: „Ja, und da hieß es immer, Ron und ich seien dumm gewesen, aber das eben tat richtig weh!"

„Ihr ward auch dumm!", riefen Fred und George wie aus einem Mund.

Wieder verstummten die beiden und blickten stur in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich an George wandte: „Und das von einem Mann, der seinem eigenen Zwillingsbruder nicht glaubt, dass er nichts mit seiner Freundin hatte. Mal ehrlich, ich dachte immer, Zwillinge hätten dieses besondere Band und würden sich genau kennen."

Es kehrte Ruhe ein.

Nach einer Minute seufzte Fred vernehmlich und ging auf George zu.

Er blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und sah ihm in die Augen, als er ruhig sagte: „George, du bist mein Zwillingsbruder und wir haben ne Menge zusammen durchgemacht. Denk nur an all die Streiche, für die wir gemeinsam in der Tinte saßen, den Laden, denn wir zusammen eröffnet haben oder denk an unseren Abgang aus Hogwarts."

Ein ersticktes Lachen wurde laut.

„Ja, daran erinnere ich mich gut. Das war ja so was von...", begann Ron lachend, verstummte aber als er all die bösen Blicke sah, die auf ihn gerichtet waren.

„Schhhhhhh!"

„...cool!", murmelte Ron, seinen Satz beendend.

Fred sah wieder zu George, der weiterhin stumm blieb,

„Du kennst mich und deshalb musst du mir glauben, wenn ich dir schwöre, nie etwas mit Cassidy gehabt zu haben. Das ganze war ein Versehen!"

Harry hatte bei Freds Worten aufgehorcht.

Ihm kam ein Gedanke, den er eigentlich lieber verdrängt hätte, da er unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihm wachrief, aber es könnte funktionieren.

„Das könnte wirklich funktionieren", murmelte er leise.

„Schhhhhhhh!"

„Ich hab eine Idee!", versuchte es Harry erneut.

„Schhhhhhhh!"

„Nein, ehrlich Leute, ich habe eine Idee", wiederholte Harry etwas lauter.

Nun konzentrierte sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf Harry.

„Merlin hilf uns, der tolle Onkel Doktor hat eine Idee", murmelte Ron giftig.

Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Harry ließ sich nicht von Ron beirren.

„Ich hab einmal etwas gelesen. Es könnte uns in dieser Sache hier weiterhelfen..."

„Komm schon, Seth, spann uns nicht auf die Folter!", meinte Ginny nervös.

Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein, wenn Fred und George sich wieder vertragen würden.

Harry beugte sich vor und blickte in die Runde, bevor er leise fragte: „Schon einmal was von dem unbrechbaren Schwur gehört?"

„Klar, aber was sollte der hier schon...", setzte Ron bereits höhnisch an, wurde aber von einer begeisterten Hermine unterbrochen.

„Aber natürlich, das ist einfach genial!"

George sah ungläubig von einem zum anderen.

Das konnten sie nicht ernst meinen, das war verrückt!

„Das könnt ihr nicht im Ernst in Erwägung ziehen!"

„Wieso nicht? Ein wenig riskant, aber es könnte helfen und eigentlich dürfte auch nichts schlimmes passieren", meinte Charlie grinsend.

Er war wirklich auf das Ergebnis dieses Experiments gespannt.

Ginny sprang vom Sofa auf und warf den Anwesenden einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Es dürfte eigentlich nichts passieren, Charlie? Bist du verrückt? Hörst du dich eigentlich reden? Ich werde das auf keinen Fall zulassen! Das ist lebensmüde. Oh, wartet bis Mum das erfährt, dann..."

Ginny verstummte abrupt, als Fred leise sagte: „Nein, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Ich bin damit einverstanden. Ich würde alles tun, was nötig ist, um George zu überzeugen. Ich würde sogar einen unbrechbaren Schwur leisten."

Die letzte Worte hatte er mit großer Verbitterung hervorgestoßen.

George sah ihn entsetzt an.

Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Fred, das ist doch...", begann er, doch nun schaltete sich Emily ins Gespräch ein.

„Hallo Leute, ich will euch wirklich nicht unhöflich unterbrechen, aber ich verstehe nur Bahnhof! Was ist denn nun dieser unbrechbare Schwur? Ich meine, entschuldigt diese wirklich dumme Frage, aber...Nicht-Hexe anwesend!"

Harry wandte sich ihr zu und begann zu erklären: „Ein unbrechbarer Schwur ist ein Schwur, der mit Magie besiegelt wird. Er bewirkt, dass derjenige, der den Schwur geleistet hat, ihn nicht brechen kann. Tu er das nämlich fällt er sofort tot um."

„Wow, cool, ich meine, echt gefährlich, aber wirklich cool!", hauchte Emily fasziniert.

„Gefährlich hin oder her...lasst uns anfangen", meinte Fred entschlossen.

„Fred, meinst du nicht, dass das..."

Fred ließ Cassidy nicht zu Ende reden.

„Nein, er wird uns sonst nie glauben und schon alleine für das Vergnügen sein dummes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er merkt, dass er unrecht hatte, ist mir das das Risiko wert!"

Georges Blick ruhte nun scheinbar entspannt auf Fred, doch Cassidy bemerkte die Emotionen, die er unter diesem Blick verstecken zu versuchte.

„Seth, würdest du uns bei diesem Schwur vielleicht freundlicherweise als Zeuge dienen?", wandte sich Fred nun an Harry.

George schien etwas sagen zu wollen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben.

Harry erhob sich und legte die schlafende Lily auf das Sofa.

„Okay, lasst uns anfangen."

„Mum wird euch so was von umbringen, wenn sie hiervon erfährt", murmelte Ginny grimmig, bevor sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Was willst du denn eigentlich schwören, Fred?", fragte Charlie, den das alles köstlich zu amüsieren schien.

„Ganz einfach, ich werde schwören, George nie wegen einer Frau zu belügen, denn dann muss er mir glauben, wenn ich ihm sage, dass zwischen mir und Cassidy nichts war. Lasst uns endlich anfangen!"

Harry seufzte und wollte gerade mit dem Zauber beginnen, als George etwas Unverständliches murmelte.

„Was war das?", fragte Fred bissig.

George wiederholte es leise, so dass nur Fred es hören konnte.

Freds Miene wurde bei Georges Worten weicher, dann jedoch sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht: „Wie war das gerade? Ich glaube, keiner konnte es hören!"

„Ich sagte: Hört auf damit, das ist nicht mehr nötig!", rief George nun gereizt.

„Oh, ich finde aber doch, dass es nötig ist", sagte Fred mit heiterer Stimme.

George sah Fred nun direkt in die Augen.

„Das alles macht dir wohl gerade großen Spaß!"

Fred nickte grinsend.

„Klar, es macht mir verdammt großen Spaß!"

George seufzte ergeben und gab nach.

„Also schön, es ist nicht nötig, weil ich dir glaube. Ich glaube euch beiden!"

Fred zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und?", hakte er nach.

Als George gerade fortfahren wollte, tauchten plötzlich zwei Gestalten im Wohnzimmer auf.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Reverend, ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht um diese Zeit aus dem Bett klingeln, aber Sie kennen ja meine Frau!"

„Keine Sorge, Minister, es ist mir wirklich eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen Ihrer Familie zu Diensten zu sein!"

Ginny, die sich als erstes von ihrer Verblüffung erholt hatte, rief nun leicht verwirrt: „Oh Mum, Dad und Reverend Jacobs sind da!"

Sofort kam Mrs. Weasley aus der Küche geschossen.

„Guten Abend, Reverend, es ist wundervoll, dass Sie sich für uns Zeit nehmen konnten! Ginny, Schätzchen, geh doch eben in den Garten und pflück mir einen Strauß Blumen, damit wir anfangen können!"

„Einen Strauß Blumen, Mum? Wozu brauchst du...?"

Ginny verstummte als sie den Blick ihrer Mutter sah.

Sie erhob sich und ging Richtung Küche davon.

„Einen Blumenstrauß, sofort!", murmelte sie, bevor sie in der Küche verschwand.

„Reverend, wenn Sie sich vielleicht vor dem Kamin postieren könnten?", bat Mrs. Weasley lächelnd.

Reverend Jacobs bezog seinen Posten und wartete auf weitere Befehle.

„Mum, zum letzten Mal, was soll das?", fragte George finster.

„Cassidy, Liebes, du siehst ganz reizend aus. Wenn du jetzt bitte zum Reverend gehen könntest?", meinte Mrs. Weasley mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.

„Aber..."

Cassidy gab es auf, erhob sich seufzend und ging ebenfalls zum Kamin.

Mrs. Weasley drehte sich nun zu George um.

„George, mein Lieber?"

George sah seine Mutter grimmig an und verschränkte entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust.

Mrs. Weasley sah ihn entsetzt an.

„George, Junge, wie siehst du denn aus? Ich weiß, du hattest einen langen Tag im Geschäft, aber...nun, daran lässt sich jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern. Komm, lass mich dir wenigstens deine Krawatte zurecht ziehen!"

Als Molly versuchte an Georges Krawatte zu zerren, versuchte George ihre Hände wegzuschieben.

„Mum, lass das!"

Die restlichen Anwesenden verfolgten mit regem Interesse und großem Amüsement das Tauziehen um Georges Krawatte.

Harry warf Hermine einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Was zum Teufel hat diese Frau vor?"

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie sprachlos.

Emily sah auf Charlie hinunter.

Sie hatte sich auf seine Armlehne gesetzt.

„Was glaubst du, hat deine Mum vor?", fragte sie.

Charlie grinste nur, legte seinen Arm um Emilys Hüfte und meinte: „Ich hab da so eine Idee, aber was auch immer ihr Plan ist, ich habe gelernt, mich nie gegen meine Mum zu stellen, wenn sie eine ihrer verrückten Ideen hat."

„Eine ihrer verrückten Ideen?", fragte Emily verwirrt.

Charlie nickte und streichelte abwesend über ihre Hüften.

„Charlie, was tust du...?"

„Pst, Liebes, ich will hören was da vor sich geht", murmelte er.

Emily schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Er hatte sie „Liebes" genannt?

Sie ließ die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Treiben zwischen George und seiner Mutter.

„Mum, hör endlich auf an mir herumzufummeln. Mein Haar ist völlig in Ordnung und die Falten in meinem Anzug interessieren in diesem Moment keine Sa...keine Menschenseele. Es ist auch völlig egal, wie meine Krawatte sitzt, denn ich werde jetzt Heim gehen, mich ausziehen und schlafen."

„Natürlich wirst du das, George, aber zuerst wirst du dich in Bewegung setzen und dich neben Cassidy stellen", meinte Molly gutmütig.

Sie tätschelte Georges Wange.

Fred sah aus als würde er sich gleich auf dem Boden Rollen vor Lachen.

In diesem Moment kam Ginny wieder ins Wohnzimmer und brachte ihrer Mutter einen Strauß weißer Rosen.

„Hier Mum, das ist das beste, was ich bei dieser Dunkelheit ohne Zauberstab finden konnte."

Mrs. Weasley sah beglückt den Strauß Rosen an.

„Das ist wirklich ein herrlicher Strauß. Geh und gib ihn Cassidy, Ginny."

Ginny seufzte und brachte Cassidy die Rosen, welche diese verwirrt entgegennahm.

„Mum, warum sollte ich zu Cassidy gehen?", fragte George mutig.

Mrs. Weasleys heitere Miene verschwand und sie donnerte: „George, tu einmal im Leben, was ich dir sage und beweg endlich deinen sturen Hintern neben Cassidy!"

George erblasste und eilte an Cassidys Seite.

„Ginny, wenn du vielleicht neben Cassidy stehen würdest und du, Fred, auf Georges Seite", meinte Mrs. Weasley nun wieder ruhig und liebenswürdig.

Fred grinste und beeilte sich auf Georges Seite zu kommen, während Ginny schicksalsergeben neben Cassidy Stellung bezog.

„So, jetzt können wir anfangen", seufzte Mrs. Weasley zufrieden und ließ sich neben Mr. Weasley auf dem Sofa nieder.

Alle blickten verwirrt umher, dann begann der Reverend zu reden.

„Liebe Anwesenden, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um ein Fest der Liebe zu feiern. Eine Liebe, die es so weit geschafft hat, heute vor uns zu stehen und sich das Ja-Wort vor Gott und den hier Anwesenden zu geben..."

Vereinzelt konnte man unterdrücktes Lachen hören, während andere Laute des Entsetzens von sich gaben

George konnte dem Reverend nur entsetzt zuhören, während Worte wie „und was Gott zusammengefügt hat, das soll der Mensch nicht scheiden" und „die Liebe ist langmütig" an ihm vorbeiflogen.

Cassidy war einfach nur wütend.

Als Reverend Jacobs bei den Worten „Sollte irgendjemand einen Grund vorbringen können, weshalb diese beiden jungen Menschen nicht heiraten sollten, so möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen" ankam, brodelte es in Cassidy hoch.

„Oh ja, ich hab einen Grund!", rief sie.

Jacobs blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann fragte er verwirrt: „Und was wäre das für ein Grund?"

„Vielleicht der, dass ich diesen unmöglichen Mann auf keinen Fall heiraten will?"

„Warum nicht?", fragte George nun ruhig.

Zuerst war er von den Geschehnissen entsetzt gewesen, doch jetzt konnte er nicht umhin, seiner Mutter dankbar zu sein. Sie gab ihm eine Chance das zu bekommen, was er schon seit mindestens anderthalb Jahren haben wollte, nämlich Cassidy als seine Frau. Jetzt, wo er seinen Stolz überwunden hatte, sah er eigentlich keinen Grund mehr zu warten.

Cassidy sah zu ihm auf und stützte dann angriffslustig die Arme in die Hüften.

„Warum nicht? Denk mal scharf nach, dir wird schon ein Grund einfallen!"

George lächelte sie an.

„Du erwartest ein Kind von mir."

Cassidys Augen funkelten zornig.

„Oh, sehr schlau _"Cassidy, du erwartest ein Kind von mir"_ ", äffte sie ihn nach.

„Schlaumeier, glaubst du, mir ist noch nicht aufgefallen, dass ich schwanger bin? Gut, ich bin schwanger, aber hey, ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich, Frauen können auch ohne Männer Kinder großziehen!"

„Ja, das können sie, aber weißt du was? Du liebst mich", sagte George vergnügt.

Cassidy sah ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an, bevor sie meinte: „Das ist unglaublich. Du bist ja wohl der arroganteste Mann, den ich je gesehen habe."

„Vielleicht, aber du liebst mich trotzdem!"

Cassidy starrte ihn an und beschloss, kein Wort mehr mit George zu reden.

Reverend Jacobs räusperte sich und fragte: „Soll ich fortfahren?"

George grinste, nahm Cassidys Hand, die wie wild versuchte sie ihm zu entziehen.

„Klar, machen sie weiter!"

„Ihm ist doch wohl bewusst, dass er Cassidy nicht zwingen kann, ihn zu heiraten, oder?", fragte Ron leise.

Charlie nickte, bevor er meinte: „Aber er kann es ja mal versuchen. Und du weißt ja wohl, was unsere Pflicht als Brüder ist!"

Ron sah ihn verwirrt an und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor ihm auffiel, dass Charlie seine Geste wohl kaum wahrnehmen konnte.

„Nein, was ist denn unsere Pflicht?"

Charlies Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ihn dabei zu unterstützen, Cassidy zu zwingen!"

Emily schüttelte bei diesen Worten beinahe entsetzt den Kopf.

„...darum frage ich Sie, Cassidy Joanna Fowler, möchten Sie den hier anwesenden George Weasley zu ihrem Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheide? So antworten Sie jetzt mit „Ja, ich will" !"

Cassidy blickte stur vor sich hin.

Georges Augen funkelten belustigt.

Wieder räusperte sich der Reverend.

„Mein Kind, Sie müssen jetzt antworten", flüsterte er Cassidy zu.

Cassidy schien scheinbar aus einer Trance zu erwachen.

„Ach, Sie meinen mich? Entschuldigung ich wusste nicht, dass ich mich bereit erklärt habe zu heiraten und ich wusste schon gar nicht, wen ich heiraten sollte", meinte sie gespielt entsetzt.

George lächelte und fragte: „Wen solltest du denn sonst heiraten, Liebes?"

„Wen denn sonst? Lass mal überlegen, vielleicht den Bäcker in Hogsmead oder euren Gärtner oder vielleicht Lee Jordan! Irgendeiner von ihnen wird wohl der Vater meines Kindes sein. So genau kann ich das nicht sagen, bei all den Männern, mit denen ich geschlafen haben, um dich zu betrügen!", meinte Cassidy kalt.

George seufzte.

„Cassidy, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du nichts mit Fred hattest, aber ich war einfach schockiert und verletzt und..."

„Oh, du warst verletzt? Das tut mir wirklich leid für dich!"

„Cassidy, es tut mir leid!"

Cassidy sah zu ihm auf und der Schmerz in ihren Augen war unverkennbar.

„Du hättest es wissen müssen, George. Ich meine, ich habe dich geliebt und ich dachte, du wüsstest das. Ich hätte dich nie betrogen. Es tut so weh, dass du mir nicht vertraut hast, mich nicht genügend geliebt hast."

„Das ist nicht wahr, ich hatte Angst wegen all der starken Gefühle, die ich für dich hatte und vielleicht habe ich die Sache mit Fred nur als willkommenen Ausweg genommen und..."

George verstummte.

Stille.

Hermine wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Nehmen Sie ihn nun zum Mann?", fragte der Reverend flüsternd.

Cassidy zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Vielleicht!"

„Vielleicht? Du gütiger Gott, was ist das für eine Antwort? So geht das nicht, Kind", murmelte der Reverend verzweifelt.

„Willst du ihn denn nicht heiraten?", schaltete sich jetzt Harry ein.

Cassidy zuckte zusammen.

„Doch...nein. Eigentlich schon, aber nicht so. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich kann das jetzt einfach nicht..."

„War das ein Ja?", fragte Emily verwirrt, nachdem Cassidy nach langem Herumgestottere verstummt war.

Charlie grinste.

„Ich denke, es war ein Ja, oder Ron?"

„Klar, ich hab's auch gehört. Eindeutig ein Ja, nicht wahr Fred?"

Fred nickte grinsend.

„Natürlich war das ein Ja, machen Sie schon weiter Reverend!"

„Aber...", setzte Cassidy an.

Als Jacobs einfach mit der Predigt fortfuhr bekam Ginny Mitleid mit Cassidy und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Möchten Sie, George Weasley, die hier anwesende..."

George nickte glücklich und unterbrach den Reverend: „Ja ja, ich will, Reverend, überspringen Sie das!"

Der Reverend, sehr in seiner Ruhe und Konzentration gestört, versuchte zunächst den Traugottesdienst in voller Länge weiter zu halten, doch dann gab er seufzend auf.

„Also schön, wenn Sie nun der Braut den Ring überstreifen würden, Mr. Weasley."

George zog aus der Innentasche seines Anzugs ein Samtkästchen und drückte es Fred in die Hand.

Cassidy blickte erstaunt drein.

Fred öffnete das Kästchen und reichte George den Ring.

George nahm ihn entgegen, zog dann sanft Cassidys Hand näher zu sich heran und streifte ihr vorsichtig den Ring über.

„Er passt", stellte George erleichtert fest.

Cassidy blickte auf den Ring hinab.

Er war hinreißend.

Ein schmaler Ring aus Weißgold mit drei kleinen eingelassenen Diamanten.

Cassidy sah wieder zu George auf.

„Du hast einen Ring dabei?"

George nickte verlegen.

„Ich hab den Ring immer dabei, seit ich ihn gekauft habe. Ich hab immer nach dem richtigen Zeitpunkt Ausschau gehalten und, na ja, nach diesem Vorfall hab ich es nicht über mich gebracht den Ring wieder zu verkaufen oder ihn irgendwo wegzupacken, weil ich immer gehofft hatte..."

„Weil du was immer gehofft hast?"

George zögerte, dann meinte er: „Weil ich immer gehofft hatte, dass du eines Tages meine Dummheit entschuldigen würdest und vor meiner Tür stehen würdest, um mir kräftig in den Hintern zu treten. Ich glaube, ich habe das alles einfach nur verdrängt und in meinem Selbstmitleid gebadet und und...!"

Cassidy musste unter Tränen lächeln.

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!"

Als Cassidy diesen Satz hörte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und murmelte: „Du bist wirklich ein Idiot!"

Dann drückte sie ihre Lippen auf seine.

George schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und erwiderte ihren Kuss liebevoll.

Mit dem Zauberspruch, den der Reverend nun sprach wurde die Trauung rechtsgültig.

Mrs. Weasley putzt sich die vom vielen Weinen laufende Nase, während die restlichen Damen gerührt lächelten.

Ron begann zu pfeifen, als sich George und Cassidys Kuss in die Länge zu ziehen begann, während Charlie, Harry und Fred applaudierten.

Von all dem Lärm wach geworden, setzte sich Lily verschlafen auf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen?"

Harry lachte vergnügt.

Nun hatte er ein Problem weniger.


	23. Von Herzschmerz

Hallo zusammen,

wieder mal muss ich mich für das späte Update entschuldigen, aber es ließ sich zeitlich einfach nicht einrichten zu schreiben. Hatte (und habe immer noch) einiges am Laufenden.

Glück für euch, dass ich krank geworden bin und so endlich mal einen Tag in Ruhe hatte, um zu schreiben, denn sonst hätte es noch viel länger gedauert. Außerdem muss ich ein großes Dank an meine Betaleser sagen, denn sie haben mir das Kapitel fleißig durchgearbeitet und trotz der Länge am selbigen Tag zurück geschickt, so dass es jetzt schon online sein kann.

So, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

****

**Von Herzschmerz**

„_Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!"_

_Als Cassidy diesen Satz hörte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und murmelte: „Du bist wirklich ein Idiot!"_

_Dann drückte sie ihre Lippen auf seine._

_George schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und erwiderte ihren Kuss liebevoll._

_Mit dem Zauberspruch, den der Reverend nun sprach wurde die Trauung rechtsgültig._

_Mrs. Weasley putzt sich die vom Weinen laufende Nase, während die restlichen Damen gerührt lächelten._

_Ron begann zu pfeifen, als sich George und Cassidys Kuss in die Länge zu ziehen begann, während Charlie, Harry und Fred applaudierten._

_Von all dem Lärm wach geworden, setzte sich Lily verschlafen auf und rieb sich die Augen._

„_Kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen?"_

_Harry lachte vergnügt._

_Nun hatte er ein Problem weniger._

ooooooooooooo

Als Emily und Charlie an seiner Schlafzimmertür angekommen waren, konnte Emily nicht länger an sich halten.

„Wow, deine Familie ist wirklich...", Emily verstummte, nicht die richtigen Worte findend.

Charlie grinste.

„Verrückt?", half er ihr aus.

Emily kicherte.

„Speziell, würde ich eher sagen. Ich meine, eine Hochzeit mitten in der Nacht ist was anderes. Das ganze Drama und dann die Braut. Hast du je eine Braut im Nachthemd heiraten sehen?", fragte Emily noch ganz aufgeregt von den Ereignissen, die sich vor wenigen Minuten noch im unteren Stockwerk abgespielt hatten.

Charlies Lächeln verblasste.

„Nein, ich habe nie eine Braut im Nachthemd heiraten sehen!"

Emily warf Charlie einen verwunderten Blick zu, als sie seinen schroffen Tonfall hörte.

Schuldbewusst senkte Emily den Kopf.

„Entschuldige, bitte, ich wollte dir nicht die Laune verderben."

Charlie bemerkte die Niedergeschlagenheit, die in Emilys Stimme mitschwang und sofort wollte er sich ohrfeigen.

Er hätte sie nicht gleich so anfahren dürfen.

Er tastete nach ihr und erwischte ihre Schultern.

Emily sah wieder zu ihm auf und plötzlich wurde ihre Kehle trocken.

Charlie ließ seine Hände zu ihren Wangen wandern und beugte sich dann näher zu ihr.

„Nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, du hast es ja nicht mit Absicht getan. Ich sollte mir wirklich ein dickeres Fell zulegen. Wer weiß, in ein paar Wochen kann ich vielleicht über meine Situation Witze machen."

Emily schluckte, bevor sie mit etwas atemlos klingender Stimme sagte: „Nun ja, immerhin kannst du jede Frau betatschen, ohne gleich als Perversling zu gelten. Wenn das nicht ein eindeutiges Plus ist."

Charlie grinste schief und nickte schließlich.

Er ließ seine Hände langsam streichelnd von ihrer Wange über ihren Hals zu ihren Schultern gleiten.

Emilys Atem beschleunigte sich leicht.

„Wenn ich also das tue, betitelst du mich nicht als Wüstling?"

„Nein", sagte Emily mit ernsterer Stimme.

Charlie trat dichter an sie heran und ließ seine Hände weiter über ihren Rücken wandern.

Er beugte seinen Mund zu ihrem Ohr hinab und flüsterte: „Dann lässt dich das auch nicht an meinen Motiven zweifeln?"

Emily musste ein Zittern unterdrücken, als sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Ihr Haar streichelte bei dieser Bewegung über seine Wangen, sodass auch Charlie ihre Antwort mitbekam.

Er schloss seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie eng an sich.

Charlie musste ein zufriedenes Seufzen unterdrücken.

Es fühlte sich so richtig an, sie in seinen Armen zu halten.

Er drückte einen federleichten Kuss auf ihren Hals und konnte dabei ihren raschen Pulsschlag spüren.

„Dann ist das hier also auch nicht verwerflich?", murmelte er.

Emily holte tief Luft und flüsterte dann: „Nein, ist es nicht!"

Charlie lächelte an ihrer Haut und wanderte dann mit hauchzarten Küssen von ihrem Hals über ihre Haut bis er bei ihrem Mundwinkel angelangte.

Emily hielt den Atem an.

Charlie ließ seinen Mund über ihrem schweben.

„Das heißt also, wenn ich den nächsten Schritt tue, dann erwartet mich hinterher auch keine Ohrfeige?"

Emily lächelte leicht.

„Nicht, wenn du es bei mir versuchst, was andere Frauen angeht, kann ich das natürlich..."

Charlie unterbrach sie und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Emily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken.

Überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die auf ihn einstürmten, zog Charlie Emily noch enger an sich.

Ihre Lippen brannten förmlich auf den seinen.

Er nahm ihr Zittern wahr, die Nachgiebigkeit ihres Körpers, die Weichheit ihrer Lippen, den unverkennbaren Duft ihres Haars.

Als Charlie merkte, dass er weit mehr wollte als diesen Kuss, wusste er, dass es Zeit war sich von ihr zu lösen.

Als er langsam die Lippen von den ihren löste, atmeten beide schwer.

Flatternd öffnete Emily ihre Augen.

„Wow, das war..."

Charlie drückte nochmals einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Gute Nacht, Emily!"

Damit nahm er die Hände von ihr und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Emily seufzte.

„Wow!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_3 Wochen später_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie saß im Garten und lauschte Emilys Lachen.

Sie tollte mit Pete herum.

Inzwischen war er ziemlich gut darin, die Position der Leute um ihn herum zu bestimmen.

Er hörte an den Schritten und den Stimmen, wo sie sich befanden.

Die meisten seiner Verwandten konnte er inzwischen am Klang ihrer Schritte auseinander halten.

Die weiblichen Verwandten, wie auch Emily und Hermine, waren leicht an ihrem Geruch zu erkennen.

Seine Mum roch nach Kuchen, während Ginny nach Vanille duftete.

Die kleine Lily roch nach Honig und Hermine nach Rosen.

Und Emily?

Sie roch wie die Versuchung pur.

Anfangs hatte er ihren Duft für Apfel gehalten, doch in diesen drei Wochen hatte er sich eines anderen belehren lassen.

Ihr Haar roch nach Äpfeln, während die Haut an der empfindlichen Stelle unter ihrem Ohr nach Frühling duftete.

Ihre Lippen hatten diesen zarten Duft von Zimt, während ihre Hände angenehm nach einer Mischung aus Milch und Aloe Vera rochen.

Die Vielzahl an Gerüchen, die Emily ihm vermittelte, faszinierte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue und er war begierig noch mehr über sie zu erfahren.

Dann drängte sich ihm ein Gedanke auf, den er all die Zeit, die er mit Emily bislang verbracht hatte, versuchte zu unterdrücken.

Was konnte er ihr bieten?

Sie war eine wundervolle Frau.

Fröhlich, aufregend, witzig, abenteuerlustig...

Er hätte die Liste ewig fortsetzen können.

Was dagegen würde sie bekommen?

Einen Blinden!

Einen Blinden, der sie in allem behinderte, was sie erleben wollte.

Konnte er ihren Bedürfnissen überhaupt gerecht werden?

„Hey, du siehst unglaublich ernst aus! Was hast du?", fragte Emily, als sie zu ihm getreten war.

Charlie setzte schnell eine heitere Miene auf.

„Nichts, ich hatte nur gerade... ach, nichts!"

Emily sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Wenn du es sagst!"

Charlie grinste.

„Klar, vielleicht bin ich eifersüchtig, dass du an deinem Hund mehr Interesse hast, als an mir."

Emily lächelte.

„Oh, hab ich dich vernachlässigt?"

Charlie nickte.

„Das tut mir fürchterlich leid", sagte Emily amüsiert.

Sie setze sich auf seinen Schoß, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Charlie seufzte innerlich.

Drei Wochen waren sie bereits heftig am herumturteln, waren so etwas wie ein Paar geworden, jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre er ihr gegenüber nicht fair.

Für ihn war sie die Erfüllung seiner Träume, aber er war ihr ein Klotz am Bein.

In diesem Moment konnten sie ein „Puff" hören.

„Oh mein Gott, nehmt euch ein Zimmer", meinte George fröhlich, als er die beiden sah.

Emily wandte sich um und sprang von Charlies Schoß.

Als sie George ansah, brach sie in Lachen aus.

„Du meine Güte, George, was ist mit dir passiert?"

George blickte an sich hinunter und zuckte dann grinsend mit den Achseln.

Georges Haut war grün, zumindest die Teile davon, die nicht mit Ruß überzogen waren.

Die Haare standen ihm zu Berge und waren pink.

Seine Füße waren einen Meter lang und seine Arme sahen eindeutig zu kurz aus.

Charlie der den Ruß gerochen hatte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich nehme an, das Gespräch mit Schwiegerpapa Zonko ist nicht so gut verlaufen?"

Charlie wusste, dass George diese Gespräch ständig vor sich her geschoben hatte, doch Cassidy hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass George in Zukunft alleine schlafen könnte, wenn er die Sache mit ihrem Vater nicht vor der Geburt ihrer Kinder in Ordnung gebracht hatte.

George zog ebenfalls eine Braue hoch, bevor er grinste.

„Oh, Mr. Fowler meinte, er müsse einige seiner neusten Erfindungen an mir ausprobieren. Ich sag euch, nehmt in diesem Haus nie etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken an."

„Dann hat mein unverbesserlicher kleiner Bruder also endlich seinen Meister gefunden?"

Auf Georges Gesicht breitete sich ein großes Grinsen aus.

„Oh nein, ich denke Mr. Fowler hat seinen Meister gefunden. Ich sehe vielleicht schlimm aus, aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu Cassidys Vater."

Charlie lachte.

„Nun ja, Mr. Fowler hat uns seinen Segen gegeben, aber verlangt eine große pompöse Hochzeit mit allem drum und dran, sobald die Zwillinge auf der Welt sind und Cassidy sich ausreichend erholt hat."

Damit ging George in Richtung Haus, doch bevor er darin verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um und meinte: „Übrigens, Emily, nette Frisur, steht dir gut."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn bevor er fragte: „Was meinte er denn damit?"

„Ach, ich war beim Friseur und hab mir einen neuen Haarschnitt verpassen lassen. Nichts von Bedeutung."

Tatsächlich waren ihre schwarzen Locken um einiges Kürzer und umschmeichelten nun sanft ihr Gesicht.

Charlie fühlte sich mit einem mal unwohl und sagte, um eine vernünftige Antwort verlegen: „Aha."

Charlie wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, immerhin hatte er sie nie gesehen.

Er konnte ihr schlecht ein Kompliment über ihr Äußeres machen, denn er konnte es schlecht beurteilen.

Zum Teufel, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sich an ihr etwas verändert hatte.

Jede Frau hörte gerne Komplimente über ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild.

Wieder wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er die Bedürfnisse einer Frau in diesem Moment zufrieden stellen konnte.

„Charlie, ich gehe eben ins Haus und hole deinen Stock, damit wir eine Runde spazieren können."

Charlie total in Gedanken versunken, nickte.

Emily drückte ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand im Haus.

In der Tür rannte sie beinahe in Hermine.

„Oh, Hermine, einen erfolgreichen Tag gehabt?", fragte Emily.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Schwer zu sagen. Meine Nachforschungen wegen Charlies Blindheit gehen nur langsam voran."

„Mach dir nichts daraus, Mine, du wirst eine Lösung finden."

Hermine sah Emily ins Gesicht.

Dieser Tage wirkte ihre Freundin noch fröhlicher und positiver als sonst.

Sie schien glücklich mit Charlie.

„Du bist glücklich, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Oh, überglücklich. Charlie ist einfach wundervoll!"

Hermine blickte zu Charlie, der gedankenverloren im Garten saß.

Sie befürchtete, dass es noch ein Unglück geben würde, denn immerhin hatte Charlie die Tatsache, dass er blind ist, immer noch nicht ganz verwunden und das zeigte sich auch in seinem Benehmen und seinem Gesicht.

Natürlich ging es ihm besser als noch vor einem Monat, aber seine Wunden waren noch nicht geheilt und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob Charlie für eine Beziehung bereit war.

Wieder sah Hermine zu Emily.

Emily war erst neunzehn und Hermine brachte es nicht über sich, Emilys Hoffnungen zu dämpfen, denn ihre Augen strahlten und sie wollte nicht für den ersten wirklichen Liebeskummer ihrer Freundin verantwortlich sein.

„Ich möchte einen Moment mit Charlie reden."

Emily schaute ein wenig beunruhigt, da Hermines Blick nicht unbedingt gute Neuigkeiten verhieß.

„Ja, klar, ähm, ich wollte seine Stock holen, damit wir spazieren gehen können, aber ich gebe euch ein paar Minuten Zeit."

Hermine nickte und ging auf Charlie zu.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank.

„Hermine, was gibt es Neues?", fragte Charlie als sie Platz genommen hatte.

Hermine dachte kurz nach, dann meinte sie: „Was deine Heilung angeht, noch nicht viel. Immer wieder gibt es ein paar Informationen, die mich einer Lösung ein wenig näher bringen, aber es wird wohl noch ein langer Weg vor mir liegen."

Charlie nickte, ihm wurde das Herz schwer.

Hermine sah Charlies düstere Miene und nahm seine Hand.

„Hey, nicht verzweifeln! Ich bin eine Oberstreberin und ich werde eine Lösung finden. Es dauert eben noch eine Weile."

„Ich hoffe, du findest eine Lösung, bevor er zu spät ist."

Hermine wusste worauf er anspielte.

„Du meinst wegen Emily?"

Charlie gab keine Antwort.

„Charlie, Emily ist vielleicht jung, immerhin erst 19, aber sie ist kein flatterhaftes Geschöpf. Sie hat mit vielen Blinden gearbeitet und weiß, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hat. Sie wird dich nicht verlassen, nur weil du blind bist. Sie hat dich wirklich gern und ihr könntet ohne weiteres glücklich werden, aber nur wenn du sie in deinem Kummer nicht von dir stößt, sondern sie in dein Leben lässt. Ich bitte dich Charlie, mach nicht den Fehler, sie aus Stolz auszuschließen."

Charlie schwieg eine Weile.

19.

19.

19?

Verdammt, sie war erst 19?

19 Jahre alt und an einen Blinden gefesselt, der mehr als 10 Jahre älter als sie war?

Gott, im Himmel, sie war noch jünger als seine kleine Schwester.

Plötzlich wurde eine Stimme in seinem Herzen laut.

Was spielt der Altersunterschied für eine Rolle, wenn man sich wirklich liebt?

Sofort meldete sich sein Verstand.

Denk nach Junge, sie wird dich sowieso bald verlassen, denn du bist blind und dazu auch noch ein alter Mann im Vergleich zu ihr.

„Charlie?", besorgt musterte Hermine ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann Hermine, ich..."

„Hey, ihr zwei, da bin ich wieder!", meldete sich Emily zu Wort als sie durch den Garten auf sie zu lief.

Charlie erhob sich.

„Entschuldige, Hermine, Emily und ich sind zu einem Spaziergang verabredet."

Er nahm Emilys Hand und schritt eilig in Richtung See davon.

Hermine blickte ihnen beunruhigt nach.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als werde es bald noch mehr Herzschmerz in diesem Haus geben als es bislang der Fall war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein paar Tage später, saß der Großteil der Weasleyfamilie beim Frühstück in der Küche zusammen.

Mrs. Weasley hatte allen angeordert zu erscheinen, da sie ihnen etwas mitzuteilen hatte.

Cassidy, die darauf bestand wieder aus dem Bett aufstehen zu dürfen, da diese „verdammten Zwillinge", wie sie die beiden inzwischen nannte, einfach nicht aus ihr herauskommen wollten, saß neben George.

Eigentlich hätte sie die Zwillinge bereits haben sollen, doch nachdem am Anfang alles eine Zitterpartie war, schien nun alles normal zu verlaufen und der Arzt meinte, die Babys hätten eine wahre Kämpfernatur.

Seit Cassidy nachgelesen hatte, das herumgehen und Sport die Wehen auslösen sollte, hielt es sie nicht mehr im Bett, da konnte George ihr noch so säuerliche Blicke zuwerfen.

Fred, der sich nach einer durchfeierten Nacht aus dem Bett gequält hatte, schlief fast im Sitzen ein.

Hermine studierte scheinbar in aller Seelenruhe die Zeitung und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie innerlich kochte.

Den ganzen Morgen über musste sie mit ansehen wie Lavender an Ron rumfummelte und es machte sie wahnsinnig.

Ron, war damit beschäftigt Hermine möglichst genau aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten, während er heftig mit Lavender flirtete.

Charlie saß, wie immer in den letzten Tagen, etwas gedankenverloren am Tisch, während Emily ihn besorgt musterte.

Ginny saß, zu Harrys Ärgernis, neben Keith Richards, der ebenfalls eingeladen wurde.

Ginny war gestern zu ihm gegangen, um endlich in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden, dabei hatten sie sich, wie es Harry schien, versöhnt, denn sonst wäre Keith nicht hier.

Wenigstens, stellte Harry in grimmiger Befriedigung fest, hatte sich Lily, als sie Keith gesehen hatte, demonstrativ zu Harry auf den Schoß gesetzt und blickte, Keith mit bösem Blick an.

„Ah, meine Lieben, ihr seid alle da!", sagte Mrs. Weasley fröhlich als sie die Küche betrat.

Fred riss die Augen auf und meinte: „Mum, machs kurz und sag uns warum wir hier sitzen müssen. Mein Bett ruft mich!"

Mrs. Weasley warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, dann lächelte sie wieder und meinte: „Nun gut, Arthur hat mir gestern Abend mitgeteilt, dass das Ministerium in einer Woche einen großen Empfang gibt, für Harry!"

Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und Hermine warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

Ginny starrte ihre Mutter schockiert an, während der Rest frustriert grummelte.

„Mum, wirklich, dafür hast du mich von meinem Bett ferngehalten? Warum hast du nicht einfach dafür gesorgt, dass wir Einladungen erhalten?", fragte Fred jammernd.

„Wirklich Fred, natürlich bekommt ihr noch eine Einladung, aber ich wollte euch sprechen, weil ich von euch allen erwarte, dass ihr anwesend sein werdet und zwar in Begleitung. Dieses Ereignis ist wichtig. Ihr seid die Kinder des Ministers und werdet somit eure Pflichten erfüllen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Harry ein Freund der Familie ist. Wehe, einer von euch kommt zu spät oder allein."

Harry warf Hermine einen nervösen Blick zu.

„Nächste Woche? Schätzchen, ist das nicht das Wochenende, an dem du zu einem Ärztekongress reisen solltest?"

Harry blickte dankbar in Hermines Richtung.

„Ich fürchte ja."

„Onkel Seth, heißt das, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst zu dem Ball? Das ist total ungerecht. Tante Hermine muss dann alleine gehen und Granny wird böse sein, außerdem kann ich dir so gar nicht meinen Dad zeigen", plapperte Lily enttäuscht.

„Lily, Liebling, dein Onkel Seth kann nichts dafür. Er muss eben arbeiten. Hör auf ihn deshalb zu belästigen", meinte Ginny und warf Lily einen strengen Blick zu.

„Ach, das macht doch nichts", meinte Harry und warf Ginny ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu, bevor er Lily in die Augen sah.

„Ich würde gerne mitkommen, aber leider kann ich nicht. Es ist wichtig, dass ich zu diesem Kongress fahre. Wenn es dich tröstet, Prinzessin, deinen Dad kenne ich schon und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass Hermine nun alleine gehen wird müssen."

An dieser Stelle gab Ron einen abfälligen Laut von sich, wofür Lavender ihm auf den Fuß trat.

„Das ist wirklich bedauerlich, Seth, mein Lieber, aber wenn es sich nicht ändern lässt. Was machen wir denn dann mit Herm ..."

„Keine Sorge, Mrs. Weasley, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, alleine auf diesen Empfang zu gehen. Ich freue mich bereits darauf all die Leute von früher wiederzusehen, vor allem Harry wiederzusehen", meinte Hermine lächelnd.

„Nun gut", gab Mrs. Weasley nach.

„Kann ich dann wieder gehen?", fragte Fred gähnend.

Mrs. Weasley nickte mit erboster Miene.

"Aber wehe dir, du kommst ohne Begleitung!"

„Jaja."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Hermine, warte einen Moment!"

Hermine blieb stehen und sah sich verwirrt um.

Sie war gerade aus einem der Gänge in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek in Hogwarts getreten, als jemand nach ihr rief.

„Ronald, was machst du denn hier?"

Ron ging zu ihr und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden!"

„Worüber?", fragte Hermine streng.

„Über Seth!", platzte es aus Ron heraus.

Verwirrt runzelte Hermine die Stirn.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

In Rons Augen blitzte Zorn auf.

„Macht es dich nicht wütend, dass er nicht mit dir zum Empfang geht?"

„Nein, warum sollte es?"

„Himmel noch mal, Hermine, er ist dein Verlobter. Findest du nicht, dass du ihm wichtiger sein solltest als so ein Kongress?"

Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich ihm wichtiger bin und wenn es mir schlecht ginge, dann würde er mit Sicherheit bleiben, aber warum sollte er für einen Empfang seinen Kongress absagen, zumal dieser Termin sehr viel früher feststand."

„Sehr viel früher? Wie kommt es dann, dass wir noch nie etwas davon mitbekommen haben?"

Ron sah in Hermine Augen und bemerkte, wie sie langsam wütend wurde.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich meine oder seine Termine angehen. Sollen wir dir vielleicht vor jedem Termin bescheid geben?"

„Ja!", meinte Ron unüberlegt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du solltest dich reden hören. Ich verlange auch nicht, über deine und Lavenders Termine unterrichtet zu werden. Es geht mich nämlich nichts an und es interessiert mich auch nicht."

„Das sollte es aber", entfuhr es Ron.

Hermine blickte ihn streng an.

„Du bist übergeschnappt, Ron! Ich werde nicht länger mit dir reden, wenn du so bist!"

Hermine ging davon, doch mit seinen nächsten Worten, ließ Ron Hermine in ihrer Bewegung erstarren.

„Bist du nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es vielleicht gar keinen Kongress gibt, sondern eine andere Frau?"

Hermine wandte sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Wie kommst du nur auf diese völlig absurde Idee?"

„Ich habe ihn überprüft Hermine, ich..."

Hermine zitterte vor Wut.

„Du hast was?"

„Komm schon, Hermine, ich bin Auror. Misstrauen liegt in meiner Natur. Du bist meine beste Freundin. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich den Kerl, den du heiraten willst, nicht überprüfen würde."

Hermine sah entsetzt aus.

„Du hast komplett den Verstand verloren."

„Und wenn schon? Dieser Seth, scheint nicht zu sein, was er vorgibt zu sein", meinte Ron gleichgültig.

„Ronald, was auch immer du herausgefunden haben magst, dass ist..."

„Er hat eine andere Freundin, Hermine!", fuhr Ron sie erbost an.

„Das ist doch völliger..."

„Kelly Mitchell, heißt sie und..."

„Ron, halt doch einfach den Mund. Ich versichere dir, Seth hat keine Affäre und selbst wenn es so wäre, ginge es dich nichts an. Ich meine, wer bist du, um dir ein Urteil zu erlauben? Du bist doch um keinen Deut besser!", schrie ihn Hermine an.

Ron sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was zum Teufel meinst du damit?"

„Ach, komm schon, Ron! Hältst du mich für bescheuert? Ich hab euch gesehen. Ich war dir doch im Grunde auch nie wichtig. Du hast es genossen, all diese Groupies um dich zu haben und hast mich darüber vergessen. Das Geld und der Ruhm waren dir wichtiger. Schlimm genug, dass du unseren Jahrestag vergessen hattest, aber der Anblick, dich mit dieser Frau in unserem Bett zu sehen. Das hättest du mir ersparen können. Spiel hier also bloß nicht den Moralapostel. Ich war dir nicht wichtig und eine Affäre hattest du ebenso. Du bist nicht besser!"

Ron war zu schockiert um irgendwas zu sagen.

„Und jetzt, lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe und halt dich aus meinem Leben raus!"

Damit rauschte Hermine davon.

Ron runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Was zum Teufel, war das eben?

Was es auch war, Ron musste darüber nachdenken.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie musste etwas unternehmen.

Er hatte Emily zu diesem verfluchten Empfang eingeladen, dabei wusste er, dass es eigentlich besser wäre sich von ihr zu trennen.

Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber in den letzten Tagen recht kühl verhalten, aber er hatte es bislang einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihr zu erklären, dass es zwischen ihnen nicht funktionieren würde.

Aber sein Entschluss stand fest.

Er war einfach nicht der richtige Mann für sie, vor allem in der derzeitigen Lage nicht.

Er würde es ihr sagen müssen.

In diesem Moment kam Emily zur Tür herein geschossen.

„Charlie, ich hab das schönste Kleid meines Lebens gefunden. Ich war mit Ginny und Lily in der Winkelgasse und ich muss wirklich sagen, es war fantastisch. Es gab so viel Aufregendes zu sehen. Ich meine, ich bin die Schwester eines Zauberers und sollte das alles schon gewöhnt sein, aber es war umwerfend. Und das Kleid, einfach fantastisch! Es ist..."

Charlie ließ Emilys Worte an sich vorbeirauschen.

Sie klang so fröhlich, so voller Energie.

Er versuchte sich ihr Aussehen vorzustellen.

Er kannte die Formen ihres Körpers, aber dennoch wusste er nicht genau, wie sie aussah.

In seiner Fantasie war sie wunderschön und in diesem Moment war sie wahrscheinlich noch schöner, denn ihre Wangen waren bestimmt vor Aufregung gerötet und ihre Augen strahlten vermutlich.

Es brach ihm beinahe das Herz, ihr ihre Freude zu nehmen, aber...

„Emily!", unterbrach Charlie sie ruhig.

Sofort verstummte Emily.

Sie sah Charlies ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und wusste, dass etwas passiert war.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf sein Bett.

„Charlie, was hast du?"

„Emily, wir müssen reden!"

Ein trauriger Ausdruck erschien in Emilys Augen.

Dann meinte sie mit nervösem Lachen: „Oh je, die berüchtigten drei Worte, die jede Frau und jeder Mann in einer Beziehung fürchtet."

Charlie seufzte.

„Emily, das wird nicht funktionieren."

Emily schluckte schwer.

„Charlie, was meinst du damit?"

„Was ich damit meine? Du und ich, wir beide, wir werden nicht funktionieren."

Emily schluckte die Tränen, die versuchten sich Bahn zu brechen, hinunter.

„Warum?"

„Herr Gott, Emily, du bist erst 19. Du weißt doch selbst noch nicht mal, was du mit deinem Leben anfangen willst und ich weiß es im Moment auch nicht. Es würde nie gut gehen."

Emily erhob sich.

Eine Welle der Wut durchfuhr sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich will? Das ist doch völliger Mist. Der einzige, der hier nicht weiß, was er will, bist du!"

Charlie erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Was weiß ein junges Ding wie du schon vom Leben. Nichts! Ich tu dir damit einen Gefallen!"

Emily starrte ihn stumm an.

Er war ein solcher Idiot.

„Hörst du mich? Ich tu dir einen Gefallen! Oder willst du dein Leben wirklich mit einem Mann verbringen, der eindeutig zu alt für dich ist?"

„Du hast Recht!", meinte Emily höhnisch.

Charlie öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, um schließlich verwirrt zu fragen: „Ich habe Recht?"

Emily trat dicht zu ihm.

„Du hast Recht, du tust mir einen Gefallen. Es wäre wirklich unerträglich mit einem alten Mann zusammen zu sein. Was hab ich mir nur gedacht?", meinte Emily bitter.

Charlies Wut köchelte hoch.

„Du stimmst mir also zu?", fragt er knurrend.

„Klar, du tust mir einen Gefallen und ich nehme ihn dankend an. Es wäre wirklich dumm von mir gewesen mich an eine Beziehung mit dir zu klammern, denn..."

Charlie konnte seine Wut nicht länger bezähmen.

Dieses unverschämte Weibsstück wagte es und stimmte ihm zu?

Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dem.

Er hatte Tränen und Geschrei erwartet.

Eine Ohrfeige.

Irgendein Zeichen von Widerstand.

Er hatte geglaubt, sie würde um ihn kämpfen.

Nichts!

Sie stimmte zu!

Wütend dachte er, er würde ihr zeigen, was sie vermissen würde, bevor er sich vorbeugte und sie in einen wütenden leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen nahm.

Emily wehrte sich.

Wie konnte er es wagen, ihre Beziehung einfach so herabzuwürdigen und sie nun zu küssen.

Sie trommelte mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Brust, doch er ließ sie nicht los.

Schließlich brach ihr Widerstand und sie ergab sich dem Kuss.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es schien, lösten sie sich von einander.

Sie standen sich schweigend gegenüber.

Schließlich meinte Charlie: „Es tut mir leid!"

Als er einen Schritt von ihr zurücktrat, brach Emily Herz endgültig.

„Ja, mir auch."

Damit ging sie zur Tür.

„Emily!"

Charlie sagte ihren Namen mit einem flehenden Unterton, völlig verwirrt von dem, was er getan hatte und von dem, was er wollte.

Emily wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Ich werde bis nach dem Ball bleiben. Danach werde ich wieder nach Amerika gehen. Ich denke, von da an wirst du auch alleine zurechtkommen."

Emily verließ das Zimmer.

Charlie sank auf sein Bett.

Was hatte er getan?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im Flur lehnte sich Emily an die Wand.

Sie schluchzte kurz auf und schlug die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen.

Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging hinunter in die Küche, um den Hinterausgang zu nehmen.

In der Tür prallte sie mit Mrs. Weasley zusammen.

Molly genügte ein Blick in Emilys Gesicht, um zu wissen, was passiert war.

Sie schloss das Mädchen in ihre Arme.

Emily hatte keine Kraft mehr ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Sie weinte an Mrs. Weasley Schulter.

„Na na, Liebes, so schlimm kann es nicht sein! Komm, erzähl was passiert ist!"

Als Emily sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, berichtete sie Mrs. Weasley stockend, was sich ereignet hatte.

Am Ende ihres Berichts sah Emily zu Mrs. Weasley auf und hoffte auf irgendeinen Trost.

Molly musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Weißt du, Liebes, mir kommt das alles ein wenig bekannt vor."

Emily sah sie verwirrt an und wusste wirklich nicht, was es an dieser Geschichte zu Lachen gab.

„Ich sag dir jetzt mal was. Das Gefühl, nicht gut genug zu sein, liegt bei den Weasley-Männern in der Familie. Sie alle tun immer wahnsinnig selbstsicher, aber das sind sie nicht. In Wirklichkeit haben sie alle Angst in den Augen derer, die sie lieben, nicht gut genug zu sein."

Emily wurde immer verwirrter.

„Aber warum? Dazu gibt es wirklich keinen Grund. Charlie hat doch wirklich alles, was ich mir wünschen könnte und..."

Molly unterbrach Emily.

„Ich weiß das und du weißt das, aber er weiß es nicht."

„Warum sollte er das nicht wissen? Er sieht gut aus, ist witzig, hilfsbereit, liebevoll und..."

„...und er ist blind!", beendete Mrs. Weasley Emilys Satz.

Emily sah verwirrt auf.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Für mich nicht und für dich nicht, aber für ihn."

Emily schwieg eine Weile, dann meinte sie: „Soll das heißen, Charlie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, weil er blind ist?"

Mrs. Weasley nickte.

"Aber warum? Das macht keinen Sinn, denn er war schon blind, als wir zusammen kamen!"

„Oh, Emily, Schätzchen. Charlie wird es am Anfang nicht als belastend gesehen haben, aber als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er dir nie Komplimente wegen deines Äußeren machen würde können, vielleicht nie sehen könnte, wie du aussehen würdest, wenn du fröhlich, traurig oder wütend bist oder wie deine Augen diesen warmen Glanz annehmen, wenn du ihn ansiehst, wurde es ein Problem. Er hat das Gefühl nicht gut genug für dich zu sein, dir ein Klotz am Bein zu sein."

Emily schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Das ist solch ein Schwachsinn. Ich würde am liebsten nach oben gehen, um ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hin..."

Emily unterbrach sich und warf Mrs. Weasley einen verlegenen Blick zu.

Diese musste herzlich lachen.

„Weißt du, Emily, du erinnerst mich an mich. Arthur, musst du wissen, hatte auch einmal eine Phase, in der er mich nicht heiraten wollte, weil er glaubte, er wäre nicht gut genug für mich. Er dachte, er sei zu arm. Merlin, war ich wütend, als ich das herausfand."

„Was haben Sie getan?", fragte Emily neugierig.

Mrs. Weasley sah sie verschwörerisch an.

„Das gleiche, was du tun wirst. Ich blieb hart und gab nicht auf. Ich empfehle dir zu tun, als würdest du ernsthaft nach Amerika zurückgehen. Werde nicht weich! Charlie wird sich nie ernsthaft mit seinen Problemen auseinandersetzen, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen wird. Wenn du allerdings nach Amerika zurückgehst, ist er gezwungen, sehr schnell seine Komplexe zu überwinden, bevor er dich verliert. Und glaub mir, er wird anfangen zu kämpfen. Das tun sie alle mit der Zeit!"

Emily dachte eine Weile über Mrs. Weasleys Worte nach, bevor sie lächelte.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry war auf der Treppe zur Küche stehen geblieben, als er Mrs. Weasley und Emily reden hörte.

Innerlich stöhnte Harry auf.

Charlie hatte es also tatsächlich verbockt.

Harry hatte gehofft, dass das Problem Charlie sich beinahe gelöst hätte, aber nun schien dem doch nicht so zu sein.

Er wandte sich um und ging die Treppe wieder hinauf, geradewegs zu Charlies Zimmer.

Als Harry das Zimmer betrat, saß Charlie regungslos auf dem Bett.

„Merlin, Charlie, was hast du getan?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

Charlie hob den Kopf und blickte verloren in Harrys Richtung.

„Ich hab sie verloren Seth", murmelte er.

Harry ging auf Charlie zu und packte ihn bei den Schultern.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Charlie, du hast sie nicht verloren!"

Charlie blickte starr geradeaus.

„Oh doch, ich hab sie verloren. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser so. Ich wäre ihr doch nur eine Last. Ich bin ein blinder..."

„Narr?", ergänzte Harry Charlies Satz trocken.

„Was, zum Teufel, meinst du damit?", fragte Charlie verwirrt.

„Charlie, du hast dich von ihr getrennt, weil du meinst, du bist nicht gut genug für sie und ich gebe dir Recht. Du bist nicht gut genug für sie, aber nicht, weil du blind bist, sondern weil du ein Idiot bist!", erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Aber ich bin blind und..."

„Bla bla bla, hinter dieser Ausrede hast du dich wirklich lang genug versteckt, Charlie. Blinde Leute sind genauso in der Lage, ihr Leben zu leben, wie Sehende."

Charlie blickte stumm vor sich hin und dachte nach.

„Ich kann dir wirklich nicht sagen, was du tun sollst, denn das musst du selbst entscheiden, aber ich halte es für eine der dümmsten Ideen, Emily gehen zu lassen, denn sie liebt dich. Blind oder nicht! Und du liebst sie doch auch! Willst du wirklich zusehen, wie die Liebe deines Lebens dich verlässt?"

Harry blickte Charlie eine Weile forschend an, dann verließ er entschlossen das Zimmer.

Mehr konnte er wirklich nicht tun.

Charlie blieb weiterhin stumm sitzen und dachte über das eben gehörte nach.

Eine ganze Reihe an Emotionen huschte über sein Gesicht, als sich eine Erkenntnis aus seinen Gedanken herauskristallisierte.

Er liebte Emily!

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Lachend schwankten Susan und Fred aus Lees Bar.

„Oh Merlin, hast du gesehen wie diese Frau versucht hat auf Lees Theke zu tanzen! Das sah einfach..."

Susan konnte nicht länger reden, so sehr musste sie lachen.

So endeten in den letzten drei Wochen häufig ihre Abende mit Fred in Lees Bar.

Fred und Susan hatten sich in den letzten drei Wochen fast täglich gesehen.

Entweder waren sie in ihrer Mittagspause zusammen Essen gegangen oder waren abends noch für die ein oder andere Tour in eine Bar verabredet.

An diesem Abend hatten sie beide eindeutig zu viel getrunken und stützten sich deshalb gegenseitig.

Sie gingen noch immer lachend durch die Straßen.

„Weißt du schon, was Angelina heute getan hat?", fragte Fred Susan in reichlich angeheitertem Ton.

„Nein, was hat sie denn getan?", wollte Susan amüsiert wissen.

Fred musste bei dem bloßen Gedanken lachen.

„Sie hat mir heute all die Teddybären, die ich ihr geschickt habe, geköpft wieder zurückgeschickt, zusammen mit all den Dingen, die sie noch von mir besaß. Ich glaube, dass sie wirklich über mich hinweg ist", meinte Fred quengelig.

Einen Moment sahen sich Fred und Susan ernst an, bevor sie in lautes Lachen ausbrachen.

„Das hat sie nicht getan!", meinte Susan schließlich lachend.

Fred nickte energisch.

„Doch, wenn ich es doch sage."

Wieder mussten die beiden hysterisch lachen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Susan zu Fred.

Er sah wirklich süß aus, wenn er so lachte.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich zu ihm gebeugt und ihn geküsst und dann würden sie...

Angelina!

Mit diesem einen Wort ermahnte sich Susan in Gedanken.

Fred war verliebt in Angelina und sie, Susan, würde besser daran tun, das nie zu vergessen.

„Hey, Sue, hier sind wir!", meinte Fred plötzlich.

Susan schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und meinte verwirrt: „Wo?"

Fred musste wieder lachen.

„Dummchen, hier wohnst du!"

Susan grinste.

„Na klar, dumm von mir! Gute Nacht Fred und danke für den Abend!"

Fred schlang überschwänglich einen Arm um Susan und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Sue, gern geschehen!"

Susan blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf und Fred war auf einmal wie verzaubert.

Seit er Susan das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er das Knistern zwischen ihnen wahrgenommen, doch er hatte es bislang verdrängt und erfolgreich unter seiner kumpelhaften Tour versteckt.

In diesem Moment aber, in dem er Susan in seinem Arm spürte, ihre Haut an seinen Lippen gefühlt hatte und diesen Blick aus ihren blauen Augen sah, schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zu.

Es war ihm unmöglich das Knistern länger zu übergehen.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Susan.

Susan erstarrte kurz, dann erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Seine Lippen fühlten sich weich an und seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken.

Sie zitterte leicht, überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die seine Lippen und seine Hände in ihr weckten.

Es war wie in ihren Träumen!

Mit diesem Gedanken klärte sich ihr Verstand plötzlich vom Alkohol und ihr wurde bewusst was sie da taten.

Sie schubste Fred weg.

Um eine Reaktion verlegen, lachte sie und meinte: „Geh nach Hause, Fred und schlaf deinen Rausch aus. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was du hier tust!"

Fred, dessen Kopf sich in dem Moment geklärt hatte, als er ihre Lippen auf den seinen gespürt hatte, sah sie ernst an und sagte: „Ich weiß genau, was ich hier tue, Susan. Seit dem Tag, an dem wir uns in der Winkelgasse über den Haufen gerannt haben, gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich hab es versucht, wirklich. Ich wollte dein Freund sein, aber es geht nicht. Susan, ich glaube, ich bin dabei mich in dich zu verlie..."

Susan gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Wage es ja nicht, das auszusprechen, Frederick Weasley!"

Fred war verwirrt.

„Sue..."

„Nichts da, Sue! Es hat sich ausgesuet! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir sagen zu wollen, dass du dich in mich verliebst, wenn du mir gestern noch erzählt hast, dass du einen weiteren Versuch gestartet hast, Angelina zurück zu gewinnen?"

Fred schloss seinen Mund und schluckte seinen Protest hinunter.

Susan sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Fred, ich bin nicht dumm, du liebst Angelina, du hast sie immer geliebt und wahrscheinlich wirst du sie immer lieben. Ich bin gern mit dir befreundet, denn du bist witzig und charmant und... na ja, ich mag dich. Ich weiß, du machst eine schwere Zeit durch und deshalb verzeih ich dir dein Betragen von eben."

Freds Gedanken rasten.

Es stimmte, er hatte Angelina geliebt, aber liebte er sie immer noch?

Er hatte in seinen Bemühungen sie zurück zu gewinnen nie nachgelasse, aber wollte er sie überhaupt zurück?

Irgendwie waren ihm die Versöhnungsversuche mit Angelina zu einer Art spaßigem Zeitvertreib geworden.

Nahm er das überhaupt noch ernst oder hatte er einfach das Gefühl, es tun zu müssen, weil jeder es von ihm erwartete?

Liebte er Angelina noch?

Völlig verwirrt, blickte er Susan an und meinte zögernd: „Vielleicht, vielleicht, hast du Recht! Es tut mir leid! Freunde?"

Susan schüttelte Freds Hand.

„Freunde!"

Susan wollte im Haus verschwinden.

„Gehst du trotzdem noch mit mir zu diesem Empfang?"

Susan wollte mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens „nein" sagen, denn nur so konnte sie verhindern, dass ihr Herz gebrochen würde, schon wieder.

Als sie Freds verlorenen und verwirrten Blick sah, flog ihm allerdings ihr Herz zu.

„Klar doch!"

Damit ließ sie Fred endgültig stehen.

Fred starrte auf die verschlossene Tür.

Er musste dringend seine Prioritäten klären.

ooooooooooooooooo

„Verdammt, das ist auch nichts..."

Harry blieb auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer im Flur stehen, als er das Fluchen hörte.

Er ging zu Ginnys Zimmertür und öffnete sie leise.

Ginny stand vor dem Spiegel und hielt sich ein Kleid vor den Körper.

„Ach nein, das ist auch nichts!", rief sie frustriert und schmiss es aufs Bett.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Oh, Onkel Seth, Mummy ist total verrückt."

Lily war vom Bett aufgesprungen, als sie Harry im Türrahmen stehen sehen hatte.

Ginny wandte sich ebenfalls zu ihm um.

„Aber warum ist deine Mum verrückt geworden?", fragte Harry lächelnd.

„Es ist wegen diesem Empfang für Dad. Sie weiß nicht was sie anziehen soll. Sie hat heute zu Emily gesagt, sie sucht ein Kleid bei dem Dad aus den Latschen kippt."

Ginny keuchte entsetzt auf.

„Das musst du falsch verstanden haben, Schätzchen. Ich will Keith mit dem Kleid beeindrucken."

Lily schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Oh nein, Mummy, du hast gesagt: Emily, ich brauche ein Kleid, bei dessen Anblick Harry aus den Latschen kippt. Diesem aufgeblasenen Idioten geschieht es nur Recht, wenn er mich an Keith Arm in diesem umwerfenden Kleid sieht. Er wird sich wünschen nie verschwunden zu sein."

Ginny errötete sanft.

Harry musste sehr an sich halten um nicht in einen Freudentanz auszubrechen.

Ginny wollte ihn also beeindrucken.

Sie hatte bei der Auswahl ihres Kleides an ihn und nicht an Keith gedacht.

„Ich glaube, Mum hat gerade nach mir gerufen", murmelte Ginny, drängte sich an Harry vorbei und ergriff schleunigst die Flucht.

„Weißt du, Mum war mit keinem Kleid zufrieden, das sie heute gesehen hat. Nur eins war wirklich toll, aber Mum hat gesagt, es ist viel zu teuer."

Harry sah auf Lily hinunter und ein Plan begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen.

„So?"

ooooooooooooooooooo

Am Morgen des Empfangs war Ginny schon in aller Frühe wach.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Heute würde sie Harry das erste Mal wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen, würde das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder den Blick aus seinen grünen Augen sehen... und sie hatte immer noch nichts anzuziehen.

„Verdammt!"

In diesem Moment krachte etwas gegen ihr Fenster.

Ginny setzte sich erschrocken auf.

Vor ihrem Fenster flatterten vier Eulen und sie hatten ein großes Packet bei sich.

Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett auf und öffnete das Fenster.

Die Eulen ließen das Packet auf ihr Bett fallen und flogen schleunigst wieder davon.

Ginny ging zum Bett und betrachtete das Päckchen verwirrt.

Ein Kärtchen steckte unter dem Band.

Sie nahm es hervor und bei dem Anblick der Schrift begann ihre Hand zu zittern.

_Ich werde dich finden!_

Nur dieser eine Satz stand auf der Karte und unwillkürlich begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete dann das Packet.

Darin befand sich eine Schachtel.

Als sie den Deckel der Schachtel langsam anhob, riss sie die Augen auf.

Ein Keuchen stahl sich über ihre Lippen, als sie den Inhalt der Schachtel sah.


	24. Von einem ereignisreichen Ball Teil 1

Halli hallo zusammen, es geht endlich weiter (ich weiß, ich brauch zur Zeit immer verdammt lange...Schande über mein Haupt)

Ich werde also diesen Cliffhänger endlich auflösen, was es mit der Schachtel auf sich hat und ich hoffe, ich enttäusche euch nicht ;)

Vielen Dank für die vielen netten Reviews. Es sind jetzt genau 200 und ich bin echt beeindruckt. Hätte nie gedacht, dass so viele Leute diese Fanfic lesen würden.

Einen Dank auch an meine super Betaleser Lexa und Fee, die mir wirklich super geholfen haben, was dieses Kapitel anging. Muss gestehen so manch eine Idee in diesem Kapitel kommt von ihnen. ;)

So, nun gehts aber endlich los. Viel Sapß beim Lesen!

**Von einem ereignisreichen Ball Teil 1**

_Als sie den Deckel der Schachtel anhob, keuchte sie auf._

Ginny ließ den Deckel fallen und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

Eine einzelne Träne rann ihr über die Wange als sie den Deckel der Schachtel wieder vorsichtig anhob.

Darin befand sich ein herrlich hellgolden schimmernder Stoff, von dem sie vermutete, dass er zu einem bestimmten Kleid gehörte.

Einem Kleid, das sie unglaublich fasziniert und begeistert hatte, aber für das sie niemals eine solche Unsumme auf sich genommen hätte.

_Woher konnte er das wissen?_

Doch das Kleid war nicht die Ursache für ihren Gefühlsaufruhr gewesen, sondern vielmehr das, was auf dem Kleid lag.

_**ooo Rückblick 1 Anfang ooo**_

Eine laue Brise wehte und die Sonne strahlte, während die Vögel aufgeregt zwitscherten.

Es herrschte das wunderschönste Frühlingswetter und die gesamten Ländereien Hogwarts erstrahlten in saftigem frischen grün.

Vielleicht wäre Ginny, die bereits mitten im sechsten Jahr ihrer Schulzeit steckte, diese wundervolle Umgebung sogar aufgefallen, wenn nicht gerade Harry vor ihr gestanden hätte und ihr ein unerwartetes Geschenk in die Hand gelegt hätte.

Ginny starrte ungläubig auf den Ring in ihrer Handfläche.

Er war atemberaubend.

Ein feiner Goldreif, in dem wie Sternenstaub winzige Diamanten funkelten.

Auf dem Reif saß ein kleiner goldener Schmetterling, der ein wenig zu leuchten schien.

Ginny keuchte auf, als der Schmetterling leicht seine Flügel bewegte.

Sie sah zu Harry auf, der sie liebevoll anlächelte.

„Magisch, nicht wahr?"

Ginny blickte wieder auf den Ring in ihrer Hand, räusperte sich dann etwas verlegen und schaute erneut zu Harry.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Harry. Das ist doch wohl kein Verlob..."

Harry nahm ihr den Ring aus der Hand und streifte ihn ihr dann vorsichtig über den Ringfinger.

Einen Moment betrachtete er den Ring an ihrer Hand, bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf ihren, mit dem Ring bestückten, Finger drückte.

„Es ist kein Verlobungsring, Gin!"

„Aber Harry, dieser Ring war bestimmt viel zu..."

„Dieser Ring soll daran erinnern, dass ich dich, wenn dies alles hier vorbei ist, bitten werde, mich zu heiraten."

In Ginnys Augen traten Tränen.

„Oh Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll."

Harry lächelte sie an und blickte dann ein wenig verlegen zur Seite.

„Dann sag einfach nichts."

Ginny nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, sagte sie: „Vielen Dank, Harry, er ist wundervoll."

„Es war der Verlobungsring meiner Mum. Sirius hat ihn mir gegeben, damit ich ihn dir irgendwann als Verlobungsring schenken kann, aber solange konnte ich nicht warten. Ich wollte, dass du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutest, nur falls ich... du weißt schon."

„Denk nicht an so was Harry. Du wirst das durchstehen und dann wirst du mich fragen, ob ich dich heiraten will und dann wirst du es verdammt schwer haben einen Ring zu finden, der diesen hier übertrifft. Er ist wundervoll."

Ginny lächelte Harry an und blickte dann wieder verzückt auf den Ring.

Der Schmetterling bewegte sanft die Flügel und feiner Glitzerstaub schien von seinen Flügeln zu rieseln.

Sie wandte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an Harry.

Dieser verdrehte amüsiert die Augen, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und sie mit sich wieder Richtung Schulgebäude zog.

„Komm schon, wir können hier nicht den ganzen Tag verträumen, wir haben einen Krieg vorzubereiten!"

Ginny störte sich nicht wirklich an Harrys rüdem Tonfall, denn sie wusste, dass er es nicht wirklich so meinte.

Inzwischen äußerte Harry seine Gefühle recht freizügig, doch zuweilen, wenn sie ihn zu übermannen drohten, versteckte er sie und das konnte sich dann in einem strengen Tonfall äußern.

Immerhin war er erst 17 und man verlangte von ihm, die Welt zu retten, noch dazu war er nicht gerade in einem Umfeld aufgewachsen, in dem man ihm ein gutes Beispiel gewesen wäre, was Gefühle anging.

Er hatte gelernt, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken und mitunter war das für ihn lebenswichtig, aber im Umgang mit den Menschen, die er liebte, war er sehr offen geblieben.

Ginny seufzte, dann beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, um neben Harry zu laufen.

Als sie ihre Hände miteinander verflocht, warf Harry ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

Zwar versuchte er wieder den beherrschten jungen Mann herauszukehren, der nicht unterzukriegen war, immerhin musste er gleich in eine äußerst wichtige Versammlung des Ordens, aber Ginny sah das liebevolle Glitzern in seinen Augen.

Bald war alles vorbei und dann konnten sie in Frieden miteinander leben, das hoffte Ginny zumindest.

_**ooo Rückblick 1 Ende ooo**_

****

Ginny schluckte.

Das war über 6 Jahre her.

Wie glücklich sie damals zusammen gewesen waren.

Vorsichtig streckte sie eine Hand und ließ ihren Finger langsam, beinahe ehrfürchtig, über den kleinen Reif wandern.

Der kleine Schmetterling schlug sanft mit den Flügeln und der feine Glitzerstaub rieselte ihr auf den Finger.

Sie schloss die Augen.

_**ooo Rückblick 2 Anfang ooo**_

„Nimm ihn mit dir. Er wird dir Glück bringen."

Bestimmt drückte sie Harry den Ring in die Hand und schloss seine Faust darüber.

„Gin, ich hab dir den Ring geschenkt, damit er dich an _mich_ erinnert."

„Das spielt keine Rolle, denn du wirst zurückkommen und dann möchte ich, dass du mir den Ring erst zur Verlobung wieder gibst."

„Aber..."

Ginny legte einen Finger auf Harrys Lippen.

„Der Ring wird dich jetzt an mich erinnern. Er wird dich daran erinnern, dass ich auf dich warte. Außerdem wird er dich an deine Eltern erinnern, an ihre Liebe... und an meine Liebe."

Ginny sah wie Harry widersprechen wollte.

Ihre Stimme nahm jetzt einen flehentlichen Tonfall an.

„Ich bitte dich, Harry, nimm ihn mit. Ich könnte dich sowieso niemals vergessen. Nicht nach dieser Nacht."

Als Harry Ginnys Tränen sah, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre und flüsterte: „Ich nehme ihn mit."

Ginny schloss vor Erleichterung die Augen.

„Ich danke dir!"

Harry drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Der Kuss war so süß, dass Ginny Tränen über die Wangen strömten.

Sie musste ein Aufschluchzen unterdrücken, als Harry schließlich seine Lippen von ihren nahm und leise flüsterte: „Ich komme zurück! Ich verspreche es!"

Ginny nickte und sah auf ihren Schoß.

Harry legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und drückte dann einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, bevor er sich vom Bett erhob und sich von ihr abwandte.

„Harry!", stieß Ginny verzweifelt hervor.

Harry wandte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

Ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Harry musste stark gegen seine Gefühle ankämpfen, um jetzt nicht zu bleiben.

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Damit disapparierte er.

Ginny ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und gab sich ihren Tränen hin.

_**ooo Rückblick 2 Ende ooo**_

****

Das war in der Nacht gewesen, bevor Harry zum Kampf gegen Voldemort angetreten war.

Dieselbe Nacht, in der Lily gezeugt worden war.

Ihre einzige Nacht miteinander.

Ginny öffnete die Augen wieder und nahm behutsam den Ring aus der Schachtel.

Wenn sie ihn heute Abend trug, was würde das bedeuten?

ooooooooooooooooooo

Nervös stand Ginny am Rande des Saals.

Sie spielte mit der Kette, die sie am Hals trug. Ein zartes Goldkettchen, an dem jetzt Harrys Ring baumelte.

Sie wippte unruhig auf ihren Fußballen, bis sie merkte, was sie tat.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und ließ den Ring an der Kette in den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides rutschen.

Nicht wissend, was sie nun mit ihren Händen anstellen sollte, schnappte sie sich ein Glas Champagner von einem der Tabletts, die überall von Bedienungen angeboten wurden.

Hastig nahm sie einen Schluck und versuchte ihr wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Konnte einem das Herz vor lauter Nervosität aus der Brust springen?

Das wäre sicherlich ein Anblick.

In einem Moment stand sie noch und im nächsten Moment würde sie umkippen und ihr Herz würde wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch den Saal springen und...

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

Beinahe hätte sie über die Absurdität ihrer Gedanken gelacht, doch ihre Kehle war viel zu trocken.

Sie blickte um sich und beobachtete ihr Umfeld.

Es waren einige bekannte Gesichter da, viele alte Schulkameraden aus Hogwarts und wichtige Persönlichkeiten.

Ihr Vater, der Zaubereiminister Englands unterhielt sich mit einem Botschafter Amerikas.

Ginny fiel auf, dass der Botschafter ein wenig aussah wie Nevilles Großmutter.

Merkwürdige Klamotte, Knubbelknie und das Tier auf seinem Hut, ein Biber, war beinahe so furchtbar wie dieser abscheuliche Vogel auf dem Hut von Mrs. Longbottom.

Was würde der Botschafter für ein Gesicht machen, wenn das Tier auf seinem Hut plötzlich anfangen würde zu steppen.

Vielleicht konnte sie die Zwillinge dazu überreden zu...

Was tat sie hier eigentlich?

Wollte sie internationale Zerwürfnisse verursachen, nur weil ihr Gefühlswelt auf dem Kopf stand.

Ginny presste sich eine Hand auf den Magen, in dem sich ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl breit machte.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrer Mutter, die bei Sirius und Arabella saß und sich angeregt mit ihnen unterhielt.

Ob ihre Mutter wohl wieder einmal versuchte, Arabella davon zu überzeugen, dass das Bußgeld, das sie wegen zu harter Maßnahmen gegen ihre Gartengnome zahlen hatte müssen, völlig unangebracht gewesen sei.

Ginny hatte vor Lachen auf dem Boden gelegen, als ihre Mutter, aus lauter Wut darüber, dass die Gnome ihren preisgekrönten Salat aus dem Boden gerissen hatten, mit Küchemessern nach den armen Kerlchen geworfen hatte.

Aber richtig schlimm wurde ihr Lachanfall geworden, als auf einmal zwei Zauberer aus dem Nichts auftauchten und ihre Mutter in Gewahrsam nahmen, wegen eines Verstoßes gegen das Gesetz zum Schutz magischer Wesen.

Ihre Mutter war außer sich gewesen, vor allem als nicht einmal Arabella, als Mitglied des Gerichts, ihr die Strafe erlassen wollte.

Gott, wie sehr hatte Ginny gelacht, als...

Ginny stellte ihr leeres Glas auf ein vorüberziehende Tablett und ergriff hastig ein Neues.

In einem Zug hatte sie es heruntergetrunken, in der Hoffnung damit endlich unangebrachte Gedanken wie Gnome, Biber und hüpfende Herzen zu verbannen.

Doch auch nach diesem zweiten Drink ließ ihre Nervosität nicht nach.

Sie ließ ihren Blick weiter über die Menge schweifen.

Lily war gerade damit beschäftigt eine Art Verstecken mit Vivian, Remus und Tonks ältester Tochter, zu spielen.

Ihr Magen beruhigte sich ein wenig, als sie sah wie ihre Tochter fröhlich lachte.

Harrys Lachen.

Wiedereinmal schüttelte sie den Kopf und suchte den Saal weiterhin mit ihren Augen ab.

Der Tisch, an dem ihre Geschwister saßen war ein einigermaßen interessanter Anblick.

Cassidy, hochschwanger, diskutierte gerade über irgendetwas mit George, was ihn nicht besonders erfreute, wenn man seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete.

Charlie und Emily saßen still nebeneinander.

Emily starrte angespannt in Richtung Tanzfläche, während Charlie mit versteinerter Mimik ein Glas nach dem anderen hinunterzukippen schien.

Die beiden benahmen sich schon eine kleine Weile so, als würden sie sich nichts bedeuten.

Wenn diese Sturköpfe nicht so wahnsinnig damit beschäftigt wären sich selbst zu bemitleiden, würden sie sich vielleicht endlich wieder zusammenraufen.

Emily war Ginny wirklich ans Herz gewachsen und sie hätte es gerne gesehen, wenn aus ihr und Charlie mehr geworden wäre.

Fred erhob sich gerade und zog Susan mit sich.

Alle waren überrascht gewesen als er am heutigen Abend mit Susan am Arm erschienen war.

„Nur Freunde", sagten sie.

Idioten!

Ginny konnte über so viel Dummheit nur den Kopf schütteln.

Doch wer war sie, die beiden, zwischen denen die Luft dermaßen knisterte, dass die Umstehenden bald Feuer fangen mussten, für ihre Dummheit zu verurteilen?

Manch einer würde sicherlich von ihr, Ginny, ebenfalls behaupten, sie sei dumm.

Aber was sollte sie tun?

Sie wusste es ganz einfach nicht.

„Ginny, Darling, wollen wir uns nicht zu deinen Brüdern setzen?"

Ginny wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt, als Keith plötzlich an ihrer Seite aufgetaucht war.

Sie verspürte schon den ganzen Abend ein merkwürdiges Schuldgefühl ihm gegenüber.

Aber war es nicht verständlich?

Sie trug ein Kleid, das sie von ihrem Exfreund geschenkt bekommen hatte und noch dazu hatte sie einen Ring bei sich, der ein lebenslanges Versprechen mit sich bringen sollte, vom selben Ex.

Wann waren sie überhaupt zu Exfreund und Exfreundin geworden?

Ginny runzelte bei diesem Gedanken verwirrt die Stirn.

Eigentlich war nie offiziell Schluss gewesen und doch war jetzt alles anders.

Ginny seufzte und blickte an sich hinunter.

Sie hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht den Ring oder das Kleid nicht zu tragen.

Das Kleid war aus fließender Seide.

Das Oberteil, ärmellos, umschloss ihren Körper eng und wurde, gleich einer Korsage, im Rücken geschnürt.

Der Rock umschmeichelte reizvoll ihre Hüften und lief nach unten sanft auseinander.

An der Seite des Rockes befand sich ein Schlitz bis zu ihrem Knie, der ihr das Laufen und Tanzen ermöglichte.

Das Gold des Kleides brachte ihr rotes Haar zum Glänzen und ließ es wie Kupfer schimmern.

Die goldenen Bänder, die sie durch ihre hochgesteckte Lockenpracht gewunden hatte, perfektionierte ihr Aussehen.

Tatsächlich hatte sie am heutigen Abend bereits einige Blicke der männlichen Gäste auf sich gezogen.

Ginny liebte dieses Kleid und genauso liebte sie den Ring.

Sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht ihn an ihre Hand zu stecken, aber Zuhause bleiben sollte er auch nicht.

Also hatte sie ihn kurzer Hand zum Kettenanhänger gemacht.

So trug sie ihn bei sich, ohne, dass es jemandem auffiel.

Als sie Keiths besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, wandte sie sich mit einem Lächeln an ihn.

„Warum nicht."

Ginny und Keith setzten sich an den Tisch und wurden sogleich von einer feurigen Debatte zwischen George und Cassidy gefangen genommen.

„Ich denke immer noch, dass du in deinem Zustand besser zu Hause geblieben wärst", murmelte George gereizt.

Cassidy schnaubte undamenhaft.

„Als ob diese Teufel, die du gezeugt hast, mir den Gefallen tun würden, endlich raus zukommen. Erst wollten sie scheinbar viel zu früh heraus und nun auf einmal gar nicht mehr. Ich könnte hier rumhüpfen wie eine Irre und diese Satansbraten würden nicht mal mit der Wimper zucken."

Ginny musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Scheinbar stritten die beiden immer noch darüber, ob Cassidy heute Abend hier sein sollte oder nicht.

„Okay, aber gib später nicht mir die Schuld, wenn du dir zu viel zugemutet hast", grummelte George.

Cassidy tätschelte ihm die Wange.

„Keine Sorge, Schatz, diese Babys wollen scheinbar als Erwachsene zur Welt gebracht werden und Gnade dir Merlin, wenn das der Fall sein sollte, denn du wirst jedes kleine bisschen meiner Schmerzen mit mir erdulden müssen."

Nach dieser Aussage rollte George die Augen und schwieg.

Cassidy grinste und zwinkerte Ginny zu.

Bevor ein normales Gesprächsthema am Tisch Zustande kommen konnte, kamen Ron und Lavender an den Tisch.

Ron rückte Lavender den Stuhl zurecht und starrte dabei unverwandt auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass dieser Kerl sie einfach allein auf den Ball gehen lässt und jetzt steht sie da hilflos und..."

Lavender unterbrach ihn ungeduldig: „Ach komm schon, Ronald, wir wissen alle, dass Miss Granger nicht hilflos ist. Sie könnte dich ohne weiteres fertig machen. Du brauchst dir also nicht länger Gedanken um sie zu machen, stattdessen könntest du deine Konzentration vielleicht endlich auf mich richten."

Ron schien sie nicht mal gehört zu haben.

„Ich meine, es ist unverantwortlich eine Frau wie sie, hübsch, intelligent und witzig, einfach allein auf so ein Ereignis gehen zu lassen. Schau dir nur mal an wie diese sabbernden Perversen sich um sie scharen."

Lavender und auch Ginny wandten ihren Blick in die Richtung, in die Ron verbissen starrte.

Ginny musste sich ein lachen verkneifen.

Sie wandte sich wieder Ron zu.

„Ron, das sind doch alles alte Schulkameraden. Ich sehe Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan und oh… das ist doch Colin Creevy? Mann oh Mann, der ist wirklich zu einem hübschen Kerlchen geworden."

Ron blickte Ginny an als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Sag ich doch, sabbernde Perverse. Ich meine, Gin, ich hab mit dreien von ihnen sieben Jahre in einem Schlafraum geschlafen. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche, wenn ich... Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein."

Ginny drehte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl herum, um zu sehen, worüber sich Ron nun schon wieder aufregte.

„Gott, ich weiß nicht wie Granger das immer anstellt. Ich meine, es gibt hier weit schönere Frauen und dennoch stehen nun zwei Profiquidditchspieler bei ihr wie verliebte Jungen. Na ja, aber mit Krum hat sie ja eine Vergangenheit."

Ron musste ein wütendes Knurren unterdrücken.

Wie kam dieser Kerl dazu sich an seine Hermine heranzuwagen?

Ginny musste sich wieder einmal ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Hey, kleiner Bruder, ist das nicht Victor Krum bei unserem Bücherwurm? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich noch mal in ihre Nähe trauen würde, nachdem du ihn einmal gewarnt hattest, sich von ihr fernzuhalten", meinte George in diesem Moment.

Ron erhob sich ruckartig von seinem Platz.

Sein Blick sprach Bände.

Lavender griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn auf.

„Ronald Weasley, wenn du jetzt dort rüber gehst, anstatt den Abend mit mir zu verbringen, dann..."

Weiter kam Lavender, zu Rons Glück nicht, denn in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Tumult brach los.

Kameras blitzten, Leute wandten sich zur Tür und tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander, entzückte Rufe wurde laut.

Ginny wurde ganz schwindelig.

Wie weggeblasen waren die Gedanken über Biber, Hermine, Victor Krum und Gnome.

Doch über die Sache mit dem hüpfenden Herzen musste sie sich noch mal Gedanken machen, denn ihr Herz raste, als würde es tatsächlich jeden Moment ihren Körper verlassen wollen.

Da stand er.

Sein schwarzes Haar war, wie seit jeher, wirr und seine grünen Augen funkelten.

In ihnen war nicht länger Sorge zu lesen, sondern sie strahlten ein Vergnügen und eine Sorglosigkeit aus, die sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

In seinem schwarzen Anzug sah er umwerfend aus und Ginny spürte zum ersten Mal seit langem Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch.

Unbewusst griff sie nach ihrer Kette.

Er lächelte freundlich und charmant in die Kameras und beantwortet höflich ein paar Fragen der Reporter.

Wann war Harry zu einem Mann von Welt geworden, fragte sich Ginny verwirrt.

Sie sah wie ihr Vater auf ihn zueilte und ihm die Hand reichte.

„Mummy, Mummy, sieh nur, da ist Daddy! Komm wir gehen zu ihm!"

Lily kam hüpfte aufgeregt zu Ginny an den Tisch.

Nun zerrte sie aufgeregt am Arm ihrer Mutter, um sie dazu zu bewegen mit ihr zu Harry zu kommen.

Es war ihr größter Wunsch seine Eltern vereint zu sehen.

So böse wie Mummy mit Dad war, bevor er aufgewacht ist, ging sie bestimmt nicht allein zu ihm.

Lily versuchte mit aller Macht Ginny zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, doch diese zog ihrerseits an Lilys Arm.

Entschlossen hob Ginny Lily auf ihren Schoß und hielt sie dort fest.

„Später, Lily, jetzt wollen erst mal all die anderen Leute mit deinem Dad sprechen. Wir reden nachher mit ihm.

Lily war am Boden zerstört.

Erbost verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust und murmelte: „Du bist so fies!"

Ginny wollte etwas auf Lilys Frechheit erwidern, doch Rons Stimme lenkte sie ab.

„Seht euch das an, dieser Hund. Seht ihr all die Frauen, die sich auf ihn stürzen?", fragte Ron amüsiert, bevor er sich erhob, um ebenfalls zu Harry zu gelangen.

„Toll, Onkel Ron darf auch zu Daddy gehen und ich muss hier versauern, dabei ist er mein Daddy. Höllenstunk!", schimpfte Lily.

Ginny riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Wo hast du das denn her, junge Lady?"

„Na, von Onkel Charlie!"

Ginny warf Charlie einen erbosten Blick zu, während Emily zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend lächelte.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

„Harry!"

Harry entschuldigte sich höflich bei ein paar Frauen, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte und wandte sich lächelnd um.

Vor ihm stand Hermine.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, du kennst Victor noch?"

Harry umarmte Hermine und schüttelte dann Victor die Hand.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

„Auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Hab gehört, dass du mir demnächst vielleicht Konkurrenz auf dem Spielfeld machen willst."

Harry nickte grinsend.

„Wie ich höre, hast du große Fortschritte gemacht, was die englische Sprache betrifft", sagte Harry fröhlich.

Victor lachte.

„Klar, bei den vielen Auslandsspielen ist es wichtig, englisch zu sprechen."

Harry nickte, dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Tut gut dich hier zu sehen. Du bist scheinbar eines der wenigen weiblichen Wesen hier, dass es nicht auf mich abgesehen hat."

Hermine grinste, als Harry ihr zuzwinkerte.

„Wer weiß, ich hab gehört du sollst heute noch mehr Galleonen bekommen als sich bislang in deinem Verließ befinden. Du bist also eine ziemlich gute Partie."

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh, und das von einer Frau, die verlobt ist."

Harry und Hermine fuhren herum als sie Rons Stimme hörten.

Ron trat zu Harry und schloss ihn in eine kurze Umarmung, bevor er wieder einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„So, störe ich euch bei eurem Wiedersehen oder darf ich mich zu euch gesellen?", fragte Ron etwas spöttisch.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sei nicht albern, Ron, du störst nicht. Immerhin sind wir alle Freunde. Das alte Trio wieder vereint", meinte Harry.

Ron warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf Victor.

„Und was ist mit dem da?"

„Victor ist einer meiner Freunde und ich wage zu behaupten auch in gewisser Weise Harrys Freund. Er wollte Harry auch begrüßen. Nachdem das erledigt ist, werden Victor und ich auch wieder gehen und uns unters Volk mischen. Lauf mir nicht weg, Harry, heute gehört ein Tanz noch mir", mit diesen Worten verschwand Hermine und zog Victor hinter sich her.

Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Manchmal bist du tatsächlich der gleiche Idiot wie früher, Ron."

Ron seufzte, bevor mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen meinte: „Irgendwie schon, aber bei Hermine packe ich es, wie immer besonders idiotisch an."

„Ja, es wundert mich, dass ihr beiden überhaupt jemals ein Paar geworden seid."

Ron gab Harry einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und beide begannen zu lachen.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten bemerkte Harry, dass Rons Blick wieder auf Hermine ruhte.

Einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl wieder 14 zu sein.

Genau wie bei diesem Ball hatte Ron auch schon auf dem Winterball in Hogwarts ausgesehen, als Hermine mit Victor Krum erschienen war.

Harry gab Ron einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter, bevor er vergnügt sagte: „Kopf hoch, Junge, manchmal geschehen noch Wunder."

„Ich hoffe es!"

„Harry, mein Junge, wenn du eben mit mir kommen würdest. Wir wollen den Abend offiziell beginnen. Allerlei Reden und der übliche Kram", unterbrach Mr. Weasley das Gespräch zwischen den Freunden.

Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen und nun gab Ron Harry einen aufmunternden Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Kopf hoch Junge, es geschehen noch Wunder. Wenn du Glück hast sind die Lobgesänge auf dich in einer Stunde bereits vorbei!"

Harry gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich, bevor er Arthur hinterherlief, der bereits Richtung Ehrentisch gegangen war.

ooooooooooooooooooo

_Bling, bling, bling_

Allmählich kehrte im Saal Ruhe ein, als ein paar Gäste am Ehrentisch ihre Gabeln gegen ihre Gläser klimpern ließen.

Die anderen Anwesenden kehrten nach und nach an ihre Plätze zurück und machten sich auf langes Zuhören gefasst.

Arthur erhob sich.

„Liebe Gäste, ich hoffe, dass ihr alle den Abend so weit genossen habt..."

Arthur wurde von Applaus unterbrochen.

„Nun, ich danke euch, meine Lieben."

Arthur holte tief Luft.

„Ich habe heute die Ehre einen besonderen Menschen zu ehren. Endlich, sollte ich wohl anmerken, nachdem er uns jahrelang durch die Lappen gegangen ist."

Ein paar Lacher wurden laut.

„Als ich diesen einzigartigen Jungen kennen gelernt habe, war er gerade 12 Jahre alt und schon damals musste er mit mehr fertig werden als manch 80-jähriger in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hat."

Ein paar der ältesten Anwesenden nickten bekräftigend.

„Ich weiß, einige erwarten hier eine großartige und lange Rede von mir, doch er selbst würde es lieber sehen, wenn wir die Sache schnell hinter uns bringen. Er mag den ganzen Rummel um seine Person nicht all zu sehr, falls ihr das noch nicht gewusst haben sollten."

Wieder konnte man einiges Gelächter hören, was wohl vor allem aus der Riege ehemaliger Schulkameraden kam.

„Ich möchte mich daher kurz fassen. Es ist mir heute ein besonderes Vergnügen einen Helden zu ehren. Einen Helden, dem wir es verdanken, dass wir alle heute so friedlich beieinander sitzen können. In der Tat, er ist ein Held, aber auch ein guter Mensch, der mir wie ein eigener Sohn ist. Ich hab die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben, dass er es eines Tages sogar ganz offiziell wird. Ich hab da noch eine Tochter, die..."

„Arthur!"

Mr. Weasley verstummte abrupt, als Mrs. Weasley ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite boxte.

Das Publikum brach diesmal tatsächlich in amüsiertes Gelächter aus.

Auch Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Er suchte in der Menge nach Ginny.

Merlin, sie sah atemberaubend aus.

Harry kicherte leicht, als ihm Lilys Worte in den Sinn kamen.

_... ein Kleid, bei dessen Anblick Harry aus den Latschen kippt..._

Dieses Ziel hatte Ginny erreicht.

Es machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig nicht sofort zu ihr gehen zu können und sie in seine Arme zu reißen, um sie zu küssen.

Er bemerkte die Röte auf Ginnys Wangen und er fand ihre Verlegenheit äußerst liebenswert.

Als Ginny Harrys Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht, um ihre Röte zu verstecken.

Harry sah es mit Amüsement, bis er Ginnys Hände wahrnahm.

Sein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus.

Kein Ring.

Plötzlich wurde seine Haltung steifer und sein Blick emotionslos.

Er verbarg seine Gefühle gekonnt hinter einer Maske, die er sich vor Jahren angeeignet hatte.

Arthur räusperte sich.

„Nun ja, ich möchte als Harry bitten aufzustehen und diese Auszeichnung", er hob einen Orden mit einem goldenen Phönixanhänger in die Höhe, „ entgegen zunehmen. Es ist ein Phönixorden, der jene Menschen ehren soll, die sich im höchsten Maße um die Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt verdient gemacht haben."

Harry erhob sich und reichte Mr. Weasley die Hand.

Das Publikum erhob sich und applaudierte ausgelassen.

Rufe und Pfiffe, wie auch donnerndes Fußgetrappel wurden laut.

„Über die horrende Summe, die er vom Ministerium als Dank erhält wollen wir jetzt nicht reden", meinte Mr. Weasley mit einem Augenzwinkern an die Menge, woraufhin erneutes Gelächter ausbrach.

Harry wurde der Orden umgehängt und Mr. Weasley trat einen Schritt beiseite, um Harry in den Vordergrund zu rücken.

Langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

Harry blickte über die Anwesenden hinweg.

Einerseits war er überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die sich in ihm auftaten, denn er realisierte zum ersten Mal, dass Voldemort tatsächlich besiegt war, aber andererseits war er auch niedergeschmettert, da Ginny seinen Ring nicht trug.

„Ich, ähm... Wow!"

Die Menge applaudierte erneut und kicherte.

Harry rieb sich nervös über den Nacken und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Okay, das ist genau der Grund, warum ich lange Reden hasse, weil ich es selbst hasse eine halten zu müssen."

„Komm schon, Harry, wir wollen eine Rede hören!"

Harrys Blick wanderte zu Fred, der diesen Kommentar gerufen hatte.

„Ja, Mann, die letzte Rede, die ich von dir gehört habe war wirklich zu düster. Ich glaube, sie hatte mit Mut und Zusammenhalt zu tun und... was weiß ich, was Helden so reden kurz bevor sie in die Schlacht ziehen!", steuerte nun George bei.

Harry musste grinsen.

Er konnte sich gut erinnern, dass er an dem Tag, an dem er Voldemort bekämpft hatte, einige Worte an seine Mitstreiter gerichtet hatte.

„Nun ja, eigentlich weiß ich nicht Recht was ich sagen soll, außer vielleicht „Danke" "

Harry sah einen Moment auf den Orden hinab, bevor er fortfuhr: „Danke, an all diejenigen, die mir beigestanden haben, die mir Mut gemacht haben, die mir den Kopf zurecht gerückt haben, wenn ich mal wieder einen meiner berühmten Durchhänger hatte. Danke an alle, die Freunde und mehr für mich waren."

Im Saal herrschte Stille.

Ginny musste schwer schlucken, denn auch wenn er keine Namen genannt hatte, fühlte sie, dass er auch sie damit meinte.

Harry räusperte sich, denn auch ihm waren einen Moment die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, als er an all die lieben Menschen gedacht hatte, die ihm so viel gegeben hatte.

Seine Eltern, Sirius, Remus, die Weasleys, Hermine und viele mehr, nicht zu vergessen Dumbledore.

Harry schob die Gedanken an die Menschen, die sich für ihn geopfert hatten, beiseite und vertuschte seine Emotionen, indem er fröhlich meinte: „Nun ja, und ich danke auch all denjenigen, die heute keine Rede halten, denn das hält uns nicht weiter vom Essen und Spaß haben ab."

Harry setzte sich unter Lachen und Applaus.

Daraufhin folgten noch einige Reden, die nicht nur reines Vergnügen waren.

Ein paar handelten von all den Erfolgen, die das Ministerium seit Voldemort Tod verbuchen konnte, bekannten Todessern, die gefangen genommen wurden und ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten hatten.

Harry ließ das Gerede an sich vorbeiziehen, doch bei den Schlussworten von Sirius horchte er plötzlich auf.

„Auch weiterhin setzen wir alles daran die noch letzten freien Todesser einzufangen, darunter Namen wie Bellatrix Lestrange, McNair und Draco Malfoy..."

Harry erstarrte.

Einen Moment glaubte er eine Stimme zu hören.

„_Komm schon, das ist wirklich ein verdammt schlechter Zeitpunkt das Bewusstsein zu verlieren..."_

Er erinnerte sich an Schmerzen und an Arme, die ihn hochzogen, um mit ihm zu disapparieren.

Danach erinnerte er sich an weiß und ein paar Leute, die ihn Dinge fragten, die ihn verwirrten und Sachen von ihm verlangten, die ihm höllisch wehtaten.

Dann wurde es schwarz.

Harry erwachte schlagartig aus seinem Tagtraum als das Publikum in Applaus ausbrach.

Ein wenig verwirrt saß er da, als Arthur aufstand und ihn aufforderte dasselbe zu tun.

„Nun da der langweilige Teil des Abends vorüber ist, möchten wir den Tanz beginnen lassen.

Normalerweise würde ich diesen Part mit meiner Frau übernehmen und den Ball eröffnen, aber am heutigen Tag würden wir es gerne sehen, wenn Harry hier das tun würde."

Wieder Applaus und Harry musste, wie schon so oft an diesem Abend, ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken.

Er hatte gehofft nicht den Tanz eröffnen zu müssen, denn erstens war er kein wirklich begnadeter Tänzer und zweitens hatte er immer noch das Problem, keine Partnerin zu haben.

Harry ließ seinen Blick zu Ginnys Tisch wandern und sah, dass Ginny angestrengt versuchte nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen.

Dann sah er zu Hermine, die ihm aufmunternd zublinzelte.

Er lächelte ihr freundlich zu und als sein Blick weiter wanderte, wusste er, was er tun wollte.

Er straffte die Schultern und ging entschlossen auf Ginnys Tisch zu.

Ginnys Herz klopfte wie wild, als sie Harry auf sich zukommen sah.

_Oh Merlin, bitte nimm nicht mich, bitte nimm nicht mich, bitte nimm nicht mich...bitte nimm mich._

Ginny wurde beinahe schlecht vor Aufregung.

Innerlich machte sie sich darauf gefasst, dass er sie nun gleich um diesen Tanz bitten würde und wenn sie es genau nahm, freute sie sich schon sehr darauf, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

Als Harry vor ihr stehen blieb, wandte sie sich zu ihm um und lächelte.

Sie nahm kaum die blitzenden Kameras wahr als er seine Hände ausstreckte und...

Lily in seine Arme hob.

Wieder blitzten die Kameras wie wild.

„Hey, mein Engel, ich hab dich schon vermisst. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet dich sofort bei meiner Ankunft hier zu sehen."

Lily grinste und schaute dann mit einem besserwisserischen Blick zu ihrer Mutter.

„Siehst du Mummy, Daddy wollte viel lieber mit uns reden als mit all den wichtigen Leuten."

Ginny wurde wieder einmal rot.

Harry wandte sich an die Menge.

"Ich bitte all diejenigen, die auf diesen Tanz gehofft haben, um Entschuldigung."

Harry waren die hoffnungsvollen Blicke der vielen anwesenden Damen in diesem Saal nicht entgangen als er zu Ginny gegangen war.

„Aber dieser Tanz gehört meiner wundervollen und wunderhübschen Tochter hier, die bislang viel zu wenig von ihrem Dad hatte."

Er blickte liebevoll zu Lily, die ihn angrinste.

„Also, Prinzessin, gewährst du mir die Ehre dieses Tanzes?"

Lily kicherte.

„Klar doch, aber wenn du mir auf die Füße trittst, dann lass ich meine Onkel auf dich los."

Harry lachte, dann wandte er sich kurz zu Ginny um und beugte sich dicht über sie.

Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern in ihrem Ohr.

Ein Schauer rieselte ihr über den Rücken, als er sagte: „Unter anderen Umständen wäre dies hier dein Tanz gewesen, aber so..."

Harry trat von ihr zurück und schritt mit Lily in den Armen auf die Tanzfläche.


	25. Von einem ereignisreichen Ball Teil 2

So liebe Leuts, weiter gehts und diesmal hat es nicht solange gedauert ;)

Zu diesem Kapitel möchte ich schnell etwas anmerken. Die Handlung war mitunter ein wenig umstritten, was heißt ich und meine Betaleserin waren uns nicht vollkommen einig, aber ich hoffe, dass sie sich, nachdem ich dieses Kapitel etwas überarbeitet habe, doch eingermaßen damit anfreunden kann. Natürlich hoffe ich genauso, dass ihr euch auch mit dem Inhalt anfreunden könnt und ich nicht all zu viel Proteste ernte, weil ihr es für zu Übertrieben haltet. Ich kreuze an dieser Stelle die Finger und hoffe das Beste! ;)

Dann sollte ich noch vorher kurz anmerken, dass es an dieser Stelle hilfreich ist, noch einmal kurz das Kapitel 16 zu überfliegen, denn dieses Kapitel enthält einen Rückblick, der auf diesem Kapitel basiert.

So, jetzt aber los und viel Spaß ;)

**Von einem ereignisreichen Ball Teil 2**

Harry blieb in der Mitte der Tanzfläche stehen und sah auf Lily hinab.

„Kleines, ich hoffe, du bist die geborene Tänzerin, denn ich bin eine ziemliche Niete, was so was angeht", sagte Harry mit leicht nervöser Stimme.

Lily kicherte.

„Keine Sorge, Dad, ich führe!"

Harry musste über den Kommentar lachen.

Als die Musik begann, war er mehr als erleichtert, dass er mit Lily tanzte, denn nun erwartete keiner von ihm die richtigen Schritte zu machen, immerhin tanzte er mit einem Kind, das nie Tanzstunden gehabt hatte.

Sie alberten also ein wenig auf der Tanzfläche herum und hatten großen Spaß an ihrem gemeinsamen Tanz.

Bald hatte es Harry auch schon überstanden, denn andere Tanzpaare schlossen sich ihnen an.

ooooooooooooooooo

Zur selben Zeit saß Ginny an ihrem Platz und fühlte sich wie ein begossener Pudel, denn unbewusst hatte sie wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Harry mit ihr tanzen würde.

Sie wusste, sie konnte unmöglich eifersüchtig auf ihre Tochter sein, aber es versetzte ihr doch einen Stich.

Wut stieg in ihr hoch.

Wie konnte er es wagen?

Oh, dafür würde er bezahlen müssen.

„Ginny, Liebling, wollen wir auch tanzen?"

Ginny wandte sich mit einem übertriebenen Lächeln an Keith.

„Ja natürlich, lass uns tanzen."

Ginny erhob sich und zog Keith mit sich auf die Tanzfläche.

Sie zerrte ihn praktisch in Harrys Richtung und blieb ganz in seiner Nähe stehen.

Abrupt wirbelte Ginny herum und warf sich parktisch in Keith Arme.

Keith wirkte ein wenig verwirrt, aber tanzte ohne nachzufragen.

Ginny beobachtete Harry aus den Augenwinkeln.

Dieser verdammte Kerl schien sie nicht mal zu bemerken.

Er wirbelte Lily herum und die beiden lachten vergnügt.

Ginny sah wieder zu Keith auf.

Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Keith erschrak ein wenig, ob der Heftigkeit dieses Kusses.

„Ginny, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob wir das hier so in aller Öffentlichkeit machen sollten. Sogar Lily kann uns sehen und sonst hat es dich immer gestört, wenn du Lily dem aussetzen musstest", meinte Keith ein wenig reserviert.

Er hatte durchaus bemerkt wie Ginny auf Harry reagiert hatte und auch jetzt entgingen ihm die Blicke nicht, die sie ihm zuwarf.

Keith hatte das dumme Gefühl gerade zu einem Zweck missbraucht zu werden, der ihm deutlich missfiel.

Ginny musste sich ein frustriertes Aufseufzen verkneifen.

Natürlich hatte Keith Recht und es war lieb von ihm in diesem Moment Lily zu berücksichtigen.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Ekel.

Wie konnte sie Keith nur dafür ausnutzen, um Harry eifersüchtig zu machen?

Ginny ließ ihren Blick wieder zu Harry wandern.

Das einzige, was sie interessierte hatte, war, Harry für all die Frustrationen, die sich wegen ihm in ihr aufgestaut hatten, eins auszuwischen.

Doch Harry schien das kurze Zwischenspiel zwischen ihr und Keith nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben.

Merlin auch eins, dieser verdammte Idiot machte sie wahnsinnig.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Ginny Keith küsste.

Merlin noch eins, diesen Kerl würde er eines Tages zu Brei schlagen müssen, wenn er nicht sofort die Finger von seinem Mädchen nahm.

Er beobachtete heimlich, wie Keith etwas zu Ginny sagte, was ihr offensichtlich nicht ganz zu behagen schien.

Harry bemerkte, dass Ginnys Blick immer wieder zu ihm hinüberwanderte.

Merlin, wollte sie ihn etwa eifersüchtig machen?

Harry kam einen Moment lang aus dem Tritt und er musste Lily schnell ein wenig von sich wirbeln, um sie nicht umzurennen.

Lily lachte vergnügt.

„Noch mal, Daddy, das war lustig!"

Harry grinste.

Ginny wollte ihn tatsächlich eifersüchtig machen.

Lachend wirbelte er Lily noch mal herum.

Als das Lied aufhörte zu spielen standen Harry und Lily direkt neben Ginny und Keith.

Die Menge auf der Tanzfläche applaudierte den Musikern.

„Na Schätzchen, hat das Tanzen Spaß gemacht?", fragte Ginny ihre Tochter.

„Oh ja, es war sehr lustig. Aber Dad ist kein so guter Tänzer!"

Ginny lachte, während Keith ein wenig abwesend vor sich hin starrte.

Harry spielte den Beleidigten und meinte: „Na warte, du kleine Göre, mit dir tanze ich noch mal!"

Lily kicherte und auch Harry stimmte in das Lachen ein.

Ginny beobachtete die beiden und ihr blutete das Herz.

Es machte sie unglaublich traurig, dass sie nicht, wie eine richtige Familie, alle zusammengehörten.

Die Wut kochte wieder in ihr auf.

Ginny schmiegte sich enger an Keith und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, denn er wusste genau, was Ginny damit bezweckte.

Keiths Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion, er sah sogar ein wenig kalt aus.

„Ich denke dafür haben wir später noch Zeit. Lily, Kleines, darf ich dich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?", fragte Keith.

Lily sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick an.

„Nein!"

Damit hüpfte sie davon.

Harry hätte der Kleinen dafür am liebsten einen Kuss gegeben.

„Ich fürchte ich muss mit ihr noch mal über gutes Benehmen reden", meinte Ginny mit entschuldigendem Unterton an Keith gewandt.

„Ist schon gut, ich hole mir schnell etwas zu trinken. Möchtest du auch etwas?"

Ginny nickte und sah Keith hinterher.

Sie runzelte ein wenig die Stirn.

Keith benahm sich eigenartig.

Als sie ihm gerade flüsternd vorgeschlagen hatte, eine Weile in einem ruhigen Zimmer zu verschwinden um dies und das zu tun, hatte er nicht reagiert wie früher.

Er kam ihr sehr abweisend vor.

Oder interpretierte sie zu viel in sein Verhalten?

Vielleicht war er verletzt von Lilys Zurückweisung?

„Vielen Dank, Harry, wirklich! Das ist dein Einfluss auf Lily!"

Harry grinste verschmitzt.

„Mein Einfluss? Entschuldige, aber ich fürchte dieses Temperament hat sie bei weitem nicht von mir geerbt."

Ginny wurde rot im Gesicht, ob vor Verlegenheit oder unterdrückter Wut war schwer zu sagen.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, es ist meine Schuld, wenn sie sich so benimmt?"

„Durchaus nicht, Gin. Sie ist ein Kind und die sagen meistens, was ihnen in den Sinn kommt. Tja, und du kannst sie nicht dazu zwingen Keith zu mögen, wenn sie es nicht will. Tut mir leid."

Ginny hätte ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Doch in diesem Moment stimmten die Musiker das nächste Lied an.

Ginny schluckte ihre Antwort hinunter als sie das Lied erkannte.

„This I promise you"

Das war ihr Lied.

Ginny sah zu Harry auf.

Einen Moment sah er so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch dann blickte er über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg.

„Entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss dringend mit deinem Vater sprechen."

Harry ging davon und ließ Ginny auf der Tanzfläche stehen.

Sie sah ihm wütend und zugleich traurig hinterher.

Sie beobachtete wie er kurz mit ihrem Vater redete und dann mit ihm gemeinsam in einem Nebenzimmer verschwand.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Etwas weiter weg von all dem Trubel und Lärm stand Emily draußen auf der Terrasse.

Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es eine wirklich Terrasse war, denn eigentlich müssten überall um das Ministeriumsgebäude Häuser stehen, doch Emily sah nicht ein einziges.

Sie sah nur sternenklare Nacht um sich herum.

War das vielleicht wieder Zauberei?

Sie seufzte.

Eigentlich konnte es ihr egal sein, denn bald würde sie diese magische Welt hinter sich lassen müssen, sofern nicht ein Wunder geschah.

Sie stützte sich am Geländer auf und blickte nachdenklich in den Sternenhimmel.

Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt.

Was konnte sie nur unternehmen, um Charlie zur Vernunft zu bringen?

„Emily, was machst du denn hier?"

Emily wirbelte erschrocken herum.

„Oh, Charlie, du bist es. Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Charlie trat neben sie ans Geländer der Terrasse.

„Ich würde deinen Geruch unter einer Millionen Menschen erkennen."

Emily blickte wieder zu den Sternen hinauf.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man in London einen so klaren Sternenhimmel sehen kann."

Charlie lächelte ein wenig, das erste Mal diesen Abend.

„Kann man auch nicht. Dieser Himmel ist nicht echt. Er ist Magie. In Wirklichkeit bist du auch nicht draußen, sondern stehst in einem Zimmer. Dieser Raum soll nur den Eindruck erwecken, draußen zu stehen."

„Wow, sowas kann man mit Magie machen?"

Charlie lachte.

„Man kann noch viel mehr mit Magie machen!"

„Wie steht es mit deinen Augen? Kann man die auch mit Magie heilen?"

Emily beobachtete wie Charlies Lächeln verschwand.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Hermine gibt sich viel Mühe und ich bin davon überzeugt, wenn es jemand herausfindet, dann sie."

Emily nickte.

„Ja, sie ist ein schlaues Mädchen, sie wird es hoffentlich bald rausfinden."

„Ja."

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend beieinander.

„Emily..."

„Charlie..."

Sie mussten lachen, als sie beide gleichzeitig angesetzt hatten zu reden.

Charlie lächelte Emily liebevoll an.

Emily brach bei diesem Anblick erneut das Herz.

„Du zuerst, Emily. Was wolltest du sagen?"

Emily atmete tief durch.

„Charlie, ich wollte mich eigentlich nur jetzt schon von dir verabschieden."

Charlie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Emily, was..."

„Du bist jetzt so weit alleine klar zu kommen. Du brauchst mich nicht länger und daher werde ich wieder nach Amerika zurückkehren. Ich vermisse mein Zuhause und meine Familie und ich sehe wirklich keinen Grund, aus dem ich länger hier bleiben sollte."

„Aber Emily..."

Emily legte ihm eine Hand auf die seine.

„Weißt du einen Grund, aus dem ich hier bleiben sollte?"

Charlies Kehle wurde trocken.

Als ein Moment in Stille verstrichen war, seufzte Emily.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht. Machs gut Charlie."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann wieder in den Saal zurück.

Charlie blieb einen Moment regungslos stehen, bevor er sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn schlug.

„Du Vollidiot!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Wohl zum tausendsten Mal musste Lavender Ron an diesem Abend davor bewahren gegen ein anderes Tanzpaar zu stoßen, indem sie ihm einen energischen Schups gab.

Er schien es jedoch noch nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Innerlich kochte Lavender, denn Ron kannte auf diesem Ball offensichtlich nur ein Gesprächsthema.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was sie von diesem Gorilla will!", brummelte Ron in diesem Moment erneut.

Dieses war nur eines der unzähligen Kommentare dieser Art, die er bislang geäußert hatte.

Lavender sah wütend zu ihm auf.

Sie befanden sich in einem wundervollen Ballsaal, sie trug eines der umwerfendsten Kleider, das sie je besessen hatte und um sie herum herrschte eine einzigartig romantische Stimmung, doch Ron hatte nicht einen einzigen Blick für sie übrig.

Er starrte die ganze Zeit angespannt zu Hermine, die mit Viktor Krum tanzte und scheinbar sehr viel Spaß zu haben schien.

„Ronald, ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn wir endlich über etwas anderes reden könnten", zischte Lavender.

„Klar doch, ich würde auch lieber... Merlin, hast du das gesehen? Er hat sie viel zu eng an sich gezogen."

Lavender blickte zu Hermine hinüber.

„Ja, Ronald, tatsächlich, er hält sie sehr eng an sich gepresst und es scheint ihr zu gefallen, also warum lässt du die beiden nicht endlich sein?"

Ron sah kurz zu Lavender hinab als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, dann schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst.

Lavender hatte Recht, das war lächerlich.

„Du hast natürlich Recht, ab jetzt gehöre ich ganz... Okay, jetzt reicht´s, was fällt ihm ein sie zu küssen, wenn es auch nur ein Kuss auf die Wange ist, das ist doch wirklich..."

Weiter kam Ron nicht, denn eine schallende Ohrfeige hielt ihn auf.

Verwirrt blickte er zu der vor Zorn bebenden Lavender.

„Was sollte das denn?"

„Du hast es nicht besser verdient, du bist doch wirklich der größte Vollidiot, der mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Lavender davon und ließ einen verwirrten Ron zurück.

Was zum Teufel, war das denn?

Er blickte zu Hermine hinüber.

Sie starrte ihn an.

Als sie bemerkte, dass Rons Blick erneut auf ihr ruhte, wandte sie sich um und tanzte wieder vergnügt mit Viktor.

Ron blickte von Hermine zu Lavender, die gerade in einem Raum verschwand.

Er zuckte die Achseln, wütend auf sich und wütend auf Hermine, ging er zur Bar.

Oh ja, morgen würde ihm leid tun, was er jetzt vorhatte, doch im Moment konnte ihn nichts davon abhalten sich mit Alkohol volllaufen zu lassen.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry trat gemeinsam mit Mr. Weasley wieder in den Ballsaal.

„Ich werde das in die Wege leiten, meine Junge. Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung!"

Harry nickte.

„Es war auch für mich ein ziemlicher Schock, aber er hat das Richtige getan und das sollte belohnt werden."

Mr. Weasley nickte.

"Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, denn immerhin sind wir ihm zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Wir schulden ihm dein Leben."

Harry reichte Mr. Weasley die Hand.

"Finden sie ihn einfach und Sorgen sie dafür, dass das richtig gestellt wird."

„Das mache ich, aber jetzt, solltest du wirklich wieder feiern gehen. Genug von diesem ganzen ernsten Kram."

Harry nickte und mischte sich unter die Menge.

Er erblickte Ron an der Bar und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm.

„Na, alter Freund, was treibt dich in den Suff?"

Ron blickte zu Harry, der den Stuhl neben ihm eingenommen hatte.

„Was glaubst du?"

Harry schüttete den Drink runter, den der Barkeeper auf ein Zeichen Rons hin, vor ihn gestellt hatte.

„Na ja, in deinem Fall gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder deine bezaubernde Exverlobte, eine gute Freundin von mir übrigens oder deine jetzige Verlobte..."

„Meine jetzige Verlobte, die eine ordentliche Rechte hat."

Ron drehte seinen Kopf so, dass Harry die andere Seite seines Gesichtes sehen konnte.

Auf Rons Gesicht prangte der deutlich erkennbare Abdruck einer Hand.

Harry stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

„Wow, das hat gründlich gesessen."

Harry lachte.

Ron grinste ebenfalls.

„Ich geb dir jetzt einen guten Rat, Harry, lass dich niemals mit einem Auror ein. Die haben eindeutig zuviel Training."

Harry lachte erneut.

„Keine Sorge, mir schwebt da jemand anderes vor und sie ist bei weitem kein Auror."

Ron folgte Harrys Blick.

„Meine Schwester hat dir immer noch den Kopf verdreht, was? Du solltest das wirklich bald in Ordnung bringen, bevor mir wieder einfällt, dass du sie geschwängert hast und das vor eurer Hochzeit."

Harry seufzte.

„Ich bin dabei."

Ron kicherte.

„Übrigens sind Auroren harmlos im Gegensatz zu Weasley-Frauen."

Harry seufzte.

Die beiden schwiegen wieder eine Weile und kippten den nächsten Drink.

„Was gedenkst du wegen Lavender zu unternehmen?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt was unternehmen will."

Harry grinste.

„Hermine lässt dich immer noch nicht los, was?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich frag mich, womit ich Merlin verärgert habe, um so eine Frau zu verdienen. Ich meine, konnte ich mich in der ersten Klasse nicht in Susan oder Parvati verlieben. Oder wie wäre es mit der fünften Klasse gewesen? Wieso konnte ich mich nicht damals auf der Stelle in Luna verlieben?"

Harry lachte.

„Du ziehst Luna Hermine vor?"

Ron sah in ernst an.

„Lach nicht! Luna ist wirklich ein heißer Feger geworden und bei weitem nicht so kompliziert wie Hermine. Außerdem hätte sie mich bestimmt nie so auf die Palme gebracht, sie hätte mich nie dastehen lassen wie der letzte Idiot, sie hätte mich nie so aus der Ruhe gebracht, sie..."

„Und genau das ist der Grund, warum du dich nie in Luna Lovegood oder auch Parvati und Susan verliebt hast. Sie gehen dir nicht unter die Haut."

Schweigend kippten sie den nächsten Drink.

Nach einer Weile fragte Harry lachend: „Luna, ein heißer Feger?"

Ron grummelte.

„Lach nicht!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

In einem ruhigen Zimmer abseits der Feiernden, saß Keith nachdenklich auf einem Sofa und blickte nachdenklich auf sein Cognacglas.

Er machte sich einige Gedanken über den heutigen Abend.

Er wusste, einige Menschen hielten ihn für zu naiv und gutgläubig, aber er war bei weitem nicht bescheuert, denn nicht umsonst war er Arzt geworden.

Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Ginny sich ihm förmlich an den Hals geworfen hatte, sobald Harry in ihrer Nähe war, jedoch nichts von ihm zu wissen wollen schien, wenn sie unter sich waren.

Er war frustriert.

Frustriert über sich selbst und seine Hoffnungen und frustriert über die ganze Situation, in der er sich befand.

Er fühlte sich allein gelassen und übergangen.

Keith hatte geglaubt, dass Ginny ihn wirklich liebte.

Doch jetzt erkannte er, dass er eigentlich nie eine Chance gehabt hatte.

Ginny hatte ihr Herz schon lange verloren und nicht an ihn.

Er schwenkte sein Cognacglas und leerte es dann in einem Zug, nur um ihn erneut zu füllen.

Was für ein Vollidiot er doch gewesen war.

Er hätte sich niemals zwischen die beiden drängen dürfen.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Harry war nicht tot gewesen, sondern war im Koma gelegen.

Die beiden hatten eine Tochter.

Einerseits war er wütend auf Ginny, denn er war sich noch niemals so dumm vorgekommen, wie am heutigen Abend.

Nicht nur, dass Ginny ihn benutzt hatte, um einen anderen eifersüchtig zu machen und das mehr als einmal, nein, er war davon überzeugt, dass Harry die ganze Farce durchschaut hatte.

Er füllte sich erniedrigt.

Andererseits fühlte er sich auch wie ein Schuft.

Er als Arzt hätte es besser wissen müssen, als sich mit einer Frau einzulassen, die äußerst verletzlich und einsam war.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er hätte vor Schreck beinahe sein Glas fallen lassen.

„Dieser Vollidiot! Was fällt ihm ein? Wie kann er es nur wagen, so mit mir umzugehen? Ich bin seine Verlobte, Merlin noch eins!"

Lavender stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte sie Keith.

„Oh, hallo, ich wusste nicht, dass jemand hier drin ist."

Keith lächelte.

„Das macht nichts. Suchst du auch Zuflucht?"

Lavender seufzte und nickte.

Keith rutschte ein Stück auf dem Sofa und machte ihr Platz.

Lavender setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich habe ein ganz eignartiges Déjà vu. Hatten wir das nicht schon mal?", fragte Lavender mit einem traurigen Grinsen.

Keith nickte und reichte ihr wortlos die Cognacflasche.

**oooRückblick Anfang (Ausgangslage Kapitel 16)ooo**

Lavender saß an der Bar im tropfenden Kessel und kippte gerade ihren fünften Drink, während sie die letzten Tränen ärgerlich wegwischte.

Plötzlich ließ sich jemand in den Barhocker neben Lavender fallen.

„Bitte gib mir irgendwas Hartes", sagte der Mann müde und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Lavender sah zu ihm herüber und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Doktor Richards, was machen Sie denn hier?"

Keith nahm erschrocken die Hände vom Gesicht und blickte zur Seite.

„Oh, nanu, was für ein Zufall, Sie sind Miss Brown, nicht wahr? Sie sind die Verlobte meines zukünftigen Schwagers, nicht wahr?"

Lavender zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was Sie nicht sagen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ginny verlobt ist!"

Keith stieß ein trockenes Lachen aus.

„Das wundert mich kein bisschen, denn immerhin wusste bis gerade eben auch kein anderer der Familie Weasley davon!"

Lavender war erstaunt.

„Tatsächlich?"

Keith nickte.

„Keiner wusste etwas davon, bis ich heute Morgen die Bombe platzen ließ!"

Lavender stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Wow, dann sind Sie tatsächlich mit Ginny verlobt? Ich dachte immer, sie würde auf Harry...aber na ja! Was hat sie gesagt, als sie ihrer Familie davon erzählt haben?"

„Was sie gesagt hat? Sie war ziemlich wütend und hat mich sozusagen rausgeschmissen!"

Lavender warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

„Mann, die Liebe stinkt!"

Keith kippte den Drink runter, den der Barkeeper ihm vorsetzte.

„Das können Sie laut sagen!"

Lavender prostete ihm zu und trank ebenfalls ihren Drink.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, was es damit auf sich hat mit einem Weasley verlobt zu sein? Offensichtlich bringt es einem nichts als Ärger!"

Nun blickte Keith verwirrt drein.

„Wieso? Ich dachte immer, Sie wären so glücklich in ihrer Beziehung!"

Lavender lachte.

„Klar, ich sitze täglich morgens in einer Bar und betrinke mich!"

Jetzt war es an Keith mitleidig zu schauen.

„Dann kriselt es auch in Ihrer Beziehung?"

Lavender seufzte.

„Bis vor kurzem dachte ich tatsächlich, wir seien glücklich, aber in letzter Zeit ist alles anders. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben außer unseren Job keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Wir reden nicht miteinander und wenn wir miteinander ausgehen, dann habe ich das Gefühl Ronald beachtet mich überhaupt nicht. Es ist wirklich eigenartig, aber, obwohl ich verlobt bin, fühle ich mich einsam. Wissen Sie, was ich meine?"

Keith nickte gedankenverloren.

„Ich weiß genau, was Sie damit meinen."

Lavender saß eine Weile schweigend da, bevor sie sich wie ein Wirbelwind zu Keith herumdrehte.

„Wissen Sie, was mich wirklich wütend macht?"

Keith schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es macht mich wütend, dass er mir heute nicht direkt nachgegangen ist, um sich um mich zu kümmern. Na ja, das ist nicht das Eigentliche, das mich wütend macht. Sondern es macht mich wütend wie ich selber werde, wenn ich bei ihm bin. Ich benehme mich wie ein Dummkopf und weiß nicht mal warum. Ich meine, ich benehme mich wie ein dummes Huhn. Ich bemuttere ihn und scharwenzle um ihn herum, wie eine hohle Nuss, dabei bin ich nicht einmal so. Es ist nur, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin, dann fühle ich mich wieder wie ein albernes Schulmädchen. Oft sage ich mir, so geht es nicht weiter, doch dann sehe ich ihn und werde wieder unglaublich verlegen. Er ist so gutaussehend und männlich und er ist ein Held. Ich sehe ihn und werde direkt wieder ein kleines Mädchen, das errötet, wenn es den Schwarm sieht. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und dann vertusche ich meine Verlegenheit mit meinem albernen Getue. Merlin, ich hasse das! Ich hasse es, dass ich es sogar beinahe verstehen kann, wenn er mir heute nicht gefolgt ist!"

Lavender war im Laufe ihrer Erzählung immer lauter und schneller geworden.

Keith beobachtete erstaunt wie Lavender sich in Rage redete.

Ihre Augen funkelten und ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

Sie sah ganz entzückend aus.

„Warum verlassen Sie ihn dann nicht, wenn Sie sich selbst nicht mehr leiden können, wenn Sie in seiner Nähe sind?"

Keith war wirklich gespannt auf ihre Antwort.

Es war als würde sämtliche Luft aus Lavender weichen.

Sie sackte in sich zusammen und rührte versonnen in ihrem Glas herum.

„Manchmal habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber wenn ich sehe, wie er arbeitet, wie er mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie umgeht und wenn er mich dann küsst, dann vergesse ich all meine Sorgen und denke: Es wird schon alles gut werden!"

Keith wusste was sie meinte.

Ähnlich ging es ihm selbst.

Er hatte sich oft Gedanken gemacht, ob das, was er und Ginny taten, richtig war.

Sie hatte ein Kind und der Vater des Kindes war im Koma gelegen.

War das der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Beziehung gewesen?

Er hatte sich viele Sorgen gemacht, aber wenn er Ginny dann in seinen Armen hielt, waren die Sorgen wie davon geblasen.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens meinte Lavender: „Wow, es hat wirklich gut das alles loszuwerden!"

Keith lächelte sie an.

„Nennen Sie mich doch Keith, immerhin gehören wir bald zur selben Familie."

Lavender lächelte zurück.

„Na gut, aber nur wenn du mich Lavender nennst."

„Einverstanden!"

Keith reichte ihr die Hand und Lavender ergriff sie.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen und eine eigenartige Stimmung ergriff sie.

Sie schwiegen und das Lächeln verschwand langsam von ihren Gesichtern.

Lavender meinte einen Augenblick gerade einen Moment zu durchleben.

Diesen Moment der eigenartigen Spannung kurz bevor man sich das erste Mal küsste.

Doch dann ließ Keith ihre Hand los und stand mit einem Lächeln auf.

„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Die Arbeit ruft. Es war wirklich schön mit dir zu reden."

Er legte das Geld für seine Drinks auf den Tresen und verließ die Bar.

Sein Herz klopft eigenartig schnell und er fragte sich, was da gerade passiert war.

Ähnliches fragte sich auch Lavender, als sie ihm nachsah.

**oooRückblick Endeooo**

„Wieder einmal Probleme mit deinem Weasley?"

Lavender stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus.

„Oh ja! Aber was ist mit dir? Ich hatte den Eindruck, zwischen dir und Gin läuft es heute ganz ausgezeichnet."

Keith ließ ein gespieltes Lachen von sich hören.

„Oh ja, klar, es ist läuft hervorragend. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass Ginny ihrer Familie niemals von mir erzählen wollte, sich Ewigkeiten lang nicht bei mir gemeldet hat und mich jetzt als Spielzeug benutzt, um ihren Exfreund eifersüchtig zu machen. Also, wenn man über das alles hinwegsieht, dann läuft es hervorragend."

Lavender lachte.

Keith sah sie verwirrt an.

Als Lavender Keiths Blick bemerkte, musste sie noch mehr lachen.

„Tut mir leid, aber das ganze ist einfach zu komisch. Ich meine, dass wir hier sitzen, beide mehr oder weniger von unseren Verlobten verlassen, wenn auch noch nicht offiziell. Beide von Menschen aus derselben Familie. Eigentlich hätte ich es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Ich kannte Ron und Hermine schon in der Schule und jeder wusste, dass die beiden einfach zusammengehören und dennoch dachte ich, ich könnte mich dazwischen drängen. Ganz schön bescheuert."

Nun musste Keith auch lachen.

„Was du nicht sagst. Schau mich an. Ich habe mich zwischen den großen Harry Potter und seine große Liebe gedrängt und das, obwohl die beiden ein Kind haben."

Lavender blickte ihn mitleidig an.

„Ja, das war wirklich bescheuert."

Die beiden saßen eine Weile schweigend zusammen.

Keith trank seinen Cognac aus, während Lavender einen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm.

„Weißt du, was ich wirklich nicht verstehe? Wir sind beide gutaussehend und erfolgreich und dennoch lassen wir uns solchen Mist von unseren Partnern bieten. Das ist doch einfach unglaublich!"

Keith dachte einen Moment über Lavenders Worte nach, dann nickte er.

„Eigentlich hast du Recht! Warum, bei Merlin, lassen wir uns sowas bieten?"

„Es ist einfach unfassbar! Ich meine, wie kommt Ronald dazu, mich einfach zu ignorieren? _Mich?_ Wo ich mir dieses unglaubliche Kleid gekauft habe, nur ihm zu gefallen? Ich bin bei weitem schöner als Granger und doch behandelt er mich wie Luft, während er sie mit seinem Blicken geradezu verschlingt! Wie kann er es wagen? Es ist eine Unverschämtheit!"

Wieder einmal beobachtete Keith wie sich Lavenders Wangen vor Wut röteten und ihre Augen vor Zorn funkelten.

Sie sah einfach unglaublich aus, wenn sie sich dermaßen in Rage redete.

„Ist es nicht eine Unverschämtheit? Ich meine, was ist mit dir? Findest du es nicht auch unglaublich, wie dich Ginny in eine Ecke stellt und nur noch Augen für Harry hat, wo sie eine lange Zeit so getan hat, als würde ihr nichts mehr an ihm liegen? Ich meine, macht es dich nicht wütend? Du bist attraktiv, reich und ein wirklich guter Mensch! Wie kann sie so was tun, das ist doch..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Keith verschloss ihr mit einem Kuss die Lippen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was in ihn gefahren war, aber er hatte es nicht verhindern können, sie zu küssen.

Ob es nun daran lag, dass er viel zu viel getrunken hatte oder, dass er sich unglaublich einsam fühlte oder, dass sie einfach umwerfend schön aussah, wenn sie wütend war, er hatte das Bedürfnis, ihre Lippen zu schmecken, nicht unterdrücken können.

Einen Moment wollte Lavender Keith wegschupsen, doch dann brachen sich all ihre aufgestauten Emotionen bahn.

All der Frust über sich selbst, über Ron und ihre unerfüllten Sehnsüchte, kamen in ihr hoch und entluden sich in diesem Kuss.

Dieser Kuss war bei weitem nicht sanft oder romantisch.

Er war voller Begierde und unterdrückter Wut.

In diesem Moment hätte das Haus über ihnen zusammenbrechen können und sie hätten es nicht einmal bemerkt.

ooooooooooooooooo

Draußen im Saal, am Rand der Tanzfläche, wich Susan Freds Händen, die sie wieder auf die Tanzfläche ziehen wollten, lachend aus.

„Merlin, Fred, ich muss wirklich kurz zur Damentoilette. Ich muss mich dringend ein wenig frisch machen. Ich fühl mich total fertig von dem ganzen Tanzen."

Fred lachte.

„Du schwächelst heute Bones. Willst du mir wirklich schon schlapp machen?"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht, ich will mich nur schnell frisch machen!"

„Na gut, dann hole ich uns so lange etwas zu trinken."

„Gut, ich beeil mich!"

Susan schwebte in Richtung Toilette davon.

Fred sah ihr nach und beobachtete ihren verführerischen Hüftschwung beim Gehen.

Merlin, war sie schön.

Er hatte sich den ganzen Abend köstlich amüsiert.

Sie hatten getanzt, getrunken, gelacht.

Fred hatte sich wirklich zurückhalten müssen, um sie nicht wieder zu küssen.

Er konnte einfach nicht vergessen wie sich ihre Lippen auf den seinen angefühlt hatten.

Als er sie heute Abend abgeholt hatte war ihm die Luft weggeblieben.

Ihr rotes Haar fiel ihr in weichen Locken über den Rücken.

Sie trug ein grünes Kleid, das den Großteil ihres Rückens frei ließ und ihn jedes Mal, wenn sie tanzten ihre samtweiche Haut spüren ließ.

Am liebsten wäre er ihr in die Damentoilette gefolgt und hätte sie so lange geküsst bis sie den Unsinn von einer Freundschaft vergaß, doch das konnte er nicht.

Nicht, bis er nicht die Sache mit...

„Fred, was für eine Überraschung!"

Fred wandte sich um.

„Angelina?"

Direkt vor ihm stand tatsächlich seine Exfreundin.

Er war verwirrt.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe eine Einladung!"

„Ja, natürlich, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kommen würdest."

Angelina zuckte die Schultern.

„Natürlich bin ich gekommen. Das ist das Ereignis schlechthin."

Fred war nach wie vor verwirrt.

„Aber ich dachte, du redest nicht mit mir. Von daher bin etwas verwirrt, dass du hier bist und mich auch noch angesprochen hast."

Angelina lächelte und trat einen Schritt näher an Fred heran.

„Ach weißt du, ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir und wollte dich sehen. Gut siehst du übrigens aus."

Fred schluckte.

„D- danke, du siehst auch wundervoll aus."

Angelina lachte.

„Tanzt du mit mir?"

Fred fühlte sich ganz schlecht.

Er war verwirrt und wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

„Ja, warum nicht!"

Angelina lächelte und zog ihn mit sich zur Tanzfläche.

„Klasse, ein langsamer Song. Die mochte ich immer schon am liebsten."

Fred wusste nichts zu sagen, auch nicht als Angelina die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und sich eng an ihn schmiegte.

In diesem Moment kam Susan wieder in den Ballsaal und hielt nach Fred Ausschau.

Der Abend war bislang einfach ganz wundervoll gewesen.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja doch in Fred getäuscht und er war nicht länger in Angelina verliebt.

Den ganzen Abend über hatte er sie nicht einmal erwähnt.

Susan lächelte.

Vielleicht konnte aus ihnen doch mehr werden.

Sie suchte nun die Tanzfläche ab.

Sie freute sich darauf diesen Song mit Fred zu tanzen, denn er war langsam und sie freute sich auf das Gefühl von Freds Armen um ihren Körper.

In diesem Moment erblickte sie Fred.

Sie wollte schon lächelnd auf ihn zugehen, als sie erkannte, dass er bereits mit jemandem tanzte.

Angelina.

Susan versuchte Haltung zu bewahren.

Ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Schlag aus und ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden wahr.

All die Hoffnungen, die sie sich bis eben gemacht hatte, fielen in sich zusammen.

Sie hatte doch immer gewusst, dass die beiden zusammengehörten.

Sie hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen.

Aber dennoch war Susan überrascht und unglaublich verletzt.

Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können, schon wieder ihr Herz an ihn zu verlieren?

Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Entschlossen straffte sie die Schultern.

Langsamen Schrittes ging sie zu ihrem Tisch und sammelte ihre Tasche und ihren Umhang ein.

„Susan, was ist los, gehst du schon?"

Susan sah zu Cassidy.

„Ja, mir geht's nicht so gut. Ich möchte Heim."

Cassidy tippte George an, der sich gerade mit Lee Jordan unterhielt.

„George, geh und hol Fred. Susan fühlt sich nicht wohl und möchte gehen."

George sah überrascht zu Susan.  
"Was ist mit dir?"

„Nichts, ich bin nur müde und habe Kopfschmerzen."

„Ich hole Fred für dich."

George wollte sich erheben.

„Mach dir keine Mühe, George. Ich komme schon alleine Heim. Ich möchte Fred den Abend nicht ruinieren."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie.

George runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Susan und Fred schienen sich hervorragend amüsiert zu haben und nun wollte sie Freds Abend nicht ruinieren?

"Was ist denn mit ihr los?", fragte Cassidy besorgt.

George suchte mit besorgtem Blick nach Fred.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Liebes!"

Lee hielt ebenfalls nach Fred Ausschau.

Als er ihn gefunden hatte, stieß er einen Pfiff aus.

„Donnerwetter, wäre hätte das gedacht!"

Nun blickten auch George und Cassidy in die Richtung, in die Lee blickte.

„Ist das nicht Angelina, mit der Fred da tanzt?", fragte Cassidy verwirrt.

„Oh ja und ob, kein Wunder, dass es Susan nicht gut ging", meinte Lee.

„Junge, was tust du da? Du bringst dich nur wieder in Schwierigkeiten", murmelte George.

Das Lied endete und Fred kam mit Angelina zusammen auf ihren Tisch zu.

oooooooooooooooooo

Ginny seufzte frustriert.

Alles war schief gegangen.

Harry hatte nicht im Mindesten bemerkt, dass sie mit Keith heftig geflirtet hatte, um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen.

Eigentlich hatte sie den Eindruck, dass Harry sie den ganzen Abend lang eigentlich gar nicht wirklich ansah.

Sie dagegen hatte gesehen, dass er mit einer Menge Frauen geredet und gelacht hatte.

Verdammte Weibsbilder.

Eine aufgedonnerter als die andere und jede von ihnen hatte es eigentlich nur auf Harrys Ansehen und Geld abgesehen.

Am liebsten würde sie den Frauen jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie Keith scheinbar wirklich verärgert, als sie einige Zeit nach dem ersten Tanz einen erneuten Versuch gestartet hatte, Harry eifersüchtig zu machen.

Er hatte sie einfach stehen lassen.

Ginny seufzte.

Sie fühlte sich wirklich erschöpft.

All diese Emotionen, die sie heute durchgemacht hatte, waren einfach zu viel gewesen.

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Harry.

Er saß nun mit Lily bei Sirius und seinen Eltern.

Scheinbar schienen sie viel Spaß bei ihrer Unterhaltung zu haben.

Ginny wollte sich einen Ruck geben und zu ihnen gehen.

Sie würde sich geschlagen geben.

All diese Spielchen machten ihr wirklich keinen Spaß mehr.

Sie wollte nur noch Lily nehmen und mit ihr Nachhause gehen.

_Ich werde Harry sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde._

Sie straffte die Schultern und ging in Harrys Richtung, als plötzlich...

_Ratsch_

„Oh Gott, Gin, es tut mir wirklich leid. Dein wundervolles Kleid!"

Ginny blickte auf ihr Kleid hinab.

Der Saum war eingerissen.

Ginny sah zu der Person, die hinter ihr stand und offensichtlich für den Schaden an ihrem Kleid verantwortlich war, auf.

„Ist schon gut, Neville. Es ist nur ein Kleid. Das lässt sich wieder in Ordnung bringen."

„Ich werde das bezahlen, wirklich, Gin!"

Ginny lächelte schwach.

Heute schien einfach alles schief zu gehen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Neville! Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich! Ich wollte sowieso gerade Nachhause gehen."

Ginny lächelte Neville noch einmal aufmunternd zu, bevor sie davonging.

Sie begutachtete den Schaden an ihrem Kleid.

Sie würde es irgendwie feststecken müssen.

So konnte sie nicht hier herumlaufen.

„Hey, Gin, gerade ist mir Neville begegnet und hat mir zerknirscht von deinem Kleid erzählt. Kann ich dir helfen?"

Ginny lächelte Hermine dankbar an.

„Ja, ich muss den Saum irgendwie feststecken!"

„Komm, wir suchen uns einen ruhigen Raum und dann schau ich, was ich machen kann."

Hermine zog Ginny in Richtung einer Tür weg.

Sie öffnete die Tür und zog Ginny herein.

„So, jetzt lass uns mal schauen, was wir..."

Hermine verstummte plötzlich.

„Was ist den los, Herm..."

Auch Ginny, die sich nach dem Grund für Hermines Verstummen erkundigen wollte, blieben die Worte im Halse stecken.

Sie waren nicht alleine im Zimmer.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Ginny konnte den Ausruf nicht unterdrücken.

Hermine bedeckte sich schnell die Augen und drehte sich weg.

„Gin, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!"

Ginny blickte von Keith, dessen Hemd nicht länger zugeknöpft war zu Lavender, deren Kleid sich um ihre Hüften bauschte.

Ginnys Augen wurden kalt.

„So, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht? Dann ist dir Lavender auf den Schoß gefallen und dei Hemd hat sich dabei wie von selbst geöffnet? Oh, lass mich raten, dieser ordinäre Lippenstift ist meiner! Du hast ihn dir von mir geliehen, weil du ihn so gern im ganzen Gesicht trägst!"

„Also, wirklich, Gin, es ist alles ganz anders!"

Ginny lachte trocken auf.

„Oh ja, klar, natürlich. Weißt du was, Keith, es ist mir egal. Von Lavender, dem Schulflittchen, hätte ich es nicht anders erwartet, aber von dir?"

Ginny wollte aus dem Zimmer rauschen, überlegte es sich aber anders und drehte sich noch einmal um.

Sie zog den Verlobungsring von ihrem Finger und schmiss Keith den Ring an den Kopf.

Befriedigt nahm sie Keith Schmerzenslaut zu Kenntnis und verließ den Raum.

Hermine blickte mit Verachtung von einem zum anderen und folgte Ginny dann.

Draußen schloss Hermine leise die Tür und wollte ihrer Freundin nachgehen.

„Hermine, was ist da drin vorgegangen? Ginny kam gerade an mir vorbei und sah am Boden zerstört aus!"

Hermine blickte zu Ron auf, der wirklich besorgt aussah.

In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, was die Sache, die sich im Zimmer hinter ihr abgespielt hatte, für Ron zu bedeuten hatte und bekam beinahe Mitleid mit ihm, wobei es ihm eigentlich Recht geschah.

Unbewusst warf sie einen nervösen Blick über ihre Schulter.

„Nichts, Ginny, ging es nur nicht so gut und..."

„Hermine, du konntest mich noch nie besonders gut anlügen! Was ist in diesem Zimmer passiert?"

„Nichts, wirklich! Ron, du solltest da nicht..."

Ron ließ Hermine nicht weiter sprechen.

Er schob sie aus dem Weg und marschierte direkt in das Zimmer.

Ron erstarrte als er beobachten musste, wie seine Verlobte gerade dabei war sich wieder ordentlich anzuziehen.

Er blickte zornig zu Keith.

Ohne Worte ging er auf ihn zu und schlug ihm einmal heftig mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

„Das ist dafür, dass du meiner Schwester wehgetan hast, du Mistkerl!"

Dann marschierte er wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine blickte noch einmal zurück zu Lavender und Keith, die, wie sie bemerkte, beide gar nicht so zerknirscht aussahen, wie sie vielleicht hätten sein sollen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, schloss erneut die Zimmertür und folgte dann Ron, der in Richtung Ausgang marschierte.


	26. Von einem ereignisreichen Ball Teil 3

Ähem, an dieser Stelle möchte der Autor gerne etwas sagen, ohne von Tomaten beschmissen zu werden. Autor langsam aus seiner Deckung hinter Kisten hervorkommt

Also, ich weiß, das hat wirklich ewig gedauert, ABER dafür ist das Kapitel auch sehr lang. Ist zwar nur ein kleiner Trost, aber einen besseren habe ich nicht. Nun ja, also, was soll ich sagen. Ich hatte mal wieder einige Probleme, weil das Kapitel einfach nicht gut genug war, dann war ich etwas frustriert und konnte das Kapitel einfach nicht nochmal komplett lesen. Heute jedoch, hab ich mir ins Gewissen geredet und mich dazu gezwungen, das Kapitel zu lesen und zu ändern. Was soll ich sagen, beim Lesen hab ich dann wieder an Spaß gewonnen und ich denke, ich bin jetzt ganz zufrieden damit.

Es ist echt schwer seine Leser und sich selbst vor Enttäuschungen zu bewahren. Ich hab schon jedes Mal Angst vor meinen Betaleserinnen, die ihre Sache wirklich fantastisch machen und inzwischen sollte ich meine Lieblingsfehler wirklich kennen, aber irgendwie mache ich sie immer wieder, weil sie mir nicht so ganz auffallen. Tja, den beiden Damen jedoch sofort und dann heißt es wieder...streng dich an und schaff vernünftige Übergänge und schreib mehr Gefühlsleben! Das alles ist manchmal wirklich nicht so einfach!

Wie auch immer, genug von mir! Ich wünsch euch wirklich viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke euch von Herzen, dass ihr so geduldig gewartet habt ;)

****

**Von einem ereignisreichen Ball Teil 3**

Charlie stand etwas verloren im Ballsaal, nicht sicher, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Er liebte Emily, das war ihm klar geworden und er wollte sie bei sich haben.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging und schon gar nicht, ohne die Gewissheit, dass sie wiederkommen würde.

Was konnte er tun, damit sie bei ihm blieb?

Charlie seufzte.

"Teufel noch mal!"

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es mit einem einfachen „Ich liebe dich" nicht getan war.

Er wusste, was er tun konnte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie entsetzt vor ihm Reißaus nehmen würde, wenn er tat, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

Immerhin kannten sie sich noch nicht lange und sie war erst 19.

Charlie grübelte weiterhin über sein Problem nach.

Schließlich straffte er die Schultern, fest entschlossen, zu tun, was ihm sein Herz sagte.

„Was solls, mehr als „nein" sagen kann sie ja nicht. Außer mir vielleicht das Herz brechen, in Stücke reißen, durch den Fleischwolf drehen und total am Boden zerstört nach Amerika mitnehmen. Oh, wow, das ist heftig!"

Als ihm bewusst wurde, was eine negative Antwort ihrerseits mit ihm anstellen konnte, wurde ihm ganz schwummrig.

„So ein Quatsch, benimm dich endlich wie ein Mann, Charles Weasley!"

„Junge, was tust du denn da? Redest du mit dir selbst? Geht es dir gut?"

Charlie holte tief Luft und drehte sich entschlossen zu seiner Mutter herum.

„Ja, Mum, mir geht es ausgezeichnet und es trifft sich hervorragend, dass du gerade da bist!"

Mrs. Weasley zog erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Tatsächlich?"

Charlie lächelte fröhlich.

„Ja, Mum, du musst mir nämlich aushelfen!"

Mrs. Weasley betrachtete ihren Sohn eingehend.

Es war das erste Mal, seit seinem Unfall, dass sie ihn wieder richtig Lächeln sah.

Er wirkte beinahe wie sein altes Selbst.

Irgendwas musste geschehen sein.

„Charlie, Lieber, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, wir können ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen, wenn du..."

„Nein, Mum, mir geht es hervorragend, noch zumindest. Würdest du mir deinen Ring geben?"

Mrs. Weasley blickte ihren Sohn verständnislos an.

„Meinen Ring? Wovon redest du nur? Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Zu viel Alkohol? Ich sage euch Jungen doch ständig, dass ihr nicht zu viel Feuerwhisk..."

Charlie lachte vergnügt.

„Nein, Mum, ich bin nicht betrunken und habe keine Kopfschmerzen. Ich rede von deinem Verlobungsring!"

Molly blickte auf ihre Hand hinunter.

„Meinen...", sie verstummte.

„Deinen Verlobungsring, Mum, ganz Recht. Den Ring, den Dad dir zu eurer Verlobung gegeben hat."

„Was willst du denn mit meinem...Nein, Charlie, Junge, hast du vor, was ich denke, dass du es vorhast?"

Mrs. Weasley legte sich eine Hand auf ihr Herz.

Sie war ganz aufgeregt und vermochte es kaum, ihre Freude zu verbergen.

„Ich möchte Emily bitten mich zu heiraten."

„Ach, Charlie, das ist ja wundervoll!"

Sie umarmte ihren Sohn und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herab, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, dann schob sie ihn energisch von sich.

„Na dann, auf in den Kampf!"

Sie wollte ihm einen Schubs in Richtung Emily geben.

Er drehte sich lachend wieder um.

„Mum, der Ring!"

Mrs. Weasley lachte und wischte sich ein paar Freudentränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Natürlich!"

Sie streifte sich ihren Ring vom Finger und drückte ihn Charlie in die Hand.

„Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du diesen einfachen Silberring haben willst und nicht irgendwas ausgefalleneres mit einem Steinchen drin?"

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich möchte Emily genau diesen Ring geben. Ich weiß, dass Bill und Ron andere Ringe haben wollten, aber ich will diesen, immerhin hat er euch viel Glück gebracht. Wie lang hat eure Ehe bislang gehalten, über 30 Jahre? Und ihr seid glücklich! Es könnte also keinen besseren Ring geben!"

Mrs. Weasley musste sich sehr beherrschen nicht vollends in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Nimm ihn mit!", sagte sie fröhlich und einem Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

Charlie wandte sich um, um Emily zu suchen, doch dann drehte er sich, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, wieder zu seiner Mutter um.

Er streckte einen Arm suchend nach ihr aus, drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und meinte: „Vielen Dank, für alles und es tut mir leid, dass ich in der letzten Zeit so ein Ekel war."

Mrs. Weasley nickte und sah ihrem Sohn hinterher als dieser im Getümmel verschwand.

Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gefühlt.

Ihre Familie schien sich nach und nach wieder zusammenzuraufen.

Erst Bill, dann George und nun Charlie.

Was die anderen betraf, so hielt sie weiter die Finger gekreuzt.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny achtete nicht darauf wohin sie ging, weshalb sie auch nicht merkte wie sie zielsicher in jemanden hineinrannte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich konnte Sie nicht...Gin? Bist du das?"

Ginny sah verwirrt auf und stand ihrem Bruder Charlie gegenüber.

„Macht nichts, Charlie! Ach und stimmt, ich bin es, Ginny! Du wirst wirklich immer besser darin, die Leute zu erkennen. Das ist toll", meinte Ginny, wobei ihr Tonfall sehr gedrückt klang.

Charlie grinste.

„Klar, aber nur solange ich euch riechen kann! Dich erkenne ich doch überall! Sag mal, Gin, weißt du, wo ich Emily finden kann?"

Ginny, in Gedanken verloren, starrte zum einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Saals.

„Gin?", hakte Charlie noch einmal nach.

„Was? Oh, ach so, nein, ich hab Emily schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen!"

Charlie seufzte.

„Also schön, dann werde ich weiter suchen müssen. Es ist echt zum verrückt werden, wenn man blind ist!"

„Viel Glück!"

Damit wollte Ginny weitergehen, doch Charlie hielt sie mit einer weiteren Frage auf.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Gin? Du klingst traurig!"

Ginny lächelte ihren Bruder an.

Endlich war er wieder ihr Bruder und kein wilder Stier mehr.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung, ich bin nur müde!"

Charlie blieb einen Moment lang stehen und meinte er: „Okay, dann solltest du vielleicht bald Nachhause gehen!"

„Mach ich. Bis später!"

Damit gingen sie beide weiter.

Es stimmte, Ginny fühlte sich unglaublich müde.

Nicht nur, dass die Sache mit Harry sie sehr mitnahm, nein, jetzt musste sie auch noch daran knabbern, dass ihr Verlobter, besser ihr Exverlobter, sie betrogen hatte und das auch noch mit der Verlobten ihres Bruders.

Die ganze Sache machte sie unglaublich wütend.

Wirklich verletzt hatte es sie jedoch nicht, Keith mit Lavender zu sehen.

Sie hatte Lavender nie wirklich leiden können und was Keith anging, so hatte sie beinahe damit gerechnet, dass er ihre Hin- und Hergerissenheit nicht ewig mitmachen würde.

Wütend war sie auf sich selbst, dass sie es hatte so weit kommen lassen.

Wieso hatte sie sich nicht vor diesem Riesenspektakel eingestanden, dass Keith nicht der richtige Mann für sie war?

Ihr perfekter Mann saß, ihre gemeinsame Tochter im Arm haltend, bei Sirius und ihrem Vater am Tisch und schien bester Laune zu sein.

Ihr perfekter Mann streichelte seiner Tochter, wie selbstverständlich, liebevoll über das Haar und brachte sie in eine bequeme Sitzposition, scheinbar war Lily nämlich eingeschlafen.

Wie hatte sie ihn nur aufgeben können?

Wie hatte es passieren können, dass sie, nach all der Zeit, die er im Koma gelegen war, nicht an seiner Seite war, als er aufwachte?

Sie hätte bei ihm sein sollen und sie hätte ihn unter Tränen in die Arme nehmen sollen, um ihm zu versichern, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatte, dann hätten sie sich küssen sollen und jetzt bereits mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt sein sollen.

Doch was hatte sie dumme Nuss getan?

Sie hatte aufgegeben und sich einen Neuen gesucht.

Sie blickte wieder zu Harry.

Sie schmolz bei seinem Anblick förmlich dahin.

Er saß da, lachte über einen von Sirius Witzen und drückte dann beinahe abwesend seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Verdammt, dieser Kerl war einfach unglaublich.

Wie konnte er einfach so zufrieden aussehen und noch dazu ein fantastischer Vater sein?

Wenn Ginny nicht so erledigt gewesen wäre, hätte sie wütend aufgestampft.

Scheinbar wusste Harry genau, was er tun musste, um sie ihre Entscheidungen bedauern zu lassen und sie wünschen zu lassen, dass sie direkt zu ihm zurückgekehrt wäre.

_Das in seine Armen könntest jetzt du sein._

Bei diesem Gedanke blutete Ginnys Herz.

Mit einem Mal war alle Wut verraucht und sie fühlte sich unendlich traurig.

Tatsächlich wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als in diesem Moment in seinen Armen zu sein.

Ginny seufzte.

Sie sollte Lily nehmen und endlich Nachhause gehen.

Für diesen Abend hatte sie genug.

Morgen würde sie dann mit Harry reden und ihm sagen, was sie empfand, doch heute wurde ihr das einfach alles zu viel.

Sie ging langsam zu Harrys Tisch hinüber und blieb hinter Harry stehen.

„Oh, und ich sollte dir unbedingt die Geschichte erzählen, wie dein Dad, Remus und ich Arabella grüne Haare gezaubert haben, das war einfach zu lustig!"

Sirius schien voll in seinem Element zu sein, offenbar hatte er schon einige seiner Schulgeschichten zum Besten gegeben.

Harry wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

Er wandte sich mit einem Lächeln um und stellte verblüfft fest, dass Ginny hinter ihm stand.

„Harry, ich würde jetzt gern Nachhausen gehen!"

Harry sah ihr sofort an, dass sie ziemlich am Ende ihrer Kräfte zu sein schien.

„Ist etwas passiert, Gin?"

Ginny kicherte müde.

„Oh, du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

Es machte ihm Sorgen, dass er vielleicht am heutigen Abend zu weit gegangen war und sie deswegen so am Ende war, deshalb fragte Harry vorsichtig: „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Ginny dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann blickte sie Harry in die Augen und schenkte ihm ein weiches Lächeln, das seinen Herzschlag unwillkürlich einen Schlag aussetzen ließ, erinnerte es doch extrem an jene Blicke, die sie ihm früher zugeworfen hatte.

„Ja, du könntest mit mir zum Fuchsbau apparieren, denn ich bezweifle, dass ich Lily in meinem Zustand mitapparieren könnte, ich bin völlig erschöpft!"

Harry war ein wenig verwirrt.

War das noch dieselbe Ginny, die er heute am frühen Abend getroffen hatte oder war ihm irgendwas Wichtiges entgangen?

Warum war sie auf einmal so versöhnlich?

War irgendwas vorgefallen?

Er hatte nichts Ungewöhnliches mitbekommen, als er sie beobachtet hatte.

„Ginny, Liebes, willst du wirklich schon gehen?", mischte sich nun Mr.Weasley ins Gespräch ein.

Ginny lächelte.

„Ja, Dad, ich bin wirklich müde, aber es war ein schöner Ball! Also kommst du nun, Harry, oder muss ich mir einen anderen Helfer suchen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich langsam, bemüht die schlafende Lily nicht zu wecken.

„Klar, lass uns gehen", meinte Harry freundlich.

Lily schlang im Schlaf ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken und ermöglichte es Harry so, sie nur mit einem Arm zu tragen, die andere legte er auf Ginnys Rücken.

„Wir sehen uns dann Sirius", meinte Harry zum Abschied.

„Bis morgen, Dad!"

Harry schob Ginny sanft durch den Saal Richtung Ausgang.

Er fragte sich nach wie vor, was wohl vorgefallen war, deshalb fragte er: „Wie hoch stehen meine Chancen, dass ich erfahre, was passiert ist?"

Draußen angekommen, lehnte sich Ginny müde an Harry.

„Können wir das auf später verschieben? Lass uns einfach erst Nachhause gehen, okay?"

Harry blickte auf ihre roten Locken hinab.

„Nicht, dass ich mich beklagen will, aber was ist der eigentliche Grund dafür, dass ich dich Nachhause begleiten soll? Ich meine, Gin, du hast es ziemlich klar gemacht, dass du Keith gewählt hast und nicht mich, immerhin trägst du den Ring nicht und das stellt wohl alles klar!"

Ginny drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um.

Harry hätte sich für diesen Satz am liebsten geohrfeigt, denn das hatte er nun wirklich nicht vorgehabt.

Er hatte ihr gegenüber nicht einfach so erwähnen wollen, dass ihn das Fehlen seines Ringes getroffen hatte.

Ginnys Hand wanderte unwillkürlich zu der Kette um ihren Hals.

Ein wenig lächelte sie und schaute ihn dann mit funkelnden Augen an.

Es freute sie, dass er sich über das Fehlen des Ringes ärgerte.

„Harry?"

„Ähh, ja?"

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das? Und jetzt bring mich bitte endlich Heim. Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, ich bin viel zu müde. Zusätzlich kommt dazu, dass ich viel zu beschwipst bin und im Stande wäre uns nach Timbuktu zu apparieren… aber das hätte ich als brave Ministertochter natürlich nie in der Gegenwart meines Vaters nie zugegeben. Also würdest du nicht nur Lily, sondern auch mich apparieren?"

Harry konnte sich bei ihren Worten ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Zu beschwipst?", fragte er in unschuldigem Tonfall.

Ginny stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie ihm mit der Faust gegen die Schulter boxte.

„Oh ja, zu beschwipst, du Scheusal, und das ist verdammt noch mal deine Schuld!"

Harry lachte.

„Meine Schuld, wie kann das denn sein? Ich habe kaum mit dir geredet!"

Ginny blickte ihn erneut finster an.

„Oh, tu bloß nicht so, du … du hast doch den ganzen Abend genau gewusst, was du mit mir tust, du Ekel!"

Harry lachte vergnügt auf und schlang Ginny einen Arm um die Taille.

Er zog sie eng an sich und Ginnys finstere Miene verschwand augenblicklich.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und ihr Atem stockte.

„Harry, was...?"

Er zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu.

„Ich kann dich nur mit mir apparieren, wenn ich dich berühre, oder nicht?"

Ginny nickte etwas verwirrt und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie, in ihrem Zimmer im Fuchsbau, immer noch in Harrys Armen.

Sie musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken.

_Oh, Ginny, was hast du nun wieder angerichtet? _

Du bist heute ein emotionales Wrack und hast es geschafft, dich mit dem Mann, denn du liebst und seit 6 Jahren nicht gesehen hast, in eine brenzlige Situation zu bringen, denn immerhin wirst du im Fuchsbau, abgesehen von deiner- oder besser gesagt eurer schlafenden Tochter, ganz allein mit ihm sein.

Ganz allein…nur mit ihm.

Ginny schluckte und sah in Harrys viel zu nahe grüne Augen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wer dagegen noch immer im Ballsaal des Ministeriums verweilte, konnte so einige interessante Dinge erleben.

Dinge wie Fred und Angelina, die äußerst vergnügt miteinander redeten.

George runzelte die Stirn, als er sah wie sein Bruder mit seiner alten Liebe auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte.

Er hoffte, um Freds und Susans Willen, dass sein Bruder nicht dumm genug war, wieder mit Angelina anzubändeln.

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war er eigentlich schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Fred und Angelina nicht für einander geschaffen waren.

In seinen Augen hätten die beiden nie über eine Freundschaft hinausgehen sollen, aber Fred hatte in diesem Punkt nicht mit sich reden lassen.

Das war auch ein Grund gewesen, dass George damals sofort geglaubt hatte, dass Fred tatsächlich eine Affäre mit Cassidy gehabt hätte.

George hatte in seinem ersten Zorn sofort angenommen, dass Fred endlich aufgewacht war und endlich bemerkt hatte, dass Angelina nicht die Richtige für ihn war.

Kopfschüttelnd stützte er seinen Kopf auf eine Hand.

Das war alles Schnee von gestern, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke von Fred und Cassidy unter der Dusche manchmal noch wütend werden ließ.

Aber das war in diesem Moment nicht der Punkt, denn Cassidy und Fred hatten nie etwas miteinander gehabt und er war inzwischen glücklich verheiratet.

Der Punkt war, dass der Funken zwischen Angelina und Fred fehlte.

„Sag mal, Lee, wollte Angelina nicht Nonne werden?", fragte George abwesend.

Lee sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Öhm, ja, so weit ich das sagen kann, schon!"

George warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Und was macht sie dann hier?"

Lee zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Vielleicht hat sie es sich anders überlegt?"

George warf ihm einen beredten Blick zu.

„Vielleicht?"

„Oh, also gut, vielleicht habe ich etwas übertrieben, als ich erzählte, dass sie Nonne werden will!"

„Etwas?", fragte George nun lauter.

Lee machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ach, reg dich nicht auf. Angelina wollte zumindest eine Zeit lang von Männern Abstand halten!"

George schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das nicht dasselbe ist, wie Nonne zu werden!"

Lee zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach, was solls! Hey Fred, alter Freund, wie geht's dir, wie ich sehe hast du ein altes Gangmitglied aufgestöbert. Schön dich zusehen Angie!"

George warf seinem Freund noch einen weiteren ungläubigen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich seinem Bruder und seiner Exfreundin zu.

Fred lachte etwas nervös und meinte dann: „Hey, Lee, freut mich auch, dich zu sehen. Tja, ich bin ganz zufällig auf Angelina gestolpert, das war nicht geplant, ich hab sie nicht gesucht oder so!"

Fred verstummte und wurde ein wenig rot.

George fühlte genau, dass sich sein Bruder mehr als unwohl fühlte.

Er wollte ihm ein wenig helfen und meinte deshalb fröhlich: „Hallo, Angelina, lang nicht gesehen. Darf ich dir meine Frau vorstellen? Cassidy, das ist Angelina, Angelina, Cassidy!"

Cassidy streckte Angelina ihre Hand hin.

„Freut mich!"

Angelina blickte Cassidys Hand an wie ein ekliges Insekt.

„Wir kennen uns bereits und ich muss sagen, es freut mich kein bisschen, Sie wiederzusehen!"

Die Atmosphäre am Tische kippte augenblicklich, als Angelinas kalte Worte heraus waren.

Fred sah ungläubig zu seiner Exfreundin.

Er hatte sie noch niemals so kalt erlebt.

„Merlin, Fred, was hat diese Frau hier zu suchen? Hat sie nicht schon genug angerichtet?"

Fred schluckte und meinte dann leise: „Wie schon gesagt, sie ist mit George verheiratet, folglich ein Mitglied der Familie und als solches ist sie..."

„Ein Mitglied der Familie? Verheiratet? Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht! Ist dir klar, dass diese Frau unser Glück zerstört hat? Und du, George, hast du keinen Stolz? Ausgerechnet die Frau zu heiraten, die dich mit deinem eigenen Bruder betrogen hat?"

Cassidy wurde bei Angelinas Worten immer bleicher und griff hilfesuchend nach Georges Hand.

George drückte beruhigend ihre Hand.

„Angelina, das war doch alles nur ein großes Missverständnis...", begann George.

Angelina jedoch unterbrach ihn wütend.

„Missverständnis, mein Hintern! Du billiges Flittchen, womit hast du George überzeugt? Mit Tränen oder in deinem Fall doch eher mit Sex?"

„Angelina!", riefen Fred, George und Lee gemeinsam entsetzt.

Cassidy, eben noch bleich, errötete nun vor Zorn und sprang auf.

„Ich lasse mir ja viel gefallen, aber das geht wirklich zu weit! Es tut mir leid, dass du Schlimmes durchgemacht hast, aber das alles war wirklich ein Missverständnis, das sich längst geklärt hätte, wenn du dir die Mühe gemacht hättest mich oder Fred anzuhör..."

Cassidy verstummte, als Angelina sich ein Glas Wein vom Tisch schnappte und ihr den Inhalt des Glases direkt ins Gesicht schüttete.

Mit einem Mal herrschte geladene Stille.

Fred wusste, dass er eingreifen sollte, doch er war wie gelähmt.

Angelinas Verhalten entsetzte ihn völlig, hatte er so was bei ihr doch noch nie gesehen.

Oder hatte er es nur nicht sehen wollen?

War es möglich, dass Angelina nie die Traumfrau gewesen war, für die er sie gehalten hatte?

Cassidy erwachte als erstes aus der Erstarrung.

Sie ging um den Tisch herum und blieb direkt vor Angelina stehen.

„Das ist für den Wein!", meinte Cassidy gefährlich leise, bevor sie Angelina eine schallende Ohrfeige gab.

„Das ist für deine Beleidigungen!"

Wieder folgte eine Ohrfeige.

„Das ist für den Kummer, den du Fred gemacht hast!"

Erneutes Klatschen war zu hören.

Angelina legte erschrocken eine Hand an ihre schmerzende Wange, während Cassidy eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte und hörbar nach Luft schnappte.

„Und das...", Cassidy machte eine spannungsgeladene Pause, in der Angelina unwillkürlich zurückzuckte, „das ist dafür, dass ich mich so aufregen musste und so vielleicht meinen Babys geschadet habe!"

Angelina sah mit Entsetzen wie Cassidy es ihr gleichtat und zu einem Weinglas griff.

Der komplette Inhalt ergoss sich über Angelinas weißem Cocktailkleid.

Cassidy schwankte etwas und wandte sich schwer atmend zu George um.

„Bringst du mich bitte ins Krankenhaus? Ich fühle mich überhaupt nicht gut!"

George sprang wie von Bienen gestochen auf und war mit einem Satz bei seiner Frau, um sie zu stützen.

Besorgt murmelte er: „Siehst du, ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass du dich überanstrengen wirst!"

Cassidy lächelte etwas bleich, aber dennoch selbstzufrieden.

„Na, dann ist ja alles wunderbar, dann hab ich nämlich mit diesem Ball genau das erreicht, was ich wollte! Das bedeutet, dass ich diese Dämonenzwillinge in mir endlich dazugebracht habe, ihren Hintern auf die Welt zu bequemen."

George sah sie besorgt an.

„Lass uns gehen, Liebes!"

Cassidy nickte, doch dann wandte sie sich noch einmal an Angelina, die hastig einen Schritt zurückmachte.

„Und du…" keuchte sie „… damit das klar ist, bist eine verbohrte Hexe und ich kann dich absolut nicht leiden!"

Angelinas Blick wurde kalt.

„Lass uns gehen!"

Damit verschwanden George und Cassidy.

Lee, Fred und Angelina verharrten einen Moment lang schweigend, bevor Angelina mit wütender Stimme sagte: „Ich fasse es nicht! Was bildet sich dieses arrogante, verlogene Miststück..."

„Angelina!"

Fred erwachte endlich aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand.

Sein Blick ruhte eisig auf Angelina.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du Kummer hattest, aber wir, Cassidy und ich, haben genauso gelitten, denn wir wurden zu Unrecht beschuldigt und..."

Angelina legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Ich weiß, Baby. Ich hab darüber nachgedacht und ich weiß jetzt, dich trifft keine Schuld. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass dieses..."

Fred schob Angelinas Hand verärgert von sich.

„Angelina, zum letzten Mal, Cassidy trifft genauso wenig Schuld wie mich!"

„Was redest du da nur? Natürlich ist dieses Miststück Schuld!"

Fred musterte Angelina eine Weile ungläubig.

Wann war sie so ein kaltherziges, dummes Weibsbild geworden?

Mit einem Mal musste Fred lächeln, denn er musste feststellen, dass Angelina auch gar nicht mal so schön war.

Ihm kam langes rotes Haar in den Sinn.

Fred hielt bei diesem Gedanke inne.

Plötzlich traf ihn eine Erkenntnis und er stieß einen Pfiff aus, dann strahlte er Angelina an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, aber jetzt hab ich keine Zeit mehr, mit dir zu reden. Ich muss jemand anderen finden. Jemand, der jetzt mein Herz besitzt."

Damit wandte Fred sich in Richtung Saal um und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen.

„Sie ist nicht mehr da", meine Lee trocken und nippte an seinem Whiskey.

„Was?", Fred drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

Er hatte über diesem ganzen Drama völlig vergessen, dass Lee noch am Tisch saß.

„Wenn du Susan suchst, die ist vorhin gegangen. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut!"

Fred sah mit einem Mal besorgt aus.

„Warum hat sie mir dann nichts davon gesagt? Ich hätte sie Nachhause gebracht."

Lee warf Angelina, die davon rauschte, einen bedeutsamen Blick hinterher.

„Sie wollte deinen ´wundervollen´ Abend nicht stören!"

Fred stöhnte auf.

„Verdammt!"

Er wandte sich wieder ab und eilte Richtung Ausgang davon.

Als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Emily an ihm vorbeiging, hielt er schlitternd an und schnappte sich ihren Arm.

„Würdest du bitte meinen Eltern ausrichten, dass George und Cassidy ins Krankenhaus gegangen sind? Wegen der Babys, du weißt schon! Danke!"

Bevor Emily etwas erwidern konnte, rannte Fred schon wieder los.

Emily sah ihm verwirrt hinterher und eilte dann davon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine, die von all den Ereignissen im Ballsaal wenig mitbekommen hatte, irrte im Ministerium umher, bevor sie seufzend aufgab, im Gebäude nach Ron zu suchen.

Vielleicht war er ja nach draußen gegangen!

Schließlich könnte sie es gut verstehen, wenn er nach den Ereignissen zwischen Lavender und Keith nicht mehr im Saal bleiben wollte.

Innerlich schimpfte Hermine mit sich, dass sie jetzt nicht bei Viktor war und mit ihm den Abend genoss, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als jetzt nach Ron zu suchen und nachzuschauen, ob es ihm gut ging.

Einerseits, dachte Hermine, geschah es ihm ganz Recht, andererseits hatte sie doch Mitleid mit ihm.

Immerhin sind wir mal die besten Freunde gewesen, da ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mich um ihn Sorge und nach ihm schauen will!

Zumindest versuchte Hermine sich einzureden, dass sie nur um ihrer alter Freundschaft Willen jetzt nach Ron suchte.

Draußen angekommen, schaute sich Hermine um.

Es war wirklich ein bezaubernder Anblick.

Draußen flogen eine Unmenge von Glühwürmchen umher und es schien eine Art Party neben der Party statt zu finden.

Überall hüpften und tanzten Hauselfen und Gnome umher.

Irgendwo spielte ein Hauself eine alte Fidel, während ein Gnom mit Messer und Gabel einen Rhythmus klingen ließ.

Es standen duzende kleine Tische und Stühle auf dem Rasen vor dem Ministerium.

Plötzlich hielt eine kleine Hauselfe schlitternd vor Hermines Füßen an.

„Oh, Miss, kann Misty Ihnen helfen, Miss? Braucht die Miss vielleicht etwas?"

Hermine lächelte.

„Eigentlich nicht, Misty! Aber sag mal, was ist das hier für ein Fest?"

Misty sah sich lächelnd um.

„Oh, der Sir Minister, hat Misty und ihren Freunden erlaubt auch zu feiern, wenn wir den Ball vorbereitet haben, Miss!"

„Das ist wirklich nett von unserem Minister!"

Hermine sah sich um und war wirklich glücklich zu sehen, dass es all den Hauselfen so gut ging.

Sie hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben die Hauselfen zu befreien, denn scheinbar waren wirklich die meisten wesentlich glücklicher, wenn sie Herrschaften hatten.

Und so lange Hauselfen gut behandelt wurden, hatte Hermine ihren Frieden damit geschlossen.

„Geh nur wieder feiern, Misty! Oder halt, hast du vielleicht einen Freund von mir gesehen, Misty? Einen großen Mann, mit roten Haaren, breiten Schultern und..."

„Vielleicht einen, wie den da drüben, Miss?"

Misty zeigte die Terrasse hinunter.

Hermine folgte mit dem Blick in die Richtung, in die Misty wies.

Tatsächlich stand Ron, ein Stück zu ihrer Linken an das Terrassengeländer gelehnt.

„Ja, danke Misty! Viel Spaß bei eurer Feier!"

„Danke Miss!"

Damit hüpfte Misty wieder in das Gedränge aus Hauselfen und Gnomen und tanzte fröhlich, wobei sie ein paar Funken über ihre Freunde regnen ließ, Funken, die Hermine zunächst für Glühwürmchen gehalten hatte.

Schließlich wandte sich Hermine von dem lustigen Treiben ab und ging auf Ron zu.

Kurz bevor sie bei ihm war, blieb sie stehen und atmete nochmals tief durch.

„Hier bist du also, ich wollte..."

Hermine verstummte, als Ron zu ihr hinüberblickte.

Er lächelte und fragte: „Du wolltest _was_, Mine?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Ich wollte sehen, ob alles okay ist."

Ron wandte sich zu ihr um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Klar, es ist alles bestens!"

„Oh, gut!"

Hermine blickte verlegen zur Seite.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, dann lehnte sich Hermine neben Ron an das Geländer und meinte: „Das mit Lavender tut mir leid!"

Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum?"

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, als würde sie ihn für total bescheuert halten.

„Warum? Weil sie dich betrogen hat, Ronald! Das ist wirklich kein so tolles Gefühl. Ich weiß das, ich spreche aus Erfahrung!"

Rons Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Schon wieder diese merkwürdigen Andeutungen. Ich hoffe, du spielst nicht darauf an, dass ich dich je betrogen hätte!"

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich, stieß sich vom Geländer ab und meinte kühl: „Ich werde jetzt wieder reingehen!"

„Oh nein, diesmal läufst du nicht davon!", damit schnappte er sich ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich die Terrasse entlang und verschwand mit ihr um die Häuserecke.

Dort angekommen presste er sie gegen die Wand und hielt sie mit seinen Armen dort gefangen.

„Lass mich sofort gehen!"

„Auf keinen Fall! Wir werden das jetzt ausdiskutieren! Du wirst bleiben, bis du mir gesagt hast, warum du damals gegangen bist!"

Hermine blickte ihn wütend an.

„Ich schwöre dir, Ronald, wenn du mich nicht sofort gehen lässt, wirst du es bitter bereuen", zischte sie zornig.

Ron blickte sie herausfordernd an.

„Ja? Was willst du denn tun, Miss Bücherwurm? Mich verhexen? Mich anschreien? Mich schlagen? Streiten?"

Hermine starrte ihn kalt an.

„Nein? Kein Streit? Komm schon, Hermine! Wollen wir nicht wie früher streiten? Ich hätte mehr Kampfgeist von dir erwartet!"

Rons Stimme war beinahe bedrohlich geworden.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ins Leere, festentschlossen nicht ein Wort zu sagen.

„Was? Nichts? Ich hab die ganze Nacht Zeit und den ganzen nächsten Tag, wenn es nötig sein sollte!"

Hermine warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor sie wieder ins Leere starrte.

Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, so war sie doch eingeschüchtert und ein wenig verwirrt.

Ron und sie hatten sich wirklich oft gestritten, doch noch nie hatte sie erlebt, dass er auch wirklich zum Punkt kam.

Normalerweise hatten sie sich immer um unwichtige Dinge gestritten.

Sie hatten Vorwände sich zu Streiten gefunden, nur um sich nicht um das eigentliche Thema zu streiten.

Es war ihr neu, dass Ron tatsächlich mit offenen Karten stritt.

„Also schön, wenn du nicht reden willst, dann rede ich!", meinte Ron schließlich.

Hermine verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Ganz offensichtlich wirfst du mir vor, dich betrogen zu haben, auch wenn ich wirklich nicht weiß, wie du darauf kommst!"

Ron beobachtete Hermines Gesicht genau.

Nichts, keine Regung.

Ron knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Du willst wohl immer noch nichts sagen, nein? Okay, dann mache ich weiter. Mal sehen, wo sagtest du noch, hast du mich und meine Geliebte gesehen? Ach ja, in unserem Bett! Oh ja, das muss dich wirklich sehr wütend gemacht haben. Ich meine, was gibt es schlimmeres als seinen Verlobten mit einer anderen Frau im eigenen Bett zu erwischen?"

Ron bemerkte, wie sich Hermines Kiefer anspannte und ihr Körper steifer wurde.

„Was wir wohl in dem Moment getan haben, als du zur Tür reinkamst! Vielleicht habe ich gerade ihren Nacken geküsst, dieselbe Stelle, die du so gern hattest oder vielleicht auch ihren Bauch. Ich weiß noch, wie sehr du das geliebt hast!"

Hermine lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

„Weißt du noch, wie du das gemocht hast, ob sie das wohl auch gemocht hat?"

„Bitte hör auf", flüsterte Hermine schwach.

„Oh, ich wette sie war blond und viel hübscher als du oder vielleicht war es auch..."

„Eine verdammte Schwarzhaarige?"

Hermine stieß sich von der Wand ab und sah ihm mit Tränen in den Augen ins Gesicht.

„Sie war schwarzhaarig, du verdammter Mistkerl! Und, oh ja, sie war viel hübscher als ich. Eine von diesen langbeinigen, die du ja immer schon so toll fandest!"

Ron musste sich schwer zurückhalten, sie nicht zu schütteln und ihr ins Gesicht zu schreien, dass er das nie getan hatte.

„Oh ja, ich wette, du hast dich so richtig mies gefühlt!"

Hermine schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, bevor sie wütend schrie: „Ich hab mich gefühlt, als wäre die Welt über mir zusammengebrochen und du findest das wohl witzig. Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn man das Gefühl hat, versagt zu haben. Wenn man weiß, dass man dem Mann, den man liebt, nicht genug gewesen war? Ich war dir nicht hübsch genug, nicht lustig genug, nicht sexy genug, nicht unterwürfig genug. Ich war dir einfach nicht genug und du hast mir mein verdammtes Herz gebrochen!"

„Hermine", versuchte Ron es leise, doch sie war nicht mehr zu bremsen.

„Oh ja, ich weiß, ich bin intelligent und fleißig und das kann mir auch niemand schlecht machen, aber ich wette das sind genau die Dinge, die Männer so an Frauen lieben. Oh, Hermine, du bist so schlau und intelligent! Klar doch, aber warum nicht mal, Hermine, du bist so wunderschön, du bist so witzig! Nein, intelligent! INTELLIGENT, RONALD! Was bringt mir das? Durch Intelligenz konnte ich aber meinen Freund nicht an mich binden. Es gibt keine Bücher in denen steht, wie man ein Bücherwurm sein kann und dennoch sexy genug, um den Freund zu fesseln. Oh, es gibt hunderte schwachsinnige Ratgeber über die Liebe und ich hätte sie alle gelesen, wenn ich auch nur einen Moment lang geglaubt hätte, dass irgendwas darin kein Blödsinn ist. Es macht mich fertig nichts unternehmen zu können, um mich in deinen Augen anziehender zu machen. Es gibt nichts! Ich hasse das! Ich hasse das und ich hasse dich dafür, dass du das hier aus mir gemacht hast!"

Hermine hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, dass ihr die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen liefen oder dass sie mit den Fäusten auf Ron einschlug.

Ron fing Hermines Fäuste ein und zog sie fest in seine Arme.

Er fühlte sich schlecht.

In all den Jahren, in denen er sie kannte, hatte er noch nie solch einen verletzten Blick in ihren Augen gesehen.

Er fühlte sich schuldig und verantwortlich dafür, obwohl er ihr niemals fremdgegangen war.

„Lass mich los, du Idiot, Mistkerl, Betrüger! Lass mich los, hörst du, du sollst mich loslassen, du...!"

Hermine, die sich zuvor hartnäckig gegen Rons Umarmung gewährt hatte, sank nun gegen ihn und schluchzte hemmungslos.

Ron wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Locken und hielt sie, bis ihr herzzerreisendes Weinen zu leisen Schluchzern verebbt war.

Schließlich legte er seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob ihr Gesicht zu sich nach oben.

Behutsam wischte er ihr die Tränen weg.

„Du bist ein Dummkopf, Hermine! Ich weiß nicht, was oder besser wen du da gesehen hast, aber ich war es mit Sicherheit nicht!"

Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und schloss die Augen.

„Weißt du denn nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Es gibt auf der ganzen Welt keine schönere Frau für mich, als du. Keine ist lustiger als du und bestimmt wirkt auf mich keine andere Frau auf der Welt so sexy auf mich, wie du. Tja, und was das unterwürfige angeht, das will ich doch gar nicht. Ich liebe es genauso, dass du dich mit mir anlegst, wie ich dich liebe. Du bist mehr als genug für mich, du bist vollkommen und es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich das nie spüren lassen habe!"

Ron öffnete die Augen und sah ihren Blick auf sich ruhen.

Sie starrten sich eine Weile an, bevor Ron seinen Mund auf ihren senkte.

Hermine erwiderte seinen Kuss zaghaft, doch dann stieß sie ihn von sich.

Ron sah sie verwirrt an.

„Mine, was..."

Hermine liefen erneut die Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann das jetzt einfach nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten lief sie davon.

Einen Moment starrte Ron ihr verloren hinterher, dann schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

„Verdammt!"

Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken.

Wieder hatte er sie nicht überzeugen können.

Langsam drang der melodiöse Klang der Elfenfidel zu ihm.

Er hörte das Lachen der Gnome und das Fußgetrappel der tanzenden Elfen.

Er ging wieder um die Häuserecke, lehnte sich an die Wand und beobachtete eine Weile das Treiben der fröhlichen Menge im Garten.

Alles erinnerte ihn an Hermine.

Die fröhlichen Hauselfen, zwei Gnome die offensichtlich so was wie ein Paar waren, so weit Ron das beurteilen konnte, eine Hauselfe und ein Gnom, die sich stritten, eine Hauselfe, die lieber abseits saß und tatsächlich zu lesen schien.

Ron seufzte.

Er musste ihr nach, jetzt gleich.

Ron stieß sich ungehalten von der Wand ab und steuerte auf den Eingang zum Ballsaal zu.

Als er den Ballsaal betrat, blickte er hastig um sich.

Beinahe hätte er aufgegeben und angenommen, dass sie direkt nach Hause gegangen war, doch dann erhaschte er einen Blick auf ihr Kleid.

Sie lief eilig durch die Menge auf die andere Seite des Ballsaals, direkt zu Viktor Krum.

Ron ballte die Fäuste.

Er lief mit großen Schritten auf die beiden zu, doch dann stellte sich ihm eine Gestalt in den Weg.

„Entschuldigung, aber ich habe wirklich keine Zeit, ich muss..."

„Ronald, du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Du wirst jetzt mit mir und deinem Vater ins Krankenhaus gehen. Cassidy bekommt ihre Babys!"

Ron starrte seine Mutter an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Mum, was zum Teufel hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Mrs. Weasley gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Autsch, Mum, was ist das nur mit euch Frauen, dass ihr alle immer zuschlagen müsst!"

„Ich gebe dir gleich einen Grund zu jammern, wenn du nicht aufhörst in der Gegenwart deiner Mutter zu Fluchen. Dein Bruder braucht uns und du wirst gefälligst mitkommen!"

Damit rauschte sie an ihm vorbei.

Ron starrte nochmals in Hermines und Viktors Richtung, doch sie standen nicht länger auf der anderen Seite des Saals.

Er blickte rasch um sich und musste wütend mit ansehen, wie die beiden zusammen den Ballsaal verließen.

Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, was in Merlins Namen Hermine damals gesehen hat.

„Ronald Weasley, du wirst gleich dein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn du dich nicht sofort in Bewegung setzt!"

Ron zuckte unter dem Gebrüll seiner Mutter zusammen und lief ihr dann eiligst nach.

_Verdammt, Hermine, diesmal bist du noch davon gekommen! _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emily sah sich langsam frustriert um.

Nachdem Fred sie aufgehalten hatte, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass George und Cassidy auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus waren, hatte sie ihr möglichstes getan, alle Weasleys ausfindig zu machen.

Mr. Weasley und dessen Frau zu finden war ein leichtes gewesen, doch wo waren Ron und Charlie.

Ginny war, wie ihr mitgeteilt worden war, bereits Nachhause gegangen und Fred war ganz offensichtlich mit irgendwas wichtigem beschäftigt gewesen, so wie er aus dem Saal gestürmt war.

Emily ließ ihren Blick über den Saal schweifen.

Sie entdeckte Mrs. Weasley, die offensichtlich ihren jüngsten Sohn in die Finger bekommen hatte.

Zwischen Molly und Ron schien sich ein kurzes Streitgespräch zu entwickeln, doch dann zogen beide Richtung Ausgang davon.

Emily seufzte.

Dann musste sie ja nur noch einen Weasley finden.

Er war weder in einem der Nebenräume gewesen, noch draußen und in diesem Gewühle war es Glück jemanden zu finden, vor allem, wenn man so klein war wie Emily und nicht so gut über die Menge hinwegblicken konnte.

Sie beschloss also systematischen den Saal zu durchkämmen und hoffte dabei, irgendwann auf Charlie zu treffen.

Als sie beinahe den ganzen Saal durchsucht hatte, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine rothaarige Gestalt an der Bar sitzen.

„Na endlich", murmelte Emily und ging schnurstracks zur Bar.

Emily erkämpfte sich ihren Weg bis zu Charlie an die Bar, den dort herrschte wirklich großes Gedrängel.

Schließlich schob sie sich direkt neben Charlie an die Theke.

„Charlie, hier steckst du, deine Mutter hat mich gebeten, dich zu holen. George und Cassidy bekommen ihre Zwillinge und du möchtest doch bitte sofort ins Krankenhaus kommen."

Emily wollte sich bereits wieder abwenden, als Charlies nächste Worte sie erstarren ließen.

„Heirate mich!"

Emily erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.

_Oh mein Gott!_

_Oh mein Gott!_

_Oh!_

_Mein!_

_Gott!_

Hatte Charlie das gerade tatsächlich gesagt?  
Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding.

Ihr Atem ging flach und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre plötzlich sämtliche Luft in diesem Saal auf einmal eingeatmet worden, so dass sie jetzt große Probleme hatte welche einzuatmen.

Als Emily sich sicher war, dass ihre Beine sie auch tatsächlich tragen würden, drehte sie sich ganz langsam wieder zu ihm herum.

„Was? Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte sie beinahe krächzend.

Charlie wiederholte noch einmal ruhiger: „Heirate mich, Emily Rose!"

Emily holte tief Luft und starrte ihn dann ruhig an.

Charlies Gedanken, bitte!

Charlie war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihre Reaktion deuten sollte.

Verdammt, es war einfach unpraktisch, nichts sehen zu können.

Sah sie wütend aus?

Vielleicht auch Traurig?

Oder ganz eventuell doch fröhlich?

_Verflucht!_

_Wenn sie nicht gleich etwas sagt, falle ich noch in Ohnmacht!_

Als die Stille anhielt, wurde Charlie immer noch nervöser und so begann er schließlich zu erklären: „Ich weiß, ich habe mich verhalten wie ein Idiot, ich habe dein Alter als Grund vorgeschoben, warum wir nicht zusammensein können, aber in Wirklichkeit fühlte ich mich nicht gut genug. Ich meine, du bist eine wundervolle Frau und ich bin ein blinder Grieskram. Was hätte ich dir schon zu bieten? Im Grunde nichts, außer meiner Liebe. Ich weiß, du hältst mich jetzt für völlig verrückt, immerhin kennen wir uns ja kaum, aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn du nach Amerika zurückgingest. Also erlöse einen armen blinden Narren von hilflosem Geplapper und sag: Ja! Heirate mich Emily!"

Emily musste schlucken.

Er hatte Recht, es war verrückt.

Es war sogar ziemlich verrückt.

Welches normale Mädchen von neunzehn Jahren würde den Antrag eines Mannes annehmen, den sie mehr oder weniger eben erst kennen gelernt hatte?

Aber welches Mädchen von neunzehn Jahren bekam auch schon einen Antrag, vor allem von einem unglaublich attraktiven, netten, lustigen und liebevollen Mann?

Wer bekam schon einen Antrag von einem perfekten Mann?

Sie betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und verliebte sich aufs Neue in ihn, wie er da so nervös und mit ängstlichem Blick vor ihr stand.

Er hatte tatsächlich furchtbare Angst, dass sie ihn abwies und das verlieh ihr ein gewisses Machtgefühl.

Sie hatte tatsächlich Macht über ihn.

Sie könnte ihn jetzt überglücklich machen oder ihn vernichten.

Diese Erkenntnis traf Emily mit voller Wucht.

Es war einfach unglaublich, da stand der perfekteste Mann vor ihr und machte ihr einen Antrag und hatte tatsächlich Angst vor ihrer Antwort.

Emily erwachte aus ihren Gedanken, als der Barmann Charlie plötzlich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab und ihm zuraunte: „Der Ring, du Dummkopf, der Ring! Machs noch mal richtig! Geh auf die Knie und vor allem vergiss nicht den Teil mit der Liebe, du Döskopp!"

Charlie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf, was Emily unwillkürlich zum Kichern brachte.

Charlie zog einen Ring aus seiner Hosentasche und kniete sich vor sie.

„Ich liebe dich Emily, von ganzem Herzen und du würdest mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machen, wenn du mich heiraten würdest. Der Ring ist von meiner Mum. Er war ihr Verlobungsring und ihre Ehe hat ewig gehalten, du weißt es ja. Also, sag bitte: Ja!"

Emily musste die Tränen zurückhalten und schluckte.

„Kindchen, wenn du nicht gleich ja sagst und den armen Mann erlöst, dann nehme ich ihn!", rief eine Frau, die ebenfalls an der Bar saß.

„Ja, Täubchen es ist nicht nett, einen Mann so zu quälen, wenn er all seinen Mut zusammengenommen hat, um einen Heiratsantrag zu machen!"

„Nun sag schon „ja", Mädchen!", kam eine andere Stimme von irgendwo im Saal.

Emily sah sich erstaunt um.

Tatsächlich sah ihnen mittlerweile beinahe der ganze Saal zu.

Lauter alte Zaubereipolitiker und andere hohe Tiere schauten belustig dabei zu, wie der zweite Sprössling des englischen Zaubereiministers ihr einen etwas unkonventionellen Antrag machte.

Die Kameras der Reporter klickten wie wild und die magischen Federn hörten gar nicht mehr auf zu schreiben.

Es war einfach unglaublich!

Sie hatte nichts von alledem bemerkt und jetzt, nachdem alles auf ihre Antwort zu warten schien, verstummten die Anwesenden langsam, das Klicken der Kameras wurde weniger und das Kratzen der Federn auf Pergament wurde immer leiser.

Emily war wie gebannt.

Charlie dagegen, dem alles außer Emily egal war, das meiste davon bekam er sowieso nicht mit, wurde immer nervöser und bleicher im Gesicht.

Schließlich atmete er tief ein.

„Emily?"

Emily schaute wieder zu ihm.

„Ja?"

„Wirst du ja sagen?"

Emilys Herz quoll über vor Liebe.

Charlies Frage hatte so ängstlich geklungen, beinahe wie bei einem kleinen Kind, das sich vor der Dunkelheit fürchtete.

Emily sank zu Charlie auf die Knie und nahm ihm den Ring aus der Hand.

„Charlie?"

Zögerlich antwortete er: „Ja?"

Emily lächelte sanft.

„Ich werde ja sagen!"

Charlie blinzelte verdutzt.

„Wirklich? Nein, halt, das habe ich nicht gefragt, nicht dass du dir es anders überlegst!"

Emily lachte und steckte sich den Ring an.

„Ich werde es mir nicht anders überlegen, mich und Pete wirst du nicht mehr so schnell los!"

Charlie seufzte.

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ich diesen Köter auch in Kauf nehmen muss!"

„Du Heuchler, du liebst diesen Hund!"

Charlie grinste.

„Nicht so sehr, wie ich dich liebe!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Charlie Emily an sich und küsste sie.

Der Saal begann zu Jubeln und zu Klatschen, wieder schrieben Federn wie wild und Kameras blitzen ohne Unterlass.

Emily musste den Kuss abbrechen, weil sie ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Charlie erhob sich, zog sie hoch und hob sie auf seine Arme.

„Entschuldigt uns, aber die Dame und ich werden noch wo anders erwartet!"

Damit verließ Charlie unter viel Gepfeife den Saal.

Emily schlang lachend ihre Arme um Charlies Nacken.

„Charlie?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Derweil stand ein verzweifelter Fred vor Susans Wohnungstür und betätigte wohl zum hundersten Mal die Türglocke.

„Susan, mach schon auf! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!"

Wieder läutete er, bevor er an der Tür klopfte.

„Das mit Angelina war nicht das, wonach es aussah. Ich bitte dich, mach die Tür auf!"

Noch einmal klopfte er, dann lehnte er sich frustriert an die Tür.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich einfach zu dir reinkommen könnte, oder?"

Nichts!

Er versuchte es erneut.

„Bitte Susan!"

Er wartete weitere zehn Minuten, dann rief er: „Ich werde jetzt gehen Susan, aber denk nicht, dass du dich vor mir verstecken kannst, ich finde dich schon und dann wirst du mir zuhören müssen!"

Er schlenderte verloren die Straßen entlang zu seinem eigenen Apartment.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, warum musste Angelina heute Abend aufkreuzen?"

So vor sich hin fluchend bestritt er den ganzen Weg und bemerkte, ganz in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, auch nicht die Person, die auf der Treppe zu seiner Eingangstür kauerte.

Erst als er direkt vor seiner Treppe stand und seinen Schlüssel suchte, bemerkte er sie und verstummte schlagartig mitten in einer seiner Schimpftiraden.

„Susan?"

Susan hob den Kopf von ihren Knien und blickte zu ihm auf.

Rasch erhob sie sich und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ähm, hallo!"

Fred zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hallo? Hallo dich selbst! Was machst du denn hier? Hast du denn nicht bemerkt, dass es ziemlich kalt hier draußen ist? Wie lang sitzt du den schon hier?"

Fred zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie Susan über die Schultern.

Susan zog die Jacke um sich zu.

„Danke! Ich bin noch nicht so lange hier, vielleicht vierzig Minuten!"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf und rieb Susans Arme, um sie aufzuwärmen.

„Vierzig Minuten, bist du verrückt? Was machst du nur hier in der Kälte?"

Susan rollte mit den Augen und meinte: „Ist doch klar, ich hab auf dich gewartet!"

Fred lachte und meinte: „Sehr komisch und ich komme von deiner Wohnung. Meine Güte, wie ein Idiot habe ich zwanzig Minuten umsonst angeklopft!"

Susan sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Du...du warst bei meiner Wohnung, warum?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf über Susans Dummheit.

„Du Dummerchen, ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Lee sagte, du seiest gegangen, weil es dir nicht gut ging und da wollte ich nach dir sehen!"

„Nach mir sehen? Warum solltest du das tun?"

Fred schnipste ihr gegen die Stirn.

„Weil ich dich gern hab, natürlich, warum wohl sonst!"

Susan rieb sich die Stirn.

„Aber sag mal, was machst du eigentlich wirklich hier?", fragte Fred verwirrt.

Susan errötete.

„Ich, ähm, nun, ich hab auf dich gewartet, wie schon gesagt!"

Fred verschränkte lächelnd die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und warum hast du hier draußen in der Kälte auf mich gewartet, wenn es dir nicht gut ging?"

Susan atmete tief durch, dann sah sie Fred fest in die Augen.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du und Angelina euch wieder vertragen habt!"

„Hm", meinte Fred nur.

Susan strich sich erneut eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ja...und habt ihr?"

„Was?"

Susan verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Euch vertragen, Blödian!"

Fred wurde neugierig.

„Was, wenn wir uns vertragen hätten?"

„Dann würde ich mich für dich freuen und dir viel Glück wünschen, natürlich!"

Fred grinste.

„Natürlich!"

Dann verschwand sein Lächeln abrupt und er meinte ungehalten: „Bist du bescheuert?"

Susan blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Was? Wieso?"

Fred starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Was, Wieso?"

„Wieso bin ich bescheuert?"

Fred seufzte ungeduldig.

„Na, hörst du dich selbst reden? Nein? Ich demonstriere es dir!"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und meinte: „So, ich frage dich: Was, wenn wir uns vertragen hätten? Und jetzt kommt dein Part!"

Fred verzog seine Gesicht zu einer Trauermiene und ahmte dann Susans Stimme nach, als er übertrieben traurig sagte: „Dann würde ich mich für dich freuen und dir viel Glück wünschen, natürlich!"

Am Ende seines Satzes ging er in gespieltes Weinen über.

Susan gab ihm einen Schlag gegen den Arm.

„Du Spinner, so habe ich das überhaupt nicht gesagt!"

Fred machte eine wegwerfende Geste und meinte dann verächtlich: „Oh, bitte, du hast doch schwer mit den Tränen kämpfen müssen!"

Susan schrie empört auf.

„Was? Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!"

„Und wie es wahr ist!"

„Frederick Weasley, das ist kein bisschen wahr!"

Plötzlich zog Fred Susan in seine Arme.

„Wohl ist es wahr und ich sag dir auch warum, weil du den Gedanken nicht ertragen kannst, dass ich wieder mit Angelina zusammenkommen könnte!"

Susan verengte ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Ach ja? Dann, oh großer Herr und Meister, erleuchte mich! Warum sollte ich das nicht ertragen können?"

Fred grinste, bevor er meinte: „Ganz einfach, Miss Bones, weil Sie unsterblich in mich verliebt sind und es deshalb nicht ertragen können, wenn ich eine andere auch nur anschaue!"

Susan lachte nervös und wollte ihn von sich stoßen.

„Du bist ja bescheuert!"

Fred hielt sie weiterhin fest und lächelte sanft.

„Überhaupt nicht, aber du bist es, weil du mich tatsächlich gehen lassen wolltest, wo ich doch gar nicht gehen gelassen werden wollte!"

Susan blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was?"

Fred schnipste ihr erneut gegen den Kopf.

„Dummchen, ich will nicht, dass du mich gehen lässt! Ich liebe Angelina nämlich nicht!"

„Nicht?", fragte Susan abwesend.

Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein!"

Susan senkte den Blick.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte dann eine Chance bei dir?", flüsterte sie leise.

Fred grinste.

„Bist du bescheuert? Natürlich!"  
Fred hob mit einer Hand ihren Kopf an und küsste sie sanft.

Als sie ihre Lippen wieder von einander lösten, murmelte Fred: „Wenn du mich jetzt wieder wegschubst oder mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst, dann muss ich dich wieder gegen die Stirn schnipsen und dir sagen wie bescheuert du bist!"

Susan kicherte und drückte ihre Lippen dann wieder auf die seinen.

Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und Fred schob Susan rückwärts die Treppe hoch, bis sie gegen die Tür stießen.

Susan begann an Freds Hemdknöpfen zu zerren, während er versuchte die Tür aufzuschließen.

Als das Türschloss aufschnappte, hob Fred Susan hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.

Lachend betraten sie das Haus und Fred kickte mit einem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu, während er Susan die Jacke wieder von den Schultern streifte.

Er überlegte sich, ob er wohl den weiten Weg bis zum Schlafzimmer laufen sollte oder lieber auf das nahe gelegene Wohnzimmer und seine bequeme Couch ausweichen sollte.

„Susan?"

„Hm?"

„Bett oder Couch?"

„Was ist näher?

„Couch!"

Susan grinste.

„Bist du bescheuert? Couch natürlich!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Währenddessen war Harry im Fuchsbau mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt, nämlich damit Lily ins Bett zu bringen.

Er hatte ihr vorsichtig Schühchen und das Kleid ausgezogen und ihr behutsam ihr rosa Nachthemd übergestreift.

Ginny war im Bad verschwunden, um sich selbst aus ihrem Kleid zu schälen und sich ihren Pyjama anzuziehen.

Jetzt stand sie in der Zimmertür und beobachtete wie Harry Lilys ins Bett legte und sie zudeckte.

Ginny überflutete erneut eine Welle von Zärtlichkeit zu diesem Mann, wie er sich so liebvoll um Lily kümmerte.

Diese ganze Szene wirkte so vertraut so richtig, dass Ginny mit den Tränen kämpfen musste.

Schnell strich sie sich aus den Augenwinkeln.

Es wurde Zeit, dass Lily eine richtige Vaterfigur in ihrem Leben hatte.

Eine, die permanent blieb und nicht wieder irgendwann ging.

Ginny dachte einen Moment lang an Seth.

Kurz runzelte sie die Stirn.

Merkwürdig, sie hatte den ganzen Abend nicht an ihn denken müssen, obwohl er ihr vor diesem Abend sehr oft durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war auch besser, nicht an den Verlobten ihrer besten Freundin zu denken!

Sowieso fiel es ihr recht schwer an jemand anderen zu denken, wenn Harry in ihrer Nähe war, also war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass jeglicher Gedanke an Seth wie weggeblasen schien, wenn sie Harry ansah.

Vor allem, wenn er wie jetzt, einfach umwerfend aussah und sich rührend um seine Tochter kümmerte.

Sie sah zu, wie er ihr eine wirren Locken aus der Stirn strich, ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und ihr leise zuflüsterte: „Mein kleiner Engel schlaf nun ein, ich werde immer bei dir sein. Egal ob nah, egal ob fern, es bleibt dabei: Ich hab dich gern. Träum süß."

Ginnys Augen wurden unglaublich weich, als sie das hörte.

Sie stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab.

„Das hast du früher auch immer gesagt", flüsterte sie.

Harry wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Was?"

Ginny lächelte.

„Na, das, was du eben zu Lily gesagt hast. Die Sache mit dem Engel!"

Harry errötete leicht.

„Wann soll ich das gesagt haben?"

„Na, immer, wenn ich mich zu dir ins Bett geschlichen habe, weil ich einen Alptraum hatte und in jener Nacht, bevor du gingst, da hast du es auch gesagt!", meinte Ginny sanft.

„Wirklich? Ist mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen", sagte Harry verlegen.

Ginny lachte leise.

„Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Harry, ich fand es immer sehr süß. Woher kennst du den Spruch?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich kenne ihn einfach!"

Ginny nahm Harrys Hand in ihre und meinte: „Vielleicht hat deine Mutter oder dein Vater das ja immer zu dir gesagt, wenn sie dich ins Bett brachten!"

„Meinst du?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

Ginny nickte.

„Bestimmt sogar. Du hast es dir wahrscheinlich unbewusst gemerkt, das ist beinahe eine Erinnerung an deine Eltern!"

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, wow, ich habe tatsächlich etwas, woran ich mich erinnern kann!"

Ginny und Harry verharrten eine Weile in gemütlichem Schweigen und beobachteten Lilys gleichmäßige Atemzüge.

„Sie ist wirklich wundervoll, Gin!"

Ginny ließ sich neben Harrys aufs Bett sinken.

„Ja, das ist sie! Vor allem sieht sie genau aus wie du!"

Harry lachte leise.

„Na, ob das von Vorteil ist, weiß ich ja nicht!"

„Stimmt, vielleicht muss sie ja auch mal ein furchtbares Valentinsgedicht über ihre Augen ertragen!"

Harry kicherte und schlang seine Arme um Ginnys Hüften, um sie an sich zu ziehen.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Na, ich finde schon, dass es ein Kompliment ist, wenn die Augen mit einer frisch gepökelten Kröte verglichen werden!"

„Oh Merlin!"

Ginny schlug sich peinlichberührt die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Im Nachhinein finde ich es süß!"

Ginny schnaubte empört.

„Klar, du bist ja auch nicht ganz richtig im Kopf!"

Harry lachte.

„Mag sein, aber ich bin immerhin nicht der Kopf hinter so einem hübschen Gedicht!"

Ginny musste gegen ihren Willen mitlachen.

Nach einer Weile verstummte sie wieder eine zeitlang.

„Gin?"

„Hm?"

„Was ist heute Abend passiert, dass du so fertig warst?"

Ginny stieß ein kurzes höhnisches Gelächter aus.

„Du willst wissen was heute passiert ist, na schön. Zuerst hast du mir dieses Kleid geschickt und es war wundervoll, das hat mich wirklich fertig gemacht, weil ich ja Keith habe, besser hatte. Oh ja, du hast richtig gehört, hatte. Als du auf dem Ball aufgetaucht bist und so ziemlich jedem weiblichen Wesen im Saal mehr Beachtung geschenkt hast als mir, hat mein Verstand wohl Hohle gedreht. Ich hab Keith dazu benutzt dich eifersüchtig zu machen, was mir überhaupt kein bisschen gelungen ist. Nein, stattdessen habe ich erreicht, dass Keith absolut sauer war, so sauer sogar, dass er meinte, in einem Nebenzimmer mit Lavender Brown Sex haben zu müssen. Natürlich habe ich ihm seinen Verlobungsring direkt an den Kopf geschmissen. Hermine und ich haben die beiden nämlich erwischt, weil wir den Saum meines Kleides retten wollten, den Neville aus Versehen zerrissen hatte. Ach ja, das wunderschöne Kleid. Und dann du!"

Harry hatte ihr schweigend zugehört und hatte sich wirklich beherrschen müssen, nicht aufzuspringen und einen Freudentanz aufzuführen, als er von Keith und Lavender gehört hatte.

Das schlug doch tatsächlich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.

Bei ihrem letzten Satz zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und ich?"

Ginny warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ja, du! Du mit deinem Geflirte, mit deinen heimlichen Treffen mit Lily, mit deinem Aussehen und mit deinem bescheuerten Ring, den ich übrigens den ganzen Abend getragen habe!"

„Was?"

Ginny warf ihm erneuten einen bösen Blick zu.

„Oh ja, hier hab ich ihn!"

Sie zog die Kette aus dem Ausschnitt ihres Pyjamas und ließ den Ring vor Harrys Augen hin und her pendeln.

Harry war fassungslos.

Ginny hatte seinen Ring tatsächlich angenommen, wenn auch nicht offensichtlich.

„Und überhaupt, was fiel dir ein einfach ins Koma zu fallen, du dummer Kerl!"

„Moment mal, Gin, das ist nicht fair! Denkst du etwa, ich wollte ins Koma fallen?", protestierte Harry.

„Ach, komm einer Frau doch nicht mit Logik! Ich war am Boden zerstört! Ich hab mich um dich gesorgt und als ich erfuhr, dass ich schwanger war, habe ich dir gesagt, dass du es dir ja nicht einfallen lassen solltest, die Geburt deines Kindes zu verschlafen! Weißt du wie sauer ich auf dich war, dass ich das dann doch alleine durchmachen musste?"

Harry drückte ihr einen Kuss unter ihr Ohr.

„Keine Sorge, beim nächsten bin ich dabei!", meinte er ohne nachzudenken.

„Was?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Äh, ich meinte, dass...äh, ja, nun...", stammelte Harry, doch Ginny hörte ihm nicht zu.

„Und dann kommst du heute daher und beachtest mich nicht, mich, die Mutter deines Kinder! Ich finde, ich hätte es verdient, dass du mir deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkst!

Und was sollte der Rest? Der Brief – der See – das Kleid – der Ring – ich … ich weiß nicht was du dir dabei gedacht hast! "

Harry grinste.

„Da hast du Recht!"

„Ja, das hab ich in der Tat!", ereiferte sich Ginny.

„Das hast du und deshalb hattest du ja auch meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit!", meinte Harry leise.

„Ja, ich hatte tatsächlich...Moment, ich hatte was?"

Ginny wandte sich verwirrt zu ihm um.

Harry errötete leicht.

„Du hattest meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hab dich den ganzen Abend beobachtet und ich wäre am liebsten jedes Mal, wenn Keith dich berührt hat, zu euch rübergegangen um ihn zu Boden zu schlagen. Ich habe jeden dieser 18 verdammten Küsse zwischen euch gesehen und ich war jedes Mal wieder kurz davor meine Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn zu verfluchen."

„Oh!"

Ginny errötete.

„Ja, oh! Du kannst echt ein Miststück sein, wenn du jemanden eifersüchtig machen willst, weißt du das?"

Ginny drehte sich empört in seinen Armen um.

„Warum, zum Teufel, hast du dann nichts unternommen? Ich habe doch nur darauf gewartet, dass du mich von Keith zurückfordern würdest, stattdessen hast du nichts unternommen. Oh ja, da fühlt sich eine Frau wirklich geliebt!"

Harry küsste ihren Nacken und raunte leise: „Wusste ich denn, dass du zurückgefordert werden wolltest, wenn du diesen verdammten Ring nicht an deinem Finger hast, sondern gut versteckt im Ausschnitt deines Kleides?"

Ginny seufzte und schloss die Augen, als sie Harrys Lippen in ihrem Nacken spürte.

Er drückte einen Kuss hinter ihr Ohr.

„Konnte ich das wissen?", fragte er erneut.

„Nein, konntest du nicht", gab Ginny leise zurück und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, um Harry besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

Harry schob seine Hand unter das Oberteil ihres Pyjamas und ließ einen Finger um ihren Nabel kreisen.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich dich sofort in meine Arme gerissen hätte, wenn ich den Ring an deinem Finger gesehen hätte?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihm in die Augen.

Sie konnte all seine aufgestauten Gefühle darin erkennen und sie erkannte sofort Harry, ihre große Liebe von einst, darin.

„Doch, das hättest du", gab sie seufzend zu.

Harry betrachtete ihr Gesicht genau, diese wundervollen Sommersprossen, von denen er jede einzelne liebte, diese braunen Augen, die ihn stets mit diesem besonderen Ausdruck angesehen hatten, wie sie es auch jetzt taten, ihre weichen Lippen, ihre herrlich langen Wimpern und die süße Stupsnase, alles genau wie früher.

Sein Blick blieb an ihren Lippen hängen.

Ginny bemerkte wie er sie beobachtete und sie befeuchtete nervös ihre Lippen.

„Harry, was..."

Harry konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

Er legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre.

Ginny war wie elektrisiert.

Wie hatte sie dieses Gefühl vermisst, all die Zeit, in der er im Koma gelegen war.

Es war so verdammt lange her.

Ginny schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Harry, ermutigt von ihrer Reaktion, vertiefte den Kuss und streichelte ihr dabei sanft über den Rücken.

Ginny wich ein Stück zurück.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Schlaf mit mir!", bat sie leise.

„Was? Wie? Jetzt?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Schlaf mit mir, bitte!"

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Ginny lächelte über Harrys Besorgnis.

„Ich war mir noch nie so sicher!"

Harry blickte zu Lily.

„Was ist mit..."

Ginny legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Wir gehen in Rons altes Zimmer!"

„Aber was ist, wenn..."

Ginny unterbrach Harry, indem sie ihn erneut küsste.

Der Kuss gewann an Intensität, sodass Harry sich geschlagen gab und einen Arm unter Ginnys Knie schob und sich mit ihr im Arm vom Bett erhob.

Ginny lächelte an Harrys Lippen.

_Nun, ich konnte ihn schon immer gut überzeugen!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein Glück für Harry und Ginny, dass der Großteil der Familie Weasley in diesem Moment auf dem Flur des Krankenhauses darauf wartete, erneut zu Großeltern oder Onkeln zu werden.

An der Wand tickte eine große Uhr, auf der man genau ablesen konnte, wie weit die einzelnen Operationen in den einzelnen Sälen fortgeschritten waren.

Ein Zeiger zeigte zum Beispiel an, dass im Saal 1 gerade genäht wurde und zwar von Doktor Kingston.

Der Zeiger für Operationssaal 3, in dem sich Cassidy und George aufhielten, stand immer noch unverändert auf „Kurz vor der Geburt".

Ron seufzte, als er sah, dass sich dieser verdammte Zeiger immer noch nicht bewegt hatte.

„Ob die Zwillinge wohl schon da sind?", fragte Mrs. Weasley aufgeregt.

Ron ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken.

„Schön wär's, aber dieser verdammte Zeiger steht immer noch genau da, wo er auch schon vor einer Stunde stand!"

„Ronald!"

Ron sah seine erboste Mutter an.

„Was denn? Ich sprech doch nur aus, was alle hier hoffen. Nur, dass wir es aus verschiedenen Gründen hoffen. Du, weil du begierig auf deine neuen Enkelkinder bist, Dad, weil er endlich ins Bett will, Charlie dort drüben, weil er seine Frischverlobte schleunigst ins Bett bringen will und ich, weil ich drauf und dran war Viktor Krum zu Brei zu hauen und das Versäumnis möglichst schnell nachholen will."

„Ronald Weasley, du wirst niemanden zu Brei hauen und schon gar nicht diesen netten Jungen."

„Oh Gott, wie lang dauert das denn noch?", stöhnte Ron verzweifelt.

Mrs. Weasley ging zu ihrem Sohn und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Komm schon, Mum, lass mich nur kurz verschwinden, um Krum zu verprügeln, danach bin ich gleich wieder da!"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

„Mum?"

„Nein!"

„Bitte, ich bin doch dein jüngster und liebster Sohn!"

Ron sah seine Mutter mit Hundeaugen an.

Mrs. Weasley lächelte lieblich.

„Ach, mein lieber Junge...NEIN!"

„Oh Mann!"

Ron ließ frustriert den Kopf hängen.

„Warum muss ich hier sein und Ginny, Billy und Fred nicht? Das ist total ungerecht!"

Mrs. Weasley seufzte genervt auf.

„Ronald, du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind. Hör endlich auf, mich zu Nerven! Freu dich lieber für deinen Bruder, der bekommt nämlich gerade wundervolle, süße..."

„DRILLINGE! Mum, ich habe wundervolle, süße Drillingsmädchen!"

George stand freudestrahlend in der Eingangstür zum Kreissaal.

Dann, völlig unerwartet, klappte er ohnmächtig zusammen.

Ron sprang auf.

„Gott, sei Dank! Darf ich jetzt...!"

Diesmal kam es nicht nur von seiner Mutter, sondern auch von seinem Vater.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Verdammt!"


	27. Von den Gebrüdern Weasley

Hello again, long time, no see...

So, nun zu meiner üblichen Entschuldigung. Entschuldigt, dass das mal wieder so lange gedauert hat und dieses Kapitel nicht mal extra lang ist oder so was. Ich muss sagen, dass ich schon eine ganze Weile mit diesem Kapitel fertig bin und mir aber irgendwie meien Betaleserinnen abhanden gekommen sind.

Alexa und Fee, wenn ihr das lest, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht in irgendeinem Graben gelandet! ;) Wenn ihr wohl auf seid, würde ich mich über ein Lebenszeichen von euch freuen. :)

Wie dem auch sei...jetzt ist eben meine Schwester eingesprungen und hat das für mich durchgelesen, um zu sehen, ob das Kapitel auch in Ordnung ist.

Deshalb jetzt gleich vorab eine kleine Warnung: Es tut mir leid für alle, die von diesem Kapitel enttäuscht sein werden, da die eigentlichen Knaller nicht vorkommen. Es handelt sich hierbei mehr um ein Übergangskapitel, das alles vorbereitet. Ich hab mich bemüht, es dennoch etwas unetrhaltsam zu gestalten und ich hoffe, es ist mir ein wenig gelungen.

Ich hoffe ich kann euch ein wenig über das Nichtvorkommen bestimmter Charaktere hinwegtrösten, indem ich euch versichere, dass sie dafür im nächsten Kapitel um so mehr auftauchen.

So, genug geblabbert...ach ja, und ich kann nicht versprechen, dass das nächste Kapitel in Kürze folgt, wahrscheinlich, wie immer, das Gegenteil.

Ich halte euch aber über mein Profil auf dem Laufenden, versprochen ;)

Jetzt, aber viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte lyncht mich nicht...bibber

****

**Von den Gebrüdern Weasley**

George konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Er blickte starr vor sich hin und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können?

Er war doch nicht soooo lange außer Gefecht gesetzt gewesen.

Wie also hatte das passieren können?

Er tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf.

Wie hatte sie es nur wagen können?

Wie hatte es seine Familie wagen können, das zuzulassen?

Er starrte stur auf die weiße Wand vor sich.

„George, Liebling, hör auf damit!"

George schnaubte nur ungehalten.

Er war etwa vor einer halben Stunde wieder zu sich gekommen, nachdem ihn die Neuigkeit über seine Drillinge in Ohnmacht versetzt hatte!

Nicht, dass ihm das nicht schon unangenehm genug gewesen wäre.

Immerhin folgte ihm jedes Mal ein Kichern, wenn irgendwelche Krankenschwestern ihn erblickten.

Sie hielten ihn für unglaublich „süß", weil er in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

Wieder schnaubte George auf und tappte weiterhin mit seinem Fuß auf.

„George, hör endlich auf damit!"

George stellte das Tappen seines Fußes ein und warf seiner Frau einen kurzen verärgerten Blick zu.

Er war nur dankbar, dass seine Familie schon wieder gegangen war, als er aufgewacht war.

Das hätte ihm nun wirklich noch gefehlt, wenn er sich nun noch die Frotzeleien seiner Geschwister hätte anhören müssen.

Andererseits hätte er ihnen dann auch gleich seine Meinung geigen können!

Wie hatten sie das nur zulassen können?

Er begann mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne seines Stuhls herumzutrommeln.

„Oh Merlin, George, hör auf so ein Gesicht zu machen! Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind! Es sind wunderschöne Namen!"

George zuckte zusammen.

Wunderschöne Namen sagte diese törichte Frau so einfach!

Pah!

Von wegen wunderschön!

Er hatte schon so eine Ahnung was aus Kindern mit solchen Namen wurden!

Satansbraten!

Oh ja, das würde passieren!

Seine Mädchen würden Satansbraten werden und er würde sagen, dass er es gleich gesagt hatte!

„George, ich weiß, was du denkst und es ist nicht wahr!", meinte Cassidy mit leiser säuselnder Stimme.

Im Arm hatte sie ein Baby mit einem weichen Flaum roter Haare auf dem Kopf.

„Pfff!", war Georges einzige Antwort.

Er hatte genau gewusst, wenn er einmal Kinder bekomme würde, würde er ihnen wirklich liebreizende Namen geben.

Oh ja, Mary und Lisa, das waren nette Namen und aus solchen Kindern würden auch wahre Engel werden, aber jetzt...?

„George, ich schwöre dir, wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst zu schmollen, dann wirst du erleben, was ein wirklicher Satan ist!"

George lachte höhnisch auf.

„Keine Sorge, Liebes, dass werden wir gemeinsam erleben! Du musstest ihnen ja unbedingt diese Namen geben und meine Mutter, diese alberne Frau, hat es dir nicht ausgeredet, während ich nicht bei Sinnen war!"

Cassidy lachte fröhlich auf und blinzelte George verspielt zu.

„Ich glaube, die genauen Worte deiner Mum waren: Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, zu beobachten wie George mit gleich drei kleinen Mädchen seines Kalibers zu Recht zu kommen versucht!"

George stöhnte auf.

Gott, wie wünschte er sich auf einmal immer ein artiger Junge gewesen zu sein.

„Ach komm schon George, ich höre immer nur nette und lustige Dinge über dich! So schlimm kannst du nicht gewesen sein, dass wir mit den Mädchen etwas zu befürchten hätten!"

George wandte seinen Blick ruckartig seiner Frau zu und sah sie an als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Ich bin tot! Ich weiß es genau!", flüsterte George etwas abwesend.

In Gedanken sah er schon eine Unzahl an Dummheiten, die seine Mädchen anstellten.

Er wurde ganz grün im Gesicht als er an all die Dinge dachte, die er und Fred angestellt hatten und sie waren immerhin nur zu zweit gewesen.

„Oh Merlin, ich glaube ich gehe gleich los und kaufe drei Leinen, noch besser, drei Maulkörbe dazu!", meinte George beinahe heißer.

Cassidy brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„So ein Unsinn, Liebling, die drei werden die reinsten Engel sein!"

George erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zu den Kinderwiegen, die neben Cassidys Bett schwebten.

Er blickte zu den beiden kleinen Mädchen, die in ihren Bettchen lagen.

Gerade einmal zwei Stunden alt und doch schliefen sie nicht, sondern blickten ihn wach an.

Sollten Babys in diesem Alter nicht schlafen?

Überhaupt, sollten sie ihre Augen schon so wach offen haben?

Sollten sie...da...hatten die beiden ihn gerade angezwinkert?

Unsinn, Babys zwinkerten nicht und doch...er war definitiv in der Hölle!

„Oh bitte, Cassidy! Diese drei Mädchen werden die Hölle auf Erden sein, und warum? Weil du ihnen keine liebenswürdigen Namen verpassen hast können? Warum nicht, Emma und Mary oder Rose? Was ist mit Rose? Rose wäre so ein netter und niedlicher..."

„Hyacinth, Phoenix und Destiny sind drei wundervolle Namen und es ist überhaupt nichts daran auszusetzen!"

George lachte ungläubig auf.

„Wie bitte? Komm schon Cassidy, mit diesen Namen ist Ärger geradezu vorprogrammiert! Hyacinth? Oh, bitte! Im ersten Moment klingt es wie ein netter Blumenname, doch dann, wenn man genauer darüber nachdenkt, erkennt man, dass es nach einem besserwisserischen Monster klingt. Ich höre schon die unzähligen, nervtötenden Fragen! Und dann wird man verärgert sein und behaupten, keine Antworten mehr zu geben, doch dann wird dieses Mädchen einen traurigen Hundeblick aufsetzen und es wird dir so ans Herz gehen, dass du das Spiel wieder von vorne anfängst und unzählige nervige Fragen beantwortest! Tja, und wenn das Kind ruhig ist und dich nicht mit Fragen löchert, die du nicht beantworten kannst, dann bekommst du erst wirklich Probleme, denn dann solltest du schnell gehen und nachsehen, was das Kind treibt, weil es nämlich in diesem Moment in grenzenloser Naivität und Neugier aus Versehen dein Haus in die Luft jagt!"

George blickte seine Frau an, in der Hoffnung sie würde endlich das Ausmaß ihrer unbedachten Handlung verstehen, doch er wurde enttäuscht.

Cassidy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Okay, und das alles passiert unweigerlich, wenn ein Kind Hyacinth heißt? Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir entgangen ist, aber eine Rose hat ebenfalls Dornen und wäre deshalb vielleicht sogar im Stande das Stadium des Fragestellens komplett zu überspringen und sofort dein Haus in die Luft zu jagen!"

George schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf!

Wollte seine Frau denn nicht begreifen?

Er versuchte es noch einmal.

„Okay, und nehmen wir Phoenix! Das ist doch kein normaler Name! Dieses Kind wird völlig von sich überzeugt sein und glauben, es würde alles nach seiner Pfeife tanzen! Sie wird glauben, sie sei die Königin! Das ist beinahe als würde ich ein Kind nach Drachen oder Einhörnen benennen! Taufe sie nach einem mächtigen magischen Wesen und sie werden geborene Unruhestifter! Es kann einfach nicht anders sein! Sie wird alle unter ihrer Fuchtel haben wollen und wenn das nicht der Fall ist, wird sie sich eine furchtbare Gemeinheit einfallen lassen, um sich zu holen, was sie haben will! Es wird unmöglich sein ihr etwas zu verbieten oder ihren Streichen auf die Spur zu kommen! Verstehst du denn nicht?"

Cassidy sah ihn nun mit komplett hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und meinte dann trocken: „Doch, George, ich verstehe es vollkommen, George! Ich denke auch, dass ein Kind nur ein Unruhestifter werden kann, wenn es nach einem Fabelwesen benannt ist, George! Ich meine, George, du hast sicher niemals Unruhe gestiftet! So ist das mit euch Menschen mit gewöhnlichen Namen wie Fred oder George! Ihr werdet Engel, nicht wahr, George? Du warst doch immer ein Engel, George! Ich denke, dass hat was mit deinem einfachen, traditionellen Namen zu tun, was denkst du, George?"

George schluckte nervös, doch dann meinte er trotzig.

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel! Außerdem musst du mir bei einem Namen wie Destiny nun wirklich zustimmen, dass dabei nur ein Satansbraten herauskommen kann! Ich meine, Destiny, Schicksal, das kann doch nur Probleme geben! Es klingt als wäre es einfach unausweichlich ihr zu entgehen! Sie wird immer einen Weg finden, zu bekommen was sie will, egal was sie tun muss! Und weißt du, was das Dumme daran ist? Das wir anderen einfach nichts gegen sie ausrichten können, weil ihr das Schicksal in die Hand spielt, während wir in die Röhre schauen und nur noch den Scherbenhaufen beseitigen können, den sie hinterlässt! Ich meine, hast du dir schon mal überlegt, was wir als Eltern durchmachen müssen, wenn diese Kinder nichts als Blödsinn im Kopf haben? Wie viele kaputte Scheiben wir ersetzen müssen, wie viele Entschuldigungen wir aussprechen müssen, wie viel Geld und Nerven uns ihre Streiche kosten werden?"

Cassidy sah auf das Baby in ihren Armen und blickte es mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an, während sie Georges überbesorgtes Brabbeln ausblendete.

Sie hoffte, dass die Kinder genauso werden würden wie ihr Mann, denn er war ein netter, witziger und treuer Kerl, der seine Freunde und Familie nie im Stich lassen würde.

Er war ein Kämpfer und ein unglaublich kreativer Erfinder!

Er würde sich nie unterkriegen lassen!

Sie hoffte, dass ihre Kinder alle werden würden wie er!

Hoffentlich würden sie auch so hübsch werden wie er!

Auch wenn sie das starke Gefühl hatte, dass diese Kinder ihre Augen geerbt hatten!

Noch war natürlich nicht festzustellen, welche Augenfarbe die Mädchen tatsächlich bekommen würden, doch Cassidy war der festen Überzeugung, dass in den Tiefen der noch beinahe schwarzen Augen der Babys ein helles grau leuchtete.

Sie streichelte sanft über den roten Flaum auf Destinys Köpfchen und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Die roten Haare allerdings haben sie wohl alle aus der Familie ihres Daddys geerbt, dachte sie vergnügt.

Sie liebte diese Mädchen alle drei und sie hatte Gründe für die Namen.

Hyacinth war nach Cassidys verstorbenen Mutter benannt. Phoenix erhielt ihren Namen, weil ihr Haar schon direkt nach ihrer Geburt so rot geleuchtet hatte wie das Gefieder eines Phoenix und weil Cassidy der Meinung war, dass das Geschrei ihrer kleinen Tochter mehr nach dem melodiösen Gesang dieses besonderen Vogels klang, als nach Babygeschrei.

Und Destiny erhielt ihren Namen, da es für Cassidy eine Fügung des Schicksals war, dass sie Drillinge bekommen hatten und sie glaubte fest daran, dass man von Destiny großes zu erwarten hatte.

Sie hielt Georges merkwürdige Einwände für die natürliche Besorgnis eines frischgebackenen Vaters, dem plötzlich klar wurde, dass er jedes dieser Wesen beschützen würde müssen.

Cassidy hatte gelesen, dass Väter vor der Geburt meist keine richtige Beziehung zu ihren Kinder aufbauten, aber sobald die Babys erst Mal auf der Welt waren, wurden sie von einer Flut an Gefühlen geradezu überrollt, so dass es leicht zu merkwürdigen Ausbrüchen kam.

Cassidy hob ihren Blick zu ihrem Mann und beobachtete wie er auf und ab Schritt und ihr irgendwelche Dinge über Streiche, Gefahren und Entschuldigungen vortrug.

In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie George liebte und wie sehr George sie und die Mädchen liebte.

„George!"

George blieb abrupt stehen.

„Ja?"

„Halt endlich die Klappe! Ob Rose oder Hyacinth! Diese Mädchen sind unsere Töchter und was auch immer passiert, gemeinsam werden wir damit fertig, ob Engel oder Satansbraten ist doch völlig egal!"

Georges Anspannung ließ sichtlich nach und er nahm neben seiner Frau auf der Bettkante Platz.

Er drückte Cassidy einen Kuss auf die Stirn und blickte dann zu Destiny hinunter.

Leise schickte er ein Gebet in den Himmel.

Bitte, lass mich das alles überstehen und ein guter Vater für diese Mädchen sein!

Vorsichtig nahm er seiner Frau das Kind aus dem Arm und betrachtete es eingehend.

Sie war wirklich hinreißend!

Cassidy kuschelte sich an ihren Mann und schloss endlich zufrieden die Augen.

Kurz bevor sie einschlief murmelte sie: „Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft erwartet, dass deine Kinder die reinsten Engel sein würden!"

George verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und hoffte, dass seine Frau in dieser Beziehung nicht Recht behalten sollte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein Stück außerhalb Londons, kurz vor Morgendämmerung, lief Ron in Gedanken verloren auf der Veranda seines Elternhauses auf und ab.

Es war bitter kalt, doch das störte Ron nicht im geringsten.

Im Gegenteil, die kalte Morgenluft half ihm Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bringen.

Der ganze letzte Abend war ein Desaster gewesen.

Lavender hatte ihn mit Keith betrogen und er war eine Verlobte ärmer geworden.

Er hakte dieses Thema als erledigt ab.

Weder verwirrte es ihn, noch kümmerte es ihn.

Er hatte längst eingesehen, dass Lavender nicht die richtige Frau für ihn war.

Sein Herz würde immer dem brünetten Bücherwurm aus seinen Schulzeiten gehören.

Klar, sie hatten sich beinahe ununterbrochen gestritten und manchmal war Hermine Ron unglaublich auf die Nerven gegangen, aber er hatte sie beinahe schon immer geliebt und wie sehr sie auch stritten und sich nervten, wenn es darauf angekommen war, hatten sie zusammengehalten.

Immer hatten sie sich versöhnt und sich vertraut und immer würde sein Herz ihr gehören.

Dann war etwas passiert.

Hermine musste aus irgendeinem völlig abwegigen Grund denken, dass er sie betrogen hatte und hatte sich von ihm getrennt.

Ron stampfte weiterhin die Veranda auf und ab.

Er wurde jedes Mal wütend, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, dass sie ihn der Untreue beschuldigte.

Wie konnte sie so was auch nur einen Moment lang in Erwägung ziehen?

Sie kannte ihn doch und müsste wissen, dass er ihr so etwas nie antun würde?

Was also hatte sie glaube lassen, er sei fremdgegangen, noch dazu mit einer schwarzhaarigen Frau in ihrer, Rons und Hermines, gemeinsamen Wohnung?

Beinahe zuckte er zusammen als er wieder ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck vor sich sah?

Den Gesichtsausdruck den sie noch vor einigen wenigen Stunden auf dem Ball getragen hatte, als sie ihm ins Gesicht geschrieen hatte, wie sehr er ihre Gefühle verletzt hatte!

Kurz danach war sie mit Viktor Krum vom Ball verschwunden.

Wo zum Teufel war sie nur!

Diese Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig!

Er wusste, dass er ihr nicht egal war und doch war sie ausgerechnet mit diesem Kerl verschwunden.

Was hatte sie nur vor?

Sicher würde sie nicht mit zu Viktor gehen, denn immerhin war sie eine verlobte Frau!

Ron stieß ein unwilliges Schnauben aus.

Er war gewiss der letzte Mensch, der sich Gedanken um Hermines Beziehung mit Seth machen würde, aber verdammt, sie konnte doch nicht mit Viktor in dessen Wohnung gehen, während sie verlobt war.

Sie war die Aufrichtigkeit und Anständigkeit in Person und eine Affäre wäre sicherlich das letzte wozu Hermine im Stande wäre.

Und doch...doch lag sie nicht in ihrem Bett, er hatte nachgesehen.

Nachdem er das Krankenhaus endlich hatte verlassen dürfen, war er zum Fuchsbau appariert und hatte vorsichtig in Hermines Zimmer gespäht, doch da war sie nicht gewesen.

Frustriert warf er sich auf die Bank neben der Eingangstür und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Er blickte sich um und hoffte, dass Hermine irgendwo auftauchte und endlich Nachhause zurückkehrte, damit er ihr sagen konnte, was er davon hielt, dass sie mit Viktor Krum verschwand und die halbe Nacht nicht auftauchte.

Er hörte die ersten Vögel ihr Gezwitscher aufnehmen und bemerkte wie das schwarz des Himmels langsam einem sanften blau wich.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Die Nacht war so gut wie vorbei und dieses unverschämt Frauenzimmer tauchte einfach nicht auf!

Aber er würde ihr schon sagen, was er von der ganzen Aktion hielt und dann...tja, und dann...!

Was willst du dann tun, Ronald Weasley?

Du hast versucht mit ihr zu reden und es hat nichts gebracht!

Sie weiß, dass sie etwas für dich empfindet und du weißt, dass sie etwas für dich empfindet und dennoch will sie nicht mit dir zusammen sein?

Sie hat das Vertrauen in dich verloren und hat Angst dir ihr Herz zu schenken!

Was also willst du tun?

Ron blickte plötzlich ins Leere als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte wie er diesen Streit, den Streit um ihr Herz, gewinnen konnte.

Komm schon, Weasley, streng dich an, mindestens einer deiner Geschwister ist intelligent, wenn nicht sogar alle, da muss dir doch auch mal was einfallen!

Ron seufzte frustriert auf.

Es wunderte ihn auf einmal gar nicht, dass er in der Schule nie eine besondere Leuchte gewesen war.

Er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Wenn doch nur Hermine bei ihm wäre, die ihm sagte, er solle sich zusammenreißen und endlich anfangen zu denken, dann wüsste er sofort, dass er ihr beweisen musste, dass er ihr Vertrauen und ihre Liebe verdiente.

Er musste ihr seine Unschuld beweisen.

Ron setzte sich abrupt auf und schlug sich auf die Stirn.

Unglaublich wie dumm du sein kannst, Weasley!

Du musst ihr deine Unschuld beweisen!

Wirklich lächerlich, dass du selbst auf keine vernünftige Idee kommst, aber sobald du dich in sie zu versetzen versuchst unglaublich intelligente Dinge zu Stande bringst.

Ron sprang auf und nahm wieder seine Wanderung auf der Veranda auf.

Okay, denk nach, Junge!

Du musst deine Unschuld beweisen!

Tja, aber wie machst du das nur?

Ron ließ sich ungehalten gegen das Verandageländer fallen.

Wie sollte er das nur beweisen?

Ron schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Angenommen Hermine hatte tatsächlich jemanden in ihrer Wohnung gesehen, der definitiv nicht er war, wer waren diese Personen dann?

Wen könnte Hermine mit ihm verwechseln?

Wer könnte einfach so in ihre Wohnung gelangen?

Wer...?

Ron schlug sich erneut mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Ronald Weasley, du bist wirklich ein Idiot!", stieß er beinahe freudig aus und disapparierte plötzlich.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurze Zeit später marschierte Ron geradewegs in Cassidys Krankenzimmer, ohne auf die aufgeregte Schwester zu achten, die ihm ununterbrochen erklärte, dass die Besuchszeit noch nicht begonnen habe und er doch bitte wieder gehen möge.

Er hielt es nicht einmal für nötig zu klopfen und er entschuldigte sich auch nicht bei Cassidy, die etwas erschrocken aus ihrem Schlaf hochfuhr.

Ron ging geradewegs auf George zu und blieb knapp vor dessen Stuhl stehen, um ihm ungehalten vors Schienbein zu treten.

Dieser unmögliche Kerl war noch nicht aufgewacht und das obwohl Ron sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hatte möglichst laut durch das Zimmer zu gehen.

Jetzt aber zuckte George zusammen und blickte sich nach seinem Angreifer um, nur um seinen ziemlich verärgert aussehenden jüngeren Bruder vor sich stehen zu sehen.

George runzelte die Stirn und fragte ungläubig: „Ron? Was zum Teufel soll das? Warum trittst du mich?"

Ron schnaubte.

„Also ob du es nicht verdient hättest?"

„Warum sollte ich es verdient haben?", fragte George nun amüsiert.

„Entweder aus einem bestimmten Grund oder aber einfach durch die Tatsache, dass du mir im Laufe der Jahre den ein oder anderen Streich gespielt hast, denn ich noch nicht vernünftig gerächt habe!"

George hob beschwichtigend seine Arme.

„Okay, kleiner Bruder, du hast mich erwischt! Ich habe damals all die Teddybären auf deiner Unterwäsche auftauchen lassen!"

„Das ist mir so was von...einen Moment, du warst das also, du kleiner..."

George spielte den Schockierten.

„Du hast nicht das gemeint? Okay, dann bist du vielleicht wegen dem einen Mal da, als ich Mum verraten habe, dass du mit Hermine im Geräteschuppen..."

Ron packte George an seinem Hemdkragen und zog ihn auf die Füße.

„Es ist mir scheiß egal, was du alles getan hast oder nicht! Ich bin nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier!", zischte Ron nun ungehalten.

George wurde mit einem Mal ernst.

„Ronald Weasley, bist du total übergeschnappt, lass sofort deinen Bruder..."

„Ist schon gut, Cassidy!", unterbrach George seine Frau in ruhigem Ton.

Cassidy sah entsetzt von einem zum anderen Bruder.

Was ging hier nur vor sich?

Diese Familie war doch wirklich das reinste Irrenhaus!

George blickte seinem Bruder in die Augen und erkannte die Wut und auch die Verletztheit in seinen Augen.

Sein kleiner Bruder schien ein ernsthaftes Problem zu haben und auch wenn er Ron gerne aufzog und ihn verärgerte, so gab es Momente im Leben, in denen man genau wusste, dass es keinen Platz für Späße gab und der Mensch vor einem Hilfe brauchte.

Ungewöhnlich ernst fragte also George nun: „Schieß los, Ron! Was hast du für ein Problem und wie kann ich helfen?"

Ron ließ seinen Bruder langsam los und wandte seinen Blick etwas verlegen ab.

„Ich muss mit dir, Fred, Charlie und Bill reden!", meinte er nach einigem Zögern.

Er blickte kurz zu Cassidy rüber, dann sah er seinem Bruder wieder in die Augen.

„Und zwar allein! Ich hole Bill und Charlie und du wirst mir Fred holen! Wir treffen uns dann so schnell wie möglich in meiner Wohnung!"

George hielt Rons Blick einen Moment lang schweigend Stand, dann nickte er.

„Okay, geht klar, ich hatte sowieso noch etwas mit Fred zu besprechen. Wir treffen uns dann bei dir!"

Ron nickte zögerlich, dann ging er kurz zu den schwebenden Kinderbettchen neben Cassidys Bett und betrachtete seine schlafenden Nichten, die sich von dem ganzen Aufruhr so gar nicht gestört fühlten.

Er wandte sich zu Cassidy um und lächelte ihr etwas verlegen und entschuldigend zu.

Ron beugte sich kurz vor und küsste seine Schwägerin auf die Wange.

„Entschuldige die Störung!"

Cassidy nickte, auch wenn sie aus dem ganzen Spektakel immer noch nicht schlau wurde.

Ron verließ das Krankenzimmer und ging an einer völlig entgeisterten Krankenschwester vorbei.

George blickte seinem Bruder stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Was bei Merlin hatte das zu bedeuten?", fragte Cassidy schließlich und sprach damit genau Georges Gedanken aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Liebes, aber ich mache mich besser auf den Weg um Fred zu holen. Unser Babybruder braucht unsere Hilfe!"

Mit einem letzten zärtlichen Blick auf seine Töchter und seine Frau wollte er das Zimmer ebenfalls verlassen, doch Cassidy hielt ihn noch einmal auf.

„George, du wirst dich doch mit Fred nicht noch einmal prügeln, oder?"

George grinste kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich hatte ich eher vor mich zu entschuldigen. Ich denke, es wird Zeit!"

Cassidy musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Sie wusste, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen den Zwillingen deutlich verbessert hatte, seit ihrer und Georges Hochzeit, doch etwas Distanz war dennoch übrig geblieben.

Cassidy hatte sich bereits Sorgen gemacht, dass Fred und George nie mehr ganz die Alten würden, doch jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte.

„Verdammt", meinte das George plötzlich grinsend, „ich fürchte, diese ganze Sache mit der Vaterschaft hat mich jetzt schon weichherzig werden lassen!"

Damit verschwand George entgültig aus dem Zimmer und Cassidy kuschelte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder in ihre Kissen.

Es würde alles gut werden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George war so ganz und gar nicht auf den Anblick vorbereitet, der sich ihm bot, als er, ganz wie in alten Zeiten, ohne Vorwarnung in Freds Wohnung platzte.

Wie immer hatte er ohne zu klopfen die Tür geöffnet und war mit einem lauten „Hallo" über die Schwelle getreten.

Doch auf seinen Ruf hin hörte er nicht, wie früher, ein „Ich bin in der Küche" oder „Verzieh dich, es ist noch viel zu früh, um schon zu arbeiten", sondern ein „Verdammt".

Dem folgten hektische Stimmen, einiges Geraschel und dann ein „Rums" und schließlich ein Gekicher.

George runzelte die Stirn und folgte dem Lärm ins Wohnzimmer.

Als er das Schauspiel sah, das sich ihm da bot, lehnte er sich breit grinsend gegen den Türrahmen.

Fred saß neben dem Sofa auf dem Fußboden und rieb sich das Steißbein, während eine ziemlich unbekleidete Susan sich auf dem Sofa vor Lachen krümmte.

„So so, was haben wir denn da?", fragte George genüsslich.

Fred wandte sich um und sprang auf die Beine.

„Halt die Klappe, George, was willst du überhaupt hier?"

George hielt sich gespielt angewidert die Hand vor die Augen.

„Oh bitte, Fred, zieh dir was über!"

Fred sah an sich runter und wurde prompt rot.

„Verflucht!", stieß er verlegen zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und zog sich rasch seine Shorts über.

George ließ seine Hände sinken und zwinkerte Susan zu.

„Dir steht dieses Evakostüm hingegen ausgezeichnet, Liebes!"

Susan grinste und warf sich die Decke über ihren unbekleideten Körper.

„Okay, jetzt reichts, raus mit dir!", meinte Fred verärgert und ging zu seinem Bruder, um ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer zu schubsen.

„Komm schon, Fred, ich weiß nicht, was du hast! Ich bin nur gekommen, um dir einen Besuch abzustatten! Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du so reizende Gesellschaft hast!", meinte George amüsiert und warf Susan ein letztes Lächeln zu, bevor Fred ihn aus ihrem Blickfeld geschubst hatte.

„Von wegen, George! Du hast doch wieder irgendwas vor! Verzieh dich also besser!", meinte Fred verärgert.

„Was? Ich hab doch nichts vor! Aber jetzt wo du es sagst, sollte vielleicht jemand Susan vorwarnen mit was für einem Kerl sie sich da einlässt. Ich meine, irgendjemand sollte sie warnen, dass sie mit einem Kerl Sex hatte, der extra eine Brille entwerfen wollte, um durch die Röcke der Mädchen zu sehen!"

Fred hörte ein ersticktes Lachen aus dem Wohnzimmer und warf seinem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er ihn packte und zur Wohnungstür zerrte.

„Okay, das wars! Du verduftest jetzt auf der Stelle, George!"

„Ach komm schon, Fred, du wirst doch nicht deinen Lieblingsbruder rausschmeißen!"

Fred warf ihm kurz einen süßes Grinsen zu, dann wurde seine Miene ernst.

„Wollen wir wetten?"

Damit öffnete Fred die Tür und schubste seinen Bruder hinaus, nur um direkt hinter ihm die Tür zuzuknallen.

George blickte amüsiert die verschlossene Tür vor sich an, dann rief er: „Komm schon, Fred, mach die Tür auf, ich muss dir was sagen!"

„Nein!"

„Wie jetzt, nein? Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen!", versuchte es George noch mal.

„Ist mir egal!", rief Fred zurück.

Er stand nach wie vor im Flur seiner Wohnung und verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust.

Susan kam in den Flur getappt und warf Fred einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch Fred legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund und bedeutete ihr still zu sein.

„Oh Freeeeeeddy! Mach doch die Tür auf!", trällerte George nun.

„Auf keinen Fall!", meinte Fred stur.

„Aber ich muss dir was erzählen!"

Fred grinste.

„Das sagtest du bereits und ich sagte, dass es mir egal ist! Ich werde jetzt wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen und dann werde ich dich nicht mehr hören, also hör auf, mich vor meinen Nachbarn zu blamieren und verschwinde!"

Fred machte Anstallten ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, doch Georges Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich warne dich, Brüderchen, wenn du jetzt ins Wohnzimmer gehst, dann werde ich die ganze Zeit über hier stehen und all die peinlichen Dinge erzählen, die du verbrochen hast!"

Susan blickte mit einem neugierigen Blick zur Tür und ging einen Schritt näher dran, um Georges Worte besser verstehen zu können.

Fred schwieg hartnäckig.

„Also schön, du hast es nicht anders gewollt! Eigentlich wollte ich diese Geschichte ja niemals erzählen, aber da du mir keine andere Wahl lässt und du nun mit Susan zusammen bist, da finde ich doch, wenn ich es mir genau überlege, dass sie ein Recht darauf hat es zu erfahren!"

George blickte auf die geschlossene Tür vor sich.

Es machte ihm einen riesigen Spaß genau in diesem Moment vor Freds Tür zu stehen und ihn zu ärgern, es war fast wie in alten Zeiten und sobald er es schaffte, dass Fred diese Tür öffnete und sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüber standen, würde er ihn um Verzeihung bitten, aber solange diese Tür noch zu war, musste er es wohl darauf anlegen, Fred zu ärgern.

Hinter der Tür jedoch runzelte Fred angestrengt die Stirn und fragte sich, worauf sein Bruder eigentlich hinaus wollte.

Was zum Teufel wollte er mit dieser Aktion eigentlich bezwecken und was zur Hölle war das für eine Geschichte, die er erzählen wollte?

Susan sah nun äußerst neugierig aus.

Fred versuchte möglichst schnell herauszufinden, ob er Susan je etwas getan hatte, was sein Bruder nun gegen ihn verwenden konnte, doch ihm wollte beim besten Willen nichts...

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere sechste Klasse, also Susans vierte? Da war dieses eine Ereignis und du wolltest unbedingt den Helden in strahlender Ritterrüstung spielen! Ich kann mich noch erinnern wie du damals kurz vor dem Ball meintest, dass dir..."

Fred erblasste bei Georges Worten und er bemerkte wie Susan auf einmal angestrengt die Stirn in Falten legte.

Mit einem Mal wusste er genau, was George drauf und dran war zu erzählen und er rannte schleunigst zur Tür und riss diese mit Schwung auf.

Er starrte George mit zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

George verstummte abrupt und warf seinem Bruder einen unschuldigen Blick zu.

Dann lächelte er freundlich und meinte heiter: „Oh, Fred, wirklich schön dich zu sehen, nett, dass du mir die Tür aufmachst!"

Freds Augen wurden noch schmaler.

„Was willst du!", zischte er.

Georges Grinsen verblasste.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen!"

Fred riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Was?", fragte er entgeistert.

George rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich beschuldigt habe, dass du eine Affäre mit Cassidy hattest! Ich hätte dich anhören müssen und ich hätte dir glauben müssen! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du so was niemals tun würdest! Mir ist schon eine Weile klar, dass ich im Unrecht war und ich weiß, wir haben schon so was wie Frieden geschlossen, doch ich dachte mir, ich schulde dir noch eine richtige Entschuldigung. Nun ja und jetzt wo meine kleinen Mädchen da sind, Drillinge übrigens, da dachte ich, es ist an der Zeit einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und es endlich hinter mich zu bringen."

Fred sah seinen Bruder weiterhin entgeistert an.

Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Entschuldigung.

Weder er noch George waren Helden was das Entschuldigen anging und irgendwie hatte er akzeptiert, dass zwischen ihm und George mehr oder weniger alles wieder in Ordnung war, daher traf ihn dieses Gespräch unvorbereitet.

Er wusste nicht, was er auf Georges Entschuldigung erwidern hätte können.

„Und? Ist wieder alles gut zwischen uns?", fragte George etwas unsicher.

In diesem Moment musste Fred einfach Grinsen.

Er trat einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und meinte fröhlich: „Noch nicht ganz!"

Damit holte er aus und schlug George mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht.

Hinter ihm schrie Susan entsetzt auf.

George stöhnte nur auf und hielt sich die Nase.

„Jetzt ist wieder alles gut!"

„Verdammt, Fred, du hast mir die Nase gebrochen!"

Fred grinste als er Georges Fluch hörte.

„So? Das wollte ich auch!"

George sah zu seinem Bruder auf und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass tatsächlich alles zwischen ihnen geklärt war und er diesen Faustschlag wohl verdient hatte, sowohl wegen der unbegründeten Anschuldigungen, als auch wegen der zahlreichen Schlägereien, die er, George, angezettelt hatte.

„Wenn dann alles geklärt ist, möchte unser kleiner Bruder uns in seiner Wohnung sehen! Er hat ein ernstes Problem, dass er mit uns zu klären hat!"

Fred zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was? Unser kleiner Ronnie hat ein Problem? Dem müssen wir auf den Grund gehen! Vielleicht lässt sich ein Späßchen daraus schlagen!"

George grinste, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, diesmal eher nicht, denke ich!"

Fred wandte sich an Susan um und drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Warte hier auf mich, ich bin bald zurück!"

Susan schaute ihn mit einem eindringlichen Blick an.

„Klar, ich werde hier sein, schließlich will ich dieser Geschichte vor dem Ball in meinem 4. Jahr auf den Grund gehen!"

Fred warf seinem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

George hob in einer beruhigenden Geste die Arme und meinte grinsend: „Ich hatte dich gewarnt, dass ich dich bloßstellen würde, wenn du die Türe nicht öffnen würdest!"

Fred verdrehte die Augen.

„Vielen Dank, wirklich! Jetzt lass uns aber was wegen deiner Nase unternehmen und dann sollten wir Ron aufsuchen, bevor er uns finden muss! Ron kann wirklich unangenehm werden, wenn er wütend ist!"

George nickte zustimmend und rieb sich gedankenverloren den Kragen, den Ron früher am Morgen gepackt hatte.

„Wem sagst du das! Ab mit uns nach St.Mungos und dann schleunigst zu Ron!"

George ging bereits vor und Fred wandte sich noch einmal zu Susan um.

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Guten Morgen! Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du umwerfend aussiehst!"

Susan lächelte sanft.

„Vielen Dank, aber das wird dich nicht aus der Geschichte mit dem Ball rausbringen!"

Fred seufzte.

„Verdammt und ich dachte, du wärest leicht zu überzeugen!"

Susan grinste.

„Tut mir Leid, Weasley, aber so leicht bin ich nicht zu haben!"

Fred küsste sie noch einmal und beugte sich dann vor, um sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und ihr leise ins Ohr zu flüstern: „ Ich liebe eine Herausforderung!"

Dann ging er rasch ins Wohnzimmer, um sich seine restlichen Klamotten überzuwerfen.

Als er wiederkam, drückte er Susan einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange und lief George hinterher, der die Straße schon ein gutes Stück hinunter gelaufen war.

Susan schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür.

Sie grinste vergnügt vor sich hin.

Himmel, wie sie diesen unmöglichen Kerl liebte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eine Stunde später lief Ron ungehalten in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab und wurde dabei von seinen vier Brüdern beobachtet.

„Was denkt ihr? Wird er uns jetzt alle umbringen?", fragte Charlie, dem die Stille auf die Nerven ging.

Überhaupt war diese ganze Situation äußerst seltsam.

Ron war vor etwa 30 Minuten vor seiner Schlafzimmertür aufgetaucht und hatte so lange angeklopft bis er sich schließlich doch aus seinem Bett hochgerappelt hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er das Klopfen ignorieren und lieber weiterschlafen wollen, doch schließlich hatte Pete vor seinem Bett gesessen und im Verein mit Rons klopfen das Jaulen angefangen.

Dann war Emily aufgewacht und hatte ihn lachend aus dem Bett geschupst und ihm aufgetragen, die unglückliche Person vor seiner Zimmertür endlich von seinem Elend zu befreien.

Ron hatte nicht viel gesagt.

Er hatte ihm etwas verlegen zwar, aber doch sehr entschieden, befohlen sich doch bitte etwas anzuziehen und sich mit ihm in dessen Wohnung zu treffen.

Charlie hatte sofort am Klang seiner Stimme gemerkt, dass Ron etwas wichtiges zu besprechen hatte, also hatte er fluchend nachgegeben.

Nun saß er hier, zu seinem Erstaunen, mit all seinen Brüdern und wartete darauf, dass Ron endlich aufhörte hin und her zu rennen und endlich auszuspucken, was ihm auf der Seele lag.

Bill, der neben Charlie saß und von Ron sogar aus Frankreich hierher beordert worden war, schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und raunte seinem Bruder zu: „Ich denke nicht, dass er uns umbringt! Er wird es höchstens versuchen!"

Fred, der in der Reihe neben Bill saß meinte: „Ich glaube ja eher, er wird denn Teppich durchlaufen und in China rauskommen bevor er überhaupt versucht hat einen von uns umzubringen!"

George, auf einem Stuhl direkt neben Fred platziert, beugte sich vor, um all seine Brüder im Blickfeld zu haben.

„Ich wette 20 Galleonen darauf, dass er zuviel Angst davor hat, einen von uns umzubringen!"

Bill schaute zu seinem jüngsten Bruder und entgegnete dann: „Ich weiß nicht, ich finde, dass er ziemlich wütend aussieht und immerhin ist er Auror! Ich wette ehe 20 Galleonen darauf, dass er entweder dich oder Fred umbringen wird!"

Charlie nickte zustimmend.

„Oh ja, auf jeden Fall einen von euch missratenen Zwillingen!"

„Wenn, dann wird er denn da umbringen!", meinten Fred und George gleichzeitig und zeigten auf den jeweils anderen.

„Was? Der wird mich nie umbringen, du dagegen warst schon immer gemein zu ihm", meinte Fred grinsend.

George setzte einen empörten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Nie im Leben! Wer war derjenige, der immer auf die Idee kam sein Spielzeug in irgendwelche gigantischen Insekten zu ..."

Ron blieb abrupt stehen und starrte seine Brüder an.

„Okay, jetzt reicht es mir mit euch! Wer von euch vier Mistkerlen hatte vor vier Jahren in meiner Wohnung Sex?"

Bill, Charlie, George und Fred verstummten abrupt und legten angestrengt ihre Stirn in Falten.

Ron sah von einem zum anderen, dann zischte er wütend: „Okay, ich mach es leichter für euch! Wer von euch hatte vor vier Jahren mit einer langbeinigen Schwarzhaarigen in meiner Wohnung Sex?"

Nun begann Charlie lautlos vor sich hin zu murmeln und irgendwas an seinen Fingern abzuzählen, nur um dann hin und wieder den Kopf zu schütteln. Bill grinste, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien scheinbar nicht länger nachzudenken. Fred und George sahen sich überlegend an, dann setzte Fred an: „George, war da nicht was mit dieser..."

George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, die war blond! Aber was ist bei dir mit..."

Fred lachte auf.

„Die war viel zu klein, um als langbeinig durchzugehen! Aber wie steht es bei dir mit..."

George runzelte die Stirn, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, ich weiß wen du meinst, aber sie war definitiv nicht schwarzhaarig, sondern brünette! Aber bei dir war doch noch..."

„Nein, nein, die war..."

Ron konnte nicht glauben, was er da hören und sehen musste.

Einen Moment lang versuchte er sich zu beherrschen.

Er zählte sogar stumm bis zwanzig, doch es half nichts.

„ICH - FASS - ES - NICHT!", rief er abgehackt und wütend aus.

„Wie kommt ihr Vollidioten nur darauf in meiner Wohnung Sex zu haben, vor allem mit so vielen verschiedenen Frauen und das, ohne mir etwas zu sagen! Habt ihr alle den Verstand verloren?"

Bill grinste überlegen und meinte: „Ich hatte definitiv mit keiner schwarzhaarigen Frau Sex in deiner Wohnung. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits verheiratet! Aber Fleur und ich waren da dieses eine Mal in deiner Wohnung und..."

Ron hielt sich schockiert die Ohren zu.

„Merlin, ich will das nicht hören! Bitte, wirklich mehr Information als ich über dein und Fleurs Sexleben je haben wollte!"

Fred und George sahen sich amüsiert an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Keinen Sex mit einer schwarzhaarigen in deiner Wohnung!"

Fred grinste.

„Blondinen waren dabei!"

George nickte.

„Oh ja, und Brünette!"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und die ein oder andere Rothaarige!"

George überlegte einen Moment und beendete dann die Aufzählung: „Aber definitiv keine Schwarzhaarige dabei!"

Damit wandten sich alle an Charlie, der unbekümmert mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für schwarze Haare und da war Lydia, die Bardame aus..."

„Oh ja, die war scharf", stimmten Fred und George zu.

Ron ließ sich in den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen und schlug seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich fass es nicht", murmelte er entgeistert.

Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sah seine Brüder an.

„Warum zum Teufel hattet ihr nicht in euren eigenen Wohnungen euren verdammten Sex?"

Bill setzte an: „Also Fleur und ich...!"

Ron hob eine Hand und brachte ihn zum Verstummen.

„Über eure kranken Spielchen will ich nichts wissen. Immerhin ist Fleur meine Schwägerin und ich will sie in meinem Leben noch mal anschauen können, ohne zu erröten! Aber was ist mit euch Idioten? Was sollte das?"

Charlie, Fred und George sahen sich an und schließlich gab George nach.

„Ganz einfach, eure Wohnung, deine und Hermines, war die einzige Wohnung der Familie, die muggeltauglich war!"

Ron blieb vor Ungläubigkeit der Mund offen stehen.

„Bitte was?"

Fred rutschte etwas nervös auf seinem Stuhl umher, dann erklärte er: „Charlie, George und ich sind eine Zeit lang gerne in diese Muggeldiskothek gegangen und wir haben...nun ja..."

Ron schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ihr habt Frauen in Muggeldiskotheken abgeschleppt und um Sex mit ihnen zu haben, in meine Wohnung gebracht, weil sie durch Hermines Einfluss muggeltauglich war?"

Fred, George und Charlie lachten befreit auf.

„Genau, du sagst es..."

„Wir wussten, du würdest es verstehen, du bist ein Kerl..."

„Männer müssen zusammenhalten und..."

Ron sprang auf und rief zornig: „Ihr seid doch das Letzte! Wegen euch Vollidioten haben Hermine und ich uns getrennt! Wegen euch Hinterwäldlern hat Hermine gedacht, ich hätte eine Affäre mit einer anderen und ist gegangen! Ich glaubs einfach nicht! Ich würde euch am liebsten umbringen, ihr...ihr..."

Wieder begann Ron damit vor den Vieren auf und abzugehen.

Als die Stille weiterhin anhielt, flüsterte Charlie leise: „Was denkt ihr, wird er uns jetzt alle umbringen?"

Ron blieb wieder abrupt stehen.

„Raus hier! Alle raus und betet, dass ich das wieder in Ordnung bringen kann, sonst werde ich euch tatsächlich alle verprügeln und denkt nicht, dass ich das nicht hinbekomme und wenn ich Mum alles erzählen muss, um ihre Unterstützung zugesichert zu bekommen!"

Das war das Stichwort für die Brüder um ihr Leben zu rennen.

Ron schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf über seine Brüder, dann kehrten seine Gedanken zu Hermine zurück.

Er musste ihr erzählen was passiert war.

Jetzt da er die Wahrheit kannte, musste er es einfach schaffen, sie zu überzeugen.

Er würde gleich zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren und auf sie warten.


	28. AUTHOR NOTE

Sooooo, für alle, die jetzt enttäuscht sind, weil sie geglaubt haben, dass es jetzt tatsächlich ein neues Kapitel gibt…sorry

TUT MIR WIRKLICH LEID!

Ich hasse diese blöden Mitteilungen genauso sehr wie ihr...vor allem bei Geschichten, bei denen man schon lange auf ein Update wartet.

Ich wollte so nen Käse nie schreiben, aber ich wollte mich, nach mehreren erhaltenen Reviews kurz melden und euch zumindest etwas Hoffnung geben ;) …

Aaaaaaaalso, ich hab ganz fest vor diese Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen.

Nur fehlt mir gerade die zündende Idee, die sowohl mich als auch euch zufrieden stellt.

Ich hab mich n bissle in eine Sackgasse manöveriert, aus der ich nicht so rauskomme, wie ich möchte.

Ich hatte ne fest geplante Handlung, die aber irgendwie in sich zusammengefallen ist, nachdem ich nen Fehler gemacht habe.

Naja, jetzt muss ich schauen, wie ich mich aus dem Grab wieder frei schaufle.

Ich muss mir die komplette Geschichte noch mal durchlesen, damit ich jetzt net noch weitere Fehler mache.

Tja und für all das fehlt mir in meinem Prüfungsstress gerade die Zeit.

Aber ein Ende ist in Sicht…

1. sind die Prüfungen bald vorbei und

2. hat mich grad der rappel gepackt, das Ding zu Ende zu bringen..

Also habt bitte noch ein bissle Geduld (ist viel verlangt, ich weiß), aber ich hab die Geschichte und euch natürlich nicht vergessen!

Grüßle Kyyra


End file.
